NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO
by CAESAR-CLOWN HEARTFILIA 145
Summary: Naruto, seorang anak yang besar tanpa rasa sayang kedua orang tuanya, menuntut balas apa yang dulu mereka lakukan padanya. Kini Naruto telah siap untuk membalas perbuatan mereka dulu. Dark NARUTO (Y) NO INCEST! NO YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter: 1 ~ Pertemuan.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

≈ _ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT≈**_

Namanya Naruto Namikaze, anak dari Minato Namikaze, Si kilat kuning dari Konoha yang menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa konoha atau biasa dipanggil Hokage–Yondaime Hokage lebih tepatnya, Ia juga memiliki seorang Ibu yang sangat Cantik sekaligus Sadis Kushina Uzumaki–Akai Chishio no Habanero–Itulah julukan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang didesa karena 'Kesadisan'nya yang tak kenal apapun, termasuk gender.

Naruto juga memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Kushira Namikaze yang serupa dengannya dan hanya dibedakan dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah terang sama seprti ibunya. Satulagi, didalam tubuh Kishira terdapat makhluk Imortal yang disebut Bijū yang bersemayam didalam tubuh Kushira atau biasa dipanggil Jinchuriki. Makhluk yang bersemayam didalam tubuh Kushira adalah Bijū terkuat Kyūbi no Yōko.

Itulah masalahnya karena ada mahkluk yang dijuluki Kyūbi menyerang Konoha 7 Tahun yang lalu–tepat pada hari kelahiran sikembar Naruto dan Kushira Namikaze, menyebabkan kahancuran besar pada konoha dan banyak kehilangan Nyawa karena berhadapan dengan Makhluk yang banyak dianggap sebagai makhluk terkuat.

Kushina Hampir tewas, begitu juga suaminya Minato–Tapi anehnya pada saat melakukan Jutsu terlarang untuk memanggil Shinigami untuk menyegel setengah Chakra Kyūbi didalam dirinya Minato tidak mati, tapi dia hanya menderita Koma selama 3 bulan 17 Hari, Sementara Kushina ia menderita luka yang sangat parah pada bagian Perut karena menahan serangan Kuku Kyūbi yang berusaha mengenai tubuh kecil Kushira dialtar penyegelan. Beruntung, Sangat beruntung Kushina dapat bertahan dengan pendarahan hebat pada perutnya yang berlubang akibat tertembus kuku tajam Kyūbi.

Sementara Naruto hidupnya sekarang bisa dibilang membosankan, akan jadi menyenangkan bila dia bersama sang adik Kushira. Tapi dia begitu membenci Orangtuannya Karena mereka selalu menghabiskan dan mengutamakan waktunya dengan Kushira. Tapi meskipun begitu Naruto selalu mencoba menarik perhatian Orangtuannya Mulai dari bicara dengan Minato dan Kushina, hingga yang terparah Mencorat-coret Patung para Hokage.

Tapi kalau soal dunia Shinobi Naruto berada jauh diatas Kushira, meskipun tanpa bimbingan orang tuannya Naruto mampu berkambang sangat pesat mulai dari menjadi Chūnin diusia termuda dikonoha, Menguasai Rasengan dalam waktu hanya 9 hari dan baru saja dia menguasai jutsu Tingkat-S Hiraisin ko Jutsu, semuanya hanya untuk menarik perhatian Orangtuannya.

"Tou-san?" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning keemasan berusia 7tahunnan.

"Ada apa Naru?" Balas seorang Pria yang memilik rambut sama seprti anak laki-laki didepannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan 3 buah Kunai bermata tiga dari dalam Kantung kunai dipaha kirinya. "Lihat ini Tou-san!" Teriak Naruto sambil melempar Ke-3 kunai keberbagai tempat di tempat latihan dibelakang Mansion Namikaze.

Naruto menghilang dari hadapan Minato dan muncul di tempat salah satu Kunai bermata tiga yang terletak disamping Tiang jemuran, kemudian Naruto menghilang lagi dan muncul di dekat pohon besar tempat Minato berdiri, kemudian Naruto menghilang Lagi dan muncul diatas Kolam ikan dengan berdiri diatas Air.

"Lihat Tou-san, aku sudah bisa mengusai Hiraisin dalam waktu sebulan saja!" Ucap Naruto bangga karena bisa mengusai Hiraisin.

Minato yang melihatnya hanya Heran sekaligus bangga melihat anaknya bisa menguasai Hiraisin. "Dari mana kau bisa menguasai Jutsu itu Naruto?" Tanya Minato kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengambil lagi kunai-kunai bermata 3 miliknya dan memasukannya lagi kedalam kantung Kunai miliknya.

"Mm.. aku mengusai Hiraisin karena aku menyalin gulungan Jutsu milik Nidaime Hokage yang dicuri oleh Kushira-chan karena di peralat oleh sisialan Mizuki, Tou-san.!" Jawab Naruto.

Minato mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Bagus, sangat bagus Naruto. Terus kembangkan jutsu mu" Ujar Minato sambil berjalan kedalam Mansion Namikaze.

Naruto memandang keprgian ayahnya dengan pandangan sedih. Wajar saja Ayahnya begitu bangga ketika Kushira menguasai teknik Kuchiyose yang diajarkan salah satu legenda Sannin Jiraiya, ayahnya begitu bangga dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat ingin didengar oleh Naruto. Sudah Cukup, semua ini sudah berakhir ia akan membalaskan semua ini pada ayahnya ia akan pergi keluar desa dan pada saatnya seluruh orang dikonoha akan mendapat pembalasan dari Naruto, mulai malam ini Naruto akan pergi dari Konoha.

 _ **Time Skip~Malam Hari.**_

Naruto memandang penuh pada rembulan yang bersinar dengan sangat terang, saat ini Naruto memakai Jaket Hitam panjang dan memakai celana Cargo hitam panjang dan spatu ninja hitam. Naruto membuka lebar jendela kamarnya dan melompat keluar jendela dan langsung berlari diatap rumah penduduk desa Konoha.

Belum berjalan Jauh Naruto menghentikan pergerakannya setelah melihat 2 orang ANBU menghadang di hadapannya.

"Anda mau kemana malam-malam begini Naruto-sama?" Tanya salah satu ANBU bertopeng Singa.

"Bukan Urusan kalian, jadi lebih baik kalian menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Teriak Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

"Maaf, demi kebaikan anda Kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda berkeliaran Malam-malam begini Naruto-sama" Balas ANBU bertopeng Singa.

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kirinya kesal, tapi Naruto teringat akan Jutsu yang baru ia Kuasai, sepertinya ia akan memperaktekannya secara langsung terhadap manusia.

Naruto merogoh kantung Kunainya dan mengambil 2 buah Kunai bermata tiga yang sudah ditanam segel Hiraisin. Naruto melempar Satu Kunai melewati tepat pada pertengahan antara ANBU bertopeng singa dan anjing. Kaget melihat Naruto melempar sebuah Kunai kearah mereka berdua, dan mereka bertambah kaget melihat Naruto menghilang meninggalkan percikan cahaya kuning dan Muncul tepat pada saat Kunai yang tadi Naruto lempar berada tepat disamping/ditengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Rasakan!"

Jrashhh!

ANBU bertopeng Singa langsung jatuh begitu lehernya tertebas kunai yang Naruto ayunkan kearahnya. sementara rekannya ANBU bertopeng Anjing hanya terkena tebasan Kunai ditangan kiri Naruto dari pundak sampai punggungnya melihat ANBU bertopeng Anjing masih Hidup Naruto menendang jatuh ANBU bertopeng anjing.

"Hiraisin Level 2!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melihat kedua ANBU yang tadi menghalangnya salah satunya tewas dengan keadaan tanpa kepala sedangkan ANBU bertopeng anjing tak sadarkan diri. Naruto segera berlari menuju keluar desa konoha.

 _ **Beberapa Menit setelah kejadian.**_

Satu ANBU yang selamat akhirnya sadar setelah dirinya pingsan selama beberapa menit, dirinya langsung sisuguhi pemandangan menjijikan yaitu mayat tanpa kepala disebelahnya yang ternyata adalah rekannya yang tewas tertebas Kunai tepat pada pangkal lehernya.

Melihat itu sang ANBU segera membuka Topeng yang membuka identitasnya. Dan terlihat dibalik Topeng putih bermotif Anjing tersebut terlihat wajah yang tertutupi masker yang menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutnya. Ia langsung membuat segel rumit dan menghentakan kedua tangannya keatap bagunan tempat ia berpijak.

Pofft!

Dan terlihat seekor anjing Ninja berwarna hitam dibalik kepulan asap tersebut.

"Ada apa memanggilku Kakashi?" Tanya seekor anjing tersebut.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, tolong panggilkan Team ANBU–ku dan katakan Bahwa Singa tewas ditempat" Jelas Kakashi kepada Pakkun.

"Baikalah!" Setelab mengatakan itu Pakkun segera meninggalakan Kakashi menuju kemarkas ANBU.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Minato-sensei" Ujarnya.

 _ **Sementara itu.**_

Naruto berjalan ditengah gelapnya Hutan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil memeluk badanya sendiri karena kedinginan akibat kehujanann. Kemudian Naruto melihat sebuah tempat yang cukup luas dan ada sebuah tulang-belulang Raksasa di depan pintu gua.

Memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam Gua tersebut dan berteduh didalam Gua menatap derasnya Hujan yang mengguyur Bumi. Naruto mendengar ada langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Naruto segera berdir mengambil 2 buah Kunai dan bersiap dalam posisi menyerang.

Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya; seorang laki-laki yang sangat tua dengan Gaun(?) sebatas Lutut berwarna Hitam berjalan dengan bantuan sebuah Kama(Sabit) Panjang yang digunakan untuk membatunya untuk berjalan.

Naruto melebarkan Matanya saat ia melihat mata orang tua tersebut Sharingan dengan pola yang sangat cantik bersinar menyinari wajahnya yang penuh dengan kerutan.

Pria tua tersebut menatap 2 Objek secara bergantian pertama rambut Pirang dan yang kedua Sepasang kunai yang dipengang oleh kedua pasang tangan pemuda ditangannya.

'Yondaime'

Pria tua tersebut menulurkan Tangan kanannya kearah Naruto sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegang Kama-nya sebagai bantuan untuk berdiri.

"Kau pasti kedinginan, mari masuk kedalam didalam kurasa lumayan Hangat untuk dirimu dibandingkan berada disini" Ujar orang tua tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Siapa Kau?" Tanya Naruto masih dalam posisi menyerang.

Orang tua itu masih memasang wajah datar sebelum ia menaikan sedikit ujung bibirnya keatas mengulas senyuman kecil.

"Namamu? Tolong beritahu aku Namamu?" Ujar orangtua itu sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Naruto, Namaku Naruto!" Balas Naruto singkat. 'Orang tua tua ini tidak boleh aku anggap remeh, dari matanya saja aku yakin bahwa iti Mangekyo Sharingan' Batin Naruto menganalisa orang tua dihadapannya.

Orang tua itu makin maju menuju tempat Naruto berdiri dan Ia langsung memegang pundak Naruto yang basah akibat Hujan. "Naruto? Hanya itu? Apa kau tidak memiliki nama Clan?" Orang tua tersebut mencoba memancing Naruto.

"Clan? Tadinya ya, tapi aku sudah tidak menggunakannya lagi" Balas Naruto.

"Mengapa kau tidak menggunakannya lagi? Bukankah sebuah panggilan Clan penting untuk seorang Shinobi seprtimu?" Tanya Orang tua tersebut dengan Seringai menakutkan diwajah penuh keriputnya.

"Ya... tadinya aku memiliknya, tapi aku sudah membuang nama klan ku" Jelas Naruto.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku membenci mereka, terutama ayahku! karena ayahku menyegel Hewan sialan Kyūbi didalam tubuhnya aku dicampakan! Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku aku akan membuhnya dan membinasakan Konoha" Jelas Naruto dengan tatapan penuh dengan tatapan penuh kebencian tercetak jelaa dimata birunya.

Sementara orang tua itu makin melebarkan seringai diwajahnya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana caramu mewujudkan rencanamu itu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar tujuanku terlaksanakan." Ujar Naruto.

"Apapun?" Tanya Orangtua itu dengan nada dingin.

"Ya... apapun."

"Kalau begitu masuklah kedalam karena Tujuan kita hampir sama, aku akan membantumu mewujudkan impianmu, Bagaimana?" Tanya orangtua itu berusaha meyakinkan Naruto agar ikut bersamanya.

"Baik aku setuju, tap–"

"Madara, namaku Madara Uchiha." Orangtua tersebut menyela ucapan Naruto dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang begitu ditakuti oleh sebagian besar masyarakat di Konoha.

Tangan Madara yang penuh dengan kerutan itu merasakan bahwa badan pemuda didepannya menegang dan bergetar hebat pasti ia kaget atau semacamnya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah orang didepannya meskipun dilihat dia sudah sangat tua tapi Naruto sangat yakin bahwa orangtua dihadapannya adalah Madara Uchiha sama seprti yang diucapkan olehnya. salah satunya adalah Mata Merah menyala yaitu sharingan dengan pola yang sangat cantik dimata Naruto.

Madara memutar tubuhnya lagi dan nampak pada saat madara berjalan memunggungi Naruto tampak sebuah semacam Kabel tipis yang menyatu dengan punggung Madara.

"Mari ikuti aku Naruto, mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi tangan kiriku."

 _ **Kantor Hokage.**_

 _ **"**_ Apa maksudmu Kakashi? Kau kalah dengan anakku yang berumur 7 tahun dan lagi Naruto membunuh Seseorang ANBU?" Teriak Minato kepada orang dihadapannya yang baru saja melaporkan bahwa Naruto berhasil pergi dari Konoha dan membunuh seorang ANBU.

"Maaf, Minato-sensei tapi memang itu yang terjadi, saya sama sekali tidak tau bahwa Naruto bisa menguasai Hiraisin" Ujar Kakashi.

Minato memijit kepalanya pusing harus berbuat apa. sampai akhirnya Minato menemukan sebuah strategi. "Aku ingin kau membuat team pencairan untuk mencari Naruto dalam radius 23 Mil mulai dari sekarang!" Bentak Minato sambil menggebrak meja.

"Baik Minato-sensei."

"Lebih baik aku kembali kerumah" Ujar minato sambil menggunakan Jutsu Hiraisin-nya dan menghilang dan muncul di tengah-tengah sebuah ruangan.

Begitu sampai di rumahnya Minato langsung menuju ke satu-satunya kamar yang berada dilatai dua yaitu Kamar Naruto.

Straak!

Terdengar suara geseran pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. dan setelah terbuka menampakan kamar yang kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Minato, Ada apa?" Tanya suara feminim dibelakang Minato.

"Naruto pergi dari desa dan membunuh seorang ANBU." Ujarnya dengan suara parau.

"Apa?" Kushina kaget mendengar anaknya membunuh seorang ANBU dan melarikan diri dari desa. "Jangan bercanda Minato, Ayo kita tidur ini sudah malam, Nanti Naruto-kun pasti akan pulang seprti biasa."

Minato menggelangkan kepalanya. "Tidak ini bukan lelucon Kushina Naruto pergi dari desa dan membunuh seorang ANBU, sekarnng Kakashi dan teamnya sedang menyusuri tempat-tempat yang Naruto lewati."

Kushina Kaget matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa Minato, kenapa Naruto bisa melakukan hal ini?" Tanya Kushina sambil menahan Air Matanya. "Aku tidaka akan tinggal diam Aku akan mencari Naruto-kun."

 _ **TBC!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2 ~ Go to Amegakure**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto punya MK**_

 _ **WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, FIC DEH BANYAK, OC, OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, LIME+LEMON, FIC BIKIN SAKIT MATA DAN STROKE!**_

 **5 Tahun kemudian**

Gelap. Hanya satu kata yang itu yang cocok untuk mengambarkan tempat ini, ya tempat selama 5 tahun aku berlatih bersama sang legenda, Uchiha Madara, aku benar-benar dilatih sangat keras olehnya agar aku–tidak maksudku kami bisa meraih impian kami aku juga sudah mengenal salah satu murid Madara, yaitu Obito Uchiha. Pertama mendengar namanya aku kaget karna setahuku Uchiha Obito sudah tewas di perang dunia shinobi ke-3, dia juga sama dengan ku sama-sama dikhianati konoha bedanya; aku diabaikan oleh orang tua dan semua orang di konoha, Kalau Obito Wanita yang ia cintai tewas oleh temannya sendiri, itulah yang menyababkan Obito akan menjadi mimipi buruk untuk dunia shinobi khususnya konoha.

Madara mengajari banyak hal kepadaku dia mengajari semua yang ia tau lalu ia ajarkan kepadaku mulai Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu. Madara juga punya alasan kenapa tempat yang gelap gulita ini di jadikan tempat latihan alasannya untuk membangkitkan sharingan alamiku, kata Madara ada cara lain untuk membangkitkan sharingan meskipun kita bukan Uchiha, yaitu melalukan apapun di dalam kegelapan, dan terbukti selama 5 tahun ini aku sudah mempunyai sharingan 3 tomoe.

Tapi sayang Sekarang Madara sudah mati karena gedou mazo tidak lagi memberinya chakra lagi, dan yang membuatku kaget adalah dia meminta Obito untuk mentransplantasikan mata Mugen Mangekyo Sharingan yang sudah ditambah dengan sel Hashirama dan berubah Menjadi Rinnegan ke mataku, Madara ingin aku dan Obito menjalankan rencana Tsuki No Me atau mata bulan. Sekarang aku sudah memilik mata Rinnegan milik Madara, dengan mata ini aku lebih mudah untuk menjalankan rencana kami.

Hubungan ku dengan Obito juga seperti ‛Adik dan Kakak', aku juga mendengar kabar dari Zetsu bahwa ‛Keluarga' ku menyesal karena pernah mengabaikan ku, tapi aku tidak peduli aku akan terus menjalankan rencana kami.

Naruto juga tumbuh selama 5 tahun. kini naruto berumur 13 tahun, ia masih memilik rambut Kuning jabrik mirip seperti ayahnya dan sekarang sudah tidak ada 3 garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya . Sekarang levelnya mungkin Low-Kage.

"sekarang kita akan kemana Obito?" tanya Naruto.

Obito menghela nafas "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil aku dengan nama ‛asli' ku panggil saja aku Tobi!" jawab Obito masih menggunakan topeng spiralnya.

"heh memang kenapa kalau kau kupanggil dengan nama asli mu tidak ada yang tau kalau orang yang di balik topeng spiral itu adalah Uchiha Obito, lagi pula kita sedang berjalan kearah emm... kemana tadi kata kau kita pergi? " tanya naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita akan ke Amegakure kita akan bertemu dengan seseorang" balas Obito.

"Begitu" jawab Naruto singkat.

Kemudian mereka mengalami gejala yang namanya DIAM, sambil terus berjalan melewati beberapa desa kecil.

Sementara adiknya Kushira Namikaze terus tumbuh menjadi salah satu shinobi hebat di konoha, sepeninggal Kakak kembarnya ia terus berlatih dengan keras agar ia bisa membawa kakanya kembali kekonoha, sekarang ia tengah merenungi kepergian kakaknya di dalam kamar kakaknya. keluarganya juga, mereka semua ingin menemukan dan meminta maaf kepadanya karena kesalahan mereka. Tapi mereka sadar betul bahwa mereka sangat terlambat

Kushira melihat kearah jam di kamar kakanya sekarang sudah pukul 07:25, 35 menit lagi ia harus ke traning ground 12 untuk menemui tim barunya. Sekarang ia sudah bersiap-siap rambut merahnya lurus sebahu, memakai celana berwara hitam melewati lutut, mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan lambang Uzumaki seperti yang sering dikenakan kakaknya.

Kushira berjalan dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya menuju traning ground 12, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan tim barunya, Tim tujuh. Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di traning ground 12, ia langsung menemukan timnya . pertama Uchiha Sasuke orang paling dingin yang pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah banyak bicara kecuali itu benar-penting. Pasti dia sekarang sedang memikirkan 1001 cara untuk membunuh kakanya.

Yangkedua adalah Sakura Haruno salh satu fansgirl Sasuke yang sudah sering mengajak Sasuke kecan dan juga sudah sering ditolak. Kemudian Kushira duduk di samping Sakura menunggu sang Sensei datang.

3 Jam kemudian terlihat kepulan asap didepan mereka bertiga, terdengar bunyi'Pooft' lalu terlihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna silver memakai masker dan mata kirinya ditutupi oleh ikatkepalanya " Maaf akau terlambat Anak-anak" meminta maaf sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Telat sih Telat liat sekarang jam berapa, Kau telat 3 jam sensei!" bantak sakura.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum inonncent " Maaf tadi aku membantu nenek-nenek, setelah membantunya aku bertemu kucing hitam–konon katanya kalau kita bertemu kucing hitam di tengah jalan kita harus memutar jalan, tapi disaat aku memutar jalan aku malah tersesat di jalan Yang Bernama kehidupan " Ucap Kakashi membuat kedua wanita itu sweatdrop " Baiklah saatnya perkanalan, sebutkan Kesukaan kalian, Yang kalian tidak suka, cita-cita, Hobi kalian"

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang memulainya sensei" Jawab Kushira.

"Hmmm... Nama ku Kakashi Hatake, Kesukaanku adalah yang Tidak ku sukai, yang tidak aku sukai adalah yang kusukai dan cita-cita ku kalian tidak boleh tau, dan hobiku, sepertinya kalian juga tidak boleh tau!" Jawab Kakashi dengan smile eye.

'Dia hanya memberitahu namanya saja payah' Batin Kushira.

"Baiklah kau yang pertama tomat!" Lanjut kakashi sambil menunjuk Kushira.

"Namaku Kushira Namikaze kesukaanku Dango dan Ramen, Hobiku berlatih dengan Tou-chan dan kaa-chan, cita-citaku adalah membawa kembali kakakku untuk pulang kekonoha, tebbare" Jawab Kushira dengan semangat.

'kakaknya yang hampir membunuhku waktu aku lengah 5 tahun yang lalu'batin Kakashi.

"Bagus, Baikalah selanjutnya kau" Lanjut kakashi menujuk kearah Sakura.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, cita-citaku(melihat kearah Sasuke), hobiku(milihat kearah Sasuke lagi), yang tidak aku sukai Ino-Pig dan Chouji" jawab Sakura sambil terus melihat kearah Sasuke.

'Dasar Fansgirl' batin Kakashi "Haahh.. Baiklah, sekarang kau Ayam" menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, hobiku tidak ada, yang kusukai tidak penting, yang tidak ku sukai wanita berisik dan pengkhianat, cita-cita ku–bukan lebih tepatnya ambisi; yaitu 'membunuh **nya** '".Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.

'Yang satu Fansgirl, yang satu lagi pendendam dan yangsatu lagi... apa mereka bisa kompak ya?' batin kakashi

"Bagus, Karena kita sudah saling kenal maka kalian akan menjalani ujian genin" Lanjut Kakashi

"Bukannya kita sudah melaksanakan ujian Genin Sensei?" Tanya Kushira.

Kakashi menutup buku 'Laknat' berwarna orangenya "Itu ujian Personal, sekarang kalian pergi ke traning ground 7, kalian akan aku uji, Apakah kalian pantas menjadi genin atau tidak, Kalian mengerti" Tanya Kakashi

"Kami mengerti sensei/Hn" jawab mereka bertiga.

"Sial seharusnya aku memakai baju yang tebal, diAmegakure selalu hujan!" Keluh Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya semdiri. "Hey sekarang kita sudah sampai di Amegakure, selanjutnya kemana lagi?" Tanya Naruto kepada orang disebelahnya.

"Kita akan mencari seseorang pemilik Rinnegan, Sama seperti mata kau!" Jawab Tobi dengan nada datar.

Naruto menoleh kearah Tobi " Hehhh...Lalu bila kita sudah bertemu dengannya kita ngapain?" tanya Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Rinnegannya.

Tobi melihat naruto mengaktifkan Rinnegan miliknya " Hey Naruto non-aktifkan Rinnegan milikmu, Madara sudah bilang kepadamu matamu baru bisa digunakan apabila sudah setengah tahun, Kau mengerti?"

Naruto yang mendengarnya meNon-aktifkan Rinnegannya "Baik aku mengerti, sebenarnya dimana kita bisa menemui pemilik Rinnegan di tempat seperti ini" Tanya Naruto

" Apa kau sudah melihat tempat tertinggi di Amegakure?" Naruto mengeleng pelan "Kalau sudah kita akan pergi kesana"

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3 ~ A New Life**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto Punya MK!**_

 _ **WARNING : Gaje, Abal, Fic deh banyak, OC, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Fic bikin sakit mata, dan stroke!**_

† †

Kushira memandang sedih melihat makan malamnya, ia sedih karena yang ia makan adalah makanan kesukaan kakaknya yang meninggalkan desa 5 tahun yang lalu.

Andai saja Kyuubi tidak disegel di dalam tubuhnya pasti sekarang dia akan selalu bersama kakaknya—Naruto Namikaze, setelah kepergian kakaknya dia shyok berat mengingat dia selalu bersama dengan kakanya, meskipun selalu bersama kakaknya sikap kakaknya akan berubah 180 derajat bila sudah dirumah, dia selalu menjadi orang yang sangat dingin dan selalu menyendiri di kamarnya dan tidak jarang kushira mendengar bahwa kakaknya menangis di dalam kamarnya.

Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, mungkin satu-satunya orang yang peduli pada kakanya hanya dirinya, tapi lihat sekarang Ayah dan Ibunya selalu saja terlihat murung—terutama Ibunya Kushina Uzumaki dia bahkan tidak mau tidur di kamarnya bersama ayahnya lagi, Ibunya lebih memilih tidur di kamar kakaknya.

Setiap malam di kamar kakaknya selalu di isi dengan tangis penyesalan Ibunya, meskipun galak ibunya sudah berubah menjadi orang yang sangat lembut semenjak kakaknya pergi dari desa.

"Kushira-chan kenapa Ramennya tidak di makan, Tebbane." Tanya Sang Ibu Kushina.

Kushira mengambil sumpit lalu menuyumpit beberapa mie " Nii-Chan, Ramen adalah makanan kesukaan Naruto-Niichan" kata Kushira lalu memakan ramennya.

Minato yang mendengarnya dari meja seberang langsung menutup buku yang ia baca 'Aku baru ingat makanan kesukaan naruto adalah ramen' batin Minato. "Tenang saja Kushira, Tou-Chan akan membawa Naruto pulang dan pada saat Naruto pulang ia akan memakan Ramen buatan Kaa-chan"

Kushina tersenyum getir mengingat dia hanya beberapa kali melihat Naruto memakan Ramen buatannya. "Iya Kushira-chan jangan khawatir, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan berusaha untuk mencari dan memulangkan Naruto-kun" jawab Kushina sambil menaruh beberapa Naruto ke mangkuk Kushira.

"Terimakasih Tou-chan, Kaa-chan aku juga pasti akan mencari dan membawa Naruto-Niichan" Jawab kushira sambil memakan ramennya.

"Yaa kamu tenang saja ya kushira, Naruto pasti akan pulang." Lanjut Minato sambil memakan Ramennya.

Kushina lalu ikut makan bersama suami dan anaknya "Ya sudah cepat makan,Tebbane, habis makan kamu tidur ya kushira-chan." kata kushina

"Iya Kaa-chan"

"Bagus sekarang kau sudah bisa mengunakan Shurado, sebentar lagi kau bisa menggunakan Tendo dan Gakido kau akan menjadi shinobi hebat" Kata orang berbadan kurus mempunyai rambut merah serta bermata Rinnegan yang bernama Nagato.

Naruto menghilangkan ke-4 tangan Shurado yang berada di pundaknya "Heh, Tentu saja aku akan menjadi hebat" jawab Naruto bangga.

Tak jauh dari tempat latihan Naruto dan Nagato terliha ada dua orang— yang satu memakai topeng dan yang satu lagi orang dengan penampilan sebelah kiri berwarna putih serta sebelah kanan berwarna hitam dan diselubingi oleh semacam Tumbuhan(?)venus.

"Menurutmu Naruto akan menjadi suksesor Madara-sama, seperti yang di katakannya Tobi?" Tanya Zetsu Putih.

"Aku percaya dia akan menjadi suksesor Madara-san" Tobi menyeringai di balik topeng spiralnya "Dengan Mata yang sangat sempurna itu aku yakin dia sudah setara dengan ke-5 kage yang sekarang ini, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana, apakah kau sudah menemukan orang-orang yang **Hebat,** Zetsu?"

" **Tentu saja kami sudah mendapatkan data dan wilayahnya, heyy..cepat kau jelaskan"** Kata Zetsu Hitam.

"Baiklah aku mulai dari Kisame Hoshigaki dia salah satu dari 7 pendekar pedang dari Kirigakure dia ahli dalam elemen air dan dia memegang pedang hidup Samehada, lalu ada Hidan dia pengikut aliran jashin dan dia tidak bisa mati dia ahli kenjutsu, selanjutnya ada Deidara dia adalah teroris bom bayaran, ahli dalam Bakuton dengan mengunakan tanah liat, selanjutnya ada Kakuzu dia adalah pemburu hadiah asalnya dari takigakure, lalu ada Itachi Uchiha, dia ahli dalam Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu Missing-Nin dari Konoha, dan ada Sasori ahli dalam Kugutsu julukannya adalah Akasuna no Sasori." Jelas Zetsu putih memperkenalkan calon anggota 'Akatsuki‚.

Tobi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada "Berarti kita harus mencari 2 Orang lagi?"

 **"Bagaimana kalau Naruto saja yang menjadi salah satu dari anggota?" Tanya Zetsu Hitam.**

 **"** Ide bagus, berarti tinggal 1 orang lagi?" Tanya Tobi.

"Bagaimana Kalau D(OC)?" Jawab Zetsu Putih.

Tobi menoleh kearah Zetsu "Siapa itu D?" Tanya Tobi.

 **"Tidak ada yang tau siapa nama aslinya begitu pun dengan asalnya tapi dia memiliki kekei genkai Byakugan di mata kirinya!"** Jelas Zetsu Hitam.

"Begitu..." Tobi menyeringai dibalik topeng spiralnya. " Nagato, Kau ada tugas bersama konan, Tugas mu mengumpulkan orang-orang yang akan di beritahu oleh Zetsu." jelas Tobi kepada Nagato.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya" kata Zetsu Putih.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 ~ Chunin Exam 1**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto Punya MK!**_

 _ **WARNING : Gaje, Abal, Fic deh banyak, OC, OOC Typo bertebaran, Fic bikin sakit mata, dan Stroke!**_

Naruto POV

Aku percaya sekarang aku sudah melewati 'ayah'ku, Sang Kiiroi Senko konoha yang terkenal, tanpa mata milik Madara-sensei saja aku yakin aku sudah bisa mengalahkannya di tambah lagi aku sudah memasukan elemen Raiton ke dalam Hiraisin milikku sekarang dengan tekhnik ini aku sudah melewati kecepatan 'Ayahku' dan Juga Yondaime Raikage ‛A'.

Selama 4 bulan dilatih oleh Nagato aku sudah bisa menguasai seluruh tekhnik Rinnegan begitu juga dengan Eternal Mangekyo sharingan, dengan Rinnegan aku sudah bisa menggunakan ke-5 elemen dan aku juga sudah bisa mengunakan Mokuton, Yoton, dan sekarang aku sedang menyempurnakan Hyōton dan aku sedang belajar untuk menggabungkan Dōton, Fuuton, dan Katōn yang menghasilkan Kekei Tota Jinton, dan aku juga di beritahu oleh Zetsu 2 hari lagi ada ujian Chuunin di Desa Konoha, tempat aku dikhianati oleh semua orang kecuali Sandaime-Jiji, Iruka-sensei, Ebisu-sensei dan Kushira dan juga Naomi Uchiha.

Aku sudah meminta Nagato untuk memaksa Hanzo untuk mengikutsertakan aku sebagai genin dalam ujian chuunin jadi aku bisa masuk kedalam konoha untuk menguji kekuatanku.

 **Naruto POV end.**

"Baik sekarang waktunya aku pergi kekonoha untuk mengambil beberapa barang penting di rumah Tajima, aku akan kesana dengan menyamar dangan cara mengikuti Ujian Chuunin di desa berengsek itu"

"Naruto-san klon ku akan ikut bersama mu, dan ingat Naruto-san Nama mu adalah Tona, dan aku Tore sedangkan klonku satulagi bernama Tone, silahkan dipakai topeng ini naruto-san" Ucap zetsu sambil memberi topeng spiral berwarna Ungu.

"Bagus, ayo kita berangkat" Kata Naruto yang memulai perjalannya menuju Konoha.

Sementara adiknya Kushira terus berlati bersama ayah dan ibunya dan juga salah satu lengenda Sannin Jiraiya. Sekarang dia sedang berlatih Rasengan bersama Jiraiya di pemandian air panas. dia terus berlatih mengingat 2hari lagi akan diadakan Ujian Chuunin di Konoha.

Dia sudah bisa menguasai Tekhnik Kuchiyose untuk memangil katak dari gunung Myoboku dan dia lumayan hebat dalam Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu, dia selalu berlatih menjadi kuat karena dia ingin membawa Kakaknya Naruto Nakmikaze yang sudah 6 tahun kakaknya pergi dari desa tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan kakaknya.

Begitu juga dengan orang tuanya mereka dengan terpaksa harus menuruti permintaan tetua sialan karena sudah menjadikan Naruto-Kakaknya menjadi Missing-nin, banyak kabar orang di konoha yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah Seorang yang benar-benar hebat, itu terbukti dari perkataan beberapa jounin senior yang mengatakan bahwa Kakaknya bisa mengunakan Hiraisin.

"Ada apa Ero-sennin" Tanya Kushira kepada orang paruhbaya di depannya.

"Ibumu menyuruh kau untuk pulang karena sudah hampir malam." Jawab Orang yang di panggil Ero-Sennin.

Kushira melihat ke langit dan ternyata lagit sudah mulai gelap " Heehhh... Baiklah ayo kita kembali Ero-Sennin" Jawab Kushira sambil berlari meninggal Jiraiya.

"Baikalah" Jawab jiraiya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau hanya bisa memakai jurus itu hanya 2 kali saja sasuke!" Ucap seaeorang dengan rambut yang melawan grafitasi berwarna perak bernama Kakashi.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku menggunakan jurus itu lebih dari dua kali!" Tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi meletakan tangannya ke Pundak Sasuke "Jangan pernah menggunakan Jurus itu lebih dari dua kali, atau kau akan mati." Kemudian Kakashi Menghilang menggunakan Sunshinnya.

'Sial lemah sekali aku, sedangkan gadis Merah itu sudah lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan ku. Kalau begini terus bagaimana Aku bisa membunuh **nya** ' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke memilih untuk pulang dan beristirahat di Mansion Uchihanya

 **Hokage Office.**

"Ini hokage-sama daftar gennin asal Amegakure" kata seorang Jounin menyerahkan surat dari Hanzo.

"Ohh . Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi" Kata Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Kemudian Jounin tersebut hilang dengan kepulan asap.

Minato melihat surat dari Hanzo yang berisi nama-nama genin dari Amegakure. Ada yang janggal dari penampilan genin di salah satu foto di surat tersebut salah satu orang tersebut memakai topeng spiral berwarna Ungu dengan pusat di mata kiri dan kedua rekannya memakai topeng berwarna putih polos. Dan di situ juga ada catatan sebagai Genin khusus dari Amegakure yang di latih langsung oleh Honzo sendiri.

'Ada yang janggal dengan genin yang bernama Tona, dia memiliki Rambut berwarna seperti Naruto... apa jangan-jangan dia ini Naruto'Batin minato 'Tapi bila ini Naruto kenapa dia bisa di latih langsung dwnga Hanzo, sepertinya itu bukan Naruto.

2Hari kemudian.

"Apa kalian sudah siap" Tanya seseorang pria bermasker dengan nama Kakashi.

"Kami sudah siap sensei/Hn" Jawab merek bertiga.

Kakashi tersenyum sebelum melihat ke-3 orang dengan penampilan serba hitam dan menggunakan topeng Ungu Dan Putih serta ikat kepala yang di pakai di lengan kirinya " Baiklah Team 7, Namikaze Kushira, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke semoga beruntung" Lanjut kakashi membukkan pintu untuk teamnya, sementara matanya terus melirik ke-3 genin dari Amegakure tersebut.

"Permisi" kata Genin Amegakure bertopeng putih kepada Kakashi. Kakashi hanya mengangukan kepalanya, lalu meninggalkan pintu ruangan ujian chuunin tahap pertama. Sementara ke-3 Genin Amegakure masuk kekelas dengan tenang tidak menghiraukan tatapan ninja dari desa lain ke arahnya.

Berbeda dengan genin lain Naruto lebih memilih duduk bersama Klon Zetsu atau Tore dan Tone. Naruto terus melihat 'adiknya' melewati lubang sebelah kiri topeng berwarna ungunya. Saat ini adiknya memakai baju berwarna Hitam panjang mengenakan rok pendek warna biru tua selutut serta sepatu standar ninja Berwarna hitam dan juga Rambut merahnya sekarang sudah pendek se bahu , yang membuatnya makin terlihat cantik. Berbeda dengan Kushira, Naruto mengenakan Jaket panjang selutut mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu berwarna Hitam, dan menggunakan topeng spiral dengan pusat berada di mata kiri. " Tona-san sepertinya adik mu semakin cantik saja" Ucap seseorang yang memakai topeng putih polos bernama Tore alias Zetsu putih. "Begitulah" Jawab Naruto datar.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang dengan bekas luka di wajahnya "Baiklah Mari kita mulai Ujian tahap pertama " Ucap Ibiki.

Selama ujian Pandangan Ibiki terus menatap ke arah Ke-3 Genin dari Amegakure. Sementara Naruto sendiri tau bawa dirinya terus saja diperhatikan selama ujian berlangsung tapi Naruto hanya acuh sambil memandangi Bosan kertas soalnya 'Aku mengertimaksud dari ujian ini' Batin Naruto, Begitu juga dengan ke-2 Klon Zetsu Putih.

Dan dari pengamatan Naruto banyak diantara genin sudah memulai aksinya. Pandangan Naruto beralih ke arah Meja paling depan di mana adiknya- Kushira yang sedang mengerjakan soal dengan Frustasi, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu. "Naruto-san apakah anda melihat salah satu angota tim suna?" tanya Tore alias Klon Zetsu putih melalui telepati karena Naruto memakai cincin Akatsuki dangan tulisan 'Langit' di jarinya.

"Aku Tahu yang membawa sebuah Gentong pasir berambut merah itu adalah Jinchurikki Ichibi kan?" Tanya Naruto melalui Telepati. " Yaa.. anda benar Naruto-san dia mempunyai nama Gaara, dan 13 bangku disebelah kiri anda ada Kunoichi Genin dari Takigakure bernama Fuu , Jinchuriki Nanabi, Naruto-san" lanjut Tore melalui telepati. "Begitu, Terima kasih Zetsu" Jawab Naruto.

Ujian pun selesai dan semua peserta mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka, setelah melihat kertas yang diberikan dari peserta Ibiki mencari hasil ke-3 genin dari Amegakure tersebut, Dan setelah melihat hasil dari genin Amegakure, Ibiki memandang tajam ke Arah Naruto. "Hey kalian genin amegakure. Kenapa kalian tidak mengisi Satu jawaban pun?" Tanya Ibiki kepada murid di depanya "Untuk apa? Ujian ini bertujuan untuk mencari dan mengumpulkan informasi dari genin lain, karena bagi shinobi informasi adalah hal yang sangat penting" Jelas Naruto lalu meningalkan Ibiki yang tersenyum 'Genin yang menarik pasti dia hebat' Batin Ibiki.

"Kau benar, Kalian semua lulus" Para peserta yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya kaget, lalu digantikan wajah senang.

Tiba-tiba jendela ruangan tersebut pecah lalu muncul seorang wanita dewasa dengan pakaian gak jelas, memakai dalaman jaring dilapisi oleh jaket berwarna coklet dengan retsleting terbuka dan mengenakan Rok di atas lutut. "Namaku Anko Mitarashi pengawas Ujian Chuni tahap ke dua " ucap Anko sambil membelakangi Ibiki. "Hey kau mau kemana ?" tanya Anko kepada team Amegakure. "Ke tempat Ujian selanjutnya, Hutan kematian" Ucap Tona alias Naruto. Anko yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum " Baiklah kalian semua, sekarang berkumpul di hutan kematian" Lanjut Anko sedangkan Team 7 terutama Sasuke dan Kushira memandang penuh curiga kepada team Amegakure.

 **Hutan Kematian.**

"Ujian tahap pertama sangat berbeda dengan ujian tahap kedua yang akan kalian jalani sebentar lagi, Kalian bisa saja terbunuh oleh beberapa binatang buas didalam. Dan satu lagi kalian di sini boleh saling bunuh dan kalian harus mendapatkan ke-2 gulungan ini" Anko menunjukan gulungan Surga Dan Bumi. "Dan jika kalian sudah memegang kedua gulungan ini kalian pergilah ke menara di tengah hutan untuk menyelesaikan Ujian tahap kedua ini" Jelas Anko

"Baiklah kalian boleh mengambil salah satu gulungan di salah satu pos itu" Anko menunjuk ke-3 Pos yang di jaga 2 Jounin.

Setelah semua peserta mengambil gulungan masing-masing, Seluruh peserta berada di masing-masing pintu masuk Hutan Kematian. "Baiklah karena semua sudah memegang salahsatu gulungandengan ini aku memulia Ujian chunin tahap ke-2!"

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 ~ Chunin exam 2**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Disclaimed :Naruto itu punya MK!**_

 _ **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Fic deh banyak, OC, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Fic Bikin sakit mata, dan Stroke!**_

Tona alias Naruto sedang berjalan santai menyusuri lebatnya hutan kematian. sekarang dia hanya sendiri karena setelah diberitahu oleh Tore dan Tone ada salah satu legenda Sannin, Orochimaru, ia meminta Tore dan Tone alias Klon Zetsu putih untuk pergi, dan ia memegang gulungan Bumi.

Tak berapa lama Naruto berjalan ia sudah kedatangan ninja Kusagakure " Wah wah wah, lihat teman-teman apa yang kita temukan, seorang bocah Bertopeng yang tersesat di tengah hutan" ucap seorang ninja genin Kusagakure. Sedangkan Naruto yang di panggil bocah pun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kalian mempunyai gulungan apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan Santai sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Heh, kami mempunyai gulungan Surga memang kenapa?–." "Banshō ten'in" Ucap Naruto. Salahsatu Genin tersebut tiba-tiba tertarik oleh pergerakan tangan Naruto.

"Akhhh–" Jerit Genin tersebut akibat dicekik oleh Neruto "Siapa yang memegang gulungan surga?" Tanya Naruto masih mencekik genin Kusagakure "Y-yang memegang G-gulungan Surga adalah wanita berkaca mata it–Akkh!" Jerit genin tersebut akibat di tusuk oleh Batangan Hitam yang muncul di telapak tangan Naruto.

"Dasar kau beraninya kau membunuh temanku, Rasakan ini" Ucap Genin tersebut sambil melemparkan beberapa Shuriken kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mundur beberapa langkah menghindari arah Shuriken tersebut. Naruto Yang menghindar dengan mudah kemudian mengengam tangan kirinya "Kaiwan No Hiya" ucap Naruto, kemudian tangan Kiri Naruto terbang menghantam tepat di wajah genin kusagakure hingga terpental jauh.

Setelah tangan kirinya menyatu Naruto kemudian menuju gadis berambut merah. Di hadapanya ada seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata tengah menggegam gulungan Surga. Keringat dingin terus turun dari dahinya dan badannya terus bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

"I-ini gulungan S-surga m-milik ku... T-tolong j-jangan bunuh a-aku..." ucap gadis itu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu kemudian mengambil gulungan Surga dari tangan gadis berambut merah itu "Tenanglah aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Terima kasih " Ucap Naruto meningalkan gadis yang tengah duduk gemetaran. "T-Tungu S-siapa Namamu, Dan k-kenapa kau tidak M-membunuhku?" Tanya gadis itu. Naruto mendengar itu berbalik lalu menghadap gadis berkacamata itu. "Mana sopan-santunmu? seharusnya kau perkenalkan dirimu dulu!" ucap Naruto sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "M-maaf, Namaku K-karin Uzumaki". Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya 'Ternyata dia Uzumaki sama seperti Kaa-san!'Batin Naruto sambil mendekat kearah Karin lalu mengulurkan tanganya.

Karin yang melihat Naruto mengulurkan tangan hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto yang segera membantunya untuk berdiri. "T-terima kasih, ummm... M-maaf s-siapa Namamu?" Tanya Karin Setelah dibantu berdiri oleh Naruto. Naruto yang ditanya Lagi oleh Karin langsung mengerakan tangan kirinya untuk membuka topeng spiral berwarna ungunya "Namaku adalah Naruto" Ucap Naruto. Karin yang melihat wajah Naruto langsung muncul semburat merah, semerah rambutnya akibat melihat wajah Tampan Naruto. 'Kyaaa! Tampan sekali Dia~!' Batin Karin sambil terus memandang wajah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan 2 Chakra dalam jumlah besar yang tidak akan mungkin dimiliki oleh seorang genin. 'Chakra ini aku tau pasti milik Kushira, dan Lalu 1 chakra milik siapa?' Naruto yang baru menyadari sesuatupun langsung menyeringai 'Chakra ini pasti milik Ilmuan Ular Sialan itu?' Batin Naruto.

Karin yang merasakan Chakra yang ia kenal pun langsung melebarkan matanya, mengingat seseorang yang sudah menyekapnya selama bertahun-tahun 'Pasti ini chakra Orochimaru-Sama' Batin Karin.

Naruto yang melihat Karin melebarkan matanya menduga bahwa itu benar-benar Chakra milik Orochimaru. "Karin, Chakra ini Pasti milik Orochimaru, Benarkan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Karin dan di balas anggukan pelan oleh Karin. "I-iya Naruto-kun, c-chakra ini pasti milik O-orochimaru-sama" Jawab karin terbata-bata karena ia akan bertemu lagi dengan 'Tuannya'. "Ikut aku Karin" Ucap Naruto lalu membawa Karin ketempat Adiknya dan Orochimaru mengunakan Hiraisin yang sudah di modifikasi dengan chakra Raiton.

Sedetik Kemudian Naruto dan Karin sudah tiba di tempat pertarungan Tim adiknya—Tim 7 dan Orochimaru. 'H-hebat aku pernah membaca suatu buku tentang jurus Hiraisin milik Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze' Batin Karin kagum karena orang yang tengah mengenggam tangannya baru saja menggunakan jurus hebat. Naruto yang melihat Adiknya dan Adik dari salah satu rekan Organisasinya–Itachi Uchiha, tengah berhadapan dengan Orochimaru Langsung memakai Topengnya yang tadi dilepas nya.

"Kushira! Sasuke-kun!" Teriak gadis berambut Merah muda, yang melihat ke-2 temannya dihajar habis-habisan oleh salah satu dari 3 legenda Sannin, Orochimaru.

"Sial, dia benar-benar kuat" Ucap Kushira yang terduduk kelelahan karena lawan yang tidak sebanding. 'Dia benar-benar hebat setelah dia menggigit leherku aku tidak bisa mengontorol chakra ku seperti biasa' Batin Sasuke yang terus memegang lehernya.

Naruto yang sudah memakai topengnya lalu menoleh ke arah Karin "Ingat Karin jangan panggil aku dengan 'Namaku' panggil aku dengan sebutan Tona, Mengerti?" Ucap Naruto lalu menarik tangan kirinya yang terus digenggam oleh Karin. Karin yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang meningalkan cahaya biru.

Sementara itu Kushira yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri Langsung di kejutkan oleh datangnya ular berkepala tiga yang ingin menyerangnya.

"Susano'o" Ucap Naruto. Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Susano'o tahap ke-2 peninggalan Mendiang gurunya Madara Uchiha yaitu sesosok raksasa berwarna biru memilik 4 tangan, memiliki 2 tangan seperti biasa, sedangkan 2 lainnya menyatu dengan ke-2 lengan lainnya. "Enton: Magatama" Ucap Naruto, lalu Lengan Susano'o tersebut mengeluarkan Api hitam berbentuk 3buah Magatama. Magatama tersebut lalu di lempar oleh Susano'o Naruto dan langsung membelah dan membakar ular berkepala 3 tersebut yang ingin menyerang 'Adiknya'.

Sementara Orochimaru yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya melebarkan matanya melihat apayang ada di depannya sekarang ini; sesosok Remaja menggunakan topeng aneh berwarna Ungu yang di selubungi oleh Raksasa Rohani berwarana ungu. 'I-itu Susano'o, bagaimana bisa Rinnegan mengeluarkan Susano'o?' Batin Orochimaru kaget karena setahu dia hanya seorang yang berhasil membangkitkan Susano'o yaitu Madara Uchiha.

Sama kagetnya dengan tim 7 yang sekarang dihadapannya ada sesosok Raksasa berawarna Biru 'Dia adalah Genin dari Amegakure itu' Batin Sasuke. 'H-hebat, dia bisa mengeluarkan monster berwarna biru dan juga bisa menghasilkan Api berwarna hitam itu' Batin Sakura Kagum. 'J-jadi i-ini Susano'o aku pernah diberitau oleh Tou-chan hanya ada seorang yang bisa membangkitkan Susano'o' Batin Kushira terus memandang makhluk samurai yang tengah menyelubing seseorang yang tengah memungguninya. 'mempunyai rambut kuning pakaian serba hitam dan mengunakan topeng aneh berwarna ungu, dia adalah Genin dari Amegakure itu, Ini hanya perasaan ku saja atau memang dia itu Naruto-niichan' Batin Kushira yang sedang merasakan adanya koneksi dia dan orang bertopeng ungu itu.

"Ilmuan Ular Gila, Orochimaru. Bagaimana bisa kau ada di ujian yang hanya di ikuti oleh ninja genin?" Ucap Naruto yang masih mengaktifkan Susano'o miliknya.

Terus berfokus ke Lubang di Topeng itu Orochimaru hanya melebarkan matanya karena ia tidak salah lihat 'Ternyata benar itu Rinnegan, Bagaimana Bisa Rinnegan'. Orochimaru terus menatap tajam kearah Naruto. "Siapa kau?" Bukannya menjawab Orochimaru malah bertanya balik.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menyilangkan tangannya "Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, dan tidak ingin menjadi siapa-siapa" Ucap Naruto Santai. Tanpa aba-aba Susano'o yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto langsung menebas tubuh Orochimaru mengunakan katana hingga menjadi dua bagian. Orochimaru yang tidak sempat mengindar dari serangan secepat itu hanya pasrah menerima akibat serangan Susano'o Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang jijik melihat bagian kepala Orochimaru yang tergeletak tiba-tiba membuka mulut lebar-lebar memuntahkan Orochimaru dalam bentuk yang utuh. Setelah keluar berregenerasi Orochimaru lalu mundur karena belum siap melawan Naruto yang memiliki mata Rinnegan Tapi memiliki jutsu Mangekyo Sharingan Yaitu Susano'o.

 **TBC!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 ~ Chunin exam part 2.**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto itu punya MK!**_

 _ **Warning : Gaje, Abal, FIC deh banyak, OC, OOC, Typo bertebaran, FIC Bikin sakit mata, dan stroke!**_

 **Kushira POV.**

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, salah satu dari 3 legenda sannin Orochimaru dipaksa Mundur hanya dengan dua serangan dari seorang genin misterius berasal dari Amegakure. Tidak hanya itu aku juga merasa punya ikatan yang benar-benar terhubung dengan Genin berpakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan topeng aneh berwarna ungu itu, saat dia menghilangkan Sosok Susano'o nya ia sempat menoleh kearah ku dan aku melihat kalau matanya itu berwarna biru, sama seperti mata Naruto-niichan, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang sekarang di potong pendek berwarna Kuning keemasan sama seperti Tou-chan.

Saat ia melihat kearah ku tiba-tiba saja datang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata langsung melingkarkan lengannya di lengan orang yang ia panggil "Na–Tona-kun benar-benar hebat" ia berucap seperti itu yang membuat ku semakin penasaran dengan 'identitasnya'.

 **Kushira POV end!**

"Ck" Naruto hanya berdecak kesal karena lengannya terus dipeluk oleh gadis berambut merah itu, dan yang membuatnya benar-benar kesal adalah tadi hampir saja Karin menyebut 'Nama' asli Naruto di depan Tim 7 dan juga Adiknya.

Naruto menghela Nafas lalu berbalik "Ayo karin kita ke Menara!" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik lengannya yang terus di peluk oleh Karin.

"Tunggu siapa kau, Tebbare?" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya sudah Naruto hafal meskipun baru bertemu setelah menghilang 6 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto tersenyum di balik topeng spiral berwarna Ungunya "Nama Tidaklah Penting Buatku!Ayo Karin kita pergi" Ucap Naruto lalu menghilang meninggalkan cahaya berwarna biru.

Tim 7 yang melihat menghilangnya Pria berambut kuning, bertopeng aneh berwarna Ungu dan Seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata yang dari tadi memeluk lengan si pria bertopeng hanya terkagum-kagum karena Jutsu yang pria bertopeng itu gunakan hanya berbeda warna; kalau hiraisin no jutsu versi Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze berwarna Kuning keemasan dan kalau Versi Pria bertopeng spiral berwarna ungu meninggalkan cahaya berwarna biru.

"Dia benar-benar hebat benarkan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda alias pink berdada rata.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke Ambigu. 'Dia benar-benar hebat, tapi di mirip seperti Naruto–Kakak kembar si Tomat itu' Batin Sasuke sambil terus menatap ke arah Kushira.

Kushira yang menyadari kalau Sasuke-Teme menatapnya langsung menatap penuh tanya ke arah Sasuke "Ada apa Teme!" Ucap Kushira.

Sasuke yang ditanya oleh Kushira langsung memegang leher yang di gigit oleh Orochimaru tadi. "Tidak ada" Ucap sasuke singkat.

Setelah meninggalkan tim 7 mengunakan Hiraisin Versi Naruto, mereka berdua segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tower untuk menyelesaikan Ujian Chunin tahap ke-2. Melihat bangunan tower yang telah berada di depan mereka berdua Naruto dan Karin segera mempercepat lompatan mereka pada dahan pohon yang mereka lewati hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Pintu masuk Menara yang berada tepat di tengah hutan kematian itu.

 **5 days later.…**

Lima hari berlalu sejak di mulainya Ujian Chunin Tahap ke-2, dan sekarang adalah waktu penutupan ujian chunin tahap ke-2.

Dengan hasil mengejutkan, tim pertama yang datang ke Menara adalah tim dari Amegakure yang sekarang tinggal berdua karena Tore dan Tone alias Klon Zetsu putih sudah Naruto minta untuk pergi. Sementara Karin ia dengan senang hati memakai topeng berwarna putih dan nama samaran sebagai Tore agar mau bersama Naruto. Tona alias Naruto dan Tore alias Karin adalah satu-satunya tim yang berhasil menyelesaikan Ujian Chunin yang menyelesaikan Ujian dalam waktu kurang dari 15 jam, dan juga ia memecahkan rekor sebelumnya yang di pegang oleh Itachi Uchiha.

Dan tim yang datang setelah Naruto datang adalah tim dari Sunagakure dilanjutkan oleh tim 7, 9, 8 dan tim 10 lalu Tim yang beranggotakan Jinchuricki Nanabi tim dari Takigakure dan dilanjutkan oleh tim dari Otogakure. Karena jumlah peserta yang terlalu banyak Panitia memutuskan untuk mengadakan Eleminasi Survival untuk memperkecil jumlah peserta. Ujian eliminasi ini di pimpin oleh Seorang Jounin bernama Hayate.

"Baiklah, pada tahap ini kalian akan berhadapan satu lawan satu. kalian bisa memenangkan tahap ini jika musuh kalian menyerah, tidak sadar atau tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Jika kalian membunuh lawan kalian maka kalian akan langsung di diskualifikasikan secara otomatis" jelas Hayate kepada genin yang ada di hadapanya.

"Baik sebelum saya memulai Tahap ini jika ada yang merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkan tahap ini silahkan mengangkat tangan dan mundur dari ujian ini" Ucar Hayate sambil melihat wajah genin yang ada, dan perhatiannya tertuju kepada seorang berambut kuning yang mengenakan topeng spiral yang berpusat pada Mata kirinya juga mengenakan Coat hitam berkerah tinggi dan memiliki lengan panjang, ia juga memakai celana berwarna senada dengan coatnya. Tidak seperti peserta lain yang memiliki 3 anggota ia hanya beranggotakan 2 orang yaitu gadis berambut merah memakai topeng putih polos dan memakai baju berwarna biru muda serta celana hitam diatas lutut. Tepat saat ia melihat ke arah gadis bernama Tore itu tiba-tiba ia melihat ada seorang yang mengangkat tangannya, dia adalah seorang genin berkacamata dan berambut abu-abu mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Kabuto Yakushi apa kau yakin untuk mengundurkan diri?" tanya Hayate kepada Kabuto.

"Ya aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan tes ini" Jawab Kabuto Sambil tersenyum ke arah Hayate.

"Baiklah Kabuto Yakushi silahkan meninggalkan tempat ini" Ucap Hayate dan di balas anggukan oleh Kabuto

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian semua pergi ke atas tempat penonton bersama dengan Jounin pembimbingnya" Ucap Hayate.

Setelah sampai di tempat penonton Kushira lalu langsung berbicara dengan Gurunya yaitu Kakashi Hatake "Sensei apa Sensei melihat genin itu" kushira menujuk ke arah Tone alias Naruto, dan di balas anggukan pelan oleh Kakashi. "Dia berhasil membuat legenda sannin, Orochimaru Kabur kalang kabut di buat olehnya sensei" Ucap Kushira pelan. Mendengar hal itu kakashi membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah itu Kushira" Tanya kakashi "Tentu saja sensei dia benar-benar hebat bahkan dia bisa mengeluarkan makhluk raksasa berwarna biru bertangan 4 ber-mpfttt" Tiba-tiba tangan Kushira menyumpal mulut Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan untuk Kushira malah di jawab oleh Sakura. "Pelan-pelan bicaranya Sakura-chan nanti dia bisa mendengarnya" ucap Kushira sambil melepas telapak tangan yang menyumpal mulut Sakura.

"B-benar kah itu Kushira, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi kepada ke-2 gadis itu dan di balas oleh angukan kepala oleh mereka berdua.

Dan di lain tempat sang Yondaime tak pernah melepas pandangannya kepada Pria berambut sama sepertinya dan memakai topeng spiral berwarna ungu.

 **TBC!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 ~** _ **SURVIVAL TEST.**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Ide deh banyak, OC, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Lime+Lemon, FIC Bikin sakit mata, dan Stroke.**_

"Pemenangnya Sasuke Uchiha" Ujar sang pengadil Hayate yang melihat lawan Sasuke tidak sanggup akibat gerakan tiruan dari Genin konoha berAlis Tebal.

"Heeh.. Menang dengan bantuan Kekuatan Ilmuan Ular Sialan itu" Ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke yang menang karena di bantu oleh kekuatan Orochimaru. "Hey Karin nanti bila nama mu sudah muncul kau menyerah saja ya karin" Ucar Naruto kepada Karin "Baik Naruto-kun" Ucap Karin yang menggencangkan pelukan pada tangan Naruto.

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Nama di LCD kembali mengacak dan mengeluarkan Nama sang pria bertopeng ungu Berhadapan dengan Gadis berambut Merah.

 **TONA VS KUSHIRA NAMIKAZE .**

"Karin tolong lepaskan tangan mu ini waktunya aku bertanding dengan **nya."** ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai sadis di balik topeng Spiralnya.

Kakashi yang melihat nama yang keluar dari LCD pun hanya membelalakan matanya, Karena yang akan anak muridnya lawan adalah genin yang berhasil memaksa Legenda Sannin Orochimaru mundur kalang kabut seperti yang di jelaskan ke-2 murid wanitanya itu. "Kushira nama mu muncul. Hati-hati melawannya oke!" Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"B-baik sensei" Ujar Kushira lalu turun untuk berhadapan dengan orang Berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng aneh berwarna Ungu.

Naruto pun menoleh Lagi ke arah Karin "Hey Karin kau harus benar-benar ingat jangan panggil aku dengan namaku dengan 'Namaku' mengerti" Ucap Naruto. Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto untuknya tiba-tiba Naruto sudah menghilang dengan meninggalkan cahaya biru.

Para Genin dan Jonin yang melihat Naruto turun dengan menggunakan Jutsu mirip dengan Hiraisin hanya melebarkan matanya. Sama halnya dengan Genin Dan jounin Ke-2 Hokage yang berdiri di tempat khusus hanya melakukan hal yang sama.

1 detik kemudian Naruto sudah berada di arena menunggu lawannya Kushira Namikaze yaitu Adik kembarnya untuk turun. Masih dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada Naruto hanya terus tersenyum di balik topeng spiralnya.

Dari samping Hayate melihat kedua Genin yang saling berhadapan "Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Hayate kepada kedua genin berbeda gender itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Hayate segera mundur beberapa langkah lalu mengatakan "Hajime".

Setelah Hayate mengucapkan Hajime dan mundur beberapa langkah Kushira langsung merogoh kantung kunai yang berada di pinggangnya, lalu kushira mengambil 3 kunai dan langsung melemparkan kunai tersebut kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri santai dengan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Melihat Kunai semakin mendekat kearahnya Naruto kemudian menggunakan Hiraisin dan muncul di belakang Kushira dan langsung menendang punggung Kushira "Haha.. Apa hanya itu kekuatan anak Yondaime Hokage?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kushira yang tengah tergeletak akibat di tendang oleh Naruto.

Tidak tinggal diam karena dia baru saja di serang oleh musuhnya ia langsung berdiri dan langsung membuat "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu " Ucap Kushira lalu menyerang Naruto mnggunakan Taijutsunya, Sedangkan Naruto yang di serang hanya Tersenyum di balik topengnya sambil mengindari pukulan Bunshin milik Kushira. Melihat Pria Bertopeng hanya menghindari serangan Taijutsunya dengan mudah Kushira Lalu membuat Satu bunshin dan Langsung Membuat "Rasengan!" Ucap Kushira sambi berlari kearah pria Bertopeng itu.

Melihat sang adik Menyerangnya dengan Rasengan dia hanya melebarkan senyum dibalik topengnya. Kushira yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya, Naruto langsung Meraih pergelangan tangan kanan kushira dan juga meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Kushira. Dan lagsung menancapkan Batangan Hitam yang keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto ke ke-2 Pergelangan tangan kushira yang sekarang sedang dalam keadan tengkurap dan tangannya Langsung di Tusuk oleh besi hitam itu.

"Akkkhh–!" Jerit Kushira karena Ke-2 pergelangan tangannya Ditusuk oleh batangan Hitam dan juga efek dari Hilangnya Rasengan karena meledak di tangan kirinya.

"Sakit bukan, " Ucap Naruto yang sekarang sedang berjongkok Dan memegang batangan Hitam yang membelenggu ke-2 pergelangan tangan Kushira.

Sementara Seluruh orang yang ada di dalam arena hanya membelalakan Matanya karena Kushira anak dari Yondaime Hokage sedang dalam keadaan Tengkurap takberdaya kerena pergelangan tangangya di tusuk oleh Genin Bertopeng itu. Dan tanpa sadar Naruto mengaktifkan Matanya Yaitu Rinnegan dan mendapat perhatian Khusus oleh kedua Hokage yang sekarang Berada di belakang Hayate.

"Baiklah, Pemenangnya Tona!" Ucap Hayate.

'Dia Bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai Mata dari Rikudou Sennin itu,' Batin Minato.

Setelah Hayate mengatakan kalau Naruto pemenangnya Naruto lalu berdiri. " Untuk Beberapa hari kedepan kau tidak bisa menggunakan Chakra mu Karena aku sudah mengacaukan aliran chakra mu menggunakan tekhnik khusus, yaitu Chakra disuruption." Ucap Naruto lalu menghilang menggunaka Hiarisinnya dan berdiri di samping Karin Yang tengah memandangnya penuh kagum karena Naruto mengalahkan 'Anak dari Yondaime Hokage' dengan 2 kali serangan.

'Kya~Naruto–kun benar-benar hebat~ Batin Karin lansung memeluk lengan Kanan Naruto.

.

Setelah mendekat ke arah Kushira dan mencabut dengan penuh Hati-hati batangan hitam itu, Minato memandang Tajam kearah Pria Bertopeng yang sedang di goyang-goyangkan badanya oleh gadis bertopeng putih dan Berambut merah. Setelah menatap Pria Bertopeng itu Minato memandang anak perempuan yang tengah mendapat perawatan dari ninja medis. "Kushira apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato kepada Kushira.

Kushira yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil "Tidak apa-apa Tou-chan ini hanya Luka biasa, pasti beberapa hari lagi sudah sembuh kok" Ujar Kushira masih diperban pergelangan tangannya oleh Ninja medis.

'Yang pria bertopeng itu katakan benar, aku dapat merasakan arah chakra Kushira tidak beraturan' Batin Minato menatap khawatir kearah Kushira.

Sementara itu para genin Konoha yang melihat Kushira kalah dengan mudah hanya Memberi tatapan ke arah Pria bertopeng itu dengan tatapan seperti 'Sekuat apa dia sebenarnya' Karena mereka tau yang bisa mengimbangi Kushira hanya orang yang Kushira Panggil dengan sebutan TEME–Sasuke Uchiha.

Setelah semua pertarungan berakhir yang menyisahkan Gaara Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Kankurou Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Tone alias Naruto.

Kemudian para peserta Genin yang berhasil lulus tahap eliminasi diperintahkan untuk mengambil acak kertas Nomor Untuk pertarungan Survival Ujian Chunin tahap ke-3. Setelah semua mengembil kertas Nomor urutan mereka, Yondaime Hokage langsung mengucapkan ulang hasil dari undian kertas yang mereka acak.

"Baiklah, Selamat untuk kalian para genin yang berhasil lulus ke tahap akhir Ujian Chunin tahun ini!" Ucap Minato sambil mengambil selembar kertas yang diberikan oleh Hayate. "Baikalah aku akan memberikan hasil dari kertas yang kalian ambil. Pertandingan Pertama, Neji Hyuga Melawan Tone. Pertandingan ke-2 Sasuke Uchiha akan menghadapi Gaara Sabaku. Pertandingan ke-3 Temari Sabaku akan melawan Shikamaru Nara. Dan pertandingan terakhir Shino Aburame melawan Kankurou Sabaku, Apa semua sudah jelas!" Ujar Minato dan di balas anggukan oleh semua genin kecuali seorang genin yang berdiri di samping Gaara, Tone.

"Baiklah Persiapkan diri kalian Baik-Baik karena Tahap ketiga Chunin Exam akan diadakan 29 hari lagi, jadi berlatih lah dengan serius" Ujar Sandaime Hokage–Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sementara Minato terus menatap tajam kearah Pria bertopeng yang sedang menatap kearah langit-langit gedung melalui lubang kecil yang berada tepat di mata kirinya.

 _ **TBC!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_ _ **T**_ _AJIMA UCHIHA'S HOUSE._

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Fic deh Banyak, OC, OOC, Typo berserakan, Lime+lemon, FIC bikin sakit mata, dan Stroke!**_

 **~27 Day later~**

 **B** erjalan santai ditengah gelapnya malam sambil memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya dan tangan kanannya yang dari tadi terus di peluk oleh gadis berambut Merah dan berkaca mata.

Sementara Karin, hatinya terus berbunga-bunga mengingat Pria yang lengannya ia peluk dengan kencang mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Karin bisa tidak kau lepaskan pelukan pada tangan kanan ku" Pinta Naruto kepada Karin.

Karin yang mendengarnya hanya melonggarkan pelukan pada tangan kanan Naruto. "Mmnn.. Tona-Kun Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Karin kepada Naruto.

"Kita akan ke tempat terendah di komplek Uchiha, tapi berhubung aku tidak tau dimana letak tempat terendahnya, kita akan pergi ke rumah Satu-satunya anggota klan uchiha yang tersisa" Ucap Naruto sambil terus berjalan melewati pintu masuk Klan Uchiha.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang mendengar dari arah pintu rumahnya ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya segera menuju pintu rumahnya untuk membukanya.

Setelah membuka pintu rumahnya ia langsung dikejutkan oleh siapa yang mengunjunginya. "Kau, Untuk apa kau kemari" Ucap Sasuke Kaget karena yang mengunjunginya adalah orang bertopeng aneh berwarna ungu dan gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Aku kemari hanya bertanya letak tempat terendah di komplek uchiha" Ucap Naruto yang tanganya masih terus dipeluk oleh Karin.

Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Orang yang berada di depanya hanya menaikan satu alisnya "Untuk apa kau menanyakan tempat tidak jelas itu?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Aku Hanya ingin ke rumah guruku!" Ucap Naruto sambil mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Begitu, Tempat terendah disini ada di Rumah yang disamping Sungai itu" Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Salah satu Rumah.

Naruto kemudian mengambil gulungan Jutsu Katon Rank A lalu melempar ke arah Sasuke. "Terima itu untuk tanda Terimak Kasihku" Ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke. "Ayo kita harus ke Rumah itu" Ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan kanannya yang terus dipegang oleh Karin.

Sementara Sasuke yang diberi gulungn Jutsu hanya memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Sesampainya disana Naruto yang tangannya masih dipegang oleh Karin hanya menatap dengan kagum melihat Rumah yang berada di depannya. Rumah yang terlihat lebih tradisional dari pada rumah yang lainnya.

"Ayo Karin kita masuk kedalam rumah!" Ujar Naruto.

"Baik Tona-Kun."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di markas ANBU Ne (ROOT).

"Lapor Danzo-sama" Ucap seseorang yang mengunakan topeng pada wajahnya.

"Ada apa Torune, Fu?" Jawab Danzo Sambil meneguk pelan gelas berisi teh hangatnya.

"Ada seseorang yang memasuki Rumah milik Tajima Uchiha!" Ucap Fu.

Danzo yang mendengar ini hanya memebelalakan matanya pasalnya tidak ada yang bisa melewati kekāi yang di tanam di rumah itu "Cepat perintahkan Anggota ke Rumah Tajima. Dan setelah dia keluar lumpuhkan dia dan bawa dia kehadapanku!" Ucap Danzo berdiri mengingat orang yang melewati Kekāi itu pasti mempunyai kekuatan spesial mengingat tidak ada yang bisa melewati kekāi dirumah itu, bahkan Yondaime Hokage dan Istrinya yang sangat ahli dalam hal Kekāi hanya mampu melewati 1 dari 3 Kekāi yang terpasang di rumah milik ayah dari Madara Uchiha.

"Baik Danzō-sama!" Ujar anggota kepercayaan Danzō, Fu dan Torune.

.

.

.

Setelah melawati 3 lapis Kekāi, Naruto dan Karin langsung memasuki Rumah milik ayah dari gurunya.

Setelah memasuki Rumah Tajima, Naruto melihat keseliling ruang dengan puas dan masih mengaktifkan Rinnegan milik Gurunya untuk melihat apa ada ruangan tersembunyi atau tidak.

Setelah Naruto melihat sekeliling Naruto memfokuskan Indra pengelihatannya ke arah gulungan besar yaitu "Senjutsu klan Senju. Jadi ini yang menyebabkan Madara-sensei kalah dari Hashirama meskipun Madara-sama sudah memsummon Kyuubi." Gumam Naruto.

Karin yang mendengar siapa guru Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya. "Jadi Guru Naruto-kun adalah Madara-Uchiha ya?" Tanya Karin kepada Naruto dan di balas "Hn" Oleh Naruto.

Naruto kemudian Memasukan Gulungan Senjutsu, Beberapa Jutsu Katon yang belum ia ketahui ke gulungan Fūinjutsu Miliknya lalu pengelihatannya berfokus kepada Benda semacam kipas yang asik menggantung pada lang¡t-lang¡t ruangan yaitu Gunbai milik ayah Madara Uchiha – Tajima Uchiha. Kemudian Naruto membawa Gunbai itu di punggungnya serta mengaitkan Rantai gunbai yang di masukan ke lengan baju miliknya.

"Ayo Karin kita keluar!" Ucap Naruto segera keluar dari Rumah Tajima.

Setelah keluar Naruto langsung di hadang 6 ANBU ROOT yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang komplit dengan masing-masing memegang Tanto di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Jangan bergerak dan kalian ikut dengan kami" Ucap ANBU ROOT dengan topeng beruang.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena di suruh ikut oleh ANBU dihadapannya 'Danzō, aku tau kau dalang di balik semua ini' Batin Naruto karena tau yang menghadang Naruto dan Karin adalah ANBU KHUSUS Bawahan Danzō Shimūra.

Kemudian Naruto menodongkan jarinya seperti pistol ke arah ANBU bertopeng beruang dihadapannya. "Suiton: Mizudenppō no jutsu" Ujar Naruto lalu keluar air dari ujung jari telunjuk yang Naruto arahkan ke ANBU bertopeng beruang tersebut hingga menembus topeng dan kepala ANBU bertopeng Beruang tersebut.

Sementara ANBU yang lain melihat rekannya tewas dengan setu serangan pun mulai menyerang Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak ingin berlama-lama karena ingin belajar mempelajari cara menggunakan Gunbai dan dia ingin menguasai Senjutsu klan Senju. Natuto pun mengaktifkan Rinnegannya "Ameterasu" Ucap Naruto kemudian Membakar ke-5 ANBU itu hingga tewas terpanggang.

'Kejam Sekali Naruto-kun' Batin Karin karena melihat Ke-5 ANBU tewas terpanggang oleh api hitam.

Setelah membunuh ANBU tersebut, Naruto segera membalikan badannya dan menghadap ke arah rumah yang tadi ia masuki 'Lebih baik di musnahkan bisa berbahaya bila semua pengetahuan yang berada didalam jatuh ditangan Danzō' batin Naruto mengingat Naruto sudah membuka ke-3 Kekāi yang dipasang di rumah itu.

"Ameterasu!" Ujar Naruto lagi untuk membakar satu-satunya rumah di pinggir sungai konoha – Rumah Tajima Uchiha.

"Kenapa Tona-kun membakar rumah itu?" Tanya Karin sambil mengencangkan pelukan pada tangan Naruto.

"Bisa berbahaya jika semua pengetahuan jatuh di tangan yang salah!" Jawab Naruto.

Naruto kemudian Mendeteksi keberadaan 2 orang dengan chakra khusus menggunakan Chara Sensing Technique miliknya yang sedang mengamati kegiatan mereka. Kemudian Naruto menghilang bersama Karin menggunaka Hiraisin Raiton miliknya.

Sementara itu Torune dan Fu yang melihat Ke-2 orang berbeda gender itu menghilang hanya melebarkan matanya "Tidak hanya Ameterasu dia juga bisa mengunakan jurus andalan Yondaime-sama" Ucap Torune kagum.

"Ayo kita harus segera melaporkan ini kepada Danzō-Sama" Ucap Fu kemudian mereka berdua menghilang mengunakan Shunsin miliknya.

 _ **T**_ _B_ _ **C!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**C**_ _HAPTER_ _ **9**_ _ **~ WHO?**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Warning : Gaje, Abal, FIC deh banyak, OC, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Lime+lemon, FIC Bikin sakit mata, dan stroke!**_

 _ **Night at Hokage Office.**_

 _ **"A**_ pa maksudmu dengan Rumah Tajima Uchiha bisa di masuki oleh 2 orang" Ucap Minato sang Yondaime Hokage sambil menggebrak meja.

Sementara disebelah Minato, Hiruzen Sarutobi hanya mengelap darah yang meleleh keluar dari hidungnya akibat membaca buku Laknat karya anak didikannya Jiraiya.

"Maafkan saya Hokage-sama. Saya dan tim tiba ditempat kejadian saat orang yang menerobos masuk dan membakar rumah milik Tajima sudah pergi meniggalkan tempat kejadian" Ujar seorang ANBU dengan Topeng Kucing di wajahnya.

Minato yang mendengar itu hanya memijit keningnya karena sudah pasti didalam rumah milik ayah dari Madara Uchiha banyak benda-benda dan gulungan penting lainnya.

"Jadi apa kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada ANBU yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf Sandaime-sama kami tidak tau siapa pelakunya. Tapi menurut keterangan beberapa saksi mata, orang yang menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah milik Tajima membawa semacam kipas mirip angka **8** dipunggunya." Jawab ANBU bertopeng kucing tersebut.

'Apakah itu sejenis Gunbai, senjata klan Uchiha?' Batin Hiruzen dan Minato.

Sejenak ruangan menjadi hening hingga datang seorang ANBU bertopeng garis Horizontal di topengnya. "Lapor Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama. Kami mendapat laporan dari divisi intrograsi yang mengorek informasi dari seorang ANBU yang tewas." Lapor ANBU tersebut kepada ke dua kage dihadapannya.

"Informasi apa yang kau dapat" Tanya Minato sambil menghadap jendela di belakangnya.

"Kami hanya mendapatkan informasi bahwa pelakunya memiliki Rambut berwarna Kuning dan lambang klan di punggung bajunya berlambang seperti Uchiha tapi pada lambang lingkarannya seperti pusaran air, Mirip seperti lambang klan uzumaki." Jawab ANBU tersebut.

Minato dan Hiruzen membelalakan matanya pasalnya satu-satunya klan uchiha yang tersisa hanya Sasuke, dan ada seorang lagi dia adalah sang pembantai klannya sendiri Itachi.

Minato yang mendengar itu mengeram marah kepada ANBU yang mengatakan itu. "Aku tidak mau tau! sebelum dilangsungkannya tahap terakhir ujian chunin nanti pagi, kalian harus menemukan siapa orang itu. Mengerti?" Tanya Minato sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya Lagi.

"Kami mengerti Hokage-sama!" Jawab Ke-2 ANBU tersebut lalu menghilang menggunakan Shunsin milik mereka.

Hiruzen yang melihat kepergian ke-2 ANBU yang tadi ada di depannya hanya menghela nafas berat 'Aku punya firasat buruk setelah ini' Batin Hiruzen.

"Sandaime-sama, aku punya firasat mengenai siapa orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti tadi" Jelas Minato sambil membereskan kertas-kertas kerjaannya yang berantakan karenanya.

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu hanya menoleh kearah Minato "Apa maksudmu Minato?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada Minato.

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan dari Hiruzen, terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka yang menampakan sosok dengan tampang paruh baya, mata kanannya diperban, dan berjalan menggunakan bantuan dari tongkat yang di pegangnya di tangan kirinya.

Kedua Kage yang sedang berbicara terpaksa terhenti karena ada seseorang yang masuk seenak jidatnya saja mengingat ini adalah Ruangan Hokage.

Hiruzen sendiri menatap tajam ke arah Orang tua yang ada di depannya. "Untuk apa kau ke sini, Danzō!?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan nada tidak suka.

Danzō yang mendengar itu hanya menaikan ujung bibirnya. "Aku datang kemari karena aku bergerak lebih cepat dari pada kalian." Ucap danzō sambil mendekat ke arah meja hokage. "Aku tau siapa pelaku dibalik kejadian di kediam Tajima!" Ujar Danzō.

Sementara Minato mengengam erat tangannnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan **Lebih cepat dari kami** " Tanya minato dengan nada yang lebih tinggi pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya datang untuk memberikan ini kepada kalian" Jawab Danzō sambil mengeluarkan sebuah map kecil berwarna putih. Kemudian map itu diletakan di tumpukan berkas milik Minato.

"Silahkan di baca" Ujar danzō.

Minato yang membaca dan melihat foto yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut hanya membelalakan matanya. 'Dia, dia adalah genin bertopeng spiral dari amegakure yang memilik Dōjutsu Rinnegan' Batin Minato.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau siapa pelaku kejadian itu!?" Bentak Minato kepada Danzō.

Danzō yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sudah kubilang dari awal, Aku lebih cepat di banding kalian" Jawab Danzō dengan nada mengejek.

Hiruzen yang sudah meyelesaikan membaca dan melihat berkas yang diberikan oleh Danzō hanya menghela nafas berat memikirkan cepat atau lambat pasti konoha akan mendapat masalah yang cukup serius.

Sementara itu Danzō hanya mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan pria bertopeng itu.

 _ **F**_ **lashback.**

Malam yang dingin melanda desa Konohagakure. Desa yang sebagian penduduknya tengah menikmati berpetualang di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing ada juga yang tengah berkatifitas.

Sekarang ada seorang Remaja dengan penampilan hanya menggunakan kimono berwarna Biru tua, tengah duduk bertapa memanggil chakra alam yang dia pelajari tentang senjutsu klan Senju ia terus belajar, dan sekarang ia tengah memyempurnakan Sennin mode–nya di tengah danau besar di komplek klan Uchiha bernama Tone alias Naruto Namikaze.

Setelah bertapa lumayan lama, Naruto berdiri dan muncul pola setengah lingkaran pada dareah mata bagian atasnya.

Setelah masuk dalam mode Sannin Naruto bisa merasakan kehadiran chakra dan emosi seseorang 3 kali lebih baik dibanding hanya bergantung kepada kemampuan Chakra Sensing technique Rinnegan miliknya.

Dan benar saja Naruto bisa merasakan Chakra khusus seseorang, Chakra khusus tersebut ada pada mata kanan seseorang di belakangnya. Saat berbalik Naruto melihat seorang Pria Tua dengan mata kanan di perban memakai pakaian atasan berwarna Putih dan rok(?) berwarna hitam panjang dan menggunakan tongkat sebagai alat bantu jalannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengaktifkan jutsu Mangekyo Kyouten Chiten miliknya karena Naruto merasakan di mata kanannya yang tertutupi oleh perban itu adalah mata Sharingan yang sangat kuat. 'Dia adalah Luwak tua itu' Batin Naruto.

"Danzō Shimura lama tidak berjumpa" Ujar Naruto dengan nada datar.

Danzō yang mendengar kata milik Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya "Apa maksudmu dengan lama tak berjumpa?" Tanya Danzō.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari?" Naruto lansung bertanya kepada danzō yang seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan danzō.

Danzō yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku kemari untuk merkrutmu Tone!" Jawab Danzō sambil turun ke danau mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Kalau aku menolak" Tanya Naruto sambil melipat Tangannya di depan dada.

Danzō yang melihat kearah lubang di topeng sebelah kiri Naruto hanya melebarkan matanya karena kaget orang di hadapannya memiliki dōjutsu Rinnegan.

'Ini gawat kenapa Kotoamatsukami tidak berkerja dengannya' Batin Danzō khawatir karena Jutsunya tidak berhasil.

Sementara Naruto yang menyadari pergerakan chakra Danzō berfokus pada Mata kanan danzō memperkirakan Sharingan milik danzō adalah sharingan milik Shisui Uchiha.

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui jutsu Kotoamatsukami milik danzō tidak berhasil padanya hanya tersenyum lebar."Kenapa kau tampak cemas Danzō. Apa karena Jutsu Kotoamatsukami–mu tidak berkerja dengan baik, hah!?" Tanya Naruto dengan Nada mengejek.

Danzō yang mendengar itu hanya menggenggam erat tongkat yang di pegangnya. 'Sial dia tau tentang mata Shisui, lebih baik aku meminta 'bantuan' dari Minato,dan Hiruzen' Batin danzō.

Naruto yang menatap danzō dengan pandangan merendahkan hanya melebarkan senyumnya melihat danzō 'kabur' menggunakan Shunsin miliknya. 'Pertemuan selanjutnya aku akan mengambil mata shisui' Batin Naruto.

 _ **Flashback off!**_

 _"_ Jadi orang yang memasuki rumah milik Tajima Uchiha adalah genin berumur 14 Tahun?" Tanya Minato kepada Danzō.

Danzō hanya mengangguk pelan. "Dia genin dari amegakure. sepertinya dia mempunyai Dōjutsu khusus yait–"

"–Rinnegan, kami sudah tau kalau dia mempunyai Dōjutsu yang dalam dunia ini hanya dimiliki oleh Rikudou Sennin" Sela Minato Sambil melempar Amplop yang diberikan oleh danzō kelantai ruangan.

"Yaa… dia mempunyai dōjutsu Rinnegan" Ujar pelan Danzō.

Hiruzen yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku danzō. "Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau beritau kepada kami?" Tanya Hiruzen.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Hiruzen Danzō langsung meninggalkan ruangan Hokage tanpa membawa amplop yang tadi ia bawa.

Minato yang melihat danzō meninggalkan ruangan tanpa permisi hanya mengendus kesal. "Sebaiknya apa yang kita lakukan Sandaime-sama?" Tanya Minato kepada Hiruzen yang sudah mulai membaca buku Laknatnya.

"Kita lihat saja besok kalau besok pagi, kalau ia gugur kita langsung membawanya ke unit introgasi" Jawab Hiruzen kepada Minato.

"Baiklah saya mengerti"

 _ **~With Naruto~**_

 _S_ ementara Naruto ia tengah berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sementara Karin ia tengah memakai piyama untuk tidurnya. Karin yang sudah berada di pinggir kasur melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan dan meletakannya di atas meja. Sebelum meniduri kasur tersebut karin merapikan sprainya, Sementara Naruto ia mendudukan dirinya dan mendekati karin yang tengah sibuk merapikan sprai.

Naruto langsung memeluk karin dari belakang dan meraba bagian dada Karin dan meremas pelan dada sebelah kiri karin.

"Akhh… Naru."

"Aku ingin 'lagi' Karin" Bisik Naruto sambil mengencakan remasan pada dada karin.

"Ughhh… ahh… Tenhtu…sajah…boleh… Naruto…kunhhh" Ucap karin sambil mendesah karena aktifitas panas yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menyibakan rambut berwarna merah milik karin ke depan dadanya, dan langsung mencium leher jenjang Karin. Karin pun langsung mendesah erotis.

"Akhh… Naruto-kun".

Naruto yang tengah sibuk meremas dan menggigit pelan leher karin mulai meniduri karin dengan hati-hati.

Ditariknya resleting piyama milik karin dan terlihat dada karin tanpa bra seperti biasa, Naruto yang sudah selesai membuka resleting piyama milik karin mulai melanjutkan aksinya meremas kedua dada karin yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil.

"Ahkkkhhh…Shhhh." Desah tertahan karin dihasilkan karena Naruto mencium karin dengan posisi meniduri Karin. Tangan kiri naruto yang masih meremas dada sebelah kiri karin mulai turun ke perut dan terus turun lalu memasuki celah celana piyama karin lalu menerobos celana dalam milik Karin dan mengelus pelan bibir vagina milik karin yang mulai basah. Kemudian Jari tengah naruto memulai aksinya memasuki vagina milik karin hinga membuat karin mendesah nikmat.

"Llebihh.… chepathh…Nharutohhh…kunnh…" Desah karin karena aktifitas pria yang sedang memuaskanya.

Naruto pun menambah satu jarinya yaitu jari telujuknya dan mempercepat gerakannya kedalam vagina milik karin. Naruto terus mengulum dada sebelah kanan karin sementara tangan kanannya menopang berat badannya.

Tak berapa lama Vagina karin mulai menjepit 2 jari Naruto tanda dari karin sudah mulai mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Naruto sendiri nampak tak peduli, ia terus mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada Vagina milik karin.

Karin yang merasakan gerakan tangan naruto makin cepat hanya mendesah bercampur dengan jerit kesakitan karena Naruto begitu kasar menggerakan Jarinya.

"Naruhtoh-kunhh…Akhu…Akhh…suddaahh…Cukkuphh…"

Pinta karin karena gerakan naruto begitu kasar.

Tak berapa lama Vagina milik karin mulai berkedut kencang. Naruto yang sudah sekali bercinta dengan karin, meskipun tanpa cinta mengingat Madara pernah mengatakan sekuat apapun kita, kalau sudah jatuh cinta kita akan menjadi rapuh. Maka dari itu Naruto hanya memanfaatkan Karin. Naruto yang merasa karin akan mencapai klimaksnya menambah jarinya dengan memasukan jari manisnya makin mempercepat gerak ke- 3jarinya.

"Akkhhhh…Naruhtohh…akhhu… ahkann…akhhh…Keluhharhh…" Desah bercampur Jerit keluar dari karin.

Cairan kenikmatan keluar di sela vagina milik karin yang masih diisi oleh ke tiga jari milik Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan jarinya basah segera menarik keluar ke- 3jarinya keluar dari Vagina dan celana karin dan memasukan ke-3 jarinya yang basah akibat cairan kenikmatan ke dalam mulut karin.

Karin yang meneguk cairan kenikmatan miliknya sendiri, dan menggigit pelan 3 jari milik naruto. Naruto menarik pelan kedua tangannya lalu membuka celana piyama milik karin dan langsung menampakan celana dalam berwarna Biru yang sudah basah akibat perbuatannya.

Naruto membelai wajah karin lalu melumat bibir karin yang masih menyisakan cairan hasil buah tangannya.

Naruto menarik kepalanya dan terilhat saliva menetes di sela bibir karin. Tak ingin berlama-lama Naruto langsung membuka bajunya yang menutupi badan lumayan kekar milik naruto. Karena sudah bertelanjang dada naruto menarik turun celana karin yang masih berada di paha karin dan melempar asal celana karin.

Melihat karin yang sudah polos total dan wajahnya yang sudah berwarna sama seperti rambutnya. Naruto mulai menurunkan celana pendek berwarna hitam milinya dan menarik turun celana dalam naruto, dan kini Naruto sudah sama polos dengan karin dan menampakan Mr.P naruto yang lumayan besar dan bila di ukur mungkin panjang Mr.P naruto berukuran 21 cm.

Karin yang melihat Mr.P naruto hanya melebarkan matanya, padahal ini adalah kedua kalinya melihat Mr.P milik orang yang ia cintai itu.

Naruto pun merangkak ke arah kasur dan duduk di samping kepala karin "Karin Hisap Penisku " Ucap Naruto sambil membelai pipi karin yang merona padam.

Karin yang mendengar tawaran Naruto hanya menggigit pelan bibirnya. "Ehmm…Baiklah Naruto-Kun" Ucap Ragu Karin.

"Akhh…Yaa begitu karin… " Desah Naruto karena tanpa aba-aba karin langsung melahap Penis milik Naruto.

Karin terus memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sambil mengulum penis besar milik Naruto. Karin melepas keluar penis Naruto lalu menjilat bagian bawah Penis naruto sambil menggenggam penis naruto yang membuat naruto mendesah Nikmat.

'Ini luar bisa, aku harus lebih sering melakukan ini' Batin Naruto karena nikmat yang tak tertahan akibat jilatan Lidah karin pada bagian bawah penis naruto.

Naruto kemudian menekan kepala karin sambil mengeluh nikmat. Karin yang kehabisan Udara akibat tekanan tangan naruto yang menekan kepala karin, mencubit pelan paha Naruto.

Naruto yang pahanya di cubit oleh karin langsung melepas dan meniduri karin dengan pelan. Karin yang sudah berada di posisi bawah sementara Naruto sedang sibuk mengarahkan penisnya ke arah Vagina karin.

"Akkhhh…Phelan…Pelanh… Naruto…kun…" Jerit karin karena dengan kasar memasukan Penisnya yang besar kedalam Vagina yang baru sekali dimasuki olehnya.

"Akhh…sempit sekali karin" Ujar naruto karena susahnya memasukan penisnya.

Naruto yang sudah berhasil memasuki penisnya memulai pergerakan memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"Akhh…Shhakith…Naruutoh…Kunnhh" Jerit bercampur dengan desahan dikeluarkan karin karena naruto memaju-mundurkan Penisnya terlalu cepat.

"Ini…sudah…pelanh…" Ujar bohong naruto karena sebenarnya ia mengerakan pinggulnya terlalu cepat.

Naruto yang melihat karin menangis sama seprti pertama kali melakukanya, langsung memberi rangsangan agar rasa sakitnya berkurang dengan mencium bibir yang nampak begitu menggoda dan meremas dada sebelah kanan karin.

Melihat karin sudah mulai rileks, Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya pada vagina karin.

"Ssshh…Nsarushtosh…kssun…akssuu…ksselussar!" Desah tertahan Karin karena mulutnya terus dicium oleh Naruto.

Mendengar karin mengucap 'keluar' naruto makin mempercepat aksinya. Tanpa peduli darah menetes di sela Vagina dan penis yang sedang menyatu itu, Naruto terus saja memaju mundurkan pinggulnya mengingat Nikmat yang tak tertahan yang di berikan oleh tubuh karin.

Naruto yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan karin makin cepat memacu penisnya didalam Vagina karin.

"Karin…Akuu…Akhh…Keluarhh…"

"Akkhhu…Jugahh…Narutoh…kunh…"

Sperma Naruto keluar dengan jumlah yang banyak masuk mengisi vagina karin ditambah lagi dengan cairan orgasme ke-2 milik karin dan ditambah lagi dengan darah akibat perbuatan brutal Naruto.

"Akhh…Karin, Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada ngos-ngosan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, Hanya lelah mengingat tadi siang kita baru saja bercinta Naruto-kun" Jelas Karin kepada naruto juga dengan Nada lirih.

"Begitu" kemudian naruto menarik selimut yang tadi berada di kasur, tapi sekarang sudah berada dilantai akibat aksi panas mereka berdua. "Ayo tidur Karin sudah jam 11" Ujar Naruto sambil mencium kening karin dan sambil menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh Karin dan tubuhnya.

Karin yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari naruto, hatinya terus berbunga-bunga 'Kya~aku sudah mendapatkan Naruto-kun, dan yang terpenting aku sudah melayani dan dilayani olehnya~' Batin Karin. "Selamat malam Naruto-kun" Ucap pelan karin sambil meniduri dada bidang Naruto.

"Hn, selamat malam Karin"

 _ **~TBC!~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 ~ Chunin Exam Final part 1**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto punya MK!**_

 _ **Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Fic yang kaya gini dah banyak banget, Lemon+lime, Fic Bikin sakit mata dan Stroke!**_

 _29_ Hari untuk bersiap pada babak final Ujian Chunin sudah usai, sekarang waktunya tahap akhir untuk menentukan layak, tidak layaknya ke-8 genin yang lulus ke tahap terakhir ini.

Beda urusannya dengan 'genin' pirang yang tengah duduk santai di patung Shodaime Hokage– Hashirama Senju, Genin 14 tahun dengan tampilan memakai topeng dengan warna merah dengan model seperti pola sharingan dan Memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna biru donker berkerah tinggi dengan Coat panjang berwaran Biru dongker yang tidak ia kancing dan seperti selempang dan membawa kantung senjata berwarna hitam dikiri dan kanan pinggangnya dia juga memakai sarung tangan Senada dengan warna bajunya ia pakai dan memakai jelana Hitam ANBU standar dan memakai sepatu hitam standar.

Sambil meletakan Gunbai di punggungnya dia kemudian turun melewati tangga, disusul dengan gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah yang memakai baju Hitam tanpa lengan dan rok pendek di atas lutut, dia langsung mengalungkan tangan kanannya di tangan kiri si pria.

"Tona-Kun, kita akan ke Arena tempat berlangsungnya tahap terakhir Ujian Chunin ya, " Tanya gadis 14 tahun bernama Karin.

"Hn, Dan tolong lepaskan tangan mu dari tanganku" Ucap naruto sambil menarik lengan kirinya.

"Tona-kun kenapa tidak menggunakan jutsu yang mirip Hiraisin ke Arena?" Tanya karin sambil melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke lengan kiri Naruto.

Naruto yang lengannya dipeluk dengan seenak jidatnya hanya menghela nafas. "Sekali-kali kita harus berjalan kaki" Jawab Naruto.

Karin yang mendengar itu hatinya makin berbunga-bunga 'Kya~benar juga Naruto-kun, lebih baik Naruto-kun tidak menggunakan jutsu itu lagi jika kita pergi ke suatu tempat agar aku lebih lama bersama Naruto-kun' Batin Karin membayangkan dirinya terus bersama Naruto.

 _ **Arena Final Chunin exam.**_

Arena untuk Babak final Ujian chunin tahap terakhir sudah dipenuhi oleh ratusan penonton yang memadati tribun penonton. Mulai dari warga sipil biasa, Ninja dari dalam dan luar daerah, genin, chunin, dan jounin, begitu pula dengan ke-3 Kage yang tengah duduk mennggu dimulainya acara.

"Sandaime-dono, Yondaime-dono, tahun ini genin dari konoha jauh lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin" Ujar Yondaime 'Kazekage dengan penampilan wajah memakai cadar yang menutupi Hidung dan mulutnya.

Minato sang Yondaime yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil. " Ya lebih banyak dari pada tahun lalu, dan juga ada peserta misterius dari amegakure" Jawab Minato yang duduk di sebelah Hiruzen.

"Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama, bolehkah saya memulai pertandingan?" Tanya seorang Jounin bernama Genma shiranui yang berlaku sebagai wasit pertandingan final ujian chunin.

Sementara Minato dan Hiruzen menganggukkan kepala mereka, Genma segera membalas dengan anggukan lalu menghilang menggunakan shunshinnya.

"Baiklah selamat kepada kalian semua yang berhasil masuk ke babak final ujian chunin" Ujar Genma sambil melihat ke depan–Kearah peserta–yang hanya ada 6 orang. "Baiklah kalian sudah tau siapa lawan kalian, jadi pertandingan pertama Neji Hyuga akan melawan Tona!, Jadi dimohon kepada kalian silahkan pergi dari arena dan ketempat itu" Ujar Genma sambil menunjuk tempat khusus untuk peserta.

"Neji, Apa kau melihat Tona?" Tanya Genma sambil melihat kearah sekelilingnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di Hadapan Neji dengan kilatan berwarna biru dengan topeng merah berpola seperti Sharingan.

"Nama?" Tanya Genma kepada seorang yang bertopeng.

"Tona!"

Genma yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, Apa kalian sudah siap" Tanya Genma sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku siap wasit/ Hn aku siap" Ucap ke-2 Genin yang sedang memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang sedangkan Genin bertopeng masih melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Hajime!"

"Menyerahlah, Takdir sudah menakdirkanku untuk menang dari mu orang aneh!" Ujar Neji sambil terus memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan menang dariku?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang gagang Gunbai-nya.

"Maksudku kau tidak akan menang dariku sekuat apapun kau melawan ku kau tetap akan kalah, sekeras apapun kau berusaha kau tetap akan kalah!" Jelas Neji.

Hal yang didengar Naruto sudah seperti lelucon, mana mungkin naruto kalah, seharusnya yang mengatakan hal seperti itu dirinya.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu maju lah dan buktikan semua omongkosongmu kepadaku!" Ujar Naruto Sambil mengaktifkan Mugen Mangekyo Sharingan peninggalan Madara Uchiha.

Sementara di tribun penonton terlihat bergemuruh karena banyaknya orang yang saling memberi pendapat mengenai siapa yang akan menang.

"Aku yakin Genin dari klan Hyuga itu pasti akan menang"

"Iya kau benar, Apa lagi dia memiliki kekei genkai klan Hyuga yaitu Byakugan."

"Aku setuju"

"Tapi menurutku Pria bertopeng itu lah yang akan menang. aku mendapat kabar dari teman anakku dia mengalahkan Kushira-hime dengan 2kali serangan"

"Beda lah kau ini bagaimana, Kushira-hime itu dibawahnya levelnya Hyuga Neji"

Itulah beberapa pendapat mengenai siapa yang akan menang dan kalah dalam pertandingan pertama.

Sementara Kushira sendiri tengah fokus menatap Genin bertopeng dan duduk bersama ibu dan teman-teman seangkatannya melihat pertarungan Antara Hyuga Neji dan Tone genin misterius yang memiliki doujutsu Rinnegan.

"Kushira, kenapa kau terus menatap pria bertopeng itu, Tebbane?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut merah Yang mengenakan Baju tanpa lengan berwarna biru dan menggunakan celana hitam panjang bernama Kushina Namikaze.

Kushira yang mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ibunya. "Tidak apa-apa kaa-chan. Hanya saja disaat aku menatapnya, aku seperti mempunyai ikatan yang benar-benar terhubung, dia seperti Naruto-niichan." Jawab Kushira sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, tebbane" Tanya Kushina sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kushira.

"Disaat aku bertarung dengannya, tanpa sengaja aku melihat ia menon–aktifkan Rinnegannya dan terlihat Matanya yang berwarna biru, persis sama seprti Naruto-niichan." Jawab Kushira.

"Kalau dia memang benar Naruto, Tou-chan mu pasti sudah mengetahuinya, Jadi jangan berkhayal yang macam-macam"

"Tapi apakan Kaa-chan tidak merindukan Naruto-Niichan?, Tou-chan saja sampai rela membujuk Ero-sennin untuk melacak keberadaan Naruto-Niichan" Bela kushira mengingat ia lah penyebab kakaknya meninggalkan desa dan keluarganya.

"Kaa-chan benar-benar merindukan Naruto, Kushira. Tapi dia sudah menghilang selama 6 tahun karena kita semua mengacuhkannya" Jawab Kushina dengan wajah sedih.

Sementara itu Asuma dan Gai yang sedang berdiri di samping Kushira, Terus menatap ke arah Ninja dari Otogakure dan Sunagakure yang dari tadi terus menatap ke arah Istri Yondaime Hokage, Kushina Namikaze.

.

.

.

"Hakke Kūsho" Teriak Neji sambil mengarahkan pukulan dangan telapak tangan ke arah genin bertopeng.

Naruto yang melihat serangan datang kearahnya hanya menggunakan Gunbai untuk menahan Hakke Kūsho milik neji.

"Uchiha Gaeshi" Ucap naruto sambil mengayunkan gunbai–nya.

Lalu tiba-tiba serangan yang berhasil ditangkis oleh Gunbai Naruto langung mengarah ke arah Neji. Neji yang melihat itu langsung menghindari serangan yang dikeluarkan oleh Gunbai Naruto.

"Dasar, apa hanya itu kemampuanmu hanya membalikan serangan!" Teriak Neji sambil memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Namun Tiba-tiba orang yang ada dihadapannya menghilang dan langsung muncul dari arah belakang dan memukul Neji dengan Gunbainya dengan keras hingga neji terpental lumayan jauh. Neji yang bangkit dan melihat siapa yang memukulnya hanya Melebarkan matanya pasalnya gerakannya sangat cepat, bahkan byakugan tidak bisa melihat pergerakannya.

"Haha, apa hanya itu kemampuanmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaruh gunbai pada pundaknya.

Neji yang mendengar itu hanya mengeram kesal, dan langsung menyerang Naruto dengan "Hakke Rokujūyon Sho" Teriak Neji sambil menggunakan serangan Juken yang mampu merusak titik aliran Chakra ditubuh lawannya.

Naruto yang melihat Neji menggunakan jutsu yang berbahaya lansung menghilang dari hadapan Neji dan muncul di batang pohon tertinggi di arena ujian chunin.

Neji yang ingin melakukan pukulan pertama pada musuhnya hanya kaget, pasalnya musuhnya menghilang menggunakan Jutsu mirip Hiraisin berwarna biru. Neji melihat sekeliling dan ia menemuka lawannya sedang berdiri padasalah satu dari 3 pohon yang ada di dalam Arena pertarungan. "Dasar pengecut kalau kau berani jangan terus kabur dari seranganku dasar pengecut!" Geram neji karena musuhnya terus melarikan diri disaat ia ingin menyerang.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik topeng merahnya. Lalu naruto merogoh kantung senjatanya dan mengeluarkan 2 Shuriken dan melapisinya dengan elemen angin kemudian melemparnya ke arah neji lalu merapal sebuah segel tangan dan mengatakan "Shuriken Kagebunshin" kemudian ke-2 Shuriken tersebut berlipat ganda hingga jumlahnya Ratusan.

Melihat shuriken yang sangat cepat menuju kearahnya lalu berlipat ganda menjadi Ratusan, Neji lalu Memutar tubuhnya dan mengucapkan "Hakkeshō Kaiten" dan muncul putaran Chakra yang digunakan sebagai pertahanan untuk menahan ratusan shuriken yang mengarah padanya. 1 hal yang neji tidak tau yaitu shuriken tersebut di lapisi oleh chakra angin.

Trank!Trank!Trank!

Hanya beberapa puluh Shuriken yang berhasil neji tahan, sisanya mengarah pada badannya dan Beberapa shuriken mengenai badannya.

Naruto yang melihat neji terluka hanya karena terkena serangan shuriken langsung turun dari pohon tempat ia melempar shuriken tadi.

Genma yang melihat Pertahanan terbaik klan Hyuga ditembus oleh shuriken hanya berdecak kagum kepada genin bertopeng yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah Neji.

Neji yang masih terkena serangan dan mendapat luka lumayan dalam hanya menahan rasa sakit dan berdiri karena ia merasa sanggup untuk bertarung langsung berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Dasar keras kepala, lebih baik kau menyerah!" Ujar Naruto sambil meletakan Gunbai–nya.

Neji tak menghubris perkataan Naruto dan langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan ia ingin menggunakan jutsu "Hakke Hyaku Ninjūhachi Sho" Teriak Neji yang sudah siap untuk memukul Naruto.

Melihat Neji akan menggunakan Jutsu yang 2 kali lipat lebih berbahaya dari yang pertama. Naruto yang tidak ingin terkena jutsu berbahaya itu lansung mengucapkan 'mantra' "Doton: Domu" Dan kulit Naruto pun langsung menghitam kalau dilihat dari sela antara sarung tangan dan Coat panjangnya dan kulitnya juga keras seperti baja.

Melihat Neji sudah selangkah dihadapannya, Naruto langsung mengambil tangan kiri Neji dan memukul keras wajah sebelah kanan Neji hingga terpental dan menghujam dinding Arena hingga retak lumayan dalam.

Genma yang melihat Neji terjatuh akibat mengahantam tembok Arena langsung mendekat ke arah neji dan menunggu selama 10 detik, dan apabila neji tidak bangun di hitungan ke-10 Neji dianggap kalah.

Genma yang berdiri di samping Neji yang terkapar hanya terus menghitung di dalam hati, 6,7,8,9,,10. 'Hebat ia bisa mengalahkan Prodigy Hyuga tanpa bersusah payah' Batin Genma.

"Baiklah, pemenangnya Tona!" Ujar genma membuat seluruh penonton kaget karena korban selanjutnya pria bertopeng adalah seorang pridogy Hyuga.

"He–hebat dia bisa mengalahkan Neji" Ujar Seorang dengan dengan rambut mangkok dan mempunyai alis tebal bernama Rock Lee.

"Kau benar Lee-san dia hebat bisa mengalahkan Neji!" Jawab Seorang gadis berambut merah muda alias Pink.

"Pertama Kushira-chan, selanjutnya Neji yang menduduki peringkat pertama diangkatan kita" Lanjut Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang dan bermata biru aquamarine.

"Tapi walaupun dia bisa mengalahkan Kushira-chan, dan Neji tetap saja di tidak aka bisa mengalahkan Sasuke-kun" Lanjut Sakura.

"Yaa, Kau benar Forehead!" Jawab Ino.

Sementara itu di tribun ninja dari luar daerah, Karin lah yang paling berisik dan mengundang perhatian Seorang berkacamata dan memiliki rambut silver.

"Kalian berdua tangkap Karin dan bawa dia ke markas selatan" Ucap Kabuto kepada dua Anak buahnya.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya tersenyum mengingat kata-kata sombong yang Neji ucapkan untuknya. Melihat neji berdiri dibantu oleh beberapa ninja medis dan melewatinya ia hanya tertawa tertahan.

"Menyedihkan,!" Tanya Naruto sambil melipat ke dua lengannya dan menghilang dan muncul di samping Pesrta genin yang lain.

Sementara seluruh penonton masih bergemuruh, Genma akan mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Baiklah pertandingan selanjutnya, Sasuke Uchiha akan menghadapi Gaara Sabaku". Genma yang melihat ke arah tribun untuk peserta tidak melihat batang hidungnya Sasuk langsung melapor kepada Hokage.

"Tona adalah genin berbakat dari amegakure, wajar saja kalau ia menang dari Hyuga Neji." Jawab 'Kazekage'

"Yaa, Kau mungkin benar Kazekage-Dono" Ucap Hiruzen sang sandaime Hokage.

Lapor Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama, Genin Sasuke Uchiha belum ada di arena apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Genma Kepada Kedua Hokage yang ada dihadapannya.

"Gugurkan saja ia, Ninja yang tidak bisa hadir tepat waktu tidaklah pantas diberi gelar Chunin" Jawab Minato kepada genma dan mendapat perhatian Penuh dari 'Kazekage'.

"Apakah itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru Yondaime-dono, Bukankah banyak yang penonton yang ingin melihat aksi dari Uchiha terakhir?" Tawar 'Kazekage' Kepada Minato.

"Kazekage-dono benar Minato, Genma berikan waktu kepada Sasuke sampai pertandingan terakhir, Kalau ia tidak datang juga nyatakan Gaara Sabaku sebagai pemenangnya". Jelas Hiruzen kepada Genma.

"Hmm... Baiklah aku setuju denganmu Sandaime-sama!" Sela Minato kepada Hiruzen.

"Saya Mengerti Sandaime–sama,Yondaime–sama!".

 _ **TBC!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 ~ Chunin Exam Final Part 2**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto punya MK!**_

 _ **WARNING : Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Fic kaya gini udah banyak banget, Lime+lemon, Fic bikin sakit mata dan stroke!**_

"Aku menyerah" Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna hitam dengan model nanas.

Genma sang wasit pertandingan final ujan chunin hanya mengerutkan keningnya karena dari pengamatannya jika genin yang sedang mengangkat tangan dan menyerah ini adalah pemenang sebenarnya.

Genma Hanya mengelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah Pemenangnya Temari Sabaku" Ujar sang pengadil Genma Shiranui.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan muridmu itu Asuma kenapa dia malah menyerah, padahal musuhnya sudah terikat dengan kagemane no jutsu!" Protes seorang wanita bernama Kurenai.

Asuma yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menghisap batang rokoknya. "Entahlah aku juga tak tau, dia itu pembuat strategi yang brilian sama seperti ayahnya" Sebelum melanjutkanya Asuma menghela nafas berat. "Tapi sayang, sifatnya itu pemalas".

"Haha, kau ini Asuma seharusnya kau melatih anak didikmu sepertiku, Benarkan Lee?" Ujar seorang dengan mata berapi-api penuh semangat.

"Kau benar Gai-sensei" Ujar anak murid dengan tampang sama seperti sang sensei.

.

.

.

Melihat ke-2 peserta yang baru saja berhadapan kembali ke tempat peserta, Genma akan mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Baiklah pertandingan selanjutnya Shino Aburame akan menghadapi Kankurou Sabaku" Teiak Genma sambil menghadap kearah tribun untuk peserta. "Baik kalian berdua cepat turun".

Namun tiba-tiba kankurou mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Wasit aku mengundurkan diri" Teriak Kankurou kepada Genma.

"Genin Kankurou apa kau yakin ingin mengundurkan diri!" Tanya Genma kepada Kankurou.

"Ya gaya bertarungku sudah diketahui oleh semua orang" Jawab Kankurou. Sementara lawannya, Shino, terus menatap tajam lawannya yang menyerah begitu saja.

"Baiklah pemenangnya Shino Aburame" Teriak Genma mengumumkan Shino sebagai pemenangnya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu semua pertandingan sudah usai tapi batang hidungnya Sasuke belum kelihatan, membuat para penonton dan para petinggi desa protes kepada panitia agar Genin Sasuke di–diskualifikasi atas keterlambatannya.

"Bagaimana ini Sandaime-sama, Yondaime-sama, Sasuke Uchiha belum datang juga, padahal banyak penonton yang protes dan lebih parahnya lagi para pejabat desa ingin anda mendiskualifikasi Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya Seorang Jounin kepada dua Hokage didepannya.

"Karena tidak muncul sampai pertandingan terakhir sudah dilaksanakan, segera diskualifikasi Sasuke Uchiha, dan nyatakan pemenangnya adalah Gaara dari Sunagakure!" Ujar Minato sambil berdiri ke arah tribun penonton, dan dibalas sorak protes dan anggukan para penonton.

"Baiklah bilang pada Genma lanjutkan pertandingannya dengan, Gaara akan melawan dia!" Ujar Hiruzen sambil menunjuk kearah Genin Bertopeng Merah berpola seperti Sharingan.

"Tapi bukankah itu terlalu cepat Yondaime-dono, Sandaime-dono, siapa tahu sebentar lagi Genin Sasuke Uchiha akan datang" Protes 'Kazekage' kepada Hiruzen dan Minato.

"Seperti yang saya katakan di awal acara, Tidak ada genin yang berhak menjadi Chunin tapi dirinya tidak bisa tepat waktu!" Jawab Minato dengan tegas menolak protes 'Kazekage'.

'Sialan Kau Minato, kau yang akan mati pertama, dan selanjutnya kau Luwak tua' Batin 'Kazekage'.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah jelas, saya akan melanjutkan pertandingan selanjutnya, Gaara Sabaku akan menghadapi Tona!" Teriak Genma mengumumkan pertandingan semifinal pertama.

"Baiklah Genin Gaa–" Genma menghentikan perkataannya akibat melihat pusaran daun yang menampilkan Sasuke Uchiha dan senseinya Kakashi Hatake.

Melihat angin dan daun sudah lenyap Kakashi yang masih membaca buku Laknatnya langsung menyapa Genma sambil mengakat sebelah tangannya.

"Yoo, aku harap Sasuke belum terlambat" Ujar Kakashi sambil memasukan buku laknatnya ke kantungnya.

Genma yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas berat. "Aku menyesal mengatakan ini, tapi kalian sudah terlambat. Dan karena kalian terlambat Yondaime-sama sudah mendiskualifikasi Sasuke Uchiha"

"Apa yang kau katakan Genma, Sasuke hanya terlambat beberapa menit sa–?"

"Sudah terlambat protes lagi, Sudah lebih baik kalian menyingkir dari arena dan berlatih lagi saja sana!" Tiba-Tiba ada seseorang dari arah samping Sasuke, yaitu pria bertopeng merah dengan pola seprti Sharingan.

Genma yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat siapa yang mengatakan itu.

"Dia benar Kakashi, Sasuke, lebih baik kalian segera ketribun penonton, pertandingan selanjutnya akan dilangsukan." Ujar genma.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menatap Tona alias Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Dan setelah itu kau berlatih lebih kuat lagi agar bisa membunuh **Kakakmu** Sasuke" Ujar Naruto sambil memasang sikap santai dengan melipat tangan didepan dada.

Mendengar itu Kakashi lansung membulatkan matanya dan langsung membawa Sasuke dengan Shunsinnya ke tribun penonton.

.

.

.

. **Sementara itu diluar Desa Konoha.**

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya seorang Ninja Oto.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi Baki, dan Kabuto akan memberi sinyal" Jawab Seorang ninja Suna.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kalian sudah siap" Tanya Genma kepada dua Genin didepannya.

"Hn/Ya aku siap" Ucap Gaara dan Naruto.

Genma mundur beberapa langkah "Hajime"

Mendengar Hajime yang diucapkan Genma Naruto langsung mengambil dan mengayunkan Gunbai–nya kearah Gaara dan Naruto mengambil Nafas dalam dan mengeluarkan Api dari dalam mulutnya. "Katon: Gōka Senpo" Ucap Naruto sambil mengayunkan Gunbai–nya dan menghasilkan api yang sangat besar ke arah Gaara.

Gaara yang melihat serangan api dalam bentuk sangat besar langsung membuat pelindung yang melindungi dirinya yang terbuat dari pasir.

Hasilnya api besar tersebut berhasil terhalang oleh pasir penghalang yang dibuat oleh Gaara. Setelah apinya menghilang Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat kuatnya pertahan milik Gaara, Naruto kemudian membungkus dirinya dengan "Raiton No Yoroi" Dan lansung melesat ke arah Gaara dengan sangat cepat.

Gaara yang melihat lawannya menghilang terus waspada mengingat lawannya jauh lebih cepat dari lawannya yang pertama. Namun tiba-tiba serangan Naruto menuju kedepan Gaara, pertahan otomatis milik Gaara langsung mencoba menghalangi namun kecepatan yang Naruto pakai jauh lebih cepat dari pergerakan pasir milik gaara.

Duaakh!.

Naruto langsung memukul wajah Gaara tepat pada Rahang kanannya hingga wajah Gaara retak dan Gaara terpental dan langsung disambut serangan lanjutan Naruto dengan tendangan dari atas menuju ke arah Gaara.

Duakkh!.

Gaara pun terkena tendangan Naruto tepat pada dada hingga tubuhnya masuk kedalam tanah sejauh beberapa meter.

.

.

.

Sementara para penonton hanya menahan Nafas akibat melihat Genin dari Amegakure menghajar genin terbaik yang dimilik Suna.

"Gai kecepatannya jauh lebih cepat dari pertandingannya melawan Neji Hyuga" Ucap kagum Asuma kepada Gai.

"Yaa.. dia jauh lebih cepat" Jawab Gai.

"Dia sangat hebat, dia bisa mengalirkan elemen petir pada tubuhnya yang membuat pergerakannya 3 kali lebih cepat dibanding jutsu milik Minato-sensei" Komen Kakashi kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Cihh bocah bertopeng itu dia benar-benar hebat' Batin Sasuke iri kepada Naruto.

"Lihat Kaa-chan pergerakannya tidak bisa kita lihat, dia sangat cepat" Ujar Kushira Kagum.

"Kau benar, Tebbane!" Jawan Kushina.

Sementara Kakak Gaara terus merasa Khawatir melihat adiknya dihajar.

"Kankurou ini gawat, kalau seperti ini terus Shukaku akan keluar" Ujar Temari panik karena takut kalau Gaara marah Shukaku akan keluar.

"Minato dia mengalirkan chakra petir ditubuhnya mirip Raikage A, bukan" Tanya Huruzen kepada Minato.

"Y–ya Kau benar Sandaime-sama." Balas Minato.

Sementara 'Kazekage' hanya manatap tajam ke arah genin bertopeng yang sedang menghajar Gaara 'Dia yang waktu itu, Rinnegan' Batin 'Kazekagae.

.

.

.

Setelah mengahajar Gaara hingga seluruh tubuh Gaara penuh dengan retakan Naruto lalu berdiri Dihadapan lubang yang lumayan besar akibat perbuatannya. Naruto langsung mengaktifkan mata EMS miliknya.

Melihat Gaara mulai bangkit dan berteriak tidak jelas Naruto menduga bahwa Shukaku akan keluar.

"Akkkhh, Kau orang aneh, kau akan mati, Khahahaha!" Teriak Gaara, kemudian Gaara membuat sebuah kubah untuk melindunginya.

Melihat Pertahan Gaara sudah sempurna Naruto langsung merapal segel rumit. "Suiton: Teppōdama No Jutsu" Lalu dari lubang kecil pada topeng Naruto keluar Puluhan peluru air berkecepatan tinggi.

Melihat serangannya hanya membasahi sebagian kubah pasir yang melindungi tubuh Gaara, Naruto yang masih mengaktifkan "Raiton No Yoroi" Miliknya segera mengeraskan dirinya dengan "Doton: Domu" Lalu Naruto menyerang Kubah pertahan milik Gaara dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto lalu memajukan ke-4 Jari tangan kanannya untuk menembus pertahan milik Gaara. "Jigokuzi: Yonhon Nukite" Kemudian Naruto memukul pertahan kubah pasir milkk Gaara dengan 4jarinya.

"Dia benar-benar hebat, tapi sehebat apapu dia, dia tidak mungkin akan–" Ucapan Kankurou terpotong karena serangan Naruto berhasil memembus kubah yang melindungi tubuh Gaara.

Melihat tangannya menembus pertahanan Gaara tiba-tiba muncul Duri tajam, tapi karena Naruto sudah mengeraskan badannya dengan "Doton: Domu" Naruto tidak terluka karena terkena duri yang muncul karena berhasil menembus kubah pertahanan milik Gaara, Naruto menarik lengan kanannya dan tercipta lubang yang lumayan besar akibat perbuatannya.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan ia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada lubang yang ada pada kubah pertahan milik Gaara. 'Ternyata kau muncul juga Shukaku' Batin Naruto karena melihat mata sebelah kiri, mata milik Shukaku.

.

.

.

"Laksanakan tahap pertama" Ujar 'Kazekage' kepada dua pengawalnya.

 _ **TBC!**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Laksanakan tahap pertama" Ujar 'Kazekage' kepada 2 pengawalnya.

 _ **Chapter 12 ~ Invasi**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto punya MK! Cerita ini Punya Afdal!**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Fic yang kaya gini udah banyak, Typo bertebaran, Fic bikin Sakit mata dan Stroke!**_

Seluruh penonton tidak ada yang berkedip sama sekali menatap pertandingan antara Gaara melawan 'Tona'. Terutama saat ini, saat 'Tona' membuat sebuah jutsu mirip Rasengan di tangannya.

"Jutsu apa itu berisik sekali?!" Tanya Gai entah kepada siapa.

"Gai coba kau lihat ia membuat Rasengan, tapi dari pengamatanku ia memasukan elemen angin kedalam Rasengannya" Timpal seseorang di belakang Gai yaitu Kakashi.

"Dia genin yang sangat hebat, ia bisa memasukan elemen angin ke dalam Rasengannya" Ujar Gai.

"Lihat Kushira ia bisa menguasai jutsu rasengan tanpa bunshin sepertimu." Ujar Kushina kepada Kushira.

"Iya Kaa-chan, dia benar-benar hebat." Jawab Kushira dengan Nada kagum.

Duarr! Blarr! Duarr!

Namun sebelum 'Tona' melempar Jutsunya ada sebuah ledakan dari arah luar arena pertandingan. Dan di sela-sela ledakan ada sebuah bulu-bulu Halus berterbangan di dalam tribun untuk penonton yang membuat semuat orang tertidur kecuali Ninja yang berhasil mematahkan Genjutsu tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi" Gumam Naruto sambil masih memegang Rasenshurikennya.

Namun tiba-tiba didepannya pasir pertahanan milik Gaara mulai hancur. Lalu kemudian datang ketiga ninja Sunagakure yaitu Baki, Temari, dan Kankurou.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Baki.

"Ini semua tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kau, Temari, Kankurou bawa Gaara dan beri dia pertolongan!" Ujar Baki kepada Temari dan Kankurou. Kankurou langsung membopoh dan membawa Gaara keluar dari arena yang disusul Temari.

Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba mengejar Gaara yang dibopoh oleh Kankurou, dan dihalangi oleh Baki. Naruto yang masih memengang Rasenshuriken lansung melempar Rasenshuriken kearah Baki. "Mati kau, Fuuton: Rasenshuriken" Teriak Naruto sambil melempar Rasenshuriken kearah baki.

Blarrr!

Rasenshuriken itu kemudian meledak setelah mengenai Baki dan menghasilkan pusaran angin yang lumayan kencang dan menghasilkan lubang besar ditengah pertarungan.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan kalian lolos berengsek!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Temari dan Kankurou yang membopoh Gaara.

.

Sementara Sasuke yang tidak terkena efek Genjutsu karena ia mengaktifkan Sharingan 2 Tomoenya langsung mengikuti Naruto. 'Cihh, kau akan aku habisi sialan' Batin Sasuke sambil mengejarnya.

.

.

Sementara itu Minato dan Hiruzen menghindari arah Shuriken ditambah dengan kertas peledak dengan cara melompat ke atap paling atas dari arena pertandingan.

Sementara 'Kazekage' dia mengikuti Minato dan Hiruzen bersama dengan 4 orang dibelakangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini Kazekage kenapa kau ditemani oleh ninja Otogakure?" Bentak Hiruzen kepada 'Kazekage'.

"Lakukan" 'Kazekage' memerintahkan ke-4 Ninja oto tersebut untuk berpencar dan membentuk formasi persegi yang mengurung Hiruzen dan Minato.

.

.

.

"Kakashi sepertinya kita diserang" Ujar Gai sambil memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Kakashi yang sudah menyadari hal tersebut langsung menarik keatas ikat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan Sharingan. "Yaa. Kita harus ke tempat Hokage!" Ujar Kakashi.

"Kalian tetap disini kami yang akan ke tempat Hokage" Ujar salah satu dari ke-4 ANBU.

"Baiklah aku serahkan pada kalian. Asuma, Gai kalian dibelakang, Kurenai kau jaga Kushina-sama," Ujar Kakashi kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang mengejar Naruto dan ia melihat Sakura yang sedang menghilangkan efek Genjutsu pada Kushira. "Sakura, Kushira, kalian ikut aku, kita akan mengejar Sasuke!" Kata Kakashi kepada Kushira dan Sakura.

"Memangnya Dimana Teme?!" Tanya Kushira sambil berjongkok menghindari pertarungan di daerah atas.

"Sasuke mengejar Pria bertopeng itu, ayo kita harus cepat!" Kata Kakashi.

"B-baik Sensei" Kata mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah Kekai yang mengurung Ke-3 Kage terbentuk dengan sempurna 'Kazekage' Melempar asal topi dan jubah Kazekagenya dan mengelap wajahnya pelan dan merobek kulit wajah palsunya dan menampakan wajah asli 'Kazekage'.

Hiruzen yang melihat wajah Kazekage hanya tipuan hanya melebarkan matanya karena Shyok. "Orochimaru ternyata kau dalang dibalik semua ini?!" Bentak Hiruzen kepada Kazekage Kualitas KW alias Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa pelan. "Haha. Lama tidak berjumpa Hiruzen, Minato"

.

.

.

"Hey, Shikamaru kau tidak terkena Genjutsu bukan?!" Tanya Kushira sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Shikamaru yang pura-pura terkena Genjutsu.

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu langsung duduk "Ck, Merepotkan!"

"Kushira, Sakura, dan kau Shikamaru ayo kau ikut dengan ku mengerjar Sasuke!" Ujar Kakashi kepada Kushira, Sakura, dan Shikamaru.

.

.

Sementara Minato terus saja menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan tak suka, ia tahu bahwa Orochimaru adalah Mantan murid dari Hiruzen.

Penglihatan Hiruzen tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah luar arena yang samar-samar karena dihalangi oleh kekai. Ia melihat Kakashi, Kushira, Sakura, dan Shikamaru yang tengah melompati tembok arena dan pergi ke hutan mengejar Pria bertopeng dan Sasuke.

"Hey Minato kau kejar saja Kushira, dia tengah mengejar Sasuke-kun dan Genin bertopeng!?." Ujar Hiruzen kepada Minato.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anda, saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan anda berhadapan seorang diri dengan dia!" Ujar Minato sambil menunjuk kearah Orochimaru.

"Sudah cepat kau kejar dia, kau memasang segel Hiraisin pada Kushira bukan?" Tanya Hiruzen sambil memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"Yaa, saya memang memasang segel Hiraisin pada Kushira, tapi aku memasang segel itu pada ikat kepalanya dan hari ini ia tidak memakainya, Tapi aku bisa melakukannya pada Kushina karena aku memasang segel Hiraisin pada gelang ditangan kirinya.!" Jelas Minato kepada Hiruzen.

"Yasudah kalau begitu cepat kau pergi, aku akan menghadapi Orochimaru!" Jawab Hiruzen sambil melepas jubah Hokagenya dan memperlihatkan pakaian tempur Sandaime Hokage.

Minato yang mendengar itu mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah saya mengerti Sandaime-sama!" Ujar Minato kemudian hilang meninggalkan cahaya kuning karena ia baru saja menggunakan Hiraisin No Jutsu.

Orochimaru yang melihat perginya Minato hanya melebarkan seringai diwajahnya. "Mari kita mulai Hiruzen!" Ujar orochimaru sambil berlari kearah Hiruzen.

.

.

.

Sementara Naruto terus mengejar Gaara yang tengah dibopoh oleh Temari dan Kankurou. Naruto lalu menyadari dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya hanya diam saja sambil terus melompati dah pohon.

Naruto yang bosan terus mengejar Gaara akhirnya merapal segel ular dan mengaktifkan. " **Yōton No Yoroi** " Dan tubuh Naruto langsung diselimuti oleh lelehan Lava yang sangat panas.

" **Yōton: Shakugaryūgan No Jutsu** " Ujar Naruto lalu dari lubang kecil ditopeng Naruto keluar 4 Bola Lava yang menuju kearah Gaara.

Temari dan Kankurou yang sedang membopoh Gaara tidak sadar akan datangnya Bola lava tersebut. Dan akhirnya bola lava tersebut mengenai Gaara, dan saat tekena Gaara langsung terjatuh ke Tanah sementara 2 saudaranya tengah menahan pergerakan Naruto disamping Gaara.

"Berhenti disana atau kami akan memakai kekerasan" Ujar Kankurou sambil mengambil boneka yang ada dipunggungnya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian,!" Ujar Naruto dari atas lalu Naruto merapal sebuah segel.

 **"Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso"** Ujar Naruto lalu dikiri dan kanan Temari dan Kankurou Muncul 2 batang pohon yang mengikat dan memendam Temari dan Kankurou kedalam tanah.

Temari terus berontak dari kekangan pohon yang mengekangnya tapi percuma pohon itu terlalu kuat.

Sementara Gaara yang mulai sadar dari serangan bola Lava Naruto dan luka besar yang ada dipunggungnya mulai sembuh dan wajah gaara setengahnya sudah mulai menampakan wujud Shukaku.

" **Chidori**!" Ujar seseorang dibelakang Naruto yang adalah Sasuke.

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke saat tadi langsung mengambil dan memukul Sasuke menggunakan Gunbai–nya. Sasuke yang terkena pukulan Gunbai Naruto hanya mengeram tak suka.

Naruto yang menoleh kesamping melihat Sasuke yang terbentur kayu akibat pukulan gunbai–nya hanya menatapnya dengan seringai dibalik topengnya. "Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu jadi kau pergi dari sini!"

"Berisik lebih baik kau mati, **Chidori**!" Ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto sambil berlari kearah Naruto.

Sasuke melompat dari pohon ia tebentur ke arah dahan tempat Naruto berdiri sambil mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang ada Chidorinya.

"Dasar keras kepala" Ujar Naruto pelan lalu mengganti **Yōton No Yoroi** dengan **Raiton No Yoroi**.

Sementara Sasuke terus mendekat kearah Naruto hingga ia hendak mengarahkan Chidorinya kearah Naruto sebelum Naruto menangkap lengan kiri Sasuke dan mengakibatkan Chidori tersebut tidak aktif lagi.

Naruto makin mengencangkan Genggaman tangannya ke tangan Sasuke dan mengalikan Chakra petir bertegangan tinggi ketubuh Sasuke.

Naruto lalu melepas cekalan tangannya pada tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah lemas akibat aliran petir ditubuhnya langsung melemas dan jutuh ketanah.

Naruto lalu menoleh kearah Gaara yang sedang bertranformasi menjadi Shukaku dan terus berteriak tidak jelas.

"Grrrrahh!"" Teriak Gaara yang sudah menjadi Shukaku versi mini.

"Akhirnya kau serius juga." Ujar Naruto kepada Shukaku yang sedang berteriak tidak Jelas.

.

.

.

"Kushina" Kata Minato yang baru sampai di tribun penonton. "dia terkena Genjutsu. Kai" Ujar Minato menyadarkan Istrinya dari Genjutsu.

Sementar Kushina yang baru tersadar dari pengaruh Genjutsu langsung melihat kesekitar dan terjadi pertarungan disana. "Minato ada apa ini, dimana Kushira?" Tanya Kushina khawatir karena anaknya Kushira tidak ada.

"Kushira mengikuti Sasuke-kun yang sedang mengejar Genin bertopeng itu." Ujar Minato.

"Apaa,! Kita harus mengejarnya Minato!" Bentak Kushina kepada Minato dan dibalas anggukan dan mereka berdua meninggalkan arena menuju tempat Kushira berada.

.

.

.

Setelah memasuki mode Shukaku versi mini, Gaara langsung melompat kearah Naruto dan langsung menyerang Naruto.

Tangan kanan tiba Gaara memanjang dan mengarah ke Naruto namun Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dan tangan kanan Gaara mengenai salah satu Batang pohon.

"Graah. Aku akan membunuhmu Sialan!" Teriak Gaara kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Coba saja!"

.

.

.

Sementara Kakashi, Sakura, Kushira, dan Shikamaru sedang mengejar Sasuke yang dipandu oleh Pakkun.

"Hey Pakkun, sudah ketemu belum Sasuke nya?" Tanya Kushira kepada Pakkun.

"Sudah, tapi nampaknya dia tidak sendirian, aku mencium bau 4 orang lainnya" Ujar Pakkun sambil melompati batang pohon.

"Kita harus cepat!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini Minato, Kushira pasti dalam posisi yang membahayakan!" Ujar panik Kushina kepada Minato.

"Kamu tenang saja, ada Kakashi yang menjaga Kushira" Minato membalas dengan Nada tenang.

.

.

.

" **Suna no Shuriken** " Dari tangan Shukaku versi mini keluar puluhan Shuriken pasir yang mengarah kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu dengan mudah menghindari Shuriken pasir tersebut dengan mudah dan langsung muncul di belakang Gaara dan menendang dengan keras Punggung Gaara.

"Cih apa hanya ini kekutan Bijuu Ichibi?" Tanya Naruto dari belakang Gaara.

Sementara Gaara yang kesadarannya mulai menghilang akibat berubah menjadi Shukaku Hanya mengeram tak suka kepada lawan dihadapannya.

"Grrhh. Akan kubunuh kau!"

Gaara kembali memanjangkan tangan Kirinya untuk menyerang Naruto yang berdiri santai sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

Melihat tangan Shukaku mendekat Naruto yang masih mengaktifkan **Raiton No Yoroi** -nya memusatkan Chakra petir pada tangan kanannya untuk memotong tangan Kiri Shukaku.

Jraash!

Tangan kiri Shukaku–pun terputus akibat sayatan tangan kanan Naruto pada tangan kiri Shukaku, dan tangan yang terputus itupun langsung berubah menjadi jutaan butiran pasir.

"Raakhh, Beraninya kau melakukan ini kepada ku, kau akan aku habisi sialan!"

"Haha, kau mau menghabisiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Akan kubunuh kau! **Tanuki Neiri No Jutsu** " Ucap Shukaku sambil melompat kearah Naruto.

Melihat Shukaku melompat kearahnya Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuang asal topeng yang ia pakai dan mengeluarkan Api Raksasa.

" **Katon: Gōkakyu No Jutsu"**

Api berukuran Raksasa keluar dari mulut Naruto dan langsung menuju kearah Shukaku yang sedang melompat.

Blaar!

Shukaku yang tidak sempat menghindarpun akhirnya terkena api raksasa tersebut. Sementara dibawah Kankurou dan Temari yang sedang dikekang menatap tidak percaya Gaara yang sudah bertranformasi menjadi mini Shukaku menerima serangan sebesar itu.

Naruto yang masih santai tapi mukannya sudah tidak ada lagi topeng yang menutupi 'identitasnya' hanya tersenyum karena melihat seekor Bijuu ia kalahkan dengan mudah dibalik kepulan asap.

Tapi setelah kepulan asap menghilang terlihatlah gundukan pasir besar bekas Shukaku versi mini mulai bergerak dan menyatu membentuk seekor makhluk raksasa berbentuk Rakun Raksasa.

Naruto yang melompat mundur ke beberapa pohon dan menuju pohon tertinggi hanya melebarkan senyumnya karena Shukaku sudah masuk dalam mode sempurna.

"Akhirnya ada lawan yang sepadan!"

 _ **TBC!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 ~ kita bertemu kembali!**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Pair : Naruto x ?**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto punya MK.**_

 _ **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, OC, OOC, FIC yang kaya gini udah banyak banget, Lime+lemon, Fic bikin sakit mata dan Stroke!**_

Dari bawah Naruto bisa melihat sebesar dan setinggi apa lawannya kali ini, tinggi Shukaku dengan mode sempurna sekitar 40 meter. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan merileks kan badannya masuk kedalam Mode Sannin agar ia bisa memasukan Chakra alam sebanyak-banyaknya.

Setelah kuranglebih 20 detik disekitar mata Naruto muncul pola setengah lingkaran dengan warna jingga gelap yang menandakan bahwa dia berhasil menggunakan Sennin mode.

Naruto yang sudah memasuki mode Sannin kemudian mengaktifkan Mata Rinnegannya agar ia bisa membawa Shukaku sebagai oleh-oleh untuk Gedō Mazō.

"Graaah! Akhirnya aku keluar juga sudah lama aku menunggu waktu ini!" Teriak Shukaku. "Dan kau yang akan mati bocah sialan!"

Shukaku lansung memukul pelan perutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya dan dari mulut Shukaku mengeluarkan peluru angin berkecepatan tinggi datang kearah Naruto.

Blaar!

Tempat Naruto berdiri pun langsung rata dengan tanah akibat serangan peluru angin yang dikeluarkan oleh Shukaku.

Naruto yang menggunakan Raiton Hiraisin No Jutsu untuk mengindari serangan itu dan muncul tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Lumayan Juga untuk Bijuu kelas rendahan seperti mu Ichibi!" Ujar Naruto santai.

Namun tiba-tiba muncul sebuah makhluk berwarna putih dengan pola serba spiral di samping Naruto.

"Naruto-sama aku mendapat perintah dari 'Tobi' kalau anda jangan menangkap dan jangan sampai membunuh Ichibi!" Ujar Seorang makhluk putih spiral yang muncul dari dalam pohon.

"Zetsu Spiral lama tidak berjumpa, apa sekarang kau sudah bisa buang air?" Tanya Naruto kepada Zetsu Spiral.

"Aku belum bisa buang air Naruto-sama, dan kenapa disekitar matamu ada warna jingga, dan kenapa warnanya jingga bukan warna hitam, hitam itukan warna dasar organisasi anda Naruto-san." Jawab Zetsu spiral dengan nada yang Konyol.

"Aku sekarang sudah bisa menguasai mode Sannin klan Senju, sama seperti Hashirama!" Ujar Naruto bangga.

Prok!prok!prok. "Yeah, Naruto-sama memang hebat, hidup Naruto-sama!" Ujar Zetsu spiral sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sementara Shukaku yang mendengar kata-kata konyol yang dikeluarkan makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping lawannya akan menaikan alisnya jika ia punya alis(?).

"Sekarang apa yang akan anda lakukan Naruto-sama, anda akan menghadapinya." menunjuk kearah Shukaku. "Atau anda akan buang air kecil atau besar?" Tanya Zetsu spiral kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja akan menghadapinyalah, sudah lebih baik kau buang air saja sana!" Ujar Naruto melompat kearah Shukaku meninggalkan Zetsu spiral.

"Ehh tunggu Naruto-sama!" Ujar Zetsu spiral yang ditinggal oleh Naruto.

"Susano'o" Ucap pelan Naruto.

Lalu dari tubuh Naruto keluar makhluk Rohani berwarna biru dengan 4lengan dan dua wajah.

"Wahh, Naruto-sama memang hebat!" Ujar konyol Zetsu spiral.

Sementara Shukaku yang melihat lawannya dan penglihatnya berfokus kepada mata lawannya hanya menggertakan giginya pasalnya mata lawanya sama seperti mata penciptanya Rikudō Sennin. 'Matanya Rinnegan tapi kenapa bisa mengeluarkan Susano'o seperti Indra anak dari orang tua itu?' Batin Shukaku.

"Kali ini kau akan aku habisi Shukaku" Ujar Naruto.

"Eh tapi anda tidak boleh menghabisinya Naruto-sama!" Kata Zetsu spiral masih dengan nada konyolnya.

"Akhh, kau ini bisa diam tidak!" Bentak Naruto kepada Zetsu spiral.

Zetsu spiral hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil memberi hormat kepada Naruto.

Lalu dari tangan kanan Susano'o Naruto muncul sebuah katana besar dan berwarna biru keemasan yang mengarah ke Shukaku.

Shukaku yang melihat serangan itu tidak sempat menghindar karena cepatnya serangan katana Naruto.

Zrasssh!

Ayunan Katana Naruto mengenai 10% bagian kiri Shukaku hingga Tangan Kiri Shukaku putus dan menghasilkan Jutaan butiran Pasir.

"Arggghhh! Sialan Kau bocah, akan ku habisi kau. **Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa**!" Dan dari mulut Shukaku keluar Peluru angin bercampur pasir Raksasa dengan Laju yang sangat cepat.

Naruto yang dalam mode Susano'o tidak bisa bergerak leluasa karena dalam mode Susano'o menguras banyak Chakra hanya pasrah menerima serangan Shukaku.

Braakk!

Serangan angin bercampur pasir terebut mengenai Susano'o Naruto dan mengakibatkan Naruto mental lumayan jauh.

"Aduuh, kenapa tidak menghindar Naruto-sama?" Tanya Zetsu spiral.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang banyak Chakra, mengeluarkan Susano'o saja sudah mengeluarkan 25% persen Chakra–ku." Balas Naruto. Lalu Naruto membuat segel rumit.

" **Mokuton: Mokuryuu No Jutsu** ".

Lalu dari bawah tanah muncul Naga yang terbuat dari Kayu langsung melesat kearah Shukaku. Naga kayu buatan Naruto langsung menggigit, Melilit dan menghisap Chakra Shukaku.

"Argghh, sialan!"

Shukaku berusaha menjauhkan Naga kayu yang sedang melilit dan mengigitnya dengan hanya 1 tangannya.

Lalu naga kayu Naruto mundur setelah menghisap 50% Chakra Shukaku dan langsung mendekat dan melilit Susano'o Naruto.

"Ehh, Naruto-sama Kenapa Jutsu buatanmu menyerang kita?" Tanya Zetsu Spiral.

"Ck, dasar bodoh, dia itu mengalirkan Chara Shukaku kepada kita!" Bentak Naruto karena jengkel kepada Zetsu spiral.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang tergelatak taberdaya.

"Astaga Makhluk apa itu! Kakashi bukankan itu Shukaku, Bijuu Ichibi?" Tanya Pakkun.

"Yaa, itu Shukaku, tapi makhluk apa it–".

"Hey Sakura lihat, Makhluk Rohani berwarna biru itu adalah Susano'o milik Genin bertopeng itu" Sela Kushira.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya membelalakan Matanya. "Jadi Susano'o itu adalah milik genin Amegakure bernama Tona itu?!" Tanya Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ke-2nya.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Ke-4 Makhluk yang ada didepannya.

"Hey Teme, seharusnya kami yang menanyakan itu, kenapa kau ada di sini dan kenapa kau asik tidur-tiduran disini." Tanya Kushira kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tadi berhadapan dengan Genin bertopeng itu." Jawab pelan Sasuke.

Semua yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke hanya melebarkan matanya.

"kenapa kau melakukan hal sebodoh itu Sasuke!?" Bentak Kakashi kepada Sasuke.

"_" Sasuke tak menjawab dia terus saja menatap tanah yang ia duduki sekarang.

Sementara penglihatan Pakkun melihat kearah tempat Temari dan Kankurou yang sedang dikekang dan dimasukan kedalam tanah oleh Jutsu Mokuton Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi lihat !" Kata Pakkun sambil mengarah ke tempat dua ninja Suna tersebut.

"Kakashi-sensei ayo kita tolong dia!" Ujar Kushira sambil berlari kearah Temari dan Kankurou.

.

.

.

 **"Senpō: Myojinmon"** Ujar Naruto sambil memasang segel tangan ular.

Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh! Buakh!

Lalu dari langit jatuh 5 buah gerbang Toriji Raksasa berwarna merah terang yang langsung menimpa dan membelenggu Shukaku.

"Akhh beraninya kau bocah sialan!" Ujar Shukaku yang tertimpa 5 buah gerbang Toriji.

"Wah Naruto-sama hebat!" Kata Zetsu spiral sambil mengeluarkan nada konyol.

.

.

.

"Kushira, kenapa kau meninggalkan Kaa-chan?" Tanya Kushina yang sudah datang ditempat Kushira berada bersam Minato.

"Aku kesini menyusul dia" Menunjuk kearah Sasuke. "Yang mengejar Tona, genin dari amegakure!" Balas Kushira.

"Kakashi ayo kita kesana!" Ajak Minato kepada Kakashi.

"Baik sensei!"

.

.

.

"Lebih baik aku menyegelnya saja!" Kata Naruto yang sudah menon-aktifkan Susano'o–nya.

"Tapi Naruto-sama itu bukan tugas anda!" Balas Zetsu Spiral.

"Hmm, yaa kau benar juga" Kata Naruto sambil memegang dagunya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tubuh Shukaku yang dalam posisi tengkurap berubah menjadi pasir hingga menyisahkan Gaara yang dalam keadaan pingsan.

.

.

.

"Hey Minato pelan-pelan lompatnya, tebbane!" Teriak Kushina dari belakan Minato

"Kita Harus cepat Kushina!" Balas Minato.

Sementar Kushira yang melihat wajah Sasuke tidak seprti biasanya. "Hey Teme kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Tanya Kushira kepada Sasuke yang sedang dibopoh oleh Sakura.

"_"

"Ck, Dasar!"

"Itu dia, lihat tempat ini jadi lautan pasir" Kata Pakkun.

"Yaa kau benar Pakkun"

Sementara Minato terus menatap ke 2orang yang sedang berdiri didepan ninja Suna.

"Hey kalian itu bukankan Gaara?!" Tanya Minato kepada Temari dan Kankurou.

"I-iya Hokage-sama!" Jawab mereka terbata-bata.

"Percepat langkah kalian!"

.

.

Sementara Zetsu spiral yang menyadari dibelakangnya ada 6 orang dan 1 anjing langsung membalikan badannya. "Oh, Ninja Konoha dan ada 4 Kunoichi yang Cantik–" Nada konyol Zetsu spiral terhenti pada saat ia melihat "Ada Yondaime Hokage juga disini".

Sementara Naruto yang tengah menatap Gaara yang tengah pingsan kehabisan Chakra hanya tersenyum lebar mengingat ia kembali menemui 'mereka'.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kaa-san, Tou-san!". Ujar Naruto sambil memutar badannya menghadap kearah Ninja Konoha.

Seluruh Orang yang mendengar dan melihat siapa yang bicara hanya melebarkan matanya takpercaya siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"N-naruto-kun?"

"Tak ada perbedaan dari kalian Minato, Kushina!" Ujar Naruto, sementara Minato dan Kushina hatinya bagaikan tertusuk jutaan Shuriken karena anaknya memanggilnya dengan nama mereka bukan sebutan Kaa-san atau tou-san.

Kushina meneteskan air matanya melihat anaknya sendiri memanggil dirinya dengan namanya "N-naruto-kun aku minta m-maaf, K-kami sadar k-kalau kami selalu mengabaikanmu, t-tapi sekarang k-kami menyesal telah melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh itu, j-jadi kembalilah, ka-kami, ka-kami tidak akan melakukan kesalahan ya-yang sama!" Ujar Kushina sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kaa-chan benar, kami sangat menyesal mengabaikanmu Nii-chan, Ayo kita pulang, kau harus kembali, kita berempat akan mulai dari awal lagi Nii-chan!" Seru Kushira sambil menahan air matanya turun.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum keci sambil menatap langit biru. "Begitu, Menurut kalian setelah aku pulang aku akan mendapatkan kebahagian dari kalian, dan setelah aku sudah menjadi keluarga lagi bersama kalian, desa akan memanfaatku sebagai senjata desa." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap penuh kebencian kearah Minato dan Kushina. "Aku jelaskan sekali lagi, Aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, kalian bukan lah tempat untukku pulang, Kalian selalu mennomor satukan Kushira, sementara aku dicampakan, dilupakan, tapi lihat sekarang, kalian mememohon kepada ku agar aku pulang kedesa, tidak segampang itu, kebencian ku pada kalian terlalu besar, sampai ada titik dimana kebencian itu tidak akan menghilang dihatiku kalian harus tau itu Minato, Kushina dan kau." Menunjuk ke arah Kushira. "Kau yang menyebabkan aku di lupakan, semua hak ku jatuh ke tangan mu!" Jelas panjang lebar Naruto yang masih Mengaktifkan Rinnegannya.

"Ta-tapi itu dulu Nii-chan, sekarang kami sangat," Kushira pun meneteskan air matanya. "Sangat menginginkan kehadiran mu Nii-chan, terutama aku, setiap malam tidak ada lagi yang menemaniku, dan setiap siang tidak ada lagi yang meneraktirku makan Ramen di Ichiraku, Jadi Nii-chan kembali lah aku mohon!" Ujar Kushiran Sambil menangis.

"Benar Naruto kami semua sangat menantikan kehadiranmu, tapi kami bisa memahami seberapa bencinya kau terhadap kami, tapi aku minta maaf Naruto, aku mohon kepadamu kembalilah kami berjanji tidak akan lagi menge–"

"Apa maksud kalian, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, dari umur 3 setengah tahun aku mulai dijauhkan oleh kalian, mungkin dimata kalian aku nampak transparan, tidak nampak di mata kalian, tapi aku tidak akan pernah kembali kekonoha, karena aku sudah menemukan orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti ayah kusendiri, tapi sayangnya ia sudah menginggal lebih dari setahun yang lalu." Naruto pun tersenyum menatap semua orang dihadapannya. "Aku mohon kepada kalian jangan pernah menganggap aku sebagai anak kalian, kalian anggap saja aku seperti aku umur 4 sampai 8 tahun yang tidak nampak dimata kalian!".

"Tidak kau anak kami, kami menyayangimu Naruto-kun, meskipun kau tidak menganggap kami, kami akan selalu menyayangimu, selalu, jadi aku mohon kembalilah!" Kata Kushina sambil mendekat kearah Naruto.

Sementara Zetsu spiral hanya terbengong menatap drama keluarga dadakan yang ada dihadapannya. "Ahh, maaf Naruto-san tapi... uuuummmmmmm, Akh iya lanjutkan saja, hehehe" Ujar gak nyambung Zetsu spiral kepada Naruto.

"Naruto kami mengerti kenapa kau membenci kami, tapi dari mana kau mendapatkan Mata Rinnegan itu dan kenapa kau bisa menerobos masuk kedalam Rumah Tajima Uchiha?" Tanya Minato.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum kecil. "Mata ini adalah pemberian orang yang sudah kuanggap Ayah," Naruto merubah mata Rinnegannya menjadi EMS, dan berubah menjadi Sharingan 3 Tomoe. "Orangnya sangat baik, ia mengajarkan semua yang ia tau kepadaku, bahkan ia mengajarkan cara membangkitkan Sharingan alami, meskipun aku bukan Uchiha, aku sangat menghormatinya, sama seperti aku menghotmati mu dulu disaat 'kita' menjadi keluarga!" Jawab Naruto sambil memegang gagang Gunbai yang ada di punggungnya.

Kushina yang sangat dekat Kepada Naruto langsung memeluk kencang Sambil menangis di pundak Naruto yang badannya sudah sangat dingin. "Aku tidak peduli Naruto-kun kembalilah kepada kam–"

Duakkh!

Naruto menendang Kushina dengan keras hingga Kushina terpental lumayan Jauh dan langsung ditangkap oleh Minato.

"Naruto kenapa, kenapa kau menendang Kaa-chan mu sendiri!" Bentak Minato sambil mendirikan Kushina.

"Kenapa katamu?, Kau tau Minato sakit akibat tendangan itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan perlakuan kalian kepadaku––"

 **"Hentikan Naruto, Kembali ke Markas kalian ada misi!"** Ucap seseorang melalui telepati.

Naruto yang mendengar ada tugas hanya melipat tangan didepan Dada. "Aku harap kalian tidak mencari atau melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan denganku!" Ujar Naruto kemudian menghilang dengan Raiton Hiraisin No Jutsunya.

"Dadah, sampai berjumpa lagi!" Ujar Zetsu Spiral dengan Nada konyol seperti biasa.

"Tunggu Naruto/ Naruto-Kun/ Nii-chan!"

 _ **TBC!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter : 14 ~ Awal.**_

 _ **Rated : M**_

 _ **Disclaimed : Naruto punya MK! Cerita ini punya Gua!.**_

 _ **Warning : OC, OOC, Abal, Gaje, Fic yang kaya gini udah banyak, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan sakit mata dan stroke!**_

Desa Konohagakure, desa yang dipercaya oleh kebanyakan orang adalah desa ninja terkuat, didirikan oleh dua dewa shinobi, Hashirama Senju dan Rival sekaligus sahabatnya Madara Uchiha.

Tapi sekarang desa yang dianggap desa ninja terkuat tersebut baru saja diserang oleh serangan gabungan dari desa Otogakure dan Sunagakure yang dipimpin oleh 1 dari 3 legenda Sannin yang sekaligus kriminal kelas S, Orochimaru.

desa tersebut kini sedang mencoba bangkit sepeninggal Sandaime yang tewas akibat bertarung dengan Orochimaru dan dua pendahulunya Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju dan adiknya sekaligus Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju yang bangkit usai diEdo tensei oleh Orochimaru.

Sementara Yondaime ia Shyok berat mendengar berita tersebut, tapi rasa shyok yang ia terima dari bertemu dengan Anaknya Naruto Namikaze lebih besar dari pada kabar tewasnya Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal sebodoh itu, hal yang menyebabkan anak laki-lakinya itu pergi dari desa, dan lebih parahnya lagi anaknya sendiri tidak menganggapnya Orang tua bahkan ia menendang ibunya sendiri.

3 Hari pasca penyerangan dan bertemu pandang dengan anaknya ia memutuskan Mundur menjadi Hokage dengan alasan "Aku mundur karena aku ingin membawa Naruto, anakku, aku akan membawanya pulang dan akan menjadikan ia Hokage selanjutnya" Itu lah yang ia katakan tapi itu semua rencananya digagalkan Oleh Danzō.

Danzō mengatakan "Orang yang mengkhianati desa tidak layak menjadi Hokage, sekuat apapun dia, tidak akan pernah menjadi Hokage!" Ucapan itu dipercaya oleh Daimyō dan para penasehat negara Api, tapi Koharu Utatane, salah satu penasehat Konoha memberi masukan dengan menyarankan seorang dari 3 legenda Sannin yaitu Jiraiya.

Dan juga kabar dari Tona Alias Naruto Namikaze yang kehebatannya mengikuti ujian Chunin tersebar luas dari mulut-kemulut. Dimulai dari mengalahkan Kushira Namikaze dengan hanya 2 kali serangan, dan mengalahkan Prodigy dari Klan Hyuga, Neji Hyuga.

Dan juga kabar yang paling mencengangkan dari pertarungannya adalah pertarungan Tona alias Naruto berhadapan dengan genin terbaik sekaligus Jinchuricki Ichibi desa Sunagakure, Gaara Sabaku. Bahkan Naruto juga bisa mengalahkan sang Bijū, Shukaku dengan jutsu Mokuton seperti yang dikatakan kedua kakak Gaara.

Ya kedua saudara Gaara mengatakan semuanya kepada Yondaime Hokage, mulai dari penyerangan, Orochimaru dan juga kematian Kazekage asli mereka ditangan Orochimaru, dan tentunya kekuatan Naruto, Mulai dari ia mempunyai Kekei Genkai, Yōton, dan juga ia bisa mengendalikan elemen Mokuton yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju.

Namun kesedihan lebih terlihat dari sang ibu Kushina Uzumaki, ia benar-benar terpukul melihat anaknya sendiri tidak menganggapnya, dan ia bahkan ditendang oleh sang anak dan bicara jangan pernah mencarinya lagi.

Ia menyesal, sangat, ingin sekali ia bertemu dan memeluk anak laki-lakinya itu, meminta maaf kepadanya, dan membawanya kembali kedesa. Tapi Kushina tau bahwa ia benar-benar terlambat, terlambat dalam semua hal, ia tidak pernah memberi perhatian kepada Naruto, jangankan perhatian menatapnya saja jarang.

Kushina sama sekali tidak bisa membendung tangisnya setelah anak perempuannya, adik kembar Naruto yang berselisih beberapa menit setelah Naruto lahir, Kushira Namikaze menyalahkannya dan Minato. Kushira mengatakan "Kaa-chan tidak tau seberapa besar Nii-chan menyayangi Kaa-chan, hampir setiap malam, Nii-chan menyelimuti tubuh Kaa-chan yang tertidur disofa Ruang tamu menunggu kepulangan Tou-chan" Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Kushira mengalahkan rasa sakit pada saat Kyūbi dikeluarkan Paksa oleh pria bertopeng yang menyerang konoha pada saat kelahiran Naruto dan Kushira.

Begitu juga dengan Kushira, ia begitu menyayanginya Kakaknya, mengingat ia selalu bersama kakaknya. dulu ia tau bahwa kakaknya dekat dengan seorang gadis yang menjadi sahabat baiknya yaitu Naomi Uchiha, ia senang akhirnya ada orang lain yang mau dekat dengan kakaknya, Gadis manis berambut hitam kebiruan panjang sepinggang itu ternyata menyukai kakaknya ia selalu menanyakan Kabar kakaknya melalui dirinya sebagai penghubung antara Naruto dan Naomi, dan tepat pada festifal pergantian tahun keduanya saling mengatakan perasaanya satu sama lain.

Dan kesenangan yang Naruto alami hanya diluar rumah tapi jika diluar rumah, Kakaknya benar-benar menjadi orang yang sangat dingin, Kushira mengerti kenapa kakaknya seperti itu, hanya didalam rumah saja kakaknya begitu tapi diluar rumah kakaknya kembali sifat aslinya. Seperti saat sedang latihan bersama dengan kakaknya Naomi, Shisui Uchiha, salah satu Prodigy klan Uchiha adalah teman sekaligus orang yang kakaknya panggil dengan sebutan Shisui-chan mengingat betapa kelewat tampannya Shisui Uchiha.

Tapi setelah mengetahui kabar dari ditemukannya mayat Naomi, Naruto benar-benar berubah ia menjadi orang yang sangat-sangat dingin. Bahkan ia sempat membentak Minato karena sifat dinginnya tersebut, dan 2 hari setelah kematian Naomi, kakaknya pergi meninggalkan desa pada saat yang sama dengan pembantaian Klan Uchiha.

Mengingat hal tersebut Kushira kembali menahan agar dia tidak meneteskan air matanya, ia sudah bersumpah ia akan bertambah kuat agar ia bisa membawa orang yang paling disayanginya itu. Agarbisa menjadi kuat dan membawa Kakaknya pulang Kushira menerima ajakan orang yang ia panggil Ero-sennin untuk mencari dan menjadikan Tsunade Senju sebagai Godaime Hokage.

Dan sekarang Kushira tengah berjalan bersama seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih bernama Jiraiya.

"Hey Ero-sennin, Tsunade itu wanita seperti apa?" Tanya Kushira.

Jiraiya memegang dahunya berfikir. "Hmm... Tsunade adalah teman satu teamku bersama Orochimaru, gadis yang galak tapi cantik, wanita penggila judi tapi sexy, sexy karena jurusnya, dan juga pukulannya" Jelas Jiraiya.

Kushira yang mendengar jawaban dari Jiraiya hanya menaikan satu alisnya."Berarti dia sudah tua sama seprti mu, Ero-sennin"

"Hmm.. begitu lah."

.

.

.

Sementara itu didalam tempat gelap ada 11 Siluet yang tengah berdiri pada jari-jari tangan dari sebuah patung. Dan ternyata ke-11 siluet itu adalah grup yang menamai diri mereka dengan nama **Akatsuki**.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mempersebahkan banyak jasad untuk Jashin-sama!" Ucap siluet dengan rambut klimis dan dipunggungnya ada sebuah sabit besar bermata tiga.

"Ck.. dewa Jashin yang kau sebah itu pasti kesal sekali mempunyai pengikut seperti mu Hidan!" Ujar siluet dengan wajah yang hanya menampakan matanya saja.

"Hey Naruto kudengar dari Zetsu kau menyerang tergetku, Ichibi kenapa!? Hmm!" Teriak Siluet yang mempunyai rambut yang menutupi sebelah mata kirinya.

"Ya, aku hanya bersenang-senang dengan Ichibi!" Balas Siluet Bermata merah menyala yang ternyata adalah Eternal mangekyo Sharingan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya?" Tanya Siluet dengan mata Byakugan dimata kirinya sedangkan matanya kirinya ditutupi oleh penutup mata.

"Yondaime datang bersama bala bantuan!" Balas Naruto.

'Jadi Naruto sudah bertemu dengan ayahnya' Batin Seorang dengan wajah berkerut dibagian bawah matanya dan memiliki Kekei Genkai Sharingan yang menyala.

"Baiklah, Aku mendapat kabar dari Naruto, dan Zetsu bahwa Konoha habis diserang oleh Gabungan dari Otogakure dan Sunagakure yang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru." Ucap Sang pemimpin sambil melihat kearah anggotanya. "Jadi Kalian lakukan seperti biasa!" Jelas Sang Leader.

"Maaf Leader-sama, tapi aku baru bergabung kurang lebih 4bulan yang lalu, jadi aku belum tau apa tugas ku?" Tanya Seorang dengan kekei genkai Byakugan pada mata kirinya.

"Dreyōka, Tugas mu membawa Jinchuricki Sanbi, Yondaime Mizukage Yagura.!" Jelas Sang leader.

"Heh kau beruntung tidak kuhabisi waktu itu, kalau tidak kau akan menjadi persembahan yang spesial untuk Jashin-sama!" Ujar seorang dengan Rambut klimis.

"Jangan bangga dulu Hidan kalau tidak ada Naruto mungkin kau yang akan jadi persembahan penutup untuk Tuhan-mu sendiri" Ujar Siluet Hitam dan putih.

"Sudah hentikan Zetsu!" Bentak Leader. "Baiklah Hidan dan Kakuzu kalian mencari dana sampai 300 miliar Ryo dalam tenggat waktu 14 Bulan, Sasori dan Deidara, tugas kalian Meratakan Iwagakure, sementara Itachi dan Kisame kalian pergi ke kota Tanzaku tugas kalian menangkap Kyuubi, Naruto dan Dreyōka kalian pergi ke Kirigakure untuk membantu klien pertama Aktsuki, Mei Terumi, apa semua jelas?!" Tanya Sang leader.

"Tapi kenapa kami yang mencari dana, seharusnya kami yang meratakan suatu desa!" Protes siluet yang bernama Hidan.

"Kau tudak mungin bisa meratakan suatu desa, kau membunuh satu orang saja membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama!" Sela Seorang bernama Kakuzu.

"Heh, diam Kau Kakuzu, karena sifat mu yang tamak itu kita jadi mencari uang yang sangat banyak!". Ujar Hidan.

"Baiklah semoga beruntung" Ucap sang leader lalu semua Siluet menghilang Kecuali Sang leader dan perempuan berambut Biru dan sesesok Makhluk Hitam dan Putih yang diselubungi semacam tanaman Venus Flytrap.

"Bagus Sekarang rencana Ku akan cepat tercapai, Tsuki no Me!" Ujar seseorang dengan topeng spiral diwajahnya dikepala Gedō Mazō.

.

.

.

.

"Jembatan Kushira" Ucap seseorang Sambil tertawa. " Jadi kirigakure sudah menamakan Jembatan baru ini dengan Nama anak dari Yondaime Hokage!" Ujar seseorang dengan senyum diwajahnya.

'Yondaime Hokage,? Minato' Batin seseorang dengan Kekei Genkai Byakugan di mata kirinya.

"Hey Dre, Ayo kita bergegas!" Ujar Seseorang dengan jubah Hitam dengan aksen Awan Merah.

"Baik Naruto, " Balas seseorang bernama Dreyōka(OC).

 _ **TBC!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter: 15 ~ Tsunade Senju & Mei Terumi.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

 _ **»WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT«**_

Disuatu tempat diKirigakure tengah terjadi pertarungan antara Pasukan Rebellion dan 'Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura'.

"Gawat Mei-sama, diarea depan ada 2 dari 7 pendekar pedang, " Ujar panik seseorang dengan penutup mata disebelah kanan.

"Apa! Siapa dua orang itu?" Tanya Mei sambil mengeram kesal.

"Dia adalah Kushimaru Kuriarare, dia pemegang pedang Jarum Nuibari, dan Munashi Jinpachi, dia pemegang pedang Shibuki" Sela seorang bernama Chōjurō.

"Ini gawat" Ujar Mei sambil memijit keningnya. "Ao berapa jumlah pasukan kita?" Tanya Mei Terumi.

"Sekitar 500 sampai 700 Orang Mei-sama" Balas Ao.

"Bagaimana dengan Akatsuki, apakah mereka sudah sampai?" Tanya Mei

"Entahlah Mei-sama saya belum tau dimana keberadaan mereka" Balas Bingung Ao.

"Cih, jangan-jangan mereka tidak menepati janjinya, aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak Uang untuk membayar mereka untuk membantu kita" Geram Mei karena merasa ditipu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Naruto Dan Dreyōka sudah melewati jembatan 'Kushira' dan berjalan tenang hingga keduanya melihat ada 7 orang yang menahannya.

"Siapa kalian?"

Dreyōka menaikan sedikit topi campingnya keatas. "Akatsuki, Kami ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin Rebbelion Mei Terumi"

"Kalian Akatsuki? cepat ikuti kami"

"Hn/ Baiklah" Ujar Naruto dan Dreyōka.

.

.

.

Sementara itu adiknya, Kushira sedang berjalan Masuk ke suatu tempat Makan.

"Hey Ero-sennin disini tidak ada Ramen, Tebbare!"

"Akh, kau ini Ramen terus, " protes jiraya sambil membuka pintu restoran. "sudah cepat masuk" Ujar Jiraiya.

Kushira yang mendengarnya hanya cemberut kesal. "Ck, terserah kau sajalah"

Begitu masuk Jiraiya sudah merasakan Chakra yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik dan orang itu adalah...

Jiraiya menyenggol tangan Kushira dengan Sikunya. "Lihat Kushira, itu adalah Tsunade!" Ujar Jiraiya.

Kushira yang mendengarnya lanngsung menatap kesemua pengunjung yang sedang lahap memakan hidangan yang mereka pesan. "Yang mana Ero-sennin?" Tanya Kushira.

Jiraiya langsung merangkul pundak Kushira dan membawanya ke mejaTsunade sedang asik meminum Sake.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Tsunade~" Ucar Jiraiya kepada Tsunade.

Sementara Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade hanya memicingkan Matanya. "Siapa kau? Apa aku punya hutang dengan mu?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menuangkan Sake kegelasnya.

"Ini aku, Jiraiya"

Tsunade yang mendengar itu langsung menatap penuh kearah orang yang dihadapannya lalu menatap kesamping kirinya. "Ohh, Hey Shizune tambah lagi!"

"B-baik Tsunade-sama"

"Mau apa kau Jiraiya?" Tanya Tsunade.

Jiraiya tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Tsunade. "Aku kemari untuk menjadikanmu Hokage selanjutnya." Kata Jiraiya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Hokage yang ada? Apa mereka sudah tidak sanggup memimpin lagi sehingga aku yang menjadi Hokage?" Ucap Tsunade sambil memakan kue Dango.

"Jadi kau belum tau ya?" Jiraiya menghela Nafas. "Sandaime–Hiruzen sudah tewas, sedangkan Minato mengundurkan diri" Ujar Jiraiya Sambil melepas Tas yang berada dipunggungnya.

Tsunade yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa Sandaime tewas?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menggebrak meja.

"Sandaime–Hiruzen tewas karena Orochimaru, yang menggunakan Edo-tensei Shodime–Hasirama, dan Nidaime–Tobirama." Jelas Jiraiya.

Tsunade kaget mendengarnya karena ia baru bertemu dengan Orochimaru 3 hari yang lalu. "Lalu Minato?kenapa ia mengundurkan diri?"

"Minato mengundurkan diri karena..." Jiraiya Menatap kearah Kushira yang sedang berdiri disampingnya. "..Naruto, ia bertemu dengan Naruto."

Tsunade hanya menganguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi dia sudah sadar, Baguslah". Ucap Tsunade sambil meneguk Sakenya.

"Hey, Nona berdada besar tolong dengarkan ya, Tou-chan sudah sadar sejak Naruto-niichan pergi," Protes Kushira.

Tsunade yang mendengar itu hanya menaikan satu alisnya. "Lalu hubungannya denganku?"

"Hubungannya dengan mu adalah kau harus menjadi Hokage selanjutnya!" Bentak Kushira.

"Emm.. Maaf Tsunade-sama, 4Bulan yang lalu bukankah kita bertemu dengan Naruto?" Sela Shizune.

Jiraiya dan Kushira yang mendengar ucapan Shizune pun Shyok akibat kaget karena Tsunade pernah bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Shizune?." Tanya Jiraiya.

"Begini Jiraiya-sama, Saya dan Tsunade-sama pernah bertem–"

"Sudah kau diam saja Shizune aku yang akan menjelaskannya" Sela Tsunade.

Mendengar hal tersebut Kushira dan Jiraiya memfokuskan indera pendengaran mereka untuk mendengarkan kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Tsunade.

"4 Bulan yang lalu...

.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Disebuah Ruangan yang lumayan besar terlihat ada 4 Orang yang tengah serius bermain **Poker** untuk memenangkan taruhan yang lumayan besar.

"Hey wanita selanjutnya kau" Ujar seorang laki-laki.

Lalu Tsunade melemparkan kartu **9 Wajik** yang mengalahkan **6 Kriting** kearah meja.

'Bagus jika terus begini Tsunade-sama pasti akan menang' Batin Shizune yang sedang memeluk Ton-Ton.

"Hey Byakugan cepat jalan!" Bentak Tsunade kepada Orang di samping kirinya.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Byakugan' langsung melempar **Jack Love** yang mengalahkan **9 Wajik** milik Tsunade.

Tapi setelah Pria yang barusan melempar Kartu **Jack Love** ada seseorang yang menendang Kasar Pintu ruangan.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kau, D ikut kami dengan cara baik-baik atau kami akan memakai kekerasan" Ujar seseorang dengan wajah tampan Rambut Klimis dan menodongkan Sabit besar bermata 3.

Orang yang dipanggil **D** tersebut menoleh ke arah Orang yang seenak jidatnya memasuki ruangan. "Ada mau apa kau denganku" Ujar D yang masih memegang kartu ditangannya.

"Kami datang untuk merekrutmu untuk Masuk **Akatsuki**!" Ujar tiba-tiba orang dibelakang Hidan.

D yang mendengarnya hanya memicingkan matanya. "Akatsuki? Aku Tidak pernah mendengarnya, Maaf aku tidak berminat!" Balas D.

"Akkh, banyak bicara mati kau!" Ujar Hidan sambil mengayunkan Sabitnya kearah D.

Melihat Sabit sudah semakin dekat kearahnya, D langsung berdiri dan menangkap bagian tengah sabit milik Hidan. Dan sabit tersebut ditahan hanya dengan 1 tangan sementara 1 tangan lainnya masih memengang kartu.

"Lumayan juga, kau bisa menahan serangan milik Hidan. Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh, jika kami bisa mengalahkanmu kau ikut dengan kami dan jika kau bisa mengalahkan kami kau bisa bebas!, Bagaimana" Ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Hidan.

"Setuju" Balas D sambil melempar kartu miliknya ke meja arena Poker.

"Tapi sebelum kita keluar aku ingin tau siapa Nama aslimu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengaktifkan EMS–nya.

"Dreyōka" Balasnya singkat.

"Bagus ayo Hidan, setelah ini kau bisa bersenang-senang!" Ujar Naruto sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Heh, kau akan kuhabisi diluar!" Ujar Hidan sambil menarik Sabit yang dipegang oleh Dreyōka. Hidan pun keluar disusul oleh Dreyōka.

Sementara Ruangan yang baru saja dimasuki dan ditinggal oleh 2 Pria dengan kostum Over Coat berwana Hitam dan berAksen awan merah nampak hening, dan masih ada sisa kartu Dreyōka yang dilempar begitu saja.

"Ehmn... Tsunade-sama tadi itu Naruto anak Yondaime-sama bukan?!" Bisik Shizune kepada Tsunade.

Sebelum menjawab Tsunade menghela nafas berat. "Sepertinya begitu, dia menghilang selama 5 tahun lebih dan muncul dengan memiliki kekei genkai Sharingan," Tsunade kemudian berdiri mengambil uang yang ada di samping tumpukan Kartu. "Uang ini aku ambil, ayo Shizune kita ke resepsionis, aku ingin tidur!" Ujar Tsunade.

"B-baik Tsunade-sama".

.

 _ **Flashback Off!**_

"...Seprti itulah, entah Naruto menang atau kalah, tapi yang jelas **aku tidak peduli** , " Jelas Tsunade lalu meneguk gelas yang berisi sake.

Sementara Kushira ia berusaha untuk menahan agar Air matanya tidak turun dari mata berIris Biru Safir sama seperti Ayahnya.

'Akatsuki, apa itu' Batin Jiraiya. "Kenapa kau tidak menahannya, Tsunade,?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Untuk apa,? yang membuat kesalahan itu Minato dan Kushina, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya!" Balas Tsunade.

"Kau, dasar wanita jalang seharusnya kau menahan Naruto-niichan, kau tidak tau seberapa kehilangannya kami saat Naruto-niichan pergi meninggalkan Kami!" Sela Kushira sambil meneteskan Air mata.

Mendengar hal tersebut Tsunade tanpa sengaja memori masa lalunya Muncul yang mengakibatkan ia ingat akan 2 orang yang ia Sayangi dan ia cintai. 'Dia sama sepertiku, tidak ada salahnya aku membantu Minato dan Kushina' Batin Tsunade.

"Jadi, kembali kepembicaraan, kau bersedia untuk menjadi Hokage selanjutnya?!" Tanya Jiraiya.

Sebelum menjawab Tsunade tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Kushira yang sedang menghapus Air matanya. "Baiklah aku setuju" Ujar Tsunade.

Kushira yang mendengar itu merasa senang sekaligus merasa Aneh karena Tsunade berkata 'Aku tidak peduli pada Minato dan Kushina'.

Mendengar Hal itu Jiraiya tersenyum senang akhirnya Tsunade mau menerima Jabatan Menjadi Hokage, lalu Jiraiya menatap Kearah samping, menatap Kushira. "Hey Kushira kenapa kau sedih begitu, mari sini Duduk, kau mau makan apa?" Ajak Jiraiya sambil mendudukan Kushira disampingnya.

"Terserah asal Manis!" Ujar Kushira singkat.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto dan Dreyōka sedang berada di depan Bangunan Tingkat 3 yang menjadi markas pusat Pasukan Rebellion.

"Mari Naruto-san, Dreyōka-san masuk" Ujar seorang jounin Kirigakure yang dari tadi mengantarkan Naruto dan Dreyōka ke tempat Mei berada.

"Hn" Balas Naruto singkat sambil mengangkat dan membuang asal topi campingnya.

Setelah masuk Naruto dan Dreyōka diarahkan langsung keruangan Mei. Setelah sampai, Jounin tersebut mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Ujar suara feminim dari arah dalam ruangan.

Sang Jounin tersebut langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. "Mei-sama, mereka berdua adalah Anggota Akatsuki" Kata Jounin yang mengantar Naruto dan Dreyōka.

Begitu melihat Naruto Pikiran Mei yang sedang kacau akibat kalah jumlah oleh pasukan Yondaime Mizukage–Yagura, langsung lenyap, digantikan oleh satu kata 'Tampan'. Tanpa sadar Mei menjilati Bibir bawahnya sendiri memikirkan tampang Naruto yang Liar, dengan Mata biru cerah, pakaiannya keseluruhan berwana Hitam, membawa semacam Kipas dipunggungnya.

"Ehmm.. maaf Mei-sama mereka adala–"

"Siapa Namamu Blondie-Kun?" Tanya Mei dengan nada menggoda.

Seluruh Ninja kirigakure yang ada diruangan hanya menatap Mei dengan tatapan seolah 'ya ampun penyakit Mei-sama kambuh lagi'.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, heran. "Naruto" Balas Naruto singkat.

"Selamat datang di Kirigakure, Naruto-kun, emm... siapa nama Rekanmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mei sambil berdiri menuju kearah Naruto.

"Namaku Adalah Dreyōka, Mei-san." Kata Dreyōka.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, Dreyōka-san, anda sudah tau bukan, sekarang Kirigakure sedang dalam era perang Saudara. Antara kami yang biasa dipanggil Rebbelion, melawan Pasukan dari Yondaime Mizukage Yagura," Jelas Mei.

"Ya saya sudah tau, jadi tugas kami apa?" Tanya Dreyōka.

Mei yang mendengar itu melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto dan Dreyōka sambil tersenyum. "Tugas Kalian adalah membantu kami menggulingkan Yagura sebagai Mizukage" Jawab Mei yang dari tadi menatap wajah Naruto.

'Apa-apaan wanita ini, aku yang aku yang bicara dia malah menatap Naruto' Batin Dreyōka.

"Jadi sama saja kami harus membunuh Yagura?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

'Ini baru tipeku' Batin Mei. "Dengan Cara apapun asalkan Yagura lengser dari bangku Mizukage, Naruto-kun"

 _ **TBC!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter: 16 ~ Yagura–Sanbi.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

 _ **»WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN, SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT«**_

Kini semua Ninja Kirigakure sudah pada posisi masing-masing dan siap untuk menyerang pasukan Yondaime Mizukage–Yagura.

Dan juga terlihat ada 2 sosok yang mengenakan Over Coat berwarna Hitam dengan Aksen Awan merah dan disamping Naruto ada Seorang Wanita berambut merah maroon yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Jadi, yang mana yondaime mizukage?" Tanya Naruto kepada Mei.

"Sepertinya sulit dilihat dalam situasi seprti ini Naruto-kun" Balas Mei.

"Ya kau benar Mei-san Kabut ini sangat mengganggu!" Ujar Dreyōka.

Dan benar saja sekarang sutuasinya benar-benar berkabut, jarak pandang yang terlihat hanya sekitar 10 meter saja.

Melihat Kabutnya makin tebal Naruto langsung merapal segel tangan.

" **Fūton: Atsugai** "

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu kabut yang menutupi penglihatan mereka langsung hilang berkat hebusan angin yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Dan dihadapan Naruto ada 2 orang ninja Kirigakure, yang satu memegang pedang mirip dengan Jarum, yang satu lagi memegang pedang besar mirip gulungan.

"Mei-san apakah itu Yagura?" Tanya Dreyōka.

"Bukan mereka itu, Chōjurō jelaskan!"

"Baik Mei-sama" Hormat Chōjurō. "Yang memegang pedang jarum Nuibari adalah Kushimaru Kuriarare, dan disebelahnya adalah Jinpachi Munashi dia memegang pedang Shibuki" Jelas Chōjurō.

"Hey aku yang kanan!" Ujar Dreyōka dan langsung melesat kearah Jinpachi Munashi.

"Baiklah aku menghadapi si kurus" Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menuju Kushimaru.

.

.

Setelah berhadapan dengan Kushimaru Naruto hanya menggaruk pipinya heran. "Jadi kau adalah satu dari 7 pemegang pedang?" Tanya Naruto.

Kushimaru yang melihat orang didepannya kaget karena didepannya adalah anak dari. "Kau adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak Yondaime Hokage–Minato Namikaze, yang dikabarkan menghilang itu" Ujar Kushimaru sambil meletakan pedang Nuibari di pundaknya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa pelan. "Haha, kau tau hanya sedikit yang mengetahui identitas asliku, Akan ku habisi kau!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Raion no Yoroi yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

Dalam hitungan detik Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul di belakang Kushimaru sambil mengayunkan Gunbai kearahnya.

Duakh!

Kushimaru yang terkena serangan Gunbai Naruto terpental sejauh beberapa Meter. Kushimaru yang sudah berdiri langsung Melempar pedang Nuibari Kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat serangan pedang Nuibari kearahnya hanya mundur beberapa langkah, dan pedang tersebut menancap ketanah.

Melihat pedang tersebut menancap lumayan dalam, Naruto mengambil pedang tersebut dan merapal segel.

" **Katon: Ryuka no jutsu"**

Lalu Naruto meniupkan Api kecil kearah benang yang ada pada Nuibari.

Melihat api dengan cepat menuju kearahnya Kushimaru mau tak mau harus melepas benang tersebut.

"Lumayan, aku bisa memodifikasi Gunbai ku dengan pedang ini." Ujar Naruto lalu merogoh kantung didalam Over Coat nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

Naruto membuka Gulungan tersebut dan memasukan Nuibari menggunakan Fūinjutsu–nya untuk memasukan pedang Nuibari kedalam gulungan tersebut.

"Kudengar kalau ada satu dari 7 pendekar pedang yang tidak memegang pedangnya bagaikan Manusia tanpa Chakra jadi percuma kalau aku bertarung lama denganmu" Naruto mengarahkan Tangannya kirinya kearah Kushimaru. " **Bansho Ten** ' **in"**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kushimaru tertarik kearah Naruto. Dan setelah beberapa detik Naruto langsung menyekik leher Kushimaru dan membantingnya ketanah, dan dari telapak tangan kanan Naruto keluar Batangan Hitam dan langsung menusuk Batangan Hitam ke dada sebelah kiri Kushimaru.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Mei tersenyum puas karena Naruto berhasil mengalahkan 1 dari 7 pendekar pedang dari Negaranya.

"Hebat dia bisa mengalahkan senior Kushimaru" Ujar Chōjurō.

"Ya kau benar Chōjurō" Balas orang disampingnya yang bernama Ao.

.

.

.

 **"Raigatana** "

Dreyōka menciptakan pedang yang terbuat dari petir agar ia bisa beradu pedang dengan orang didepannya.

"Cih kau hebat juga" Ujar Jinpachi Munashi.

Trank! Duamm! Trank! Duamm!

'Sial setiap aku menyetuh pedangnya ia akan meledakan lagi pedangnya, aku harus memisahkan pedang dan pemakainya' Batin Dreyōka.

Dreyōka pun melompat beberapa langkah dan langsung merapal segel.

" **Ranton: Reiza Sakasu** " Lalu dari tangan Dreyōka yang diarahkan ketangan Kanan Jinpachi keluar petir berwana kehitaman.

Jrashh!

Jinapchi merasa benar-benar kesakitan setelah Jutsu Ranton menebas tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang Pedang Shibuki.

Melihat lawannya kesakitan Dreyōka langsung merapal segel.

" **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha** "

Lalu dari mulut Dreyōka keluar air dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak hingga membanjiri tempat pertarungan.

"Ini bahaya" Ujar Jinpachi lalu memungut Pedang Shibuki yang masih dipegang oleh tangan Kanan yang sudah tertebas.

Melihat Jinpachi sudah memegang pedangnya lagi, Dreyōka langsung membuat Segel Tangan dan meletakan telapak tangannya diatas air.

" **Raiton: Jibashi** "

Aliran petir bertegangan tinggi keluar dari tangan Dreyōka dan langsung menyebar karena air merupakan Isolator listrik.

Dan aliran petir bertegangan tinggi langsung menyambar ketubuh Jinpachi hingga tubuh Jinpanchi jatuh karena terkena petir bertegangan tinggi.

Melihat Jinpachi terjatuh Dreyōka bergerak menuju kearah Jinpachi. Setelah sampai Dreyōka langsung mengambil pedang yang masih digenggam oleh Jinpachi.

Setelah mengambil pedang Shibuki. "Kau tau pedang ini sungguh berat, tapi seprtinya cocok untukmu!" Lalu Dreyōka langsung menancapkan Pedang Shibuki ke kepala Jinpachi hingga pedang tersebut menancap.

.

.

"Sialan beraninya kau membunuh Kushimaru-sama, Ayo semuanya!" Teriak salah satu anggota Ninja Kirigakure di belakang Naruto.

" **Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!"**

Masing-masing Ninja kirigakure menyemburkan api dengan ukuran yang sangat besar kearah Naruto.

Sementara Naruto ia hanya mengarahkan kedua tangannya menghadap kearah jutsu api yang mengarah kearahnya.

Api dalam ukuran besar itu terhisap oleh aliran Chakra yang keluar dari 2 telapak tangan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan dia!"

"Dia menghisap jutsu api kita!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu menyeringai senang. "Kalian itu sampah!" Lalu Naruto merapal Segel Harimau.

" **Katon: Gōnkyu no Jutsu**!"

Lalu Naruto menghembuskan api besar seukuran meteor dari dalam mulutnya dan langsung membakar habis semua Ninja Kirigakure.

Seluruh Ninja Kirigakure yang terkena jutsu api milik Naruto langsung terkapar dalam keadaan hangus terbakar dan tidak menyisakan satu ninja Kirigakure. Lalu tak lama datang bala bantuan dari ninja Kirigakure bawahan Yagura.

Seluruh Orang yang baru datang membelalakan matanya melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. hampir 100 orang tewas akibat serangan orang dengan kostum hitam dengan aksen awan merah.

"Apa-apaan ini dia hanya seorang diri, mana mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan 5 squadron?"

Seluruh Ninja Kirigakure bawahan Yagura hanya menelan ludah mereka dengan Susah payah melihat lawannya kali ini memiliki mata yang sama seprti Rikudo Sennin.

Dalam keterkejutan mereka, mereka bertambah terkejut melihat datangnya Ratusan pasukan Rebbelion beserta pemimpinnya Mei terumi dan satu pria berambut hitam berkostum sama seprti Naruto.

"Naruto-kun apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mei dari arah samping Naruto.

"Hn" Jawab Naruto. "Dimana Yagura?" Tanya Naruto karena dari tadi ia belum bertemu dengan Yagura.

.

.

"Hey kau." Tunjuk kapten ninja kirigakure kepada salah satu bawahannya. "Cepat ketempat Yagura-sama bahwa keadaan kita sedang terdesak, dan minta Bantuan!"

"Baik Kapten!" Ujar Ninja Kirigakure kemudian menggunakan Shunsin meninggalkan tempat pertarungan.

.

."Ada yang meminta bantuan Mei-sama!" Bisik Ao kepada Mei.

"Iya Ao, aku sudah tau" Balas Mei.

Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan seringai diwajahnya. "Mei kau memiliki Kekei Genkai Yōton, Bukan?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menghadap kearah Mei.

"Iya Naruto-kun" Balas Mei bingung.

"Bagus kalau begitu aku akan memperaktekan Hasil latihanku disini!" Ujar Naruto Lalu memasang segel tangan Burung, Naga, dan Ular dan meletakan telapak tangannya diatas tanah.

" **Yōton: Yōzumi no Jutsu**!"

Lalu dari dalam tanah keluar Lava cair dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak dan mulai membentuk gulungan-gulungan lava mirip gelombang Tsunami yang menuju kearah Ninja Kirigakure.

.

.

.

"Lapor Yagura-sama, di area pertempuran keadaan berbalik 5 squadron pasukan kita dikalahkan dengan 1 orang!" Lapor ninja kirigakure kepada Yagura.

"Apa?! 100 orang dikalahkan dengan 1 orang? Bagaimana bisa?! Lalu Kushimaru dan Jinpachi bagaimana dengan mereka?!" Ujar Yondaime Mizukage–Yagura.

"Dia memiliki Rinnegan, dan sepertinya Kushimaru Kuriarare dan Jinpachi Munashi sudah dikalahkan oleh Ninja bayaran Mei Terumi!" Balas Ninja Kirigakure.

'Cih, karena dia sudah tau dia tidak bisa menang, dia menyewa ninja bayaran' Batin Yagura. "Persiapkan pasukan, aku akan turun tangan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh ninja kirigakure yang terkena serangan Yōton milik Naruto pun meleleh, dan menyisakan Lava cair dalam jumlah mirip Danau Lava.

Mei yang melihat Naruto bisa memakai salah satu kekei genkai Yōton tersenyum penuh arti. 'Setelah pertarungan ini aku akan berkencan dengan Naruto-kun' Batin Mei tidak sabar.

"He-hebat" Kata Chōjurō.

"Kekuatannya sama persis seperti Mei-sama" Kata Ao.

Seluruh Pasukan Rebbelion terkagum-kagum karena pria pirang yang mengenakan Over Coat hitam bergambar Awan Merah dan dipunggungnya ada semacam Kipas berbentuk angka 8.

" **Suiton: Suishoa"**

Tedengar suara dari ujung Lava cair yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Dan setelah itu muncul air dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak sehingga menutupi lelehan Lava sehingga menimbulkan asap yang sangat tebal.

"Akhirnya, Naruto-kun Seprtinya Yagura sudah muncul!" Ujar Mei.

"Hey Naruto Yagura adalah tugas pertama kita, jadi berbagilah!" Ujar Dreyōka kepada Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Setelah Lava tersebut mengeras akibat terkena Air, dan tak lama kemudian muncul seorang sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto dan Dreyōka.

Naruto yang melihat siapa yang muncul menyeringai lebar sambil memegang Gagang Gunbai–nya dengan tangan kiri ia langsung mengayunkan Gunbai–nya kearah asap yang mengepul keluar.

Setelah asap nya menghilang nampaklah Ratusan Pasukan Yagura yang sudah siap untuk menyerang.

Naruto yang sudah meletakan Gunbai dipunggungnya langsung merapal segel tangan dan menghentakan kedua telapak tangannya ketanah.

" **Doton: Doryukatsu**!"

Lalu dari depan tangan Naruto yang menghentak tanah mulai retak dan retakan itu menuju kearah pasukan Yagura. Dan dari retakan itu mulai melebar dan membuat semacam Jurang yang sangat dalam.

Seluruh pasukan Yagura termasuk Yagura, jatuh kedalam jurang yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

"Dre gunakan Katon terkuatmu!" Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Lalu Dreyōka merapal segel Harimau sambil menghirup nafas dalam.

" **Katon: Zukoku no Jutsu**!"

Lalu dari dalam mulut Dreyōka keluar bola api besar dan langsung masuk kedalam Jurang buatan Naruto.

Blarrr!

Jutsu api tersebut langsung meledak usai menyentuh tanah paling dalam yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat.

"Ya-yagura kalah dengan 2 kali serangan?"

"Akatsuki memang hebat!"

"Diam kalian semua Yagura masih hidup!" Bentak Naruto.

Dan benar saja dari jurang buatan Naruto mulai ada pergerakan tanah yang lumayan Kencang.

Roarggggh!

"Akhirnya keluar juga!" Ujar Naruto.

"Ini mungkin akan sulit!" Balas Dreyōka.

"Mei-sama seprtinya Yagura berubah menjadi Sanbi?" Bisik Ao kepada Mei.

"Iya Ao, aku sudah tau, tapi selama ada Naruto-kun dan Dreyōka-san aku yakin ia bisa menang" Balas Mei sambil terus menatap Wajah Naruto Dari samping.

" **Mizudama**!"

Lalu dari dalam jurang keluar peluru angin dalam ukuran besar. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengaktifkan Susano'o dalam bentuk tulang rusuk dan kedua tangannya melindungi Dreyōka dan Mei.

'Chakra apa ini' Batin Mei lalu Mei menatap Naruto. 'Ini Susano'o'

Lalu sebuah serangan datang dari dalam tanah dalam bentuk Seperti peluru air dalam Jumlah banyak.

" **Hyōton: Kowareyasu Kōri**!" Ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan tangan Kanannya ke arah peluru air buatan Sanbi. Peluru air milik Sanbi pun membeku akbiat terkena jutsu Hyōton Milik Naruto.

'Hebat Naruto-kun memiliki 2 Kekei Genkai' Batin Mei Kagum.

Rooarghh!

Setelah berteriak muncul lah sesesok raksasa berbentuk Kura-kura berwarna Abu-abu memiliki satu mata dan memiliki 3 ekor yang menandakan kalau ia adalah Sanbi.

'Hari sudah sore, aku sudah mengeluarkan 17% Chakra ku, Lebih baik cepat aku selesai kan!' Batin Naruto

Sanbi membuat Bola hitam pekat yang perlahan semakin membesar dan menembakannya kearah pasukan Rebbelion.

"Ini gawat Naruto-kun!" Ujar Mei Khawatir karena sanbi akan menyerang dengan jumlah chakra yang sangat banyak.

"Kau tenang saja" Balas Naruto sambil mengigit ujung jempolnya, dan dari jempol yang Naruto gigit mengeluarkan Darah dan mengoleskannya ketelapak tangan Naruto. Lalu Naruto menghentakan kedua tangannya ketanah.

" **Kuchiyose: Goju Rashomon**!"

 **Bijūdama!**

Bijūdama Sanbi pun melesat kearah Pasukan Rebbelion.

Blarr!

Bijūdama Milik sanbi berbelok dan meledak setelah menabrak gerbang Rashomon ke 3 dari 5 Gerbang Rashomon.

"Dre giliranmu!"

"Baiklah" Dreyōka pun merapal segel harimau dan menghembuskan Nafas dalam.

 **"Raika Horai no Jutsu!** "

Lalu serangan Bola api bercampur petir melesat kearah Sanbi.

Blarrr!

Sanbi pun terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan karena terkena jutsu yang sangat kuat.

Naruto pun merilekskan tubuhnya agar ia bisa memasukan energi alam dan ia masuk dalam mode Sage.

setelah 20 detik terlihat pola setengah lingkaran berwarna jingga pada bagian atas mata Naruto. Naruto membuat sebuar Rasenshuriken dan memasukan elemen Enton dalam Rasenshurikennya.

" **Senpō: Enton Rasenshuriken!** "

Naruto melempar Rasenshurikennya kearah sanbi yang tengah kesakitan akibat serangan Dreyōka.

Blarrr!

Rasenshuriken milik Naruto pun mengenai tepat pada badan Sanbi yang tengah kesakitan ditambah lagi ada enton api yang tak akan padam sebelum musuhnya mati.

Dreyōka yang melihat itu kaget karena Api hitam Ameterasu tidak akan padam sebelum musuhnya tewas. tapi karena Jinchuricki ia harus menghentikan Naruto sebelum tugas pertamanya Gagal.

"Hey Naruto Yagura tidak boleh mati!" Kata Dreyōka.

"Hn, aku sudah tau, aku sedang menunggu ia berubah menjadi wujud Yagura!" Balas Naruto.

Rarggghh!

Sanbi meronta karena ia terkena serangan Naruto. Setelah lumayan lama Sanbi berubah lagi menjadi Yagura, dan wujud Yagura masih terbakar oleh api hitam Naruto.

Naruto memfokuskan Chakranya pada mata kanannya agar ia bisa menghilangkan Ameterasunya. Setelah menghilang Naruto langsung melihat yagura dengan kondisi punggung yang gosong dan memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak.

"Mei dan kalian semua tetap disini, ayo Dre!" Ujar Naruto sambil meninggalkan Pasukan Rebbelion.

Naruto dan Dreyōka berjalan Santai kearah Tubuh Yagura yang terkapar. Naruto berjongkok dan melihat wajah Yagura.

"B-berengsek, kau aka–Ugh!" Yagura mengeluarka banyak darah lagi dari dalam mulutnya.

Naruto merapal segel. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** "

Lalu muncul asap dan muncul seseorang berambut kuning bertopeng Coklat dibalik asap tersebut.

"Chikusodo, Cepat kau bawa dia, ke Leader!" Perintah Naruto kepada salah satu Six path–nya.

"Baik Naruto-sama" Ujar orang itu dan langsung merapal segel.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** "

Lalu ada seekor burung berwarna hijau dengan 3 kaki dan berparuh keras. Sementara Chikusodo langsung meletakan Yagura dipundaknya.

"Ayo kita harus cepat!" Perintah Chikusodo kepada hewan Kuchiyosenya.

Sementar itu tak jauh dari Naruto para pasukan rebbelion keheranan karena Yagura dibawa oleh seseorang.

"Mei-sama, apakan tidak apa-apa tubuh Yagura dibawa begitu saja?" Tanya Ao kepada Mei.

"Biarkan saja Ao, lagipula kita sudah menang karena bantuan Naruto-kun" Balas Mei sambil menuju kearah Naruto dan Dreyōka

.

"Ayo, kita kembali" Ujar Dreyōka.

"Kenapa terburu-buru Dreyōka-san hari sudah mulai gelap, dan seprtinya kalian kelelahan bagaimana kalau anda beristirahat dulu" Sela Mei tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Terima kasih Mei-san tap–"

"Hey Dre, Mei benar kita harus istirahat" Balas Naruto sambil mengingat hal-hal begituan.

"Iya anda benar Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita langsung…Kencan" Ujar Mei dengan semburat Merah diwajahnya.

'Ini dia, gara-gara tubuh Karin aku jadi ketagihan Sex, apa lagi dengan tubuh Mei yang…' Batin Naruto sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah ?

 _ **TO BE CONTIUNED!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter: 17 ~ Naruto Puas, Mei Lemas °_°**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

 _ **»WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT«**_

 _"_ Akhh! Akhh! Akhh ! Ini enak Naruto-kunh–Akhh, Lebih Cepath."

Desah seorang Wanita berambut merah Maroon yang tergerai indah milik Wanita yang besok akan dilantik sebagai Godaime Mizukage. Badannya berpeluh menikmati setiap sentuhan pria yang umurnya 10 tahun dibawahnya.

Sementara sipria terus mengulum puting payudara yang berwana merah muda sebelah kanan Mei yang berukuran ±34B, dan tak lupa ia makin bernafsu memaju-mundurkan ke-3 Jari tangan kirinya kedalam Vagina Indah Mei Terumi.

Mei sendiri ia baru pertama kali ia melakukan kegiatan senikmat ini. Sambil terus mendesah nikmat akibat kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto olehnya.

"Naruh..Akh Aku! Aku akan keluarh Naruto–kunh!"

Cairan cinta mengalir deras keluar dari Vagina milik Mei. Naruto mengeluarkan ke-3 jarinya dan langsung mengulum bibir yang sangat menggoda bagi Naruto.

Mei membalas ciuman dahsyat Naruto. sambil terus mencium bibir Mei, Naruto mulai menarik turun resleting bajunya yang masih terpakai lengkap. Beda dengan Naruto yang masih berpakaian lengkap, Mei sendiri sudah 90% Tak berbusana, di badan indah Mei masih ada Bra hitam yang masih menempel pada bagian dada bawahnya dan celana dalam dan Hot pants nya masih berada di ujung kakinya.

"Kamu sangat cantik, Lava Girl" Kata Naruto berbisik di telinga mei dan mulai menggigit gemas telinga beserta anting milik Mei.

"Terima Kasih...… Kamu juga Naruto–kun, kamu sangat tampan" Balas Mei sambil menjambak pelan rambut Naruto karena sensasi aneh sekaligus Nikmat yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Mulut Naruto mulai turun ke leher jenjang milik Mei dan terus menggigit gemas leher indah Mei. Tangan Mei yang dari tadi terus menjambak kasar Rambut Naruto mulai membuka Baju hitam Naruto yang sudah tak di resleting.

"Mhhn! Naruh.. waktunya permainan... akhh, ya begitu Narutoh-kunh!"

Naruto yang dari tadi melumat, menjilat leher jenjang, dan tak lupa mencium Bibir Mei, tiba-tiba berpindah tempat ke daerah selangkang Mei, lebih tepatnya Vagina milik Mei.

Naruto yang kini berada dibawah Mei dan Terlihat jelas Vagina Mei yang masih sangat Rapat dan masih ada sisa cairan cinta hasil buah karyanya.

"Yeah…Begituh…Naruto-Kunh!" Kata Mei dengan desahan.

Naruto langsung mencium Vagina Mei, berbeda dengan Vagina milik Karin yang tanpa bulu halus, Vagina milk Mei ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus dalam jumlah sedikit diatas bibir Vagina Milik Mei.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya lalu memasukan lidah nya kedalam Vagina Mei. Mei sendiri sudah tak tahan dengan perbuatan dengan sensasi Kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mencoba mencari titik paling sensitif Vagina Mei, dan akhirnya Naruto menemukannya dan menjilati klitoris Mei. Mei terus menjambak sambil menekan kepala Naruto agar wajah Naruto lebih rapat dengan Vaginannya.

"Narutoh-kunh, Aku! Akh! Yeah! Aku akan keluar lagi Naruto-kunh!"

Desahan–bukan teriakan bercampur dengan desahan erotis terus keluar dari mulut Mei.

Mei pun akhirnya Klimaks, Mei mengeluarkan Cairan Cintanya–meskipun tidak sebanyak yang pertama tapi mampu membanjiri mulut Naruto.

Naruto menjilati seluruh daerah Vagina Mei dan menggigit gemas Paha bagian dalam Mei.

Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan bagian mulutnya yang masih menyisakan cairan Cinta milik Mei dan langsung memasukan jari yang ada Cairan cinta Mei.

"Kamu Jauh lebih cantik Lava Girl"Kata Naruto sambil menggerakan tangannya didalam mulut Mei. "hisap terus jari ku"

Naruto menarik jarinya dan meraih dagu Mei dan meraih Bibir ranum Mei dangan Bibirnya. Naruto kini mulai turun ke arah Payudara sebelah kiri Mei yang sedari tadi mengaggur.

Naruto mengulum payudara sebelah kiri Mei, dan kedua Tangan Mei mulai membuka Celana panjang berwana Hitam Natuto.

"Mhhn! Kau nakal Lava Girl!" Ujar Naruto karena penisnya dicubit oleh jari-jari lentik Mei.

Mei yang mendengar itu tertawa tetahan. "Penis mu besar, untuk pria seusia mu Naruto-kun"

"Tapi kamu suka, bukan?" Balas Naruto sambil menyingkirkan Helaian Rambut yang menutupi mata kanan Mei.

"Tentu, meskipun ini pengalaman pertamaku"

"Bagus kalau begitu, kita mulai–"

"Ya, mulai saja Naruto-kun!" Sela Mei tak sabar.

Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menurunkan celananya yang sudah tak terkancing, dan menarik turun celana dalam dan hot pants milik Mei yang mengantri di ujung kakinya.

"Kamu sungguh tak sabaran, Lava Girl!" Ujar Naruto yang sekarang sudah polos sambil menggesek-gesekan Penisnya ke Vagina Mei yang masih Virgin.

"Mhnn…Sakit Naruto-kun" Jerit Mei yang kini Vagina yang masih perawan sudah ditembus oleh benda tumpul milik Naruto.

"Akhh! Untuk wanita yang sudah berumur 27 tahun kamu ternyata masih perawan Lava Girl!" Kata Naruto sambil melebarkan kedua kaki Mei. Naruto mulai menggerakan Penisnya maju-mundur.

"Emhh! Tentu saja Naruh… Vagina ku khusus untuk pria–akhh–seprtihhhkmu–akhh!" Desah Mei berjampur jeritan kesakitan.

Naruto mulai memainkan Kedua payudara Mei dengan 10 jarinya sambil terus memacu pinggulnya. Semntara Mei hanya bisa mendesah nikmat merasakan sensasi luar biasa nikmatnyanya akibat pergerakan penis Naruto.

"Lebih…Lebih!Cepath Naruto-kunh!

Pergerakan Naruto makin cepat akibat merasakan Vagina Mei mulai berkedut dan menjepit Penis Naruto. Mei pun merasakan sensasi yang sama seprti tadi ia tau bahwa dirinya akan segera klimaks lagi.

"Naruuhh!… Akhh! akuh akann…keluarrh!"

Mei pun klimaks untuk ke 3 kalinya Naruto menghentikan sementara kegiatan memaju mundurkan Penisnya dan menatap betapa cantiknya Mei yang tengah kehabisan nafas. Melihat Mei mulai rileks, Naruto segera mencium bibir ranum Mei sambil terus memijit payudara sebelah kiri Mei.

Merasa Mei mulai rileks, Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat sambil terus memagut bibir Mei dan meremas payudara kirinya.

Hampir 10 menit keduanya beraksi, keduanya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Vagina milik Mei mulai berkedut, dan penis Naruto berkedut tanda keduanya akan klimaks dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Yeahh…akuh...akan keluar didalam... akhh!"

"Akuhh.. juga akannn.. keluarhh.. Narutohhh...kunhhh..!"

Penis Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan Spermanya didalam Vagina Mei, dan Vagina Mei terasa hangat karena sperma Naruto.

"Akhh!"

Jerit Mei saat Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dan menidurkan dirinya disamping Mei. Mei langsung menarik selimut tebal berwana biru terang yang kusut akibat perbuatan mereka berdua dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto yang telanjang.

"Naruhh…Kamu sungguh agresif untuk pria seumuranmu" Ujar Mei yang menidurkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto.

Naruto memeluk pinggang Mei dan mengecup puncak kepala Mei. "Kamu lebih agresif dibandingkan ku, Lava Girl?" Balas Naruto.

"Hmmm…aku sangat senang malam ini Naruto-kun!"

"Yaa…aku juga senang Lava Girl" Naruto Mengecup dan meremas dada sebelah kanan Mei. "Ayo kita tidur, Kau pasti lelah!"

"Yaa, Aku sangat lelah" Mei mengecup Bibir Naruto. "Selamat Malam Naruto-kun"

"Selamat malam, Lava Girl!".

.

.

.

 _ **Siang hari Konoha 11:45.**_

10 Hari pasca pemakaman Sandaime Hokage, ada 2 Sosok yang menyaksikan desa Konoha yang mulai bangkit dari kejauhan.

Kedua sosok itu mengenakan Over Coat Hitam dengan Aksen Awan merah dan memakai topi Jerami dengan kain-kain tipis dibawah topi campingnya, kedua orang itu adalah anggota Akatsuki.

"Kelihatannya Konoha benar-benar kacau, benar bukan Itachi?" Kata rekan kerja Itachi.

"Hn, seprtinya begitu" Balasnya. "Ayo, kita bergerak" Lanjutnya.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan ditengah desa dengan santai dan mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari orang yang melihat mereka dan mereka berhenti pada salah satu kedai teh di Konoha.

"Ayo, kita istirahat sebentar" Ujar Itachi kemudian masuk kedalam Kedai teh tersebut. Mereka berdua memesan 2 gelas teh hangat untuk mereka sambil terus mendengar apa yang orang lain katakan.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua bahwa seseorang berambut abu-abu terus menatap mereka dari luar kedai dibalik buku yang ia baca.

"Hey, Kakashi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya seseorang pria sambil mengisap batang Rokoknya.

Kakashi hanya memberi respon dengan menunjuk kearah Kedai teh tempat Itachi dan Kisame dengan jari telunjuknya. "Mereka seprtinya tidak asing" Ujarnya.

"Yaa kau benar, Kakashi" ucap seorang wanita bernama Kurenai.

Kemudian mereka bertiga terus menatap kedalam kedai teh dan mereka bertiga melihat kedua orang yang mereka lihat keluar dari dalam kedai teh.

"Ayo" Ucap kakashi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Asuma dan Kurenai.

.

Itachi dan Kisame sedang berjalan dipinggir Sungai tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Dan didepan mereka sekarang ada dua orang berbeda gender yang berada dihadapan Itachi dan Kisame.

"Siapa Kalian?" Tanya Kurenai sambil mengarahkan Kunainya.

Itachi yang mendengar itu segera menaikan sedikit topi jeraminya. "Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian, Asuma, Kurenai." Balasnya dengan nada dingin.

Kurenai yang melihat dahapannya adalah mantan Kapten ANBU termuda melebarkan matanya terkejut. "K-kau…"

"…Itachi Uchiha." Sambung Asuma.

Kisame yang mendengarnya tertawa geli. "Haha, Itachi kau jangan begitu, lihat mereka berdegik ketakutan" Ujar Kisame dengan santai.

Mendengar itu Asuma langsung meraih Pisau Chakranya dan melesat kearah Kisame. Sementara Kisame langsung meraih gagang pedang Samehadanya.

Ctrankk!

Pisau Chakra milik Asuma tertahan oleh pedang Samehada milik Kisame.

Sementara Kurenai ia langsung menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Itachi dan melilit Tubuh Itachi dengan Genjutsu Pohon miliknya.

Itachi yang tubuhnya dililit mendongak–menatap tidak suka pada Kurenai yang sedang berada diatasnya sambil menodongkan Kunai kearahnya.

"Ada kata-kata Terakhir?" Tanya Kurenai Sambil mendekatkan Kunainya pada Itachi.

Lalu Itachi mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Dan kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar diluar dugaan Kurenai, dirinya bertukar tempat dengan Itachi, sementara Itachi tengah memegang Kunai ditangan Kirinya.

Asuma melebarkan Matanya melihat Kurenai dalam keadaan terdesak. ia ingin membantu Kurenai, tapi dirinya tengah menghadapi pria mirip hiu bernama Kisame.

"Wah–wah–wah, Seprtinya Itachi sudah selesai sekarang giliranku!" Ujar Kisame Sambil mengayunkan Pedang Samehada-nya.

Hal yang sama dilakukan Oleh Itachi, ia segera mengarahkan Kunainya kearah Kurenai.

Trankk! Trank!

Kedua serangan Itachi dan Kisame tertahan oleh seseorang dengan rambut melawan gravitasi berwana abu-abu dan memakai Masker diwajahnya.

"Itachi Uchiha, kenapa kau kembali?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menahan serangan Kunai yang diarahkannya kearah Kurenai.

"Kakashi si Sharingan, Lama tidak berjumpa!" Balasnya.

Asuma yang dirinya ditolong oleh Bunsin Kakashi langsung pergi kearah Kurenai dan membantunya keluar dari Genjutsunya.

" **Kai** " Ujar Asuma menyadarkan Kurenai dari Genjutsu.

Melihat itu Kakasi segera memperingatkan agar. "Asuma, Kurenai kalian Urus yang satu lagi, aku akan menghadapi Mantan kapten ANBU kita" Ujar Kakashi sambil menarik keatas Ikat kepalanya dan menampakan Sharingan-nya.

"Baik" Dengan Itu mereka berdua segera menyerang Kisame dengan Taijutsunya.

"Kau pikir dengan Sharingan mu, bisa mengatasi kekuatan mata ku? Biar kutunjukan Sharingan yang sebenarnya" Dengan itu mata Hitam Itachi berubah menjadi menjadi mata merah denga tiga Tomoe. Itachi segera mengGenjutsu Kakashi.

Dunia Genjutsu.

Dan Dunia di pandangan Kakashi berubah menjadi serba merah dan hitam-putih dan dirinya terikat disebuah tiang yang berbentuk †.

"Selamat datang, Biar kutunjukan ¼ kekuatanku!" Dengan itu tubuh Itachi berlipat ganda menjadi Ratusan dengan wujud Hitam-putih.

Ratusan Itachi tersebut langsung menusukan Ratusan Katana ketubuh Kakashi yang terikat pada tiang †.

"Akhhhh!"

Jerit Kakahi saat Ratusan Katana milik Itachi menikam tubuh Kakashi yang terikat.

"Tahan sebentar Kakashi, waktumu disini masih ada 48 jam untuk disiksa seperti ini" Ujar Salah satu tubuh Itachi lalu menusukan Lagi Katana miliknya.

Dunia Nyata.

Setelah 2 detik Tubuh Kakashi Jatuh terduduk dengan keadaan yang Kacau.

Melihat itu Asuma, dan Kurenai membelalakan matanya, pasalnya Kakashi kalah dengan Itachi tanpa Kontak Fisik.

Pofft!

Bunshin Kakashi yang ikut bertarung dengan Asuma dan Kurenai langsung menghilang.

melihat itu Kisame segera mengayunkan Samehada miliknya kearah musuh dihadapanynya.

" **Konoha Senpō**!"

Lalu datang seseorang dan langsung menendang Kisame yang mengakibatkan Tubuh Kisame terpental kearah pertarungan Itachi dan Kakashi yang sedang berada di Sungai.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gai dengan pose menyerang.

"Ya kami tidak apa-apa, terima Kasih" Ujar Kurenai.

Gai yang melihat Kakashi terkapar segera membantunya berdiri.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Kakashi?" Tanya Gai Khawatir.

"Y-ya aku tidak apa-apa?" Balasnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Lumayan juga kau pengguna Taijutsu, siapa kau?" Tanya Kisame sambil berdiri.

"Namaku adalah Maito Gai!" Balas Gai.

"Ayo kita teruskan!" Ujar Kisame sambil mengarahkan Samehada kearah Gai.

" **Hentikan Itachi, Kisame, Naruto dan Dreyōka berhasil menangkap Sanbi, jadi segera tinggalkan mereka dan kita akan meyegel Sanbi!"** Ujar seseorang melalui telepati.

"Ayo Kisame!" Ujar Itachi sambil menahan pergerakan tangan Kisame. "Tugas kita bukan ini!" Lanjunya.

Mendengar itu Kisame melebarkan senyum diwajah Hiunya(?).

"Kami akan pergi" Dengan itu Kisame dan Itachi menghilang menggunakan Shunsin nya.

 _ **T**_ _ **BC!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter: 18 ~ Mei Puas, Naruto Lemas ^_^**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

 _ **»WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT«**_

Hari sudah pagi dan Matahari sudah memancarkan sinarnya dan memberikan kehangatan pagi yang dingin pada siapa saja. Termasuk kedua orang berbeda gender dan berbeda umur yang tengah tertidur dengan keadaan tanpa busana yang sedang saling memeluk dengan si Pria menindih dada sang gadis.

Mei yang tertidur merasakan sesak didadanya. Mei pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Naruto–pria yang pertama kali menyentuhnya dengan agersif sedang tertidur di dada sebelah kanannya sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Mei.

Mengingat hal tersebut mengakibatkan semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Mei karena aktifitas semalam yang begitu meguras banyak tenaga. Sedetik kemudian Mei mengelus rambut pirang Naruto, entah kenapa setelah ia melihat Naruto ia langsung beranggapan kalau Naruto adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage–Minato Namikaze.

Tanpa disadari oleh Mei, tenyata Naruto sudah bangun sedari tadi dan mulai mendongak menatap Wajah cantik Mei.

"Pagi Lava Girl" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus pipi yang sekarang sudah sama warnanya dengan rambut Mei.

"Pagi Naruto-kun, apa kamu lapar?" Tanya Mei sambil mengadap Wajah Naruto.

"Hm, ya aku lapar" Balasnya.

"Baiklah aku akan kedapur untuk memasak makanan, Kamu mandi dulu saja Naruto-kun" Kata Mei.

"Baiklah" Balas Naruto sambil Mulai mencium bibir yang membengkak milik Mei.

"Mhhn..." Mei menjauhkan Wajah Naruto. "Mandi dulu Naruto-kun" Ujarnya.

"Hmm... Baiklah." Ujar Naruto sambil menggendong Mei dangan cara bridal.

"Kyaa… mau kemana Naruto–kun!" Jeritnya kala Naruto membawanya dari kasur dengan Cara bridal.

"Mau melanjutkan yang tadi malam" Ujarnya sambil meremas bagian bokong padat Mei. "Sekalian Mandi!" Lanjutnya.

"Mhhn.. Dikamar Mandi, boleh juga Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

"Hey dimana Naruto ini sudah waktunya kami kembali!" Ujar seseorang bermata Byakugan disebelah mata nya yang bernama Dreyōka.

"Maaf, Tapi Mei-sama bilang sebelum ia keluar dari mensionnya, ia tidak boleh diganggu oleh siapapun!" Jawab seseorang jounin bermata Byakugan bernama Ao.

"Ckk…Leader pasti akan marah padaku saat kembali."

.

.

.

"Akkhh…Yeah disituhh…Narutoh…Kun!"

Desahan terus keluar dari mulut indah Mei Terumi. Bagaimana tidak mendesah jika ada seorang lelaki memanjakan area Vagina–nya dengan mulutnya.

Sementara dibawah sana Naruto tengah sibuk dengan Vagina milik Mei yang sangat memabukan membuat Naruto tak sabar untuk terus menjilati Vagina Mei.

Mei sendiri sudah tak tahan, meskipun baru melakukan aktifitas ini 3 menit yang lalu tapi Vagina milik Mei mulai berkedut yang berarti ia akan Klimaks.

"Mhnnn,,,Naruh,,,Akhuu,,yeahhh,,,,,,,,ingin,,,keluarhhhh!"

Vagina Mei terus dijilat, dihisap, dan digigit pelan bagian yang menonjol pada Vagina Mei oleh mulut Naruto yang tak pernah berhenti mengulum Vagina Mei. Dan akhirnya Vagina Mei mengeluarkan Cairan cintanya dan langsung ditenggak habis oleh mulut Rakus Naruto.

Dan kedua tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam. Dengan kedua tangannya Naruto mencoba membuka Vagina Mei dan terlihat jelas klitoris Mei yang masih menyisakan cairan cintanya. Dengan lidahnya Naruto segera menjilati klitoris Mei dan mengigit pelan klitoris Mei yang berukuran seperti biji kacang.

"Nhhhn,,,,, Janganhh,,,,begituhhnn,,,Akhnnn,,Nikmathhnnn,,,!" Desahan Mei makin kencang kala mulut Rakus Naruto tak berhenti mengulum Vagina Mei.

Naruto terus menglum Vagina Mei, menggigit, menjilat, menggigit, menjilat, terus hingga kepala Naruto Naik ke daerah perut dan menciumi lubang pusar Mei. Tangan kanan terus meraba rambut-rambut halus Mei, mengakibatkan sensasi geli bagi Mei.

Kepala Naruto terus berkelana didaerah Perut dan bergerak keatas–ke payudara Mei yang membusung indah. Mengulum Bagian merah muda pada payudara sebelah kanan Mei sambil mulai meremas payudara sebelahnya.

Mulut Naruto terus bergerak keatas, sekarang mulut Naruto berada di leher menjilati dan mencium leher yang sudah penuh dengan kissmark hasil perbuatannya.

"Naruhhh,,,Mnnnh,,," Desah Mei sambil menggenggam Penis Naruto yang dari tadi sudah mengeras.

Mei sekarang membalikan keadaan, sekarang ia tengah menciumi leher Naruto sambil menjilatinya dan turun didada bidang Naruto. Naruto sendiri, ia merasa aneh saat Mei mengulum puting berwana Coklatnya, tapi begitu Mei memasukan Lidahnya kedalam Pusarnya ia merasakan sensasi terbakar pada pusarnya.

"Mnhh,,,,Lidah yang luar biasa Lava Girl!"

"Ini baru awalnya Naruto-kun!"

Mei mulai meraba paha Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya dan langsung menggenggam Penis Naruto. Mei mulai menjilati ujung penis Naruto, menyebabkan Bokong Naruto bergeser kerkiri dan kekanan.

Mei mulai memasukan Penis Naruto kedalam Mulutnya hingga setengah penis Naruto masuk kedalam Mulutnya.

"Akhhn! Janganh sampaihhn Lecet,,aknnn,,,,,Lava,,,,, Girl, pelan-pelanhh!"

Sekarang malah Naruto yang mendesah Hebat karena kepala Mei ikut bergerak Naik-turun agar bisa memasukan penis Naruto maju-mundur–Cantik(?).

Mei menjilati Bagian bawah Penis Naruto dan menatap Naruto yang sedang Merem-melek akibat Nikmat tiada tara yang diberikan oleh Mei. Tangan Naruto mulai menata Rambut Merah Mei yang ikut masuk kedalam mulutnya kebelakang telinga.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun, Nikmat bukan?" Tanya Mei disela kegiatan Blowjob-nya.

Naruto turun dari tepi Bathtub dan mendudukan dirinya di depan Mei. "Yaa, sangat, ini hal ternikmat Yang pernah kualami, Lava Girl!" Ujar Naruto sambil memegang dagu Mei.

"Kalau begitu" Mei mengecup Bibir Naruto. "..mari kita mulai permainan utama?" Tanya Mei sambil mengelus dada Bidang Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja"

.

.

.

Sementara diruangan Gelap terlihat 10 Siluet berdiri pada 10 Jari patung Gedō Mazō sedang Merapal segel Harimau secara bersamaan.

"Hey Dre, dimana Naruto, Hm?" Tanya seseorang dengan siluet rambut ekor Kuda dan menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Kurasa ia tengah bersenang-senang dengan Client kami." Balasnya.

Seluruh Siluet–8 pria, 1 wanita, dan 1 makhluk yang diselubungi Semacam tanaman Venus Flytrap menaikan Alisnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bersenang-senang?" Tanya siluet dengan tubuh gendut dan bungkuk dan memakai Cadar yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Hmm, entahlah tapi kurasa berbau Intim" Balas Dreyōka.

"Apa?!" Teriak siluet rambut klimis dan dipunggungnya terdapat sabit dengan 3 mata.

"Ckk, bisa diam tidak hidan!" Protes siluet disebelahnya yang juga memakai cadar yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Kakuzu kalau aku berteriak!" Balas siluet bernama Hidan.

"Hentikan perdebatan kalian, lebih baik kalian laporkan tugas kalian!" Sela siluet bermata Rinnegan. "Hidan, Kakuzu bagaimana kalau kalian mulai berbicara?"

"Kami baru mengumpulkan 11 Milyar Ryo Leader-sama" Ujar Kakuze pada sang pemimpin.

"Bagus, Lalu Deidara, Sasori bagaimana dengan kalian,? apakah kalian berhasil meratakan Iwa?" Tanya sang Leader.

"Yaa, meskipun tidak semuanya tapi sebagian besar Iwa sudah rata dengan tanah" Jawab Sasori.

"Itachi, Kisame bagaimana dengan Kalian?" Tanya sang leader kepada Itachi dan Kisame.

"Kami sudah berada di pinggiran Negara Hi, leader-sama" Balas Itachi.

"Kerja kalian semua bagus" Ujar San leader. "Sekarang fokus, kita akan memasukan Chakra Sanbi kedalam Gedō Mazō!"

Dan terlihat seseosok pria bertopeng di langit-langit goa. 'Meskipun Naruto bisa mengalahkan Yagura, tapi Sifatmu benar-benar genit terhadap wanita' Batin pria bertopeng tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat lelehan cairan kental berwarna Merah itu keluar begitu saja saat Penis-nya menghentak keras Vagina Mei.

Sementara Mei terus menggeliat menikmati sekaligus menjerit akibat hentakan pinggul Naruto. Matanya merem-melek sambil terus menggegam tangan kiri Naruto.

"Akhh! Pelanh! Pelanh! Naruh...Sakithh!"

Desahan berjampur jeritan serta suara rintikan air yang turun dari shower yang sengaja di Hidupkan Oleh Naruto menggema di dalam kamar mandi serba berwarna putih itu.

"Akhh...Lava girl!"

Sempitnya Vagina Mei membuat Naruto mengeram Nikmat. Naruto semakin memacu kecepatan Pinggulnya, terus menghentak lubang kenikmatan Mei secara terus-menerus bagaikan tak ada hari esok(?).

Mei terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan erotis keluar dari mulutnya. sambil terus menatap Naruto yang masih terus menghentakan Pinggulnya, Mei merasakan kalau Penis Naruto yang tengah mengisi Vagina-nya berkedut menandakan Kalau Naruto akan segera Klimaks.

"Yeahh! Aku..akann..keluarhhh!"

Setelah mengucapkan 'keluar' Naruto segera mencium bibir Mei yang nampak Sangat menggoda dimata Naruto. Sambil terus menaikan Ritme keluar masuk Penisnya yang membuat Mei mendesah terus menerus akibat nikmat tiada tara.

"Nhnn...lebihnnn..chepaatn!"

Desahan terus menggema di kamar mandi minimalis milik Mei. Sangkin Nikmatnya Mei sudah tak merasakan perih di daerah Vaginanya.

Terus mempercepat pinggulnya hingga tubuh Mei yang telentang di lantai Kamar Mandi terhentak-hentak akibat cepatnya penis Naruto didalam Vagina Mei.

"Mhnnhnnn... Naruh... akuh..!"

Lenguhan Panjang keluar dari mulut Mei Terumi, dan setelahnya Mei mengeluarkan Lagi Cairan Cinta yang langsung melumuri Penis Naruto yang dari tadi belum menurunkan kecepatan Memaju Mundurkan Penisnya.

Mei Langsung Lemas. Mei sendiri lupa sudah berapa kali ia sudah Klimaks. Naruto yang menyadari Mei Klimaks Makin mempercepat Tempo pada Vagina Yang sudah penuh dengan berbagai Macam Cairan.

"Mnnnhh... Uhmmmnn"

Desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir Mei yang di lumat habis oleh bibir Naruto. Merasakan pergerakan Penis Naruto Melambat Mei mulai mengerakan Pinggulnya agar kenikmatannya terus dirasakannya.

"Mnnhh... Lavah.. Girllh... Akhhh!"

Sangkin cepatnya Memacu Penisnya hingga penis Naruto keluar Dari Vagina Mei. Melihat Penisnya keluar dari Vagina Mei, Naruto segera menyuruh Mei agar menungging.

"Naruhhh... Mau yang lebih nikmat?" Tanya Mei sambil Menungging.

Sambil menggesek-gesekan Penisnya ke Vagina Mei Naruto bergumam "Hn".

"Kalau Begitu masukan di Anal-ku Naruto-kun!" Jawab Mei sambil Menggoyang-goyangkan Bokongnya.

"Baiklah, seprtinya Anal mu Nikmat Lava Girl!"

Naruto langsung mengarahkan Penisnya Ke lubang atas–Lubang Anal Berwarna Merah muda yang nampak begitu menggoda.

"Akhhh... mnhh.. Nikmathh!" Desah Naruto saat Penisnya Masuk kedalam Lubang Anal Mei.

"Kamu benar, ini.. akh.. ini Nikmat!"

Mei tersenyum bangga mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mei mulai memaju-mundurkan Bokongnya.

Naruto mulai menggerakan Penisnya di lubang Anal Mei. 'Akhhnn... Berbeda dengan Vagina, Anal sungguh Nikmat!' Batin Naruto sambil menjilati tangan kanannya lalu di oleskan di Penisnya agar lebih mudah bergerak didalam lubang Anal Mei.

"Yeahhn... Begituhnn.. Naruhh..!" Erangan Nikmat Mei mulai menggema Lagi di kamar Mandi Mei.

Baru beberapa kali hentakan Penis Naruto yang tadinya akan klimaks didalam Vagina Mei sekarang merasakan Penis-nya akan segera Klimaks akibat rangsangan tingkat tinggi pada kepala penis Naruto didalam Lubang Anal Mei.

"Akkhn... aku.. keluar.. !"

Dan setelah mengatakan 'keluar' penis Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Sperma Didalam Lubang Anal Mei.

"Haah..haaahh.. Luar Biasa... Lavah Girl..!"

"Mnhhh... haah..hhah.. Benar kan Naruhh... anal lebih Nikmat?" Tanya Mei masih dalam posisis **Doggy Style**.

"Haah... Yaah... otot sphincter-mu benar-benar membuatku Ke-enakan Lava Girl!"

"Akhhh' Desah Mei saat Naruto Menarik Keluar Penis-nya. "Ayo Naruto-kun kedapur akan kumasakan Kare spesial buatan Ku!"

"Mhnnn.. Kelihatannya Lezat!"

 _ **TBC!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter: 19 ~ Kebenaran Naruto.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

 _ **»WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT«**_

(Markas Akatsuki)

"Akhirnya Sanbi sudah tersegel didalam Gedō Mazō, kerja bagus semuanya" Ujar pemimpin Akatsuki Pain.

"Jadi tugas kami sekara apa leader-sama, Hm?" Tanya siluet pria bernama Deidara.

"Tugas Kalian seperti biasa, terus awasi Bijū kalian masing-masing, sementara Hidan, Kakuzu kalian cepat selesaikan tugas pertama Kalian" Jelas Sang leader.

Lalu seluruh siluet menghilang meninggalkan 1 siluet yaitu Zetsu.

" **Obito, apa tidak apa Sanbi dimasukan sesuai jadwal?"** Tanya Zetsu Hitam.

"Hm, tidak apa, selagi Akatsuki belum terlalu aktif, sedikit Chakra Sanbi akan Aku gunakan untuk membuat pasukan Zetsu putih" Balas Seseprang dengan topeng spiral bernama Obito.

"Lalu Naruto, apa dia tidak terlalu agresif?" Tanya Zetsu Putih.

"Tidak masalah asalkan ia masih berada dipihak kita" Balasnya.

.

.

Sementara itu Di suatu tempat terlihat dua pria berkostum Hitam dengan aksen Awan merah sedang duduk sambil memejamkan matanya–Bertapa untuk menyegel sanbi.

Setelah pertemuan selesai kedua Pria tersebut membuka matanya. salah satu pria duduk pada batu ialah Salah satu dari tujuh pemegang pedang dari kirigakure, Kisame Hosigaki. sementara dibawahnya ada seorang pria bernama Uchiha Itachi, pria yang membantai habis seluruh klannya dan hanya meninggalkan satu orang saja yaitu; adiknya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Itachi kita harus cepat ke kota Tanzaku!" Ujar Kisame.

"Hm, ayo kita pergi."

.

.

" **Kagebunshin No Jutsu** "

"Baiklah kalian semua dengar ucapanku" Ujar seorang Wanita berambut merah serta mempunyai mata biru safir bernama Kushira Namikaze. "Sekarang Baa-chan, dan Ero-sennin sedang ke pusat kota, jadi lebih baik kita berlatih mengendalikan peredaran chakra kita!"

"Baik Boss!" Ujar 10 Bunshin Kushira.

.

.

"Jadi Mizukage-sama kami akan pergi melaksanakan misi selanjutnya" Ujar seseorang Bernama Dreyōka.

"Baiklah Terima kasih untuk segala bantuan kalian, terutama untuk mu Naruto-kun!" ujar Yondaime Mizukage Mei Terumi.

"Sama-sama Lava Girl, Ayo Dre kita berangkat!" Balas Naruto.

"Kirigakure selalu terbuka untukmu Naruto-kun!" Sahut Mei.

Naruto mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ruangan Mizukage. "Hey Naruto?" Ujar Dreyōka.

"Hmm, ada apa?" Balas Naruto.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama wanita secantik Mei semalaman penuh?" Tanya Dre.

Naruto yang ditanya seprti itu langsung memakai topi jeraminya. "Hanya Beristirahat dan makan kari buatannya" Balas Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Baru beberapa menit bersemedi agar mengendalikan peredaran Chakranya, Kushira mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya.

"Ck, Ero-sennin tumben sekali kau hanya sebentar keluar." setelah mengatakan itu Kushira menguap kecil dan turun dari kasur.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

 **"** Sabar sebentar, dasar Ero-Sennin" Ujar Kushira sambil mendekat kearah pintu.

Kushira memutar kunci pintu dan kemudian membuka pintu. "Ada ap–?" Kushira menghentikan perkataanya saat ia melihat Sasuke versi dewasa yang mengunjunginya.

Setelah menatap mata Sasuke versi dewasa ia perlahan-lahan maju–keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dia berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya, benar Bukan Itachi?" Ujar seorang dibelakang Itachi.

Mendengar hal tersebut Kushira melebarkan matanya kaget. "K-kau Tau dimana Nii-chan!?" Ujar Kushira.

"Tentu saja, Kakakmu pria yang lumayan heb–"

"Lama tak berjumpa Sasuke" Ujar Itachi menyela perkataan Kisame karena dibelakang Itachi muncul seseorang.

Dan benar saja, dibelakang Itachi dan Kisame terlihat seorang remaja Berpakaian Hitam tengah menatap penuh kebencian kepada Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Ujar Sasuke Dingin.

"Siapa dia Itachi?" Tanya Kisame sambil menatap Sasuke.

Itachi menoleh menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Dia Adik-ku!"

Kushira kaget mendegar itu, sekarang ia baru ingat orang di depannya adalah sahabat Shisui Uchia yang teman sekaligus lawan Tanding Naruto, Itachi Uchiha.

"Akan Kubunuh Kau!" Teriak Sasuke sambil membuat segel tangan Chidori. Setelah Chidori aktif, Sasuke langsung berlari sambil mengarahkan Chidorinya kepada Itachi. Melihat Jarak Sasuke kepadanya semakin dekat, Itachi langsung memegang erat pergelangan Tangan Sasuke yang membuat Chidorinya tidak aktif.

"Sasuke!" Melihat Chidori–serangan pamungkas Sasuke bisa di jinakan oleh Itachi, Kushira mencoba Membantu tapi langsung Ditodong Samehada Oleh Kisame.

"Kau Tidak ingin mengganggu reuni Keluarga, bukan!" Ujar Kisame sambil menodongkan Samehada didepan wajah Kushira.

Sementara Sasuke, ia kaget Chidorinya di Non-aktifkan sama seprti saat Chidorinya di Non-aktifkan Oleh Naruto–Kakak Kushira yang menyamar menjadi Genin Amegakure bernama Tona.

Itachi melihat Sasuke menunduk menatap Lantai, Langsung Memelintir lengan Kiri Sasuke dan Menendangnya, membuat Sasuke menabrak dinding dibelakangnya hingga membuat dinding Retak yang menyebabkan Sasuke mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke!" lagi-lagi Kushira Hanya berteriak karena dirinya tengah ditodong pedang besar oleh Orang berkulit Hiu yang tengah Tersenyum kearahnya.

Semntara Itachi berjalan dengan Santai kearah Sasuke yang terduduk Lemas. Menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menarik kerah Baju Sasuke dan membisikan Sesuatu.

"Kau tau apa yang membuat mu lemah?" Tanya Itachi di kuping Sasuke.

"_" Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Kebencian! Jika saja kau mempunya kebencian kau pasti bisa seperti Naruto, tidak seperti mu yang...lemah!" Bisik Itachi kepada Sasuke. Itachi langsung menyekik Sasuke dengan Sikunya dan memukul Wajah Sasuke mengunakan Tangan Kanannya.

 **Pofff!**

Setelah beberapa kali memukul wajah Sasuke, terlihat Satu kepulan Asap dibelakan Kushira. Itachi menatap menggunakan ujung matanya kearah kepulan asap.

Dan setelah kepulan Asap menghilang, menampakan Sosok pria paruh baya berambut putih tengah membopoh gadis di pundaknya.

"Jadi kalian salah satu anggota Organisasi yang menyebut diri mereka...Akatsuki?" Tanya Jiraya sambil menatap Kisame kemudian menatap kebelakang–Kearah Itachi yang tengah menyekik Sasuke. Sambil berjalan ketembok dan mendudukan gadis yang nampaknya tertidur di lantai.

"Tapi, Nampaknya Akatsuki mempunyai tujuan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu didalam Tubuh Kushira, Benar Bukan Itachi Uchiha?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Teryata Kau tau banyak mengenai organisasi kami!" ujar Kisame sambil maju mengarahkan Samehadanya kearah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya melihat itu langsung menggigit ujung jempolnya dan mengoleskan darah yang keluar dari ujung jempolnya di telapak tanganya dan membuat segel tangan rumit.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** "

 **Pooft**

Muncul sebuah asap di tengah-tengah Jiraiya Dan Kisame. Setelah asap menghilang menampakan sebuah katak yang menahan Samehada Kisame dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan setelah seekor katak menahan Samehada Kisame Jiraiya langsung membuat segel tangan dan menghentakan kedua tangannya ke lantai Hotel. " **Ninpō: Gamayuchi Shibari** " Ujar Jiraiya.

Kemudia ruangan tersebut langsung dilapisi oleh semacam daging. Daging tersebut kemudian menelan Sasuke dan menahan Samehada milik Kisame. Itachi melihat Sasuke masuk ditelan oleh daging segera melepaskan cekikkannya pada Sasuke.

"Ayo, Kita pergi!" Teriak Itachi sambil berlari kearah Kanan. Kisame mendengar itu segera menarik dan menebas daging yang menahan Samehadanya.

"Belum ada yang bisa keluar dari sini!" Teriak Jiraiya sambil menambah tekanan pada lantai.

Tiba-tiba Daging yang melapisi dinding, lantai, dan langit-langit ruangan membesar dan mengejar Kisame Dan Itachi.

Itachi berlari dan melihat didepannya ada sebuah jendela dan memfokuskan chakra pada mata kanannya. " **Amaterasu** " Lalu api hitam membakar daging yang menutupi sebagian jendela. Kisame yang sedang menebas daging yang berusaha menahannya melihat Itachi melompat keluar jendela segera menyusul Itachi.

Jiraiya segera menyusul–mengejar Itachi dan ia melihat api hitam yang berkobar di ujung ruangan. 'Api Hitam' Batin Jiraiya melihat api hitam diujung koridor.

Lalu Jiraiya membuka Satu gulungan dan menyegel Api hitam tersebut. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Kushira Yang tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak turun.

"Kushira apa kau tidak apa?" Tanya Jiraiya yang sudah selesai menyegel api hitam.

Kushira mengagguk pelan. "Ero-sennin, apa yang Tsunade-baachan katakan 2 hari yang lalu benar?" Tanya Kushira.

"Entahla–"

"Pria berkulit Hiu berpedang besar seprtinya mengenal Naruto-niichan?" Sela Kushira.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Jiraiya.

Kushira mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

'Berarti benar, Naruto adalah salahsatu anggota Akatsuki' Batin Jiraiya.

 _ **TBC!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter: 20 ~ Kepergian Sasuke.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

≈ _ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT≈**_

"Apa itu?" Batin sesorang pria yang melihat perempuan berambut merah sebahu bermata biru safir yang sedang membuat pusaran berwana biru ditangannya. Tersadar dari lamunannya, Lalu pria tersebut merapal sebuah segel dan ditangan kirinya muncul sebuah petir.

" **Chidori**!"

Melihat pria dibawahnya sudah melompat kearahnya sambil meneriaki jurusnya ia melompat kebawah sambil mengarahkan jutsunya.

 **"Rasengan**!"

"Hentikan! Kushira! Sasuke-kun!" Teriak gadis berambut pink yang berdiri tak jauh dari pertarungan 2 rekan setimnya itu.

Sama-sama mendekat, hingga jutsu itu hampir menyentuh satu-sama lain, sebelum ada seorang Jōnin yang menangakap dan melempar kedua anak didiknya itu ke drum air.

Blar! Blar!

Terdengar dua ledakan kecil akibat kedua jutsu itu beradu dengan drum air tersebut. Tangan kiri Sipria nampaknya menembus drum air tersebut hingga tangan kiri sipria ikut masuk kedalam drum air tersebut. Sementara si wanita hanya membuat lubang kecil di depan drum tersebut.

"Heh, tenyata–" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti oleh selaan Seseorang diatasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya sesorang Jōnin diatas drum air.

"Cih!" Sasuke hanya mengendecih tidak suka dan melompat kebelakang drum air tersebut.

Tes! Tes! Tes! Tes!

Terdengar di indera pendengaran Sasuke ada suara air dari atas. Dan setelah melihat keatas Sasuke melabarkan matanya kaget karena asal suara tetesan air tersebut berasal dari balik drum air yang terkena jutsu gadis berambut merah tadi.

'Cih, Dengan adiknya saja aku masih kalah!' Batin Sasuke sambil memukul tembok disampingnya.

Sementara itu gadis berambut merah mendekat ke arah Sakura yang menangis.

"Sakura, Lain kali jangan halangi kami lagi ya" Ujarnya sambil menatap Drum air yang terkena jutsu Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menghapus air mata yang menetes dari mata emeraldnya.

.

"Kushira, cepat kamu mandi Kaa-chan sudah selesai memasakan Ramen!"

Kushira tersadar dari lamunannya saat ada yang meneriaki namanya dari luar kamarnya. Entah kenapa ia bisa mengingat peristiwa tadi siang saat dimana dirinya dan Sasuke hampir beradu Rasengan Dan Chidori.

Kushira menatap keluar jendela, menatap gelapnya malam yang hanya diterangi oleh bulan purnama. Tanpa sadar Kushira meneteskan air matanya–Mengingat bulan purnama adalah saat kakaknya pergi meninggalkan desa 6 tahun lalu.

Belum lagi kabarnya bahwa Naruto–kakanya masuk kedalam organisasi kejahatan, Akatsuki. Ia tau penyebab kakaknya pergi yaitu kesepian, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan kepada ayah dan ibunya bahwa dirinya bukanlah satu-satunya anak mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sekarang Kushira harus berfokus kepada latihannya–ia harus menjadi kuat agar bisa membawa kakaknya kembali kepangkuan ayah dan ibunya.

"Iya Kaa-chan aku akan Mandi!"

.

.

.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SASUKE-KUN!"

Tiba-tiba saja pergerakannya berhenti disaat wanita dibelakangnya meneriaki Sasuke dengan kata-kata seprti itu. Sasuke menoleh menatap gadis yang tengah menangis–entah menangisi apa tapi sepertinya ia tengah menangis karena takut pria yang ia cintai meninggalkanya.

"B-bagiku hidup tanpamu sama saja aku hidup seorang diri, bagiku semua orang diKonoha tidak ada yang mampu mengisi hati ku Sasuke-kun" Kata yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu terdengar sedikit serak–wajar karena ia tengan menangis. "Ka-kalau pun kamu i-ingin pergi, bawalah aku Sasuke-kun!"

"_"

"Aku berjanji jika kamu membawa ku kamu tidak akan menyesal, malah sebaliknya" Gadis itu memberanikan diri menatap punggung lebar Sasuke yang terhalang sebuah tas berwarna biru. "Kamu akan senang, aku akan membuat mu senang, kita akan bahagia, itu semua karena... AKU MENCINTAMU SASUKE-KUN!" Teriak Sakura dengan teriakan pada akhir kalimat yang ia keluarkan.

Sasuke mendengar itu mengulas seringai diwajahnya. "Kau menyedihkan!" Ujar Sasuke dingin kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terganggu.

"B-berhenti! KUBILANG BERHENTI ATAU AKU AKA–?" Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya karena melihat Sasuke mengilang dan muncul dibelang punggung Sakura.

Sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu Sasuke mengulas senyum. "Terima Kasih." Dan setelah itu Sasuke memukul pingsan Sakura dan meletakan tubuh Sakura di bangku jalan Konoha.

.

Pagi pun datang menyinari konoha dari gelap dan dinginnya malam. Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tertidur dibangku dijalan utama Konoha.

"Hey Izumo lihat" Ujar seseorang yang tengah membawa tumpukan buku ditangannya.

"Hm, Cepat kau bangunkan dia Kotetsu!" Balas Izumo.

Kotetsu mengangguk dan meletakan tumpukan buku-buku di bawah kaki gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Hey bangun, hey!" Ujar Kotetsu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya, mendudukan dirinya dan melihat ada seseorang yang membangunkannya. Ia teringat akan hal semalam. "Sasuke-kun, di mana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura kepada orang dihadapannya.

Kotetsu dan Izumo mengangkat sebelah alisnya Heran. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Izumo.

"S-semalam aku mencoba menghalangi–" Perkataan Sakura terputus dan Sakura mulai meneteskan Air matanya.

"H-hey kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Izumo heran karena gadis didepannya menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Sasuke-kun pergi ketempat O-orochimaru!" Ujar Sakura langsung keintinya.

"Apa?" Teriak Izumo. "Ayo Kotetsu kita lapor kepada Hokage-sama!" Lanjut Izumo.

"Baiklah!" Balas Kotetsu kemudian menatap Sakura. "Hey lebih baik kau pulang kami akan laporkan Hal ini pada Hokage-sama!"

.

"Engh..Masuk!" Ujar Tsunade dengan tampang orang seprti habis bangun tidur.

Lalu pada saat pintu terbuka menampakan 2 Jōnin yang sedang membawa tumpukan buku yang bernama Izumo Dan Kotetsu.

"Terimakasih, tolong letakan buku-bukunya disini" Ujar Tsunade sambil memukul pelan ujung meja Hokagenya.

Setelah meletakan susunan buku tersebut Izumo dan Kotetsu melaporka hal yang tadi diberitau oleh Sakura yang baru saja mereka bangunkan di jalan utama desa.

"Apa?!" Teriak Tsunade.

"Iya nampaknya benar Hokage-sama, Genin Sasuke Uchiha telah meninggalakan Konoha dan pergi ketempat Orochimaru" Balas Izumo.

"Orochimaru, ternyata kau" Ujar Tsunade mengeraskan rahangnya kesal. "Kalian Berdua cepat panggil Shikamaru kemari, sekarang!" Teriak Tsunade.

"Baik Hokage-sama!" Balas Mereka berdua.

 _ **TBC!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter: 21 ~ Hanya Kau yang Mampu.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

≈ _ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT≈**_

 **Rasengan!**

 **Chidori!**

Kedua jutsu hebat yang ditambah dengan kekuatan Kyūbi untuk Rasengan dan Mode Jōtai untuk Chidori yang mengakibatkan jutsu yang sudah hebat bertambah hebat lagi.

Kedua Jutsu itu beradu dan menimbulkan lingkaran seprti bola chakra hitam yang sangat besar. Dan bola tersebut meledak menyebabkan kerusakan pada bagian kaki pada patung bersejarah–patung Hashirama Senju dan patung dari rival dan sekaligus sahabatnya Madara Uchiha yang nampak samar karena terhalang oleh asap hasil ledakan dahsat dari kedua jutsu tingkat tinggi tersebut. Dan Setelah kepulan asap menghilang terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah bernama Kushira Namikaze terkapar pingsan dan diatas wajah Kushira terlihat seorang pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha sedang menatap wajah tak berdaya perempuan cantik dibawahnya.

'Bukannya Tak berarti, bagiku hanya kau lah yang mampu menghapus semua kebencianku, karena aku...' Sasuke tak melanjutkan gumammannya karena merasakan sakit pada dada sebelah kirinya.

Kemudian Sasuke jatuh terlentang disamping Kushira sambil menatap kelangit yang sedang seolah menangis setelah menyaksikan pertempuran mereka. Sasuke menolehkan kepalannya kearah kushira dan memegang pipi kushira dan membelai halus pipi kushira.

Semua Ingatan Sasuke tentang sebetapa menyebalkannya Kishira kepadanya, mulai memanggilnya TEME, mengejeknya kalau dirinya itu GAY karena tidak pernah mengiyakan ajakan menjalin hubungan spesial dengan semua perempuan membuatnya tersenyum, Namun tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ingatan pada malam pembantaian dimana dirinya lah yang tersisa dari semua klan Uchiha yang dibantai oleh kakaknya–Itachi Uchiha orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh.

'Maaf, Kebencian ku terlalu besar, sampai-sampai perasaan ku padamu tertutupi oleh kebencian ku' Gumam Sasuke lalu berdiri dan menatap Kushira sekali lagi hingga akhirnya ia berjalan gontai menuju kearah markas Orochimaru.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari dari arah sebelah kirinya terlihat seseosok makhluk aneh seprti Venus Fly trap yang menyelubungi sosok hitam dan putih didalamnya.

" **Wajar-wajar saja Kyūbi kalah, karena lawannya sudah dalam mode maksimal, sementara Gadis Kyūbi itu baru dalam wujud ekor satu"** Ujar sosok hitam disamping sosok Putih.

"Kau benar, dan seprtinya kawan baru kita mendapatkan wadah yang sangat bagus, benar bukan?" Balas sosok putih disampingnya.

" **Kita harus sampaikan ini pada Pain!** " Ujar Sosok Hitam dan dibalas senyuman dan mereka masuk kedalam tanah meninggalkan Kushira.

Dan tak lama setelah wujud Hitam putih menghilang–masuk kedalam tanah datang seorang pria dengan masker ditemani dengan seekor anjing Ninja bernama Pakkun.

Kakashi mendekat dan melihat tubuh Kushira yang pingsan terletak tak jauh dari pinggiran air terjun bersejarah ini. Kemudian Kakashi menatap kearah samping kepala Kushira ada ikat kepala Dengan lambang Konoha yang tergores pada bagian lambang konoha.

"Maafkan Aku Kushira, seharusnya aku bisa mencegah hal-hal yang seprti ini..." Ujar Kakashi pelan sambil menggenggam Ikat kepala milik Sasuke. Sebenarnya Kakashi bisa menahan kepergian Sasuke andai saja ia tidak ada misi di luar desa jadi sebelum ia pergi misi ia sempat memberi ceramah kepada Sasuke agar ia tidak jatuh kelubang yang sama seprti Naruto–kakak kembar Kushira. Keduanya sama, pergi dari desa karena kebencian pada masing-masing keluarga mereka dan kurangnya kasih sayang orang tua dan orang disekitarnya.

Kakashi kemudian menoleh menatap Pakkun yang sudah kembali dari ujung air terjun. "Bagaimana? apa kau mencium bau Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menggendong Kushira dipunggungnya.

"Tidak, Bau Sasuke sudah hilang karena Hujan." Balas Pakkun.

Nampak Kakashi menghela Nafas kecewa karena bisa saja ia mengejar Sasuke jika Bau Sasuke tidak hilang karena Hujan. "Baiklah Kita Kembali"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

(Di suatu tempat, Jauh dari Lembah Kematian)

"Ada apa leader-sama kenapa mengumpulkan kami?" Tanya Siluet bernama Hidan.

"Aku mengumpulkan Kalian karena Zetsu menyaksikan pertarungan Kyūbi dan Uchiha terakhir" Balas Sang Leader dengan nada monoton.

"Itachi Adikmu?" Tanya siluet Bernama Kisame disebelah siluet ber-Sharingan bernama Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi Hanya diam seprti biasa tatapannya kosong hanya menatap sosok didepannya yang memiliki Kekei Genkai sama seprtinya tapi pola nya lebih Cantik dan lebih bersinar dibanding Itachi.

" **Ya benar, Kawan baru kita mendapatkan wadah yang sangat bagus"** Ujar Sosok Hitam dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Benar, Lagi pula pertarungan mereka sampai pada titik maksimal pada usia mereka, Kyūbi dengan ekor Satunya sedangkan Sasuke Sudah sempurna dengan kekuatan Orochimaru." Lanjut sosok disampingnya.

"Jadi karena Hidan dan Kakuzu baru saja menyelasaikan tugasnya... aku akan menegaskan kepada Kalian 1 hingga 2 tahun kedepan, Akatsuki akan membuka lebar sayapnya, Jadi aku ingin Masing-masing dari kalian terus awasi Bijū kalian, hingga pada akhirnya kita bisa memberikan... Kedamaian pada dunia yang terkutuk ini!"

 _ **TBC!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter: 22 ~ Tujuan.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

≈ _ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT≈**_

 **Brakkk!**

Suara gebrakan pintu terdengar dengan suara Kasar yang dibuka secara paksa oleh seseorang.

"Kushira! Bangun!"

Seseorang itu ternyata adalah seorang wanita berambut merah yang ternyata bernama Kushina 'Namikaze' Ibu dari sang anak yang tergeletak dengan tubuh penuh perban dan dalam keadan tak sadarkan diri.

"Bangun, Kushira!"

Sang ibu terus saja mengucapkan kata-kata bangun agar sang anak bangun dari Pingsannya. Sambil dalam keadaan menangis Kushina menatap wajah ber-perban Kushira dan langsung terbayang wajah Kakak Kushira, Naruto Namikaze.

Anak yang ia lupakan, tetapi sekarang ia selalu mengingatnya, sang anak yang jarang ia beri kasih sayang, tapi sekarang ia sangat ingin memberinya kasih sayang. Tapi semua sudah terlambat ia sudah pergi jauh dari dirinya jauh dari Keluarganya.

Ia sadar ia sangat egois ia selalu mengutamakan Kushira dan melupakan Naruto, tapi semua itu karena Kushira seorang Jinchūriki, semua itu karena ia tau menjadi Jinchūriki tidak lah mudah dijauhi oleh semua orang, dihujat, di maki-maki, dan yang terparah percobaan untuk dibunuh, tapi semua itu kebalikannya dengan Kushira–ia selalu bergembira dengan semua orang didesa ia dianggap putri Konoha. Sebaliknya, Naruto dijauhi oleh seluruh orang, ya meskipun tidak semua orang tapi hampir seluruh orang yang selalu bersama Naruto rata-rata berasal dari klan Uchiha.

Ia sudah berfokus bersama Minato–suaminya berusaha dengan taruhan nyawa agar dapat memulangkan sang anak dan berjanji akan membagi hatinya hanya Untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ia akan fokus kepada keluarganya, ia sudah berhenti menjadi Shinobi semenjak Naruto pergi dari desa dan besoknya ia langsung meminta suaminya–Minato agar mencoret Namanya dari Shinobi padahal pangkatnya sudah High-Jōnin.

Masih dalam keadaan merenungi masa-lalu tiba-tiba saja tangan Kushira memeluk tubuhnya yang tengah bergetar karena menangis. Ia selalu saja menangis bila mengingat Naruto, jangankan tentang Naruto, memakan makannanya kesukaannya–Ramen saja ia sudah menangis mengingat Makanan kesukaan Naruto adalah Ramen.

"Kaa-chan?"

Suara parau kushira terdengar sambil mendorong pelan sang ibu agar ia bisa leluasa mengambil Nafas.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, Kushira?" Terdengar suara seseorang pria dari arah kanan Kushira.

Dan setelah menatap siapa yang memanggil namanya ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut putih membawa sebuah gulungan besar dipunggungnya. Ya dia pasti Jiraiya salah satu dari 3 legenda sannin yang genit, dan juga dipanggil Ero-Sennin oleh Kushira.

"Jiraiya-san, sedang apa anda disini? Dimana Minato sudah 4 hari ia belum pulang?" Tanya Kushina sambil menyeka air mata yang masih tersisa dimatanya.

Sebelum menjawab Jiraiya mengulas sebuah senyum kecil diwajahnya mengingat apa yang sekarang yang dilakukan murid terbaiknya.

"Dia berada di Gunung Myoboku, ia tengah berlatih disana bersama Fukusaku-sama." Balas Jiraiya.

sebuah permpatan muncul di jidat Kushina. "Apa-apaan dia, dia tidak sadar kalau anaknya sedang dirawat dirumah sakit!." Teriak Kushina sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"T-tenang dulu Kushina justru aku kemari untuk menssumon ia kemari." Balas Jiraiya sambil meneguk ludahnya sendiri karena mode Habanero Kushina mulai aktif.

"Panggil dia sekarang!" Perintah Kushina sambil mengempalkan kedua tangannya.

Jiraiya melebarkan matanya takut karena bila Kushina memukulnya, meskipun tidak sekeras pukulan Tsunade tetap saja berasa sakit, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang penting terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mensummon Minato.

"Tenang dulu aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat penting! Baru setelah itu aku akan mensummon Minato." Ujar Jiraiya jujur.

Kushina menyipitkan matanya menatap wajah pria dihadapannya yang dikenal sebagai petualang dan juga pencipta buku 'Nakal' Ciptaanynya. "Baiklah, cepat katakan!"

Sebelum menjawab Jiraiya menghela Nafas dan meyakinkan dirinya agar siap menerima keadaan terburuk yang akan diterima Kushina jika ia sudah mengatakan ini semua. "Apa kau pernah mendengar sebuah grup yang menamai diri mereka Akatsuki?" Tanya Jiraiya kepada Kushina dan ia melihat Kushira duduk dari Kasurnya dan menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan seolah-olah 'Jangan diberitau Kaa-chan!'

Tapi jiraiya sudah membulatkan tekadnya akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, lagipula cepat atau lambat Kushina juga akan mengetahui ini semua.

Kushina menggeleng seprtinya ia belum tau apa itu Grup Akatsuki.

Jiraiya mengelus-elus lututnya secara maju mundur. "Akatsuki adalah sebuah grup yang berisikian beberapa orang Kriminal super yang mempunyai tujuan tertentu." Jelas Jiraiya.

Kushina menaikan alisnya heran. "Lalu?" Tanya Kushina heran.

"Akatsuki mengincar Bijū!"

Kushina melebarkan matanya terkejut akibat kaget karena tujuan akatsuki yaitu Bijū–Mahkluk Immortal yang menyebarkan kebencian didunia dan salah satunya ada didalam tubuh anaknya.

"Kenapa–Kenapa mereka mengincar Bijū?" Tanya Kushina.

Jiraiya menggelang pelan. "Aku tidak tau, tapi seprtinya Bijū tersebut digunakan untuk hal-hal negatif."

Ini adalah berita terburuk kedua setelah ia mendengar kabar dati Minato bahwa Naruto melarikan diri dari Rumah mereka dan belum pulang selama 6 tahun belakangan.

"Ini benar-benar Buruk, tidak akan ak–."

"Bukan, Bukan itu berita yang Buruk." Sela Jiraiya pada saat Kushina Berbicara.

Kushina menatap penuh ke punggung lebar Jiraiya yang duduk di Jendela kamar rumah sakit tempat kushira dirawat dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kalau begitu apa berita buruknya? Mengincar Bijū berarti anggota Akatsuki setara dengan Jinchūriki,nya bukan,kah itu berita buruknya?" Tanya Kushina.

Jiraiya menoleh–Menatap Kushina dari ujung matanya. "Ya kau memang benar. dan salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki adalah Naruto, Anakmu." Ujar Jiraiya langsung To The Point.

Mata Kushina melebar–Kaget–Karena mengatahui anaknya Menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Grup yang barusan diberitau oleh Jiraiya akan mengincar Bijū. Mengincar Bijū berarti mengincar Jinchūriki, dan salaj satu Jinchūriki itu adalah anak perempuannya.

Dalam pikirannya Kushina membayangkan semua yang ia lakukan kepada Naruto akan berbalik kepadanya, mungkin lebih karena ia tau salah satu alasan karena Naruto Pergi dari Konoha karena ia sangat membenci dirinya dan Minato.

Ia benar-benar gagal menjadi orang tua pertama ia menjadikan anak perempuannya menjadi Jinchūriki, kedua dan yang paling ia sesali adalah keprgian Naruto. dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau anak laki-lakinya akan bergabung dengan anggota Akatsuki.

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata Violet Kushina. membayangkan kedua anaknya bertarung habis-habisan–Anak laki-lakinya bertarung karena ingin mengambil dan mengeluarkan salah satu Bijū yang ada didunia yang disegel didalam tubuh adik kembar Naruto, Kushira. Semntara adiknya bertarung karena ingin memulangkan Kakaknya karena ia adalah orang yang paling ia sayang didunia ini setelah orangtuanya.

"Kaa-Chan?"

Ujar Kushira dari belakang sambil memeluk Ibunya dari belakang. Kushina meremas tangan anaknya yang dibalut dengan perban. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat bila perban yang melilit tubuh kushira suatu saat nanti adalah perbuatan kakak kembar Kushira.

Jiraiya menatap kedua wanita berambut merah sedang berpelukan, ia tau keluarga murid terbaiknya itu benar-benar terpukul. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa Anak mereka, anak yang mereka lupakan cepat atau lambat akan bertemu dengan mereka bukan dengan suka cita dan penuh kasih sayang melainkan pertarungan, tangisan, penyesalan, dan lain-lain.

"Aku berjanji aku akan memulangkan Naruto-Niichan! setelah itu...hikss.. aku akan memulangkan...Sasuke!" Suara terakhir yang dikeluarkan oleh Kushira mengundang banyak pertanyaan dibenak Jiraiya. Mengapa Sasuke juga masuk dalam orang yang akan ia bawa kembali keKonoha? Apa karena Sasuke tampan atau karena...Kushira mencintainya.

"Lupakan! Lupakan Sasuke, dia pergi karena keinginannya sendiri. jadi kenapa kau ingin membawanya juga? Lagipula ia hampir membunuh mu,?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seprti yang kau katakan! Aku akan membawa kedua,nya, Tapi aku fokus kepada Naruto-Niichan.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu.**_

Disebuah tempat diruangan serba warna biru dengan dekorasi-dekorasi bunga-bunga serba warna biru terlihat ada seseorang Wanita berambut merah maroon sebetis sedang memandang keluar jendela.

Entah apa yang dilihatnya? Ia seprti tidak melihat apa-apa selain kabut tebal dibalik Jendela besar diruangan serba warna biru tersebut. Lalu wanita tersebut berbalik dan mengambil beberapa langkah dan duduk di Kursi berwarna Kuning keemasan.

Lalu ia mengingat seseorang Pria.

Pria yang nampaknya berbeda 10 tahun dibawahnya. Pria yang ia cintai sejak...pandangan pertama. Pria yang pertama kali menciumi sekujur tubuhnya. Pria yang pertama kali menghangatkannya didiingin,nya malam. Pria yang membantunya menjabat sebagai pemimpin desa Kirigakure, Mizukage.

Naruto namanya, ia belum memberi tau nama belakangnya, bebrapa hari setelah keprgiannya Ao–salah satu orang keprcayaannya memberi taunya sebuah Bingo Book(Buku buronan) dan menunjukannya foto yang yang membuatnya kaget, Foto pria pirang yang sangat ia kenal, mulai dari matanya, bibir seksinya, Tanda berupa tiga kumis dimasing-masing Bingo Book Konoha tertulis Nama Naruto Namikaze.

Jadi Mei sekarang mengerti ia dimanfaatkan oleh kriminal rendahan dan juga anak dari salah satu idolanya Minato Namikaze. ia sudah geram, ia sudah meminta untuk menyewa orang-orang hebat untuk membawa pulang kepala Naruto kehadapannya.

Ia sangat benci berada disituasi ini. ia awalnya sangat menikmatai hubungan singkatnya dengan Naruto tapi setelah tau Naruto hanya memanfaatkannya ia sangat kesal. Kesuciannya yang sudah lebih dari ¼ abad ia jaga lenyap karena kesalahannya.

Ia sudah mencari keseluruh dunia untuk menemukan 'orang-orang' Hebat untuk membunuh Naruto dan seprtinya sebentar lagi mereka akan segera sampai dikirigakure.

Took! Toook! Tookk!

Dan benar saja ada ketukan pintu dipintu berwarna Biru gelap kebanggaanya itu. "Masuk!" Teriak Mei Terumi sang Godaime Mizukage.

"Mizukage-sama mereka adalah ***** **** Sebuah grup yang anda sewa untuk membunuh Naruto Namikaze." Jelas Seseorang bernama Ao.

"Senang bisa berkerja sama dengan Anda Mizukage-sama." ujar salah satu pria di Grup itu.

"Ya aku juga. Jadi sesuai kesepakatan kita, kalian membunuh Naruto aku memberikan Uang sesuai kesepakatan kita setuju?" Tanya Mei.

"Kami setuju Mei-sama"

 _ **TBC!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Author Note!

Halo semua? Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf seharusnya kali ini saya langsung up-date 15 Chapter :/ Tapi karena Flashdisk saya terkena elemen Enton teman saya yaitu sebatang Rokok F*ilter dan membuat Flashdisk saya rusak dan... yah semua file-file yang ada didalam flashdisk saya hilang, termasuk disain baju Boedoet, disain stiker Boedoet, dan yang paling saya sakit hati adalah 97 Chapter Neo Namikaze Naruto ikut hilang beserta File-file penting lainnya. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi Nasi sudah jadi bubur jadi saya harus buat Chapternya 1per1. Mohon Maaf semuanya. Tapi saya janji perminggu saya akan Update(Kalo gak berhalangan dengan jadwal sekolah).

Oh iye ada yang tau cara membuat Fan-Art? kalo ada yang tau bagi-bagi tips&trick buat bikin Fan-Art yak!

 _ **Balasan Reviews.**_

 _ ***Dark Blue.73: Gak ngomong apa-apa juga gak apa-apa :) Makasih sudah mau baca fic super gaje ini.**_

 _ ***Alvinnvz: Iya Naruto Dark. Kalau Naruto bakal balik kekonoha liat aja nanti. OC-nya adalah salahsatu karakter penting di NNN. makasih sudah mau baca fic NNN.**_

 _ ***Nokia 7610 muscle: -_- .**_

 _ ***Shiroiryuu22: Naruto gak Godlike! Naruto cuma Strong karena ia memaksimalkan semua kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya. Kalau lawan seimbang nanti bakalan ada malahan banyak :p. Terima kasih deh baca NNN.**_

 _ ***Agustatsumi: Haha sama saya gaknyangka bisa update 21 Chapter. Maksih udah baca NNN.**_

 _ *** .94: Karin gak kelihatan karena ia diculik oleh bawahan Kabuto dan dibawa kemarkas Orochimaru. Wah ternyata ada juga yang suka sama scena abal Narukarin :p. nanti bakal ada scene narukarin lagi, gak nambah gak kurang :D . Makasih udeh mau baca NNN.**_

 _ ***Namikaze Nagato: Udeh Next! Sama saya gak mengira bisa update 21 Chapter :p . kenapa ya? saya juga bingung (^^^)**_

 _ ***Argag74: Pair? Siapa ya? Bisa ditebak? tenang aja umurnya gak bakal beda jauh sama Naruto. Makasih udeh baca NNN.**_

 _ *** .5: Blarrr! Makasih udeh suka sama NNN. udeh lanjut.**_

 _ *** : Iya anda benar saya gak terlalu mementingkan RIVIEW! Bagi saya anda baca NNN aja saya udah senang banget -_^. Makasih udeh Baca NNN.**_

* _ **Indah605: Emang keren ya fic saya? Makasih udeh Baca NNN.**_

* _ **Awim saluja: Makasih udeh bilang NNN bagus :) Maaf banget kalau anda merasa kurang jelas karena alurnya. Nanti akan saya kembangkan lagi per-chapternya. Maksih udeh baca NNN.**_

* _ **Afin: Bukan 15 tapi 21 Chapter. Makasih udeh Baca NNN.**_

* _ **Yami: Wah jangan manggil saya SENPAI dong! maaf kalo angst,nye belum berasa, maklum author baru yang merubah aktifitasnya ke jalan yang lebih positif ketimbang melakukan hal yang negatif :) Makasih deh mau baca NNN.**_

* _ **Kania: ?**_

 _ ***Jefri Hia-sama: Maaf jangan memanggil saya SENPAI! Maaf mulai sekarang saya akan update 1per1 karena falshdisk saya kena rokok yang membuat flashdisk saya berlubang -_- Makasih udeh baca NNN.**_

 _ ***Rohimbae88: Trank! Tak tik tuk tok -_- Makasih deh bilang saya hebat. Karin dan Mei tidak akan HAMIL!. makasih udeh baca NNN.**_

* _ **Hyuuhi ga ara: ada di salah satu chapter(males liat adegan begituan-_-) Karin ada dimarkas Orochimaru. Makasih udeh baca NNN.**_

 _ ***Uzukage1: Udeh Next! Makasih deh suka dan baca NNN.**_

* _ **: Gak diikuti gak apa-apa. karin ada dimarkas Orochimaru.**_

* _ **Hakam: Udeh Lanjut! Makasih udeh baca NNN.**_

 _ **See ya !**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter: 23 ~ Kenangan.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

≈ _ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT≈**_

 _D_ ari sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna Biru terlihat perempuan berambut merah sebahu tengah menatap pada sebuah bingkai foto yang menampakan 'keluarga' bahagia. Difoto itu terlihat 3 orang–5orang tepatnya. Ada seorang permpuan berambut merah panjang tengah menggendong bayi laki-laki pirang yang sangat mirip pria disampingnya yaitu Minato Namikaze suaminya yang tengah menggendong bayi perempuan berambut merah mempunyai manik biru yang sangat indah sama seprti bayi laki-laki disampingnya dan ayah yang sedang menggendongnya. dan ditengah ada seorang pria dengan rambut putih tengah tersenyum melihat bayi permpuan yang digendong oleh Minato.

Bayi perempuan itu adalah Kushira Namikaze. Dia lah yang tengah menatap bingkai foto itu sejak tadi. Tiba-tiba Didalam pikirannya ada sebuah ingatan lama yang ingin sekali ia rasakan bersama dengan seorang pria yang sangat ia sayangi.

 _ **Flashback!**_

 _"S_ akit Nii, Pelan-pelan!"

Jerit suara perempuan dengan nada kesakitan akibat sesuatu.

"Sst Kamu relax saja oke?" Ujar seseorang pria yang bersetatus sebagai kakaknya.

"Akhh! Bagaimana mau relax? Sakit! pelan-pelan Baka!" Teriak Perempuan yang bersetatus sebagai adiknya.

"Kalau kau tidak tenang darahnya semakin banyak, dasar cerewet sekali kamu ini!" Balas sang kakak dengan nada malas.

"Aduhh, pelan-pelan!"

"Kamu tau, kalau Tou-san dan Kaa-chan sampai tau aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" Balas sang kakak.

"Apa-apaan kamu ini Naru-nii, ini semua karena kamu! kalau kamu tidak genit dengan Naomi–pacar Nii yang tomboy itu aku tidak akan sampai jatuh seperti tadi!" Balasnya sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

Naruto menghela Nafas berat memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia jawab. "Dasar Lututmu berdarah karena kamu jatuh dari pohon itu" Menunjuk batang pohon yang sudah patah. "Siapa suruh kamu iseng menguping pembicaraan ku dengan Naomi?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengobati lutut sang adik.

Sang adik tertawa tertahan mengingat hal yang tadi ia lakukan. memang ia salah, tapi ia juga ingin tau apa saja yang kakaknya dan Naomi bicarakan di bangku jalan utama desa Konoha. "Maaf Nii-chan" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar menatap mata biru sang kakak yang tengah fokus membersihkan darah yang masih tersisa di lututnya.

Sang kakak tersenyum dan mengecup pipi sang adik dan mengulurkan tangan membantu adiknya berdiri. Sang adik meraih tangan kakaknya dan mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan tarikan dari kakaknya. Menahan sedikit perih dilitutnya ia kemudian menatap ikat kepala berlambang Konoha yang diikat dikepala sang kakak.

Ia ingin tumbuh hebat seprti kakaknya. ia tau kemampuannya jauh di bawah sang kakak meskipun umur mereka sama karena mereka kembar. Ia tersenyum mengingat hebatnya sang kakak ia bangga sekaligus senang melihat kakaknya tumbuh menjadi calon Shinobi hebat yang kelak akan menggantikan sang ayah dari jabatan sebagai Hokage.

"Kamu tau Kushira, aku tidak tomboy! kamu saja yang tidak bisa diam selalu saja mengikuti kami, kami ini pacaran tau :p" Ujar seorang perempuan berambut Hitam panjang dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakan bajunya yang menandakan bahwa ia Uchiha sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kushira.

"sudah-sudah Naomi, ayo Kushira, Naomi kita Ke Ichiraku, Aku sudah lapar!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Yeeay Ichiraku!"

 _ **Flashback End!**_

Ia sangat ingin masa-masa itu terluang untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tau itu mustahil pertama Naomi sudah tewas, beberapa hari sebelum pembantaian Klan Uchiha ia mendengar kabar bahwa Naomi ditemukan tewas mengambang didanau di komplek klan Uchiha dengan luka tembus tepat ditengah dadanya. Ia sangat kaget mendengar hal itu, ia melihat bahwa kakaknya mencari siapa yang berani membunuh Naomi, bahkan Kakaknya berani mendatangi markas ANBU Nee(ROOT) seorang diri untuk mencari Danzō karena menurutnya Kematian Naomi dan kakaknya Naomi Shisui Uchiha ada Hubungannya. tetapi Kakaknya gagal membuktikan bahwa semua pengakuan nya itu benar. dan ia benar-benar merasakan Aura yang benar-benar berbeda dari kakaknya tidak ada lagi tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang dari tatapan kakaknya. dan diperparah oleh Cueknya orang tua mereka kepada Naruto semakin memperburuk situasi sang kakak. Hingga tepat pada Hari ini sudah 7 tahun kakaknya meninggalkan mereka semua dan lebih parahnya lagi Kakaknya bergabung dengan Akatsuki, sebuah komplotan penuh dengan kriminal S-Rank yang kabarnya berburu Bijū.

Ia menarik nafas mengingat hal itu. ia sudah lelah hanya menangis dan menyesali semuanya yang sudah terjadi. sekarang saatnya ia untuk bertambah kuat untuk membawa Orang yang ia sayanhi dan ia cintai. Ia akan melakukan perjalanan panjang selama 2 tahun bersama Jiraiya. ia sudah mempersiapkan skenario terburuk, yaitu bertarung dengan kakaknya.

Ia akan melakukan itu meskipun ia kalah ia yakin kakaknya tidak akan membunuhnya karena ia tau kakaknya begitu mencintai danenyayanginya sepenuh hati. Ia yakin bahkan sangat yakin ia bisa membawa sang kakak kepelukan keluarganya.

Kushira berdiri dan menatap sebuah foto yang ia tempel di balik di balik bingkai foto tersebut yaitu foto buronan kakaknya dengan sharingan yang menyala dalam kegelapan. entah dari mana kakaknya mendapatkan Sharingan, hanya ada satu pentunjuk yaitu pemberian orang yang sudah kakaknya anggap ayahnya sendiri. Apa maksudnya itu ia sudah tau klan Uchiha sudah dibantai tak tersisa oleh Itachi Uchiha dan hanya menyisakan sang adik yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, secara logika Uchiha hanya tinggal tersisa 2 orang yaitu Sasuke dan Itachi Ucha yang beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka bertemu dihotel tanzaku. dan Pria yang mirip denga Ikan Hiu itu berbicara seolah ia benar-benar mengenal kakaknya.

Mengingat pertemua itu ia juga dikagetkan Bahwa pertemuannya dengan Itachi dan Pria Hiu itu bukan hanya tentang dirinya dan Kakaknya, ada orang lain, yaitu Sasuke. Sasuke dihajar Habis-habisan oleh Itachi, ia bahkan diGenjutsu oleh Itachi hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri beberapa Hari. Lalu ia meletakan Bingkai foto tersebut dan mencoba menghilangkan sejenak semua kenangannya bersama sang Kakak dan Sasuke, kedua orang yang Ia cintai yang mempunyai tempat Khusus dihatinya. Ia Akan membawa mereka pulang Kekonoha Cepat atau lambat, menggunakan Cara kasar atau pun lembut.

 _ **Sementara itu jauh diKonoha.**_

Terlihat ada beberapa Orang ditempat–seprti arena Judi tengah menyaksikan kedua pria saling bertarung. Pria pertama berciri-ciri Rambut pirang pendek menggunakan Kostum Hitam dengan hiasan awan merah sedang bertarung dengan pria berambut silver klimis bertarung menggunakan sabit dengan 3 mata dan menggunakan Kostum yang sama dengan lawanya bedanya hanya bagian atasnya saja yang sudah tidak ada karena terkena serangan Api milik lawannya.

"Kau akan mati karena tidak mau mengikuti ajaran Jahsin Keparat!" Teriak Orang tersebut sambil menyerang lawannya denga sabitnya. Ternyata lawannya sangat lihai mengelak semua serangan sabit yang ia arahkan kepada lawanya.

Sambil melompat beberapa langkah silawan membuat segel tangan Kuda. "Siapa yang ingin mengikuti ajaran sesat dan tidak jelas yang kau sebut Jashinme itu Hidan, lebih baik kau bertemu dengan tuhan sialan yang Kau sembah itu! **Katon: Goka Messhitsu!"** Ujarnya sambil menghembuskan api yang sangat besar kearah lawannya yang nampak tersenyum bahagia melihat api semakin dekat dengannya.

Dan diantara Pengunjung yang menonton aksi pertarungan satu komplotan adalah kedua pria...Aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh satu pria mengenakan cadar yang menutupi mulutnya dan hanya menampakan matanya. dan satu lagi pria yang nampak normal tapi ia menggunakan satu buah penutup mata yang memutupi mata nya dan nampak di sebelahnya adalah salah satu kekei genkai klan Hyūga yaitu Byakugan. Dan keduanya sama-sama mengenakan OverCoat berwarna Hitam dan bergambar awan merah yang sedang asik menyaksikan salah satu rekannya terpanggang.

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan Naruto, ini area publik?" Tanya Rekan Naruto yang belum diketahui latar belakangnya yang bernama Dreyōka.

"Tidak, ini tidak akan membuatnya mati!" Balas Naruto dengan teriakan.

"Biarkan saja dia Dre! Aku ingin tau sehebat apa keabadian Hidan?" Sambung seseorang disamping Dreyōka sebut saja Kakuzu.

Dan hasil dari kobaran api yang Naruto hasilkan dari hembusan nafasnya adalah kobaran api yang membakar sebagian arena Judi kelas atas ini dan kepulan asap tebal. Dan perlahan-lahan asap tersebut menghilang menampakan Hidan yang mengalami luka bakar hebat pada bagian dada kiri hingga pergelangan tangannya.

"Luar Biasa, Ini SANGAT SAKIT SIALAN!" Teriak Hidan dengan berpose seolah olah ia senang padahal sebaliknya.

Naruto tersenyum memang benar lawannya kali ini super kebal. ia tidak akan mati kecuali ia diubah menjadi abu atau kepala dan badannya dipisahkan. Kemudian Naruto melihat Hidan berlari sambil mengayunkan Sabitnya kearah Naruto.

Hidan mengarahkan sabitnya kearah atas kepala naruto, tetapi naruto dengan mudah mengelak dan berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut. terua menyerang dengan sabitnya, Hidan melihat Naruto terus berjalan mundur sambil terus menghidari serangannya hingga hampir menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

Hidan melihat Naruto menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. Naruto menoleh sebentar dan itu dimanfaatkam oleh Hidan. Hidan langsung membacok bagian pinggang kiri Naruto dan menyebabkan robekan keci pada OverCoat dan Luka kecil dan mengeluarkan darah. Hidan melihat ujung Sabitnya, dan ia melebarkan senyum diwajahnya.

Hidan Menjilat darah yang berada diujung sabitnya. Ia merasakan rasa yang baginya sangat nikmat dimulutnya. Naruto sendiri ia langsung memegang pinggangnya yang terkena serangan Hidan.

Naruto merogoh kedua kantung Kunai yang berada dikiri dan kanan pinggangnya. Naruto mengeluarkan 2kunai standar dan langsung melesat menggunakan Hiraitoningusin(+) dan langsung muncul dihadapan Hidan.

 **Jraaash!**

Dada kanan Hidan Tertembus kunai yang dialiri Petir berwarna Merah yang menembus dada Hidan yang mengeluarkan banyak darah didada Hidan. Hidan tersenyum sambil memgeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. ia sangat ingin membunuh orang dihadapannya sekarang ini tapi ia merasakan sakit luarbiasa pada dada kanannya ketika Naruto menarik keluar Tangannya dari dada sebelah kanan hidan yang sudah berlubang.

Naruto langsung mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia lupakan yaitu kematian Naomi. karena ia membuat lubang yang hampir sama seprti lubang pada dada Naomi–Mayat Naomi lebih tepatnya yang ditemukan mengambang didanau klan Uchiha.

Melihat lawannya terbengong menatap dadanya yang berlubang ia merasakan sudah saatnya ia mengunakan jutsu pamungkasnya. ia mengambil bebrapa langkah mundur dan menggambar suatu pola segitiga yang dilingkari sebuah lingkaran sempurna menggunakan darahnya menggunakan Kedua kakinya.

Hidan melebarkan senyumnya. akhirnya ia bisa menunjukan aksinya kepada orang yang telah memaki tuhannya. "Kau akan mati keparat!" Teriak Hidan sambil mengambil sebuah tombak pendek dan langsung menusukan tombak tersebut kepahanya sendiri.

"Akhh! INI BENAR BENAR SAKIT!"

Naruto yang masih terbengong tiba-tiba merasakan sakit luar biasa pada kaki kirinya. tepatnya pada paha kirinya yang langsung mengeluarkan darah secara tiba-tiba. Naruto langsung menatap Hidan yang tengah menusukan Sebuah tombak pendek ke paha kirinya. ia baru mengingat sesuatu tentang Hidan yaitu ia memiliki sutu kemampuan unik seprti kempuan ilmu Vōdō yang akan berakibat kepada yang darahnya dikonsumsi oleh si pengguna yaitu Hidan.

Masih memegang lututnya Naruto juga sudah menyadari sesuatu ia harus mengeluarkan Hidan dari lingkaran Ritualnya. namun Naruto juga kesulitan bergerak karena ia merasakan sakit pada kakinya. akhirnya ia memutuskan menggunakan sebuah kunai bermata tiga dan ia lempar asal dan langsung menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Hidan untuk kedua kalinya dan langsung membawa hidan Keluar dari lingkaran Ritualnya.

Begitu sampai pada letak kunai yang naruto lempar secara asal, yaitu didepan bar, Naruto langsung mengarahkan Kunai bermata tiga kearah Leher Hidan sebelum dihentikan oleh ratusan lembar kertas yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau sudah tau perturannya bukan? Naruto" Terdengar suar permpuan yang lumayan Naruto kenal dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Selalu disaat yang tepat, Konan." Balas Naruto sambil melihat Konan dari ujung matanya.

"Heyy! kenapa berhenti teruskan! tidak ada ampun untukmu! Dewa Jashin akan memberi azab bagi mu Sialan!" Teriak Hidan kepada Naruto yang memasukan kembali kunai bermata tiganya.

"Kau kalah 2 kali oleh Naruto, Hidan, menyedihkan!" Ujar seseorang dengan suara tertahan.

"Tutup mulut mu Kakuzu!" Balas Hidan dengan teriakan.

"Pain tidak akan senang bila ia mendengar ini Naruto, Hidan!" Ujar Konan sambil menyatukan lagi tubuhnya dngan ratusan lembar kertas. "Cepat Bereskan diri kalian dan kalian harus berkumpul di Markas utara" Lanjut Konan kemudian berjalan Keluar dari Arena teesebut.

Dreyōka tersenyum meningat kejadian serupa beberapa tahun yang lalu pada saat dirinya dikalahkan oleh Naruto. "Ayo kita kembali, leader-sama sudah menunggu."

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC!**_

 _ **AN: Yoo! I'm back :p gimana chapter ini, bagus, jelek, atau apa, kalau jelek atau ada Typo harap maklum karena saya membuat Chapter ini di Bus Kota P.9.A arah Jatinegara menuju Senen jam setengah enam pagi menuju sekolah, jadi maklum aja kalau ada kesalahan :p**_

 _ **Dan Insya'Allah Chapter depan bakalan Time-skip 2 tahun langsuuuuuuuuung menuju Shippuden! Horeeee, Akhirnya Akatsuki Bergerak(Plak).**_

 _ **(+): Hiraitoningusin: Flying Lightning God.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Balasan Riview!**_

 _ **Alvinnvz: Yah kira-kira gitu :D**_

 _ **Akagami no Shanks: Udeh Lanjut. Kushira bakal ketangkep Akatsuki? Kira-kira ketangkep gak ya :D**_

 _ **Kang Delis: Makasih udeh bilang NNN keren :)**_

 _ **Jefri Hia-sama: Nah gitu dong manggil saya dengan nick-name saya :D Dan terima Kasih atas dukungannya :)**_

 _ **Nokia 7610 Muscle: udeh Next, dan jangan manggil saya kang ya, saya orang medan yang tinggal dijakarta :D**_

 _ **Ryuuga D Dragneel: Wah tebakan anda benar, udeh Next! :D**_

 _ **Rohimbae88: Pairnya Narusaku? Belum kepikiran, Lihat aje nanti. Jangan manggil saya SENPAI donk! panggil aje Caesar, Clown, atau nama asli saya juga Boleh :D**_

 _ **Kyoigneel: Kasian kenapa Mei ama karin? Pairnya RAHASIA :p No HAREM!**_

 _ **Kang Delis: Saya lumayan berpengalaman dalam urusan beginian jadi wajar aja kalo wanita marah sama seseorang yang udah ngambil sesuatu yang sangat ia jaga :/ Terima kasih udeh bilang NNN keren :D**_

 _ **Namikaze Nagato: Udeh Next! Dan tolong ye jangan manggil saya Senpai!**_

 _ **Iib. junior: Maaf kalau anda kurang puas karena jumlah kata-katanya, nanti per-chapter akan saya coba panjangkan semampu dan sekuat tangan saya ngetik ye :p**_

 _ **Hi Tsuki Rin: Maklum aja kalo ada TYPO orang ngetiknya make kalkulator dagang :D Udeh Next!**_

 _ **Uchiha kimcil: Lah?**_

 _ **cr4zyfic: Kalo akur itu masih menjadi rahasia :P Nasib karin? Yaah Gitu :p**_

 _ **ChristianAmrokuzan: SAYA AKAN USAHAKAN PERCHAPTER SAYA AKAN PANJANGKAN WORD-nye :D**_

 _ **Kainan: Makasih deh suka NNN, wordnye akan saya usahakan perchapter akan saya panjangkan.**_

 _ **Indah605: Udeh Lanjut! Makasih udeh bilang NNN keren :D**_

 _ **Lowkent20: Alurnye dijamin Beda, mungkin ada sedikit-sedikit kesamaan Alur dengan yang Cannon, yaiiya lah mana ada Author yang mau buat Fic yang alurnye sama kayak yang Cannon :/**_

 _ **Hi no Ketsui: Udeh Lanjutz! terima Kasih atas perhatiannye.**_

 _ **Gil88: Udeh Lanjut, emang NNN seru? Biasa aja ah :p**_

 _ **Terima kasih atas perhatian dan dukungan anda semua!**_

 _ **See Yaa!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter: 24 ~ Hero come's Back!**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

≈ _ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT≈**_

 _ **Manusia sama saja dengan binatang**_

 _ **selalu perlu makan**_

 _ **Namun caranya berbeda**_

 _ **dalam memperoleh makanan**_

 _ **Binatang tak mempunyai akal dan pikiran**_

 _ **Segala cara halalkan demi perut kenyang**_

 _ **Binatang tak pernah tau rasa belas kasihan**_

 _ **Padahal di sekitarnya tertatih berjalan pincang**_

 _ **TAMPAR KIRI KANAN**_

 _ **ALASAN UNTUK MAKAN**_

 _ **PADAHAL SEMUA TAU DIA SERBA KECUKUPAN**_

 _ **HIMPIT KIRI KANAN**_

 _ **LALU CURI JATAH ORANG**_

 _ **PEDULI SAHABAT KENTAL KURUS KERING KELAPARAN.**_

 _ **IWAN FALS ~ OPINIKU.**_

 _ **Chapter 24 ~ Hero come's Back!**_

Seorang pria pirang tengah berbaring di rerumputan hijau sambil menatap langit biru yang dihiasi oleh awan awan. Sang pria menatap awan dengan pandangan Kosong di mata birunya. Kosong seprti tidak memiliki apapun kecuali dendam yang sangat kelihatan pada saffir nya yang sebening lautan biru.

Dia menyadari dari arah belakang ada seseorang berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tau siapa menghampiri dirinya siapa lagi kalau bukan rekan satu team nya Dreyōka. Seorang pria misterius yang memiliki kekei genkai Byakugan pada mata kanannya dan disebelah kirinya ada sebuah penutup mata yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Naruto cepat bangun, kita akan segera menuju Perbatasan Kirigakure untuk mencari Jinchuricki Yōnbi, Rōshi." Ujar Dreyōka kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu segera berdiri dan memakai Jubah akatsukinya dan mengaggukan kepalanya pertanda ia menyetujui akan kekirigakure.

"Jadi pak tua itu sulit sekali di cari ya Dre? Selama 2 bulan kita bersaing siapa yang lebih cepat mencari Yōnbi, dan ternyata kau pemenangnya, Selamat!" Ujar Naruto sambil meletakan Gunbai yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan Pedang Nuibari.

Dreyōka yang baru pertama kali di sanjung menarik ujung bibirnya membuat senyuman kecil di wajahnya. "Hm, terimakasih cepat waktu kita sedikit."

SEMENTARA ITU DI PERBATASAN DESA KONOHA.

"Akhirnya sebentar lagi kita sampai di Konoha!" Ujar seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Lalu ia melihat kearah belakang dan ia melihat seorang pria baya berambut putih panjang dibelakangnya tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau terlalu cepat jalannya Kushira! Biasa saja jalanya." Ujar orang baya yang bernama Jiraiya.

Kushira yang mendengar itu menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya di atas dadanya. "Kau yang terlalu lama Ero-Sennin, aku ingin bertemu Kaa-chan, Tou-chan dan adik baru ku Naruko!" Kata Kushira sambil mengeluarkan nada tidak sabaran.

Jiraiya tersenyum dan menggaruk pipinya dan berjalan disamping Kushira. "Yasudah cepat aku juga ingin bertemu adik mu."

NAMIKAZE MANSION.

Minato menatap wajah bayi berusia 7bulan yang ada di gendongannya sekarang ini dengan senyuman. Naruko namanya, rambutnya kuning keemasan sama seprti ayah dan kakak pertamanya memiliki mata Violet seprti ibunya dan sangat cantik sama seperti Ibu dan kakak keduanya Kushira. Minato menatap kearah dapur dan melihat istrinya Kushina sedang sibuk-sibuknya didapur, bagaimana tidak sibuk sekarang adalah hari kepulangan anak Keduanya dari latihan bersama Jiraiya selama 2 tahun lebih.

Minato penasaran dengan paras Kushira sekarang apakah ia sudah semakin cantik sama seprti ibunya dan sudah pasti banyak jutsu-jutsu baru yang ia kuasai dengan bantuan Jiraiya.

Dan bayi digendongannya terbangun dengan perlahan dan menunjukan mata Violet nya dan langsung tersenyum begitu melihat siapa yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Wah Naruko sudah bangun rupanya." Ujar Minato sambil mencium pipi gembul putrinya.

"Kamu pasti senang sekali hari ini, kamu akan bertemu kakak mu Kushira!" Kata minato dibuat selucu mungkin sehingga membuat Naruko tertawa.

Namun tiba-tiba bayangan anak laki-lakinya muncul di benaknya. Anak yang ia acuhkan demi kepentingan Kushira. Ia sudah bersumpah ia akan melakukan segalanya demi membawa kembali putranya. Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka anaknya juga bergabung kedalam Grup yang menamai diri mereka Akatsuki. Salah satu bawahan Jiraiya pernah mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan anggota lain Akatsuki bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan ke-9 Bijū. Untuk apa mereka menggumpulkan Bijū. Kalau 1 Bijū saja bisa membuat kekacaun besar apalagi kesembilannya. Apalagi salah satunya bersemayam di dalam tubuh Anaknya Kushira dan dirinya.

Ia sudah tau resikonya ia akan menghadapi hal terburuk yaitu mungkin ia akan saling hajar dengan Anaknya Naruto. Tapi ia tidak sanggup sungguh Naruto yang sekarang adalah kesalahannya. naruto masuk Akatsuki karena ulahnya mencampakannya seolah Naruto tidak ada.

Minato menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu untuk sementara. Ia sekarang akan menyambut kedatangan Kushira dan Jiraiya.

JAUH DARI KONOHA.

"Itu dia Naruto, Rōshi!" Ujara Dreyōka dari belakang Naruto di atas burung berwarna Hijau berkaki 3 diatas ketinggian.

"Akhirya, kau diamlah aku saja yang mengurus Yōnbi." Ujar Naruto mengubah matanya menjadi Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto diselimuti aura biru yang menyerupai raksasa bertangan 4. "Aku akan turun kau diamlah disini!" Ujar Naruto kemudian melompat dari ketinggian dan langsung mengaktifkan Perfect Susanoo dan langsung melebarkan sayap lebar di punggung Susanoo milik Naruto.

Susanoo milik Naruto sudah mulau bersiap dengan memunculkan sebuah Panah di tangan kirinya yang langsung diarahkan ke arah orang tua berbaju merah tua yang samar-samar dari ketinggian. Dari ketinggian Susanoo Naruto menembakan Panah raksasanya langsung ke arah pak Tua Jinchuricki tersebut.

Duaaar!

Suara ledakan terdengar karena anak panah yang Naruto luncurkan memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri. Dan benar saja ada sebuah lubang menganga di tanah di temani kepulan asap.

Baammm!

Suara hentakan terdengar karena sesosok raksasa Berwarna biru langsung menghentak tanah dengan Kedua Kakinya. 'Ia tidak mungkin mati hanya dengan serangan seprti itu, ia adalah salah satu dari Jinchuricki yang bisa mengendalikan Bijū-nya' Pikir Naruto.

Dan benar saja ada sesosok Makhluk merah darah berekor tiga tengah menatapnya. ia lah Yōnbi dengan mode 3 ekor. Naruto menarik ujung bibirnya. Ia langsung mengarahkan kaki Susanoo-nya dan langsung menginjak tubuh Yōnbi dengan Kaki besarnya.

 **TBC!**

 _ **Panggilan dari Gunung**_

 _ **Turun ke lembah - lembah**_

 _ **Kenapa nadamu murung**_

 _ **Langkah kaki gelisah**_

 _ **Matamu separuh katup**_

 _ **Lihat kolam seperti danau**_

 _ **Kau bawa persoalan**_

 _ **Cerita duka melulu**_

 _ **Disini, menunggu**_

 _ **Cerita yang lain**_

 _ **Berapa lama diam**_

 _ **Cermin katakan bangkit!**_

 _ **IWAN FALS ~ PANGGILAN DARI GUNUNG.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Oke, stop. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena saya telaaaaaaat update fic gaje yang para reader tercinta bilang keren ini. Abisnya saya gak ada waktu buat ngetik. Maklum pelajar lagi banyak-banyaknya ditambah tugas sana-sini -_- tapi bagaimana chap ini keren apa jelek apa gimana ? Sebelumnya maaf kalau ada scene yang di potong .**_

 _ **Balasan Riview;**_

 _ **Jefri Hia-sama: Iya saya ganti pake nama asli saya yang saya modif dikit :p saya mah Always semangat!**_

 _ **Vira-hime: udeh lanjut!**_

 _ **Rohimbae88: Pair Narusaku? Liat aja Nanti :) SasuKushira? Belum tentu :p**_

 _ **Hi no Ketsui: Udeh lanjut . Saya udeh maksmal banget ngetiknye sampe pala saya pusing dan Hp saya keluar asap gara-gara lama banget ngetik di Kingsoft! Boleh kok nanti bakal saya panjangin sebisa saya :)**_

 _ **Kainan: Saya gak ada ide buat bikin adegan klimaksnye? Kalo pairnya Konan? Liat nanti aja yak :)**_

 _ **Nokia 7610 Muscle: Udeh lanjut bre?**_

 _ **adityapratama081131: Udeh Next Bre?**_

 _ **Titoallstar: saya bukan playboy:p Karin sama Mei kena tipu buat mendukung alurnya aja kok :)**_

 _ **Firdaus Minato: Berarti anda penggemar adegan lemon yak? Sama kaya saya dong? Wkwkwk!Kidding. No mini and big Harem!**_

 _ **HanyaGuest: Udeh lanjut Bree!**_

 _ **Gil88: Pair Naruto yang jelas Cewe alias perempuan :)**_

 _ **Guest: Udeh!**_

 _ **Ophis: Ini udeh di update!**_

 _ **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: Udeh Lanju Breee!**_

 _ **Issei: Ya naru bakalan menjalakan perintah Madara! Udeh lanjut!**_

 _ **Indah605: Makasih deh bilang NNN keren :) Udeh Lanjut!**_

 _ **Guest: Oedeh!**_

 _ **aoi itsuka: Nasib karin yah Gitu? Naruto gakada perasaan apapun lagi sama Kushira.**_

 _ **Pedofillgila: Oedeh Lanjoet!**_

 _ **LkZ: Oedeh Lanjoet Bang!**_

 _ **69: Makasih deh bilang NNN keren!**_

 _ **Tahirhir: Udeh Next!**_

 _ **See yaa!**_

 _ **Afdaldis.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter: 25 ~ Pertemuan dan Yonbi.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

≈ _ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT≈**_

 _ **Manusia sama saja dengan binatang**_

 _ **selalu perlu makan**_

 _ **Namun caranya berbeda**_

 _ **dalam memperoleh makanan**_

 _ **Binatang tak mempunyai akal dan pikiran**_

 _ **Segala cara halalkan demi perut kenyang**_

 _ **Binatang tak pernah tau rasa belas kasihan**_

 _ **Padahal di sekitarnya tertatih berjalan pincang**_

 _ **TAMPAR KIRI KANAN**_

 _ **ALASAN UNTUK MAKAN**_

 _ **PADAHAL SEMUA TAU DIA SERBA KECUKUPAN**_

 _ **HIMPIT KIRI KANAN**_

 _ **LALU CURI JATAH ORANG**_

 _ **PEDULI SAHABAT KENTAL KURUS KERING KELAPARAN.**_

 _ **IWAN FALS ~ OPINIKU.**_

Di sebuah gurun pasir terlihat dua figur. Satu figur memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan memakai sebuah topi jerami yang menutupi kedua matanya. Dan satu figur lainnya memiliki badan besar dan berjalan dengan badan yang bungkuk memakai cadar untuk menutupi daerah hidung sampai dagunya dan juga memakai topi jerami sama seperti rekannya. Dan juga keduanya sama-sama mengenakan Over Coat berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah pada daerah tertentu.

Keduanya berjalan dalam keadaan matahari siang menyinari gersangnya pasir di perbatasan negara Angin menuju pusat kota dengan tujuan tertentu. Tujuan mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah menangkap Bijuu Ichibi yang bersemayam di tubuh sang pemimpin yaitu Kazekage Muda Gaara.

Keduanya sudah lama tau bahwa jinchuricki dari Ichibi yaitu Gaara kalah dari salah satu anggota lain dari organisasi yang menyebut diri mereka dengan sebutan Akatsuki yaitu Naruto. Bahkan Naruto juga bisa mengalahkan sang Bijuu itu sendiri. Keduanya jadi percaya diri karena menurut kepercayaan orang lain Ichibi lah yg terlemah dari ke-9 Bijuu yang ada.

"Sasori-Danna apakah tujuan kita masih jauh, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan panas disini, Hm." Ujar Figur yang diketahui bernama Deidara yang mengeluh tentang panas yang begitu menyengat.

"Tidak lama lagi kita sampai, sekitar 5 sampai 6 kilometer lagi kita sampai." Suara serak sosok yang bernama Sasori itu menjawab pertanyaan dari rekannya.

Deidara mengulas seringai di wajahnya dan mengeluarkan tangan kirinyame dari kantong yang berada di balik jubahnya dan membuat sesuatu dengan tangan kirinya. Dan setelah selesai Deidara melebarkan ke-5 jarinya dan terlihat ada semacam burung kecil berwarna putih terbentuk dari hasil perbuatannya dan dibawah kaki burun kecil tersebut ada semacam mulut lengkap dengan gigi dan jga lidah nya yang tengah menjilati burung kecil tersebut.

Deidara melempar burung it kebawah dan merapal segel dan tiba-tiba burung yan g tadiny kecil kini berubah menjadi besar. "Ayo Sasori-Danna lebih baik kita menaiki burung hasil seni buatan ku ini, Hmm." Ujar Deidara agar Sasori menaiki burung yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu agar cepat sampai ke tujuan mereka.

"Kau bilang burung payah mu itu adalah Seni, Deidara? Lebih baik aku berjalan menggunakan Karya seni ku ini." Balas Sasori dengan suara serak khas nya.

"Apa? Kau bilang ini payah! Baiklah aku saja yang naik kau berjalanlah!" Ujar Deidara kesal.

"Sampai kau meninggalkanku kau yang akan pergi duluan ke Neraka Dei, ingat itu." Ancaman diberikan oleh Sasori untuk deidara. Deidara hanya menganggukan ke pelan mengiyakan perkataan dari Seseorang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Danna(Master)

.

.

Sementara itu figur lainnya yang sama-sama menggunakan Overcoat dari ketinggian buruk Hijau berparuh besar yang ia naiki menyaksikan pertarungan partner nya yang sedang berhadapan dengan Bijuu Yonbi.

Terlihat dari atas sepertinya partnernya dengan diselubungi makhluk Rohani raksasa berwarna Biru dengan wujud raja tengu, tengah Menginjak Yonbi dengan satu kakinya.

"Minato anakmu benar-benar luar biasa." Dreyoka bergumam tentang betapa hebat anak dari Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze Itu. Ia tau bahwa naruto tumbuh hebat seperti sekarang bukan dengan bantuan ayah dan keluarganya tapi dari hasil kerja kerasnya selama 17 tahu lebih Hidup naruto.

Sementara dibawah Naruto menarik ujung bibirnya, membuat sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya. Ia merasaka chakra khusus mulai terasa ia tau bahwa Yonbi akan berubah.

" **Kakazan"**

Terdengar sebuah teriakan dan setelah itu muncul dari tanah yang di injak oleh Susanoo Milik naruto lava panas yang menyembur dari tanah.

Mau-tidak mau Naruto harus mengelak ia segera melompat dengan Susanoo yang masih menyelubungi tubuhnya kebelakang, menjauh dari lelehan lava yang dikeluarkan dari Yonbi yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan ekor ke-4 nya.

Naruto merasakan ia harus sedikit bersenang-senang dan sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. 'Aku akan menjadikan Yonbi menjadi hewan peliharaanku, sama seperti yang Madara-sensei lakukan' Pikir Naruto tentang yang akan ia lakukan.

Naruto menghilangkan Susanoo yan menyelubungi tubuhnya dan menggulung lengan OverCoatnya hingga sebatas Siku dan langsung memasang kuda-kuda menyerang sekaligus Eternal mangekyo Sharingan yang sudah di aktifkan sambil mengulas senyum.

Dari penglihatan Naruto Yonbi nampak kesal disertai asap yang keluar dari hidung dan juga mulutnya. Sosok berwarna merah darah berekor 4 itu langsung melesat menuju ke arah Naruto berada. Yonbi langsung memukul daerah kepala Naruto tapi dengan lihai Naruto menundunk menghindari pukulan yang memiliki tenaga sangat besar itu dengan relatif mudah. Naruto langsung mengangkat dengkulnya keatas dan menendang Yonbi te p bagian dadanya dan langsung memukul wajah Yonbi tepat di wajahnya.

Seringai terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto. Memang ini lah yang ia suka, pertarungan jarak dekat. Apalagi musuhnya yang bisa dibilang sebanding dengannya. Naruto melihat Yonbi mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya dia akibat pukulan telak yang diberikan oleh naruto.

Naruto memegang gagang gunbainya setelah melihat Yonbi memusatkan Chak yang lumaya besar di mulutnya. Sepertinya Yonbi ingin menembakan Bijuudama atau semacamnya dalam jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Puluhan mini Bijuudama ditembakan oleh Yonbi dar jarak yang lumayan dekat. Naruto langsung melompat sambil menangkis Mini Bijuudama yan diarahkan kepadanya menggunakan Gunbai yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan Pedang Nuibari. Beberapa Mini bijuudama berhasil di elakan sementara lainnya ia bisa tangkis dengan Gunbainya. Dan naruto langsung melempar Gunbainya menuju Yonbi, lebih tepatnya ke arah Ekor Yonbi.

Dan tepat, ujung Gunbai yang adalah pedang Nuibari menancap tepat pada 1 dari 4 ekor Yonbi.

 **Rarwghhh.**

Raungan kesakitan dikeluarkan oleh Yonbi. Naruto tersenyum dan memegang rantai Gunbai miliknya erat agar dia bisa memindahkan dirinya ke gunbai miliknya yang sudah dipasang segel Hiraisin. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berpindah tepat dihadapan Yonbi. Naruto langsung menatap Mata berwarna Putih itu dan kejadian selanjutnya Naruto langsung muncul ditempat berwarna biru dan di hadapan nya ada seekor kera raksasa yang tengah menatapnya tak suka.

"Grhhhh, Uchiha! Apa mau mu?" Tanya Yonbi dengan nada tak suka.

Naruto menarik ujung bibirnya membuat sebuah senyuman. "Tidak ada." Dan setelah itu mata besar yonbi tidak sengaja menatap Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Milik Naruto.

Dan Selanjutnya yang Yonbi rasaka adalah isi kepalanya seperti blank semua hanya ada satu yang ada dipikirannya yaitu tuannya yaitu Naruto. Ia langsung membungkuk memberi penghormatan kepada tuannya.

"Naruto-sama." Ujar Yonbi dengan nada sopan kepada tuan barunya.

"Yonbi, kau mulai sekarang menjadi bidak milikku, mengerti?" Tanya Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Aku mengerti Naruto-sama." Balas Yonbi.

Sementara itu dari arah belakang Naruto terdengar suara langkah kaki seperti langkah orang berlari. Naruto menoleh kearah belakang dan ada seorang paruh baya tengah berlari ke arahnya. Mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah orang tua itu, naruto langsung mengucapkan " **Bansho Tenin** "

Dan kejadian selanjutnya tubuh orang tua itu langsung terbang menuju pergerakan tangan Naruto. Naruto mencekik leher dan menatap Orang tua itu dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Banyak orang bilang bahwa kau adalah jinchuricki sempurna, tapi apa kau selemah ini? Kau payah orang tua sialan!" Ejek Naruto kepada Orang tua dihadapannya.

"Aku tidal peduli kau mengataiku dengan apapun, tapi kau akan kuhabisi jika tidak menghilangkan efek Genjutsu sialanmu itu pada Son!." Ancam Roshi kepada Naruto tidak peduli bahwa lehernya sedang dicengkram erat oleh Naruto.

"Son? Jadi Yonbi memiliki nama?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Lalu pandangan Naruto mendongak menatap Yonbi. "Yonbi sebutkan Namamu." Perintah Naruto.

"Namaku Son Goku." Balas Yonbi memperkenalkan namanya.

"Son Goku? Nama yang bagus untuk hewan seprtim?." Dan tatapan Naruto menuju ke arah Roshi. Naruto melempar badan Roshi dan langsung membuat segel tangan. " **Mokuton: Shicuro.** " Ujar Naruto dan langsung muncul perlahan lahan sebuah kotak penjara kecil sekitar 2x2 meter.

"Sayang sekali seharusnya kau kubunuh, tapi jika kau ku bunuh maka Son juga akan Mati, lebih baik kau masuk kemari." Ujar naruto sambil memaksa Roshi masuk kedalam penjara kecil itu.

Dan Naruto keluar dari alam bawah sadar Roshi dan melihat Tubub roshi tergeletak di tanah. Berjalan dan meletakan tubuh Roshi ke pundaknya.

Awalnya ia ingin melompat sambil mengaktifkan Susanoonya. Tapi begitu merasakan Chakra yang ia sudah kenal ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Lava Girl." Ujar Naruto kepada seseorang dibelakangnya yang ternyata seorang Mizukage. Mei Terumi.

"Berengsek kau! Naruto turunkan tubuh Roshi atau kau akan ku habisi." Ancam Mei kepada Naruto yang dibalas senyuman memukau dari Naruto.

Pipi Mei sontak memerah melihat betapa menawannya senyuman naruto kali ini. Berbeda dengan bebrapa tahun yang lalu sekarang Naruto sudah banyak perubahan. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah rambut pirangnya sudah panjang(A-N: Rambut Madara Kecil) dan kulitnya sudah semakin sempurna dengan kulit Tan nya menambah ketampanan seorang Namikaze Naruto, mei harus akui itu.

"Kenapa Mei? Seprtinya kau begitu menikmati pemandangan yang sekarang kau lihat ini? Benar?" Tanya Naruto dengan Nada menggoda.

"D-diam kau! Kuperingati sekali lagi, turunkan tubuh Roshi atau kau akan kuserang?" Ancam Mei sambil memasang Kuda-kuda menyerang.

Naruto mengembuskan nafas, ia malas jika sudah melawan wanita, itu adalah pantangan untuknya. Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah kedua mata mei. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Mei jatuh menimpa tanah. Mei merasakan pusing luar biasa dikepalanya, ia sadar ia baru saja di Genjutsu oleh Naruto.

Mei mendongak, menatap Naruto yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya sambil membawa tubuh Roshi di pundaknya. Mata mei menatap biru saffir indah milik Naruto, satu-satunya mata yang membuatnya terbius indahnya pemandangan mata milik Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah duduk ditanah di samping tubuh Mei yang yatuh tengkurap. Mei merasakan tangan Kiri Naruto mengelus rambut merah panjangnya. Rasa yang sudah lama ia tidak rasakan. Rasa yang membuatnya begitu nyaman berada disamping seorang bernama Naruto.

"Bunuh aku." Suara Mei begitu saja keluar dari kerongkongannya.

Naruto membuat sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Kau tidak ingat apa yang kita bicarakan saat makan malam waktu itu Mei?" Tanya Naruto kepada Mei.

Mei mulai membuka kembali ingatannya tentang makan malamnya dengan Naruto.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Disebuah ruang makan mewah terlihat dua figur tengah asik menyantap masakan berupa Kare lezat buatan Mei yang merupakan Godaime Mizukage yang baru saja di lantik.

Mei menatap Naruto yang sedang melahap Nasi kare buatannya dengan lahap. Itu membuat ia senang mengingat sedikit orang yang sudah memakan masakan buatannya, itu pun hanya masakan biasa. Tapi beda dengan masakan yang satu ini. Mei membuat semuanya dengan perasaan yang mendalam dengan bumbu dan bahan-bahan spesial yang ada di Kirigakure khusus untuk pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Naruto yang merasakan dirinya diperhatikan secara Intens oleh Mei, menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik menatap Mei yang sedang menatapnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Mei.

Mei menggeleng pelan. "Kau makan seperti anak kecil, kau tahu itu." Ledek Mei kepada Naruto.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Apanya yang anak kecil. Naruto memang sudah sangat kelaparan ia sudah dari pagi belum makan. Mengingat betapa lezatnya makasakan yang di buat oleh Mei, naruto tak ambil pusing dengan makan dengan cara yang sopan.

"Sepertinya orang sekuatmu hanya memiliki pantangan yaitu lapar, benar bukan Naruto-kun?" Tanya mei sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak." Balas Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya memiliki 1 pantangan yaitu aku tidak akan melawan Wanita!" Balas Naruto, lalu ia memasukan nasi kare dengan sendok kedalam mulutnya.

Mei tersenyum mendengar hal itu. "Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak ingin melawan wanita Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mei.

Mata biru Naruto keatasa menatap langit-langit ruangan. Ia berfikir apa penyebab ia tidak akan melawan Wanita. "Hmm, mungkin karena pengalamanku mempunyai saudara yang begitu pengertian denganku dan seorang wanita yang tidak menganggapku ada." Jelas Naruto sambil membuka kenangan lamanya mengingat betapa menyenangkan dan menyedihkan kehidupannya dulu. "Atau Guruku yang begitu mengagumi seorang wanita dan balik begitu membenci wanita, entah karena apa." Jelas Naruto mengingat cerita yang pernah diceritakan oleh gurunya yang bernama Madara.

Mei menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Memang siapa wanita yang tidak menganggap keberadaan mu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mei heran siapa wanita yang tidak menganggap keberadaan Naruto.

"Ibuku." Jelas, padat, singkat. Itulah jawaban yang naruto berikan untuk Mei.

Mei melebarkan matanya. Kaget ternyata seorang ibu punya perasaan seperti itu kepada anaknya. Ibu macam apa yang tega tidak menganggap anak secemerlang Naruto. Baru sehari bersama saja Mei sudah tau naruto begitu banyak memiliki kelebihan. Cerdas, kuat, dan yang terpenting tampangnya yang rupawan memiliki nilai lebih untuk diri mei terhadap Naruto.

Mei merasa tidak enak hati, ia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang pasti sangat pahit bagi hidup Naruto. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksu–"

"Tidak apa, bukankan kenangan seperti itu harus di lupakan Mei. Ya sekaligus untuk pelajaran bagi dirimu kelak, jika memilik anak kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Kau harus seimbang untuk memberi kasih sayang kepada orang yang engkau sayangi. Kau mengerti Lava Girl." Tanya Naruto kepada Mei ditambah dengan senyuman khas seorang naruto.

Mei menggagukan kepalanya. Paham dan mengeri apa yang naruto katakan akan ia laksanakan. Ya ia begitu beruntung apabila anak yang naruto katakan tadi adalah anak mereka berdua. Memikirkan itu membuat pipi mei memerah, mengingat apa yang keduanya lakukan tadi sebelum mereka melakukan makan malam.

Naruto yang sudah menyelasaikan makakannya. Dan ia menatap Mei yang memerah. Ia heran kenapa hampir semua wanita pipinya memerah jika berad didekatnya. Apakah dirinya begitu menawan? Pikir Naruto. Itu bukanlah tujuannya. Tujuannya adalah mengikuti semua yang Madar rencanakan bukannya terlalu dekat dengan Wanita. Tapi jika Naruto terlalu serius untuk apa. Lebih baik ia bersenang-senang dahulu.

"Makananmu sudah Habis Naruto-kun? Mau tambah?" Tawar Mei untuk menambah Nasi dan mungkin beberapa tuangan kuah kare beserta daging pilihan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tidak terlalu pedas ya." Ucap Naruto.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

"Kau ingat semua itu, lava Girl?" Tanya Naruto kepada Mei.

Semua itu Mei dengan jelas mengingat semua itu. Semuanya. Mei dengan tenaga yang terasisa mencoba menggerakan tangannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Tangan yang ia ridukan. Begitu nyaman rasanya.

"Aku Mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Mei mengatakan hal yang baru 2 kalia ia ucapkan seumur hidupnya kepada orang yang sama Yaitu Naruto. Tangan halus milik Mei merasakan tangannya digenggam dengan erat oleh Naruto. Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Ia sudah siap jika ia akan dibunuh oleh Naruto. Ia sudah pasrah. Ia menggerakan tangannya saja sangat susah.

"Begitu... kata-kata itu." Ujar Naruto setelah perasan yang begitu membuatnya seperti... Merinding... ketakutan. Entah oleh apa. Ia tidak takut oleh siapapun atau apapun didunia ini. Tapi kenapa kata-kata kosong seperti itu yang tidak memiliki makna dan maksud sama sekali bagi dirinya tapi begitu membuat sakit sekaligus sesak didadanya.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan melawan apalagi membunuh seorang Wanita. Tapi, kali ini kumohon... Bunuh aku Naruto-kun." Kata-kata itu ia keluarkan berbarengan dengan air matanya menetes deras dari mata indah Mei. Begitu sakit baginya mekatakan itu. Ia hanya sanggup menangisi hal yang sangat berarti untuk dirinya. Kembali seperti dulu dimana Mei kecil yang cengeng.

Genggaman tangan Naruto mengerat. Sampai mei merasakan sakut pada pergelangan tangannya. "Aku ragu akan hal itu, Mei." Dengan tangan kanannya Naruto menghapus aliran air mata Mei. Dan meletakan anak Rambut di balik Kedua kupingnya. Mengelus pipi yang dari tadi masih memerah itu. Dan kemudian berdiri.

"Lihat Mei ANBU dan Ninja kirigakure sudah datang. Ini saatnya aku pergi, genjutsu itu hanya membuatmu seperti itu hanya selama 1 jam dan setelah itu kau bisa beraktifitas sepertu biasa." Jelas Naruto kemudian membawa tubuh Roshi di pundaknya. "Selamat tinggal Mei. Ingat kau harus menjadi wanita kuat dan setelah itu... kau harus membunuhku, Lava Girl." Dan setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mengaktifkan Susanoonya dan kemudian terbang menuju Dreyoka yang sedari tadi terbang berputar-putar diatas.

"Reuni yang mengharukan, benar bukan Naruto." Tanya sambil menggoda Dre kepada Naruto. Naruto langsung melempar tubuh Roshi ke arah Dre.

"Diam kau, cepat kita akan ke Kaze no Kuni." Ujar Naruto.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG!**_

 _ **Panggilan dari Gunung**_

 _ **Turun ke lembah - lembah**_

 _ **Kenapa nadamu murung**_

 _ **Langkah kaki gelisah**_

 _ **Matamu separuh katup**_

 _ **Lihat kolam seperti danau**_

 _ **Kau bawa persoalan**_

 _ **Cerita duka melulu**_

 _ **Disini, menunggu**_

 _ **Cerita yang lain**_

 _ **Berapa lama diam**_

 _ **Cermin katakan bangkit!**_

 _ **IWAN FALS ~ PANGGILAN DARI GUNUNG.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter: 26 ~ Team Kakashi.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

≈ _ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT≈**_

 _ **Manusia sama saja dengan binatang**_

 _ **selalu perlu makan**_

 _ **Namun caranya berbeda**_

 _ **dalam memperoleh makanan**_

 _ **Binatang tak mempunyai akal dan pikiran**_

 _ **Segala cara halalkan demi perut kenyang**_

 _ **Binatang tak pernah tau rasa belas kasihan**_

 _ **Padahal di sekitarnya tertatih berjalan pincang**_

 _ **TAMPAR KIRI KANAN**_

 _ **ALASAN UNTUK MAKAN**_

 _ **PADAHAL SEMUA TAU DIA SERBA KECUKUPAN**_

 _ **HIMPIT KIRI KANAN**_

 _ **LALU CURI JATAH ORANG**_

 _ **PEDULI SAHABAT KENTAL KURUS KERING KELAPARAN.**_

 _ **IWAN FALS ~ OPINIKU.**_

Kushira memandang gerbang Konoha yang begitu besar yang berada didepannya. Akhirnya setelah melakukan latihan yang berat selama 2 tahun lebih ia bisa pulang kembali kedesanya.

Bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya adalah momen yang suah tidak sabar ia ingin rasakan. Apalagi ia sudah memiliki adik baru. Ia penasaran dengan rupa adik perempuannya ini, melalui percakapan singkat dulu, ayahnya menteleport dirinya secara diam-diam agar bisa menemui Kushira.

Ayahnya bicara semuanya, dan yang paling membuatnya menangis senang adalah ia mempunyai adik bermbut sama seprti ayahnya, kuning keemasan.

Sambil bejalan melewati gerbang dan pos yang berisikan 2 orang yaitu Izumo dan Kotesu, lalu Tatapannya menatap pahatan wajah para hokage yang sekarang sudah ada 5 wajah yang sudah diukir di gung itu. Dan yang terbaru adalah, Senju Tsunade.

'Aku akan menjadi Hokage yan terkuat dari semua Hokage yang pernah ad dan menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa aku, Namikaze Naruto bukanlah seorang yang payah!' Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba terbesit dipikirannya. Iya dia sudah 2 hari tidak mengingat kakaknya, tapi kenapa sekarang ia mengingat kakaknya di momen bahagia seperti ini. 'Aku sudah 17 tahun, aku sudah bertambah kuat, sekarang yang akan kulakukan adalah berlatih lagi dan aku akan membawa kakaku Naruto Namikaze.

Sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah cantiknya. Ia sudah hampir berubah, dengan tinggi yang sudah hampir menyamai seorang Jiraiya. Mengenakan jaket Hitam dengan 3 garis berwarna orange di ujung lengan jaketnya dan memakai celana hitam selutut. Rambut merah cerahnya ia kuncir tinggi.(Rambut Aki dalam anime AKI SORA :p)

"Ternyata tinggi badanmu sudah menyamai ku, Kushira?"

Ujar suara itu, ia kenal suara itu suara tertahan akibat masker. Ia menoleh menatap orang dibelakangnya. Dan benar saja dugaannya. Orang itu Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Ujar Kushira penuh semangat kepada gurunya.

Kakashi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Kushira. "Kau semakin cantik saja, Kushira?" Goda Kakashi kepada Kushira, dan pipi Kushira memerah akibat godaan yang kakashi berikan.

Kushira mengambil Ranselnya dan membuka resleting ranselnya. Dan ia membuka sebuah bungkusan kotak kecil di bungkus oleh kertas bergambar awan beserta petirnya. Lalu ia mengarahkan bungkusan itu kepada Kakashi. "Ini untukmu, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi menaikan satu alisnya, ia tidak menyangkan ia akan diberikan hadiah oleh muridnya. "Terima kasih, boleh kubuka?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Kushira. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kushira.

Tangan kakashi dengan pelan tapi pasti mulai merobek bungkusan itu. Dan yang ada dibalik bungkusan itu adalah. "Ti-tidak mungkin, seharusnya ini terbit 6 bulan mendatang." Ucap Kakashi panik karena mendapatkan buku yang seharusnya terbit 6 bulan lagi.

Kushira tersenyum melihat itu dan tiba-tiba saja Jiraiya mendekat dan mengambil buku itu dan menunjukan halaman paling belakang. Disana ada tanda tangan, dan ternyata itu adalah tanda tangan Jiraiya.

Kakashi dengan cepat langsung membaca buku itu. Kapan lagi ia membaca buku yang seharusnya tidak terbit sekarang dengan penuh kosenterasi.

Kushira langsung menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya. Senseinya itu sama sekali tidak berubah, memang apa bagusnya sih buku itu? Kushira saja yang membacanya saja mual.

Lalu perhatian Kushira menatap intens seseorang berambut merah muda alias Pink yang lewat bersama 3 anak kecil pertama Konohamaru dan genknya. "Sakura!" Teriak Kushira memanggil Sakura yang menoleh kearahnya.

Sakura tersenyum senang akhirnya sahabatnya kembali. "Kushira!" Dan setelah itu ia bejalan dengan tempo cepat menuju kearah Kushira.

"Kau baru sampai, kau semakin mirip dengan Ibumu." Ujar Sakura memuji penampilan baru Kushira. "Apalagi dengan rambut panjangmu itu, ohhh... aku jadi merindukan mempunyai rambut yang panjang." Keluh Sakura karena merindukan rambut panjangnya.

"Ahh. Jangan berlebihan Sakura, kau juga cantik sama seprti biasa. Apalagi dengan penampilan barumu." Kushira juga memuji penampilan Sakura yang makin Cantik.

"Jadi Team 7 sudah berkumpul, ini saatnya kita ke Gedung Hokage." Ujar Jiraiya.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat dihadapannya tengah menatap sambil tersenyum. "Aku ucapkan selamat datang kepada kalian, Kushira dan Kau Jiraiya." Ujar sang Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

"Terimakasih, baa-chan." Ujar Kushira kepada Tsunade. Sementara orang disamping wanita berambut hitam pendek yang tengah memeluk seekor Babik menahan tawa. Sementara di jidat Sang hokage tibul beberapa urat.

"Baiklah, setelah ini. Kakashi jelaskan." Perintah Tsunade kepada Kakashi.

"Sakura, Kushira, kalian bukan lagi anak didiku." Ujar Kakashi To the Point.

Kedua wanita itu menaikan alisnya Heran. Apa maksudnya itu, Sakura masih Chuunin, dan Kushira hanya Genin. Sedangkan Kakashi sudah Jounin. Seharusnya mereka berdua adalah anak didik kakshi mengingat Kakshi sudah lebih kuat dibandingkan mereka berdua.

"Apa maksudnya Sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

"Maksudnya adalah kalian bukan lagi anak didik Kakashi, melainkan kalian adalah 1 team dengannya, kalian menjadi anggota team Kakashi." Jelas Wanita bernama Shizune.

"Apa? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Maksudnya tidaklah penting, yang terpenting dari kalian adalah sudah melewati tahap yang cukup untuk menjadi anggota dari team Kakashi." Jelas Tsunade dan dibalas angukan oleh kedua wanita dihadapannya. "Tapi, setelah ini kalian akan diuji langsung oleh Kakashi."

Kushira tersenyum tidak sabar akan menunjukan jutsu baru yang ia pelajari begitu juga denga gadis disampingnya. "Aku siap, Baa-chan!" Ujar Kushira.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini Naruto?" Tanya Dreyōka kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan melirik kearah kiri dan kanan mencari sesuatu. Naruto berjalan kearah reruntuhan dan memasuki sebuah pintu besar. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat apa yang ia incar sedari tadi.

"Tujuanku itu" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah altar dan ada sebuah kunai yang tak asing lagi menancap di sesuatu yang dipenuhi oleh semacam kanji dan kaligrafi rumit yang melingkari Kunai Hiraisin tersebut.

Dreyōka menaikan alisny heran. "Apa kau kehabisan Kunai hiraisinmu" Tanya Dreyoka.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan merogoh kantung kunainya dan Naruto mengeluarkan 11 Kunai Hiraisin dan melempar Kunai Hiraisin tersebut melingkari 1 buah kunai hiraisin yang berada ditengah. Setelah 11 Kunai tersebut membuat lingkaran dan Naruto menggigit Ujung jempolnya dan nengoleskan darahnya ketelapak tangan kirinya.

 **"Kuchiyose no jutsu"**

Dan setelah itu terlihat 11 orang yang memiliki tampang yang berbeda tapi semuanya memiliki warna rambut yang sama yaitu kuning. Ke 11 orang itu berjalan ke masing-masing kunai Hiraisin yang telah menancap.

Naruto berjalan dan membuat segel tangan rumit dan ia memegang Kunai yang berada ditengah lalu membuat segel dengan satu tangan dan menghentakan telapak tangan kanannya ketanah. Lalu ke 11 orang itu berjongkok dan memegang masing-masing 1 kunai untuk melakukan seseuatu.

 **"Kai"**

Dan setelah itu berbagai macam kanji dan kaligrafi muncul di semua tempat. Lalu aura biru keluar dari ke 11 kunai hiraisin itu. Sementara Dreyoka mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan melihat sesuatu.

'Jadi begitu, ia melepaskan chakra dari bawah tanah dan mengalirkannya ke masing-masing tubuh itu.' Batin Dreyoka mengerti akan yang Naruto rencanakan.

Setelah selesai Naruto berdiri dan mencapkan lagi Kunai Hiraisin ke tempatnya semula. "Selesai, sekarang masing-masing dari tubuh ini mempunyai Chakranya sendiri." Ucap Naruto akan keberhasilannya memasukan chakra kuno dalam jumlah sangat banyak ke dalam 11 tubuh orang berambut kuning tersebut.

Naruto menjetikan jarinya lalu ke sebelas orang tersebut hilang meninggalkan asap putih. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Dreyoka berdiri. "Kau tau tempat ini bernama Rōran." Ujar Naruto. "Minato yang memasang segel itu agar Chakra kuno itu tidak membahayakan banyak orang." Jelas Naruto. Memang dulu ayahnya lah yang memasang segel itu agar chakra yang disebut Ryūmyaku itu tidak membahayakan orang lain.

"Lalu ke-11 tubuh itu, bagimana dengan mereka?" Tanya Dreyoka kepada Naruto.

"Kau pasti sudah tau bukan? Mengendalikan 1 tubuh saja sudah memakan banyak sekali Chakra, lebih baik mereka mandiri." Balas Naruto.

"Begitu, baiklah ayo kita kembali." Ucap Dreyoka dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

 _ **Bersambung!**_

 _ **Panggilan dari Gunung**_

 _ **Turun ke lembah - lembah**_

 _ **Kenapa nadamu murung**_

 _ **Langkah kaki gelisah**_

 _ **Matamu separuh katup**_

 _ **Lihat kolam seperti danau**_

 _ **Kau bawa persoalan**_

 _ **Cerita duka melulu**_

 _ **Disini, menunggu**_

 _ **Cerita yang lain**_

 _ **Berapa lama diam**_

 _ **Cermin katakan bangkit!**_

 _ **IWAN FALS ~ PANGGILAN DARI GUNUNG.**_

 _ **Heyy.. saya kembali dengan 2 chapter yang membuat kepala saya keluar asap karena Pusing! Tapi 2 chap ini gimane, panjangkan? Nanti saya akan kembangkan lagi perchapter, woke!? Dan kalo yang minta update cepet saya akan Usahain :) oh iya kalo Pair, saya sih terserah Reader. Yang terbanyak kemungkinan akan saya pakai :D**_

 _ **Balasan Review;**_

 _ **XavierLucifer87: Wordnya dikit? Iya saya aja bingung? Padahal di Hp 7000+ kata pas di masukin eh malah 1500san heh... bagus deh kalo dikau suka NNN. Tunggu aja Ntar juga update lagi :)**_

 _ **Namikazeall: Udeh Lanjut :) Gak tau deh :p liat aja kedepannya.**_

 _ **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: Udeh Lanjut, tolong dong jangan manggil saya senpai, cukup afdal aja :) Kalo balas dendam pasti, Naruto itu Dark!**_

 _ **: Salam OI juga... Di Hp ada 145 lagu Iwan fals :) Wah kalo ketelitian saya udeh teliti bngt! Tapi knape masih aja ada yang nyelip gitu :p**_

 _ **Kainan: Biasa aja ah, gak keren2 bnget. Rencananya sih gitoo. Wordnya saya udah kembangin lagi...**_

 _ **Pedofillgila: Saya gak mesum -_- No Incest!**_

 _ **Nokia 7610 Muscle: Udeh.**_

 _ **EnterSandman06: Iya saya juga bingung -_-**_

 _ **Wiz-land609: Doain aja saya biar bisa update cepat.**_

 _ **Tomy G7: Pairnya Rahasia alam.**_

 _ **Adityapratama081131: Udeh lanjut. Emng seru? Biasa aja :p**_

 _ **Rohimbae88: Pairnya Narusaku, Kushirasasuke? Belom tau liat aja ntar?**_

 _ **Lempengan: masih mending saya punya penis dari pada dikau gak punya penis.**_

 _ **Antoni Yamada: Udeh lanjut! Tunggu chap selanjutnya gak lama kok!**_

 _ **Indah605: Maksih deh Bilang NNN keren! Udeh Lanjutt! Ganbatte artinya apaansih?**_

 _ **Sheva: Iya ini deh lanjut.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Raja: Udeh lanjut.**_

 _ **.5: Udeh lanjut Bre.**_

 _ **Tampan: Muantap.**_

 _ **See yaa!**_

 _ **Afdaldis.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter: 27 ~ Deidara V Gaara.**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**_

 _ **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**_

≈ _ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT≈**_

 _ **Manusia sama saja dengan binatang**_

 _ **selalu perlu makan**_

 _ **Namun caranya berbeda**_

 _ **dalam memperoleh makanan**_

 _ **Binatang tak mempunyai akal dan pikiran**_

 _ **Segala cara halalkan demi perut kenyang**_

 _ **Binatang tak pernah tau rasa belas kasihan**_

 _ **Padahal di sekitarnya tertatih berjalan pincang**_

 _ **TAMPAR KIRI KANAN**_

 _ **ALASAN UNTUK MAKAN**_

 _ **PADAHAL SEMUA TAU DIA SERBA KECUKUPAN**_

 _ **HIMPIT KIRI KANAN**_

 _ **LALU CURI JATAH ORANG**_

 _ **PEDULI SAHABAT KENTAL KURUS KERING KELAPARAN.**_

 _ **IWAN FALS ~ OPINIKU.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam hari di Sunagakure, terlihat sebuah burung berwarna putih terbang dari ketinggian Sunagakure. Dan di atas burung tersebut ada seseorang pria berambut pirang panjang yang tengah mengamati sesuatu.

Deidara, nama dari pria berambut pirang itu tengah mengintai shinobi dari atas burung yang terbuat dari tanah liatnya.

"1, 2, 3, 4..." Gumam Deidara menghitung beberapa Ninja Suna yang berjaga di sekitar gedung Kazekage. "Hanya ada 4...Hm" Lanjut Deidara.

Deidara merogoh 2 kantung tanah liat yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan Pinggangnya. Ia membuat 4 semacam laba-laba kecil. Ia menjatuhkan 1 per 1 laba-laba ke arah penjaga.

Deidara membuat segel tangan.

Dan ke 4laba-laba yang sudah berada di atas bahu masing-masing penjaga itu menjadi besar.

"Apa ini?!" Ucap seorang penjaga sambil berusaha menjauhkan laba-laba tersebut dari bahunya.

" **Katsu** "

Dan Blarrrr. Secara bersamaan ke 4 laba-laba tadi langsung meledak bersama para penjaga tersebut. Dan Deidara langsung melesat turun dan ia langsung melompat turun menuju sebuah gedung. "Penysupan sukses!" Gumam Deidara. Dan Deidara terkejut setelah ia menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Sang Kazekage, Gaara.

Deidara langsung menghindar dari serangan pasir yang Gaara arahkan kepadanya. "Hmm.." Dan Deidara langsung melompat kebelakang menuju burung tanahliatnya.

Serangan pasir Gaara terus menyerangnya tapi dengan lihai Deidara bisa menghindari semuanya. Dengan kecepatan penuh Deidara terbang menjauh keatas. Sementara di belakang Gaara juga ikut terbang dengan bantuan pasirnya.

"Jinchuricki Ichibi.." Gumam Deidara sambil berhadapan langsung diatas ketinggian dengan Gaara. Sementara mulut pada kedua tangannya terus mengunyah tanah liat pada kantong di kedua pinggang deidara. "Bagaimana kau tau bahwa itu aku..Hm?"

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Di padang pasir seperti ini, tidak ada burung seperti itu." Jawabnya.

"Aku rasa aku salah menyusup masuk ke suna..Hm" Ujar Deidara. "Tapi bagusnya, aku tidak perlu lagi mencari dirimu lagi."

Tanpa aba-aba Gaara langsung menyerang Deidara. Dan deidara langsung menghindar menjauh. Sementara ke dua mulutnya juga sudah selesai mengunyah tanah liatnya.

Daeidara kaget begitu menoleh kebelakang. Serangan pasir yang sangat besar menyerupai tangan mendekat kearah Deidara. Tapi dengan kecepatan tinggi Deidara dapat mengelak dari serangan pasir milil Gaara.

Deidara yang sudah selesai membuat 2 ekor burung yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan langsung melempar ke dua burung tersebut kearah Gaara. Tapi Gaara segera membuat semacam tangan pasir dan berusaha menangkap ke dua burung tersebut. Tapi semuanya gagal, dengan lihai kedua burung tanah liat itu menghindari tangkapan dari tangan pasir tersebut.

"Yang ini jau lebih cepat!" Teriak Deidara.

Bofft..

Kedua burung tersebut membesar dan melesat menuju gaara.

" **Katsu**!"

Deidara meledakan kedua burung tanah liatnya tepat dihadapan Gaara. Deidara menatap dengan serius kepulan asap pekat tersebut. 'Pelindung pasir' Batin Deidara melihat serangannya gagal.

Sangkin fokusnya menatap Gaara Deidara sampai tidak sadar ada sebuah serangan menuju kearahnya. "Ini buruk!" Ujar Deidara saat tangan kirinya telah ditangkap oleh pasir Gaara.

Boom!

Didalam semacam tangan pasir milik Gaara terdengar suara ledakan yang mengakibatkan hancurnya tangan kiri milik Deidara. Dan ternyata Deidara meledakan tangannya sendiri dan ia langsung terbang menjauh.

Gaara yang berada didalam kubah pasirnya yang mulai hancur, ia menggenggam tangan Deidara dengan pasirnya dan menghancurkanya.

"Aku hanya punya sedikit tanah liat yang tersisa, ini hanya cukup untuk 1 kali serangan." Ucap Deidara sambil mengumpulkan tanah liatnya.

Sementara itu, dari bawa Kankuroo mengetahui siapa yang sedang berhadapan dengan Gaara. "Dari apa yang aku lihat sepertinya lawan dari Gaara adalah Akatsuki." Ucap Kankuroo sambil terus memperhatikan Deidara.

"Semuanya! Bersiaplah kita akan memberikan bantuan untuk Kazekage!" Teriak Kankuro.

"Baik Kankuro!"

Sementara itu Kankuro juga memikirkan satu hal yang mungkin akan terjadi yaitu, bangkitnya Shukaku. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi mengingat Gaara sudah berubah, ia tidak lagi menunjukan sikap dinginnya pada penduduk desa. Itu semua karena karena ia ingin dihormati semua orang.

.

Diatas Deidara membuat sebuah replika dirinya dengan tanah liat hanya dengan satu tangan dan ia siap melempar tanah liat itu kebawah, ke arah Desa.

"Aku akan menghancurkan desa ini, Bagaimanapun kau lebih kuat dariku, sama halnya Sasori-danna... aku sudah bosan melihat wajah tanpa perasaanmu itu!" Teriak Deidara. Dan setelahnya Deidara menjatuhkan replika dirinya yang terbuat dari tanah liat ke bawah.

"Hehehe... Dari semua boneka yang aku buat, seni ku yang spesial adalah itu, no:18." Ucap Deidara memamerkan seni andalannya. "Seni yang memiliki level paling tinggi dari Chakra C3 yang dimasukan, Ledakan adalah Seni!" Teriak Deidara menyuarakan Jargom andalannya.

Gaara dan penduduk dibawah tampak kaget melihat boneka itu jatuh kebawah.

"Ini buruk! Semuanya menjauhlah!" Teriak Kankuro memperingati warga desa agar menjauh

"Kau terlambat!" Deidara bersiap untuk meledakanya dan Deidara membuat sebuah segel tangan . " **Katsu**!"

Boommm!

Dan ledakan dahsyat pun terjadi.

"Hehehe..." Tawa Deidara senang karena hasil karyanya.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari Deidara, Gaara terlihat kehabisan Chakra. Deidara terkejut melihat pasir yang sangat besar telah melindungi desa dari ledakan besar tadi.

"I-ini..."

"Pasir penghalang!"

"He-hebat, ia bisa menciptakan pelindung yang sangat besar!" Para Shinobi suna nampak senang karena Kazekage mereka berhasil membuat pelindung yang melindungi desa.

Sementara diatas, Gaara benar-benar kelelahan karena kehabisan Chakra karena membuat perisai besar tadi.

Sementara itu Deidara bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh menuju kearah Gaara. "Baiklah, ia sudah ku arahkan!"

Sementara itu Gaara tampak Kaget melihat seekor burung tepat berada didepannya.

" **Katsu**!" Dan Deidara langsung meledakan burung tersebut.

Duarrr!

Ledakan pun tercipta akibat meledaknya burung tersebut tepat dihadapan Gaara. Asap pekat mulai menghilang dan tampak Gaara telah melindungi dirinya dengan pasir.

'Seperti dugaanku, ia sangat cepat membuat pelindung seperti itu.' Batin Deidara. "Yehh! Tepat seperti dugaanku."

Sementara itu satu per satu laba-laba kecil yang terbuat dari tanah liat mulai masuk kedalamnya dan Gaara yang menyadari hal ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. 'Sial' batin Gaara.

Blaarr!

Laba-laba itu meledak didalam kubah pasir Gaara. Sementara pasir Gaara mulai Jatuh.

Senyum tercipta diwajah Deidara. "Hehehe, tentu saja kau menghancurkan tanganku, tapi aku mengambil kesempatan itu dan aku memakan beberapa pasirmu dan menaruhnya kembali setelah ledakan tanah liatku terjadi." Ujar Deidara sambil mengingat rencana yang ia lancarkan saat Gaara menghancurkan tangan kirinya. 'Kau menggunakan pasir untuk melindungimu dari bahaya.' Pikir Deidara lagi.

'Aku merencanakannya dan melakukan cara itu.' Pikir Deidara. 'Tapi jika aku meledakan seni ku dekat denganmu, maka kau harus menggunakan pasir yang berada dalam gentongmu itu yang kau gunakan untuk menghancurkan tanganku.' Pikiran Deidara terus berlanjut.

Sementara itu, pelan tapi pasti pasir Gaara mulai berjatuhan.

"Gaara!?" Teriak Kankuro melihat Gaara yang terjatuh.

Dan Gaara pun terjatuh karena kehabisan Chakra dan menerima

efek ledakan tadi. Dengan kecepatan

tinggi Deidara terbang dengan burung tanah liatnya menangkap tubuh Gaara.

"Kau Kazekage yang hebat, menggunakan sedikit Chakramu untuk melinduni desa." Ucap Deidara. "Tapi cukup sulit juga untuk tidak membunuhmu. Tapi apapun itu, tugas ku sudah selesai." Lanjut Deidara sambil terus terbang menuju tempat Sasori menunggunya.

.

Sementara dibawah kankuro terlihat panik melihat adiknya yang seorang Kazekage telah di kalahkan oleh anggota yang menamai diri mereka akatsuki. Kankuro berlari tapi diikuti oleh seorang Jounin suna.

"Kau mau kemana Kankuro?" Tanya Jouni itu sambil mengikuti kankuro.

"Kau jangan mengikutiku! Cepat kau buat tim pengejar dan kejar dia secepat mungkin, lalu kirimkan pesan kekonoha dan cepat informasikan tentang situasi ini!" Perintah Kankuro kepada Jounin disebelahnya. Dan jounin tersebut mengangguk dan berputar arah menuju pusat kota.

.

Sementara itu malam di kediaman Namikaze, terlihat seorang gadis tengah bercanda dengan seorang bayi berambut pirang. Gadis berambut merah panjang sepunggung itu tengah menciumi perut bayi berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ruko-chan! Ruko-chan!"

Kata kata yang dikelurakan sang kakak membuat adiknya tertawa melihat tingkah sang kakak. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu. 2 hal yang ada dipirkannya adalah 1 dan 4. Entah apa itu. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia langsung menatap wajah Adiknya, Naruko. Sangat mirip dengan Naruto kakaknya. Ia jadi teringat akan kakaknya. 'Onii-chan, apakah kau tau kita mempunyai anggota keluarga baru, sangat mirip dengan mu, rambut pirang dan matanya biru sama denganmu, tapi dia cewek sama seprtiku. Apa kau tidak ingin pulang? Melihat adik kita?' Batin Kushira berharap Kakaknya, Naruto pulang bersama mereka kembali.

Tanpa disadari rambut atasnya diusap oleh tangan seseorang. Dan Kushira berbalik menatap orang di belakangnya dan ternyata itu adalah ayahnya, Minato yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum. Pria 39 tahun itu duduk di kursi samping Kushira dan mendekatkan badannya dengan Kushira.

"Kau merindukannya Kushira?" Tanya Minato kepada Kushira dan tatapan Kushira langsung menatap kearah Naruko yang menguap karena mengantuk.

"Sangat! Aku sangat merindukan Naruto." Ujar Kushira kemudian meletakan kepalanya di pundak sang ayah. Minato melingkari pinggang ramping Kushira. "Ayah adalah ayah yang buruk? Benar bukan Kushira?" Tanya Minato kepada kushira.

Kushira menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bagiku Tou-san adalah ayah terbaik!" Ujar Kushira kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku lelah Tou-san, baru pulang saja aku sudah berhadapan dengan Kakashi-sensei. Aku ingin Tidur!" Ujar Kushira sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruko.

"Yah kau tidur lah, besok hari setelah menyelesaika misi kita akan berlatih." Ucap Minato dan memberikan senyum terbaik pada Anaknya Kushira. "Ya Tou-san, Selamat malam!"

 _ **Bersambung!**_

 _ **Panggilan dari Gunung**_

 _ **Turun ke lembah - lembah**_

 _ **Kenapa nadamu murung**_

 _ **Langkah kaki gelisah**_

 _ **Matamu separuh katup**_

 _ **Lihat kolam seperti danau**_

 _ **Kau bawa persoalan**_

 _ **Cerita duka melulu**_

 _ **Disini, menunggu**_

 _ **Cerita yang lain**_

 _ **Berapa lama diam**_

 _ **Cermin katakan bangkit!**_

 _ **IWAN FALS ~ PANGGILAN DARI GUNUNG.**_

.

 _ **Hey Sekarang Neo Namikaze Naruto chapter 27 udehan muncul kan di Google? Haha? Gmana chap kali ini deh pusing pala ngetik jam 2 malam suntuk nih... tapi untuk reader setia itu mah masalah kecil. Niatnya pengen masukin adegan pertarungan Kakashi Vs Kushira+ sakura yah tapi gitu, males ngetik ulang soalnya tanpa sengaja laptopku ke-restar -_- Gomen Minna-sama! Oh iye deh pada nonton belom movie Boruto: Naruto the Movie? Film nya sumpah gak jelas! Bener kan! Apalagi ngeliat Sarada! Pengen muntah saya -_- tapi kerennya pas adegan Boruto marah-marah sama bundanya siapa lagi kalo bukan Hinata :* . Eh kenapa Jadi Curcol gak jelas. Oke segini dulu!**_

 _ **See ya!**_

 _ **afdaldis.**_

 _ **Balasan Riview?**_

 _ **Namikaze Atarashi: maaf baru di bales riviewnya :) Saya udah mau upload fic yang baru ada pertama didunia, yaitu fic dengan tema kehidupan yang sebenarnya pelajar jakarta. Gimana itu baru fic anti Mainstream. Mungkin aja ini fic bakal sukses? Iya saya tau gaya penulisan yang bikin suatu cerita bagus atau tidak bagus. Saya akan perbaiki kesalahan pada fic ini. Terima kasih atas sarannya :)**_

 _ **XavierLucifer87: iya udeh di Up :) Hadeh itu gak ada apaapa kok. Iya tentang kepulangan Kushira. Udeh lanjut!**_

 _ **Danielkeanumadegani: Yah sorry lagi enak2 baca Tbc. Ini deh lanjut.**_

 _ **Kurotsuhi mangetsu: Iya dong sekuat apapu pria ia pantang melawan wanita. Udeh Up nih.**_

 _ **Namikazeall: Udeh. Kira-kira naru balik lagi gak ya?**_

 _ **Mauriceandreane: Naruhina? Hinata dingin? Ide bagus ! Saya tampung semua pair yang minna san minta!.**_

 _ **Zowell 81 : Sorry No Incest!**_

 _ **: wah bagus deh. Lagu paling enak menurut dikau apa? Menurutku Sumbang dan Yakinlah! Iya Typo nya kayak nyamuk dirumah ane banyak banget!**_

 _ **Donquixote Tamao : Udeh lanjut Mas!**_

 _ **Antoni Yamada : Udeh lanjut! Saya tampung Naruhina atau pair apapun asalkan No incest dan No Yaoi!**_

 _ **Ryuki namikaze lucifer : Udeh Lanjut.**_

 _ **Indah605: Ganbatte itu semangat :) Udeh lanjut kakak :)**_

 _ **Uzumaki Alfi : Keren? Biasa aja keles-_- Sara? Liat aja entar :)**_

 _ **Kainan: Romance abal keles-_- Oke makasih yak :) Mei Konan? Liat aja entar**_

 _ **#Guest1: Udeh flash kan kayak Kamui Kakashi?**_

 _ **#Iwas: Udeh up nih brew.**_

 _ **#Guest2: Lah kok bawa2 sekolahan yak ;) Gini aja agustus kemaren Kampung jamet 7 kenapa di Harmoni? Masa lagi all base kalah sama Budut 21 orang?**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter: 28 ~ Janji Minato.

Rated: M

Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V

Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.

≈WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT :)

Manusia sama saja dengan binatang

selalu perlu makan

Namun caranya berbeda

dalam memperoleh makanan

Binatang tak mempunyai akal dan pikiran

Segala cara halalkan demi perut kenyang

Binatang tak pernah tau rasa belas kasihan

Padahal di sekitarnya tertatih berjalan pincang

TAMPAR KIRI KANAN

ALASAN UNTUK MAKAN

PADAHAL SEMUA TAU DIA SERBA KECUKUPAN

HIMPIT KIRI KANAN

LALU CURI JATAH ORANG

PEDULI SAHABAT KENTAL KURUS KERING KELAPARAN.

IWAN FALS ~ OPINIKU.

.

"Mau tambah lagi Kushira?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut merah high pony tail kepada sang anak yang sudah selesai menghabiskan sarapan paginya yaitu, semangkuk porsi besar ramen.

Kushira menggeleng. "Tidak usah Kaa-chan. Aku sudah kenyang." Ujarnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

Sang ibu tersenyum menatap Kushira dan mengambil mangkuk Kushira yang sudah kosong dan meletakannya di tempat pencucian piring. "Sudah jam 9 Kushira, kau mau terlambat untuk misi pertamamu?" Tanya Sang Ibu kepada Kushira.

Kushira berdiri dan memakai baju hitam sebatas siku dan memakai jaket berwarna Hitam dengan 3 garis orange diujung pergelangan tangannya. "Aku berangkat Kaa-chan" Ucap Kushira sambil mendekat kearah Sang ibu dan mengecup pipi sebelah kanan ibunya.

Kushina tersenyum melihat sang anak sudah tumbuh besar. Melihat Kushira membuka pintu dan keluar dan menutupnya kembali lalu bayangan seorang anak bernama Naruto muncul dibenaknya. 'Naruto, dimanapun kamu berada kaa-san berharap kamu selalu bahagia dan selalu ingat pada kami, dan aku tau bahwa kamu akan pulang kembali kepada kami Naruto.' Batin Kushina berharap agar naruto pulang kembali bersama keluraganya.

.

.

Kushira menunggu dengan bosan kehadiran gurunya. Ia dan rekan 1 teamnya sudah berdiri hampir dua jam menunggu sang guru datang. Begitu juga dengan rekan cantik berambut merah muda alias Pink teman satu timnya, berdiri dengan bosan dan bersender pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, terus saja seperti ini. Selalu terlambat!" Ujar Kushira Kesal karena sang sensei belum juga datang.

"Payah padahal ia yang bilang kalau kita tidak boleh terlambat, nyatanya malah ia yang terlambat." Sakura pun juga mengeluarkan kekesalannya kepada sang sensei.

Keduanya sudah bosan menunggu datangnya guru mereka. Tapi bagi Kushira ini adalah kenangan yang ia rindukan biasanya ia bertiga, Kushira, Sakura, dan Sasuke menunggu datangnya Guru mereka. Sangat mengesalkan bila gurunya sudah datang dan paling mengesalkan lagi adalah alasannya terlambat yaitu;

Flashback.

3 Orang duduk dengan bosan menunggu kedatangan Gurunya yang belum juga datang. Ketiganya dengan keadaan tidak ada yang berbicara sudah benar - benar bosan menunggu sang guru sibuk dengan pikirannya masing - masing.

Disaat semuannya sudah pasrah, tiba - tiba terlihat kepulan asap muncul didepan ketiganya. Dan dibalik asap tersebut menampakan seorang pria bermasker yang sedang membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange dengan pandangan penuh kearah ke buku tersebut.

"Yo! Maaf aku terlambat." Ujarnya dengan Smile eye. "Tadinya aku berangkat tepat waktu, tapi di jalan aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita tua yang meminta pertolongan dab aku menolongnya membawakan belanjaanya dan begitu selesai, aku melihat seekor kucing Hitam, dan apakah kalian tau jika kalian melihat seekor kucing berwarna hitam maka kalian harus memutar jalan, dan disaat aku memutar jalan aku malah tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, maaf ya." Ujar Kakashi kepada ke - 3 anak didiknya yang tengah terbaring karena kaget mendengar penjelasan aneh Kenapa Kakashi bisa terlambat.

End of flashback.

Masa - masa seperti itu meskipun menyebalkan tapi mereka berdua merindukan masa - masa itu.

Pofft!

Dan disaat melamunkan hal yang menyebalkan tiba - tiba datang sang guru yang sudah siap dengan smile eye nya.

"Maaf Kushira, Sakura aku terlambat, aku tadi bertemu deng–"

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan Kakashi - Sensei!" Teriak keduanya secara bersamaan memotong alasan kenapa Kakashi bisa terlambat datang dengan alasan konyolnya.

"Baik , baik ayo kita masuk kegedung Hokage." Ajak Kakashi kepada keduanya.

Ketiganya masuk kadalam berjalan dan berjalan, menaiki tangga dan berjalan dan menemukan seorang tim pemecahan kode sedang berlari menuju ruangannya. Kedua gadis itu memandang penasaran kenapa ada seorang wanita yang sudah pasti ahli memecahkan kode berlari seperti itu. Kakashi juga kaget melihat hal sepertu itu, ini pasti salah satu keadaan Darurat.

Dan disaat yang hampir sama terlihat lagi seorang pria dari tim pemecahan Kode datang dengan berlari dan masuk kerungan tim pemecahan kode.

"Ada apa Kakashi - sensei, kenapa ada dua orang berlari terburu - buru seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi.

"Tidak ada apa - apa. Sudah cepat jalan kita akan melaksanakan misi kita." Ujar Kakashi kepada kedua anak didiknya. Dan ketiganya berjalan dan menemukan pintu dari ruangan hokage. Kakashi membuka pintu itu dan menatap kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Begitu masuk Kakashi, Sakura dan Kushira melihat ada Minato Namikaze, Hiro wanaka ada di dalam ruangab tersebut bersam dengan Hokage yang duduk di kursi Hokage.

"Otou-san? Kenapa Tou-san ada disini?" Tanya sang anak kepada ayahnya.

Minato tersenyum menatap sang anak. "Tou-san ada misi." Ujarnya singkat.

Kakashi heran misi apa yang di berikan kepada Hokage kepada Sang guru yaitu Minato dan orang di sampingnya adalah Hiro wanaka salah satu dari orang terkuat di Konoha bisa dibilang Hiro adalah satu-satunya pemilik kekei - genkai es.

"Kebetulan Kau datang Kakashi, aku punya misi untuk mu dan kalian berdua." Ujar sang Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju kepada ke - 5 orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Pertama, ini adalah misi kelas S." Ujar Tsunade yang membuat ke - 5 Orang dihadapannya menahan Nafas. "Jichuricki Ichibi yang berstatus sebagai Kazekage sudah dikalahkan dan dibawa oleh, Akatsuki." Ujar Tsunade dan ke - 5 orang dihadapannya melebarkan matanya.

"A-apa?" Ujar Kushira Kaget karena Kazekage Suna yang bernama Gaara dikalahkan oleh Akatsuki.

"Kedua," Tsunade menarik nafas panjang. "Jinchuricki Yonbi, pemilik kekei genkai Yoton dikalahkan dan dibawa oleh akatsuki." Jelas Tsunade.

Dan ke - 5 orang itu kaget bisa - bisanya akatsuki bergerak dan langsung mengalahkan 2 Jinchuricki sekalgus. Orang yang bersatus sebagai Jinchuricki juga tidak main - main pertama adalah Gaara, kazekage muda tersebut adalah kazekage hebat, tidak mungkin bukan seorang kazekage mempunyai Kazekage lemah. Dan yang ke - 2 Jinchuricki Yonbi adalah salah satu Jinchuricki yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dari Bijū mereka. Sudah pasti masing - masing dari anggota akatsuki adalah orang - orang yang berbahaya dan kuat.

"Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan orang sekuat Kazekage, Hokage - sama?" Tanya Sakura kepada Tsunade.

"Tidak di ketahui tapi, orang yang mengalahkan Roshi, Jinchuricki Yonbi adalah," Tsunade menatap kearah Minato. "Naruto Namikaze." Jawab Tsunade singkat yang membuat Minato dan Kushira kaget bukan Main. Sebenarnya sekuat apa kakak dari Kushira Namikaze ini, mampu mengalahkan Roshi yang dikenal adalah salah satu Jinchuricki sempurna.

Air mata mulai terbentuk di mata saffir Kushira, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka sang kakak sudah bergerak sejauh ini, ia tidak ingin seperti ini, kenapa kakaknya melakukan hal seperti itu. Sementara Minato juga, dari matanya terlihat penyesalan yang begitu besar. Ia sadar pasti Naruto saat ini sudah kuat, mungkin juga sudah lebih kuat dari pada dirinya. Nyatanya Naruto dapat mengalahkan Roshi.

Sakura memandang kasihan kepada Kushira, pasti sakit sekali mengetahi hal seperti ini, ia tidak terlalu mengenal sosok kakanya. Ia hanya 1 tahun berada dikelas yang sama dengan Naruto, selanjutnya Naruto naik kelevel Chunin yang membuat Naruto sudah bukan lagi menjadi murid akademi. Hanya itu yang ia tau, selain rupawan dan hebat dalam semua hal Naruto sedikit mempunyai teman, mungkin karena pengaruh orang tua Naruto yang mengabaikannnya dulu. Tapi sekarang Minato hampir tiap Hari melacak keberadaan Anaknya dengan bantuan dari para Gama. Sakura menenangkan Kushira yang menangis dengan posisi berjongkok ia pasti sangat sulit menerima kenyataan seperti ini.

Tsunade juga, ia tau Naruto besar dengan kurangnya kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Yang ia tau adalah Kushina dan Minato melakukan itu karena Kushira yang seorang Jinchuricki. Tapi baginya itu bukan urusannya meskipun ia sudah memberi nasihat kepada Minato dan Kushina dulu agar lebih memperhatikan Naruto, tapi keduanya mengabaikan Nasihat itu dan yah... mau bagaimana lagi Nasi sudah jadi bubur.

"Jadi bagaimana ini Hokage-sama?" Tanya Hiro kepada Tsunade.

"Kau dan Minato pergi ke..." Tsunade membuka gulungan kertas dan membacanya sesaat. "Kirigakure, diantara perbatasan negara Iwa." Jelas Tsunade. "Sementara kalian," Tsunade menatap kearah Kakashi dan Sakura yang tengah menenangkan Kushira. "Kalian ke Sunagakure."

"A-aku akan ikut dengan Tou-san, a-aku akan mencari Naruto-Niichan!" Protes Kushira kepada Tsunade.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menempatkan kalian ke Sunagakure. Melihat dan mengidentifikasi apa yang terjadi disana, sekaligus kalian akan menyelamatkan Gaara, nanti aku akan Kirim tim bantuan, cepat bergerak waktu kalian tidak banyak."

Minato melihat Kushira yang begitu kesedihan, mengepalkan erat jari-jari tangannya. Ia menyesal karena perbuataannya dulu yang selalu menomor satukan Kushira dibandingkan Naruto. Sekarang saatnya untuk bergerak secara serius untuk mencari keberadaan anaknya, Naruto.

Minato menatap Kushira dengan berjalan menuju kearah Kushira. Minato berjongkok dihadapan Kushira lalu meletakan tangan kanannya dipundak Kushira.

"Sudah jangan menangis, sekarang kuatkan dirimu, bersama kita akan memulangkan Kakakmu, Tou-chan Janji." Ujar Minato dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Kushira melebarkan matanya, ia senang mendengarnya. Mulai sekarang ia ditemani ayahnya akan serius mencari Kakaknya. Mata biru dihadapannya menampakan kepercayaan yang sangat tinggi. Ia juga, ia harus sama, dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki ditambah dengan ayah dan ibunya ia yakin ia bisa memulangkan kembalik Kakaknya.

Minato Berdiri secara perlahan sambil membantu sang anak berdiri. Sambil membantu sang anak berdiri ia menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Tsunde. Semua orang didalam ruangan percaya akan ucapan yang mereka dengar dari mulut sang Yondaime Hokage tersebut akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Pasti! aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk itu Tou-chan!" Ujar Kushira optimis akan perkataannya.

Minato tersenyum ia akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk mengembalikan anaknya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat."

-SEMENTARA ITU DI ROURAN-

"Matikan Rokokmu, sudah kubilang ratusan kali jangan merokok didekatku." Ujar seseorang pria berambut pirang panjang berkostum hitam kepada seseorang pria bermata byakugan dimata kanannya.

Tersenyum dan segera membuang puntung rokok tersebut agar tidak mengganggu orang disampingnya. "Maaf rasa asam selalu ada di dalam mulutku jika aku tidak merokok Naruto." Ujar Rekan Naruto bernama Dreyoka.

Mengambil gelas disampingnya dan meminum sedikit teh hangat yang ia pesan di sebuah kedai kecil. "Terserah. Jangan lakukan lagi." Ujarnya dengan nada tidak peduli.

Namun bagi Dreyoka hal tersebut membuat rasa asam kembali lagi dimulutnya. Sugesti yang diberikan oleh zat-zat yang terkandung dalam satu batang rokok tersebut membuat ia ingin selalu merokok. Entah sudah sejak kapan ia merokok tapi rasanya ia ingin sekali merokok.

Naruto melirik Dreyoka yang dari wajahnya sedang terlihat gusar. "Itu hanya satu batang rokok kenapa tampang wajah mu seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Dreyoka tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Tak apa itu hanya aku ingin buang air, sebentar aku akan kebelakan." Ujar Dreyoka.

"Cepatlah kalau begitu." Ujar Naruto sambil melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

-SEMENTARA ITU -

Di gerbang besar Konoha di temani dengan sinar sunset yang menerangi, terlihat ada sekumpulan Ninja sedang bersiap memeriksa kelengkapan yang akan mereka gunakan nantinya. Ada lima orang ninja yang sedang bersiap, pertama Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato yang sangat serius dengan misi ini, misi yang baginya adalah tujuan baru hidupnya. Ia sangat siap terbukti dengan ia membawa 50 kunai Hiraisin menandakan bahwa ia akan mati-matian dengan misi ini yang bersangkutan langsung dengan kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh anaknya Naruto Namikaze.

Yang kedua adalah Hiro Wanaka adik dari salah orang yang menjadi lawan seimbang Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, Seichi Wanaka. Berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak yang memiliki elemen api, Sang adik memiliki 2 elemen yaitu air dan angin. Dan yang membuat Hiro menjadi salah satu orang terhebat di konoha sekarang adalah ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menggabungkan elemen air dan angin yang menjadi salah satu Kekei Genkai Es(Hyoton).

Dan yang ketiga adalah murid dari Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki darah Uchiha tapi ia memiliki dan ia sudah mahir dalam menggunakan salah satu Kekei Genkai terkuat yaitu Sharingan. Dialah orang terakhir dan juga orang yang hampir tewas saat Naruto pergi dari desa 10 tahun yang lalu.

Yang ke-4 adalah Sakura Haruno yang mempunyai rambut dengan warna yang benar-benar terkoneksi dengan Namanya yaitu Merah Muda alias pink. Murid dari Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju yang sudah menurunkan beberapa kehebatan sang guru yaitu kehebatan medis nya yang mulai ia kuasai itu. Kekuatannya, terutama serangan fisiknya yang sangat mematikan, bayangkan saja Sakura saja sudah bisa membelah tanah hanya dengan satu pukulan.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Kushira Namikaze, seorang yang didalam tubuhnya bersemayam sebuah makhluk yang disebut dengan Kyuubi. Mempunyai semangat yang sama bahkan melebihi semangat yang ayahnya punya untuk mengembalikan sang kakak kembali bersama mereka.

Sekarang mereka bersama untuk menjalankan misi kelas A bahkan berpotensi naik menjadi kelas S yang bertujuan langsung menyelidiki siapa dan dimana dan berpotensi berhadapan langsung dengan Akatsuki. Tim di bagi menjadi dua, tim 1 yang berisi Minato Namikaze dan Hiro Wanaka yang akan melacak keberadaan dari kedua anggota Akatsuki yang menangkap Jinchuuriki Yonbi Roushi di perbatasan antara negara Iwagakure dan Kirigakure. Keduanya adalah Naruto Namikaze yang setelah 2 tahun tanpa diketahui sudah memiliki rambut yang panjang dan seorang tak dikenal bermata Byakugan di Mata Kanannya. Keduanya adalah Mising Nin Rank S.

Sementara Tim 2 yang berisi Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno dan Kushira Namikaze mereka diberi misi untuk bergerak ke Sunagakure untuk mengidentifikasi siapa orang yang mengalahkan dan membawa Kazekage Sunagakure, Gaara.

Minato memimpin misi ini meskipun berbeda mereka tetap dipimpin oleh Minato. "baiklah kalian sudah siap?" tanya Minato kepada ke empat anggota nya.

"Kami siap/Kami Siap Sensei/Kami Tou-chan!"Ujar Mereka semua secara bersamaan.

Minato tersenyum kecil kemudian ia berbalik dan mengatakan Ayo Kita berangkat Ujarnya.

Sambil berlari Kushira mencoba menyamai langkan ia dan ayahnya. "Tou-chan? Tou-chan aku mohon bila terjadi pertarungan ayah jangan melawan Naruto-NiiChan'.Ujar Kushira memberi tau rasa Khawatir dia kepada sang kakak.

Minato tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Kushira "Tentu saja Ayah tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

Ya Kushira berharap hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan karena ia khawatir ayahnya maupun Naruto saling membunuh. Ia sangat tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi, hal yang ia harapkan adalah ia atau ayahnya dapat membujuk sang kakak agar kembali bersama dengan keluarga nya, hanya itu. Dan Kushira juga akan berusaha untuk mencari teman satu tim nya yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, tapi darah lebih kental dari susu tentu saja ia akan lebih mementingkan Kakaknya dari pada Sasuke tapi bila ada kesempatan ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu semaksimal mungkin.

-Namikaze Mansion-

Dari sebuah kamar terlihat seorang wanita sadang menyiram tanaman sambil menggendong anaknya yang berusia lebih dari satu tahun bernama Naruko Namikaze, rambut pirangnya mata birunya selalu mengingatkan Kushina dengan kakak dari Naruko yaitu Naruto.

Flashback

Ia kaget bukan main beberapa saat yang lalu anak dan suami nya pulang dan langsung menuju keruang senjata untuk mempersiapkan misi yang akan di jalankan oleh anak dan suami nya. Setelah bertanya mereka akan menjalakan misi seperti apa, tapi jawaban dari anaknya membuat dia ingin ikut melaksanakan misi tersebut, tentu saja Ibu mana yang akan diam saja disaat anak dan suami nya pergi untuk mencari anak pertamanya yang sekaligus kembaran dari Kushira, Naruto. Kushira mengatakan ini misi untuk mencari dan memulangkan Naruto, tapi kenapa ada yang janggal dari ucapan Kushira, ia akhirnya bertanya kepada Minato dan Minato menjawab dengan jawaban jujur bahwa ia dan Kushira akan pergi berbeda misi tapi tujuannya sama yaitu untuk mengidentifikasi dan menghentikan seseorang yang telah mengalahkam dan membawa pergi Jinchuuriki Ichibi dan Yonbi. Hal tersebut membuat Kushina kaget sekali bergerak Akatsuki langsung mendapatkan dua bijuu dan siapa orang itu yang dapat mengalahkan seorang jinchuuriki Ichibi yang berstatus sebagai Kazekage Sunagakure, lagi dua orang lagi siapa mereka yang setahu Kushina Roshi adalah salah satu Jinchuuriki sempurna yang dapat berkerja sama dengan bijuu nya dengan sangat baik. Tapi rasa penasaran itu langsung terjawab kala Minato melanjutkan kata-katanya bahwa yang mengalahkan dan menangkap Jinchuuriki Yonbi adaah anaknya.

Jika Kushina tidak dapat menahan rasa kagetnya ia pasti sudah menjatuhkan Naruko dari gendongannya. Bagus nya ia dapat mengontrol dirinya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan air matanya, Naruto nya sudah berubah menjadi salah satu mesin pembunuh paling berbahaya. Ini salah nya, ia yang menyebabkan Naruto menjadi seperti sekarang, hati nya benar -benar hancur ia akan ikut mencari Naruto.

"Aku akan ikut dengan mu mencari Naruto."kata Kushina sambil menyeka air mata nya.

Minato yang mendengarnya kaget, ia tentu saja tidak mengizinkan istrinya ikut dalam hal yang sangat berbahaya ini. "tidak, lebih baik kau dirumah bersama Naruko, sangat berbahaya bila kau ikut Kushina, resiko nya sangat besar belum lagi rekan Naruto yang memiliki Byakugan pada mata kanannya. Tidak aku tidak akan mengizinkan kau ikut!" kata Minato memperingati Kushina agar tidak ikut dalam hal yang sangat berbahaya.

"Kushira, bagaimana dengan Kushira bukankan tadi kau bilang misi ini berbahaya? Mengapa kau biarkan ia ikut mencari Naruto? "Tanya Kushina dengan emosi.

Minato menghela nafasnya. "dia berbeda, dia akan ke negeri angin untuk mengidentifikasi siapa anggota Akatsuki yang telah menyerang dan membawa Kazekage. Lagi pula disana ia bersama dengan Kakashi ia tidak akan menghadapi masalah apapun."Jelas Minato kepada Kushina. "kau dirumah saja ya, aku berjanji pulang dari misi ini aku akan membawa Naruto pulang bersama ku."Kata Minato berjanji kepada Kushina.

Kushina awalnya ragu tapi ia harus percaya dengan ucapan suami nya. Bagaimana pun ia ayah dari Naruto ia yakin Minato dapat membawa Naruto pulang bersamanya. "Berjanjilah kau akan pulang dengan Naruto bersamamu." kata Kushina membuat agar Minato berjanji kepadanya.

Minato tersenyum dan memegang pundak Kushina. "aku berjanji pulang nanti aku akan membawa Naruto."Kata Minato berjanji kepada istrinya.

Flashback end.

Sekarang Kushina sedang duduk memikirkan bagai mana bisa anaknya melakukan hal tersebut, bagaimana bisa anaknya masuk kesebuah kelompok yang menjadi kan Bijuu menjadi target mereka.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap Minato bisa mengembalikan Naruto. Saat ia melihat jam hari sudah sore waktunya ia memberi makan anaknya Naruko.

 **Sementara itu.**

Minato yang sedang berlari diikuti oleh anaknya, Hiro, Kakashi, dan Sakura optimis dirinya pasti bisa memulangkan anaknya Naruto seperti janjinya kapada istrinya.

Ia terus saja berpikir bagaimana anaknya bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat besar tersebut, seperti 3 tahun yang lalu bagaimana Naruto muncul di Konoha sebagai seorang Genin dari Amegakure. Ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Naruto mengalahkan Orochimaru dan mempunyai Sharingan, kemudian Naruto dengan sangat mudah mengalahkan adiknya dengan sangat mudah, lalu di final ia bisa dibilang menghajar Jinchuuriki Ichibi hingga sang jinchuricki tak berdaya di buat oleh Naruto, bahkan Gaara harus dibawa oleh rekan satu tim nya keluar dari arena final tersebut. Lalu tak jauh dari arena Minato melihat bahwa Bijuu yang dimiliki oleh desa Sunagakure sudah rata dengan pasir padahal sebelumnya ia berubah ketahap sempurnanya, dan ternyata semua itu terjadi karena Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang hanya dapat di kuasai oleh seorang Uchiha, bahkan dikabarkan hanya seorang Madara Uchiha yang dapat menggunakan jutsu tersebut. Bukan hanya menggunakan jutsu yang hanya dapat digunakan oleh Madara, ternyata mata dari anaknya adalah Rinnegan, mata yang konon hanya dimiliki oleh Rikudo Sennin, mata yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa ternyata tertanam dimata anaknya.

Bagaimana bisa anaknya bisa mendapatkan mata tersebut, saat ia bertanya anaknya hanya menjawab "Mata ini adalah pemberian dari orang yang sudah aku anggap ayahku sendiri" Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu, ia adalah ayahnya, bukan pria yang memberi dan melatih Naruto. Lagi pula siapa orang yang melatih dan memberikan Naruto Rinnegan, tidak mungkin kalau orang itu Rikudo Sennin.

Tapi pertanyaan seperti itu sudah tidak penting lagi, yang penting ia harus menepati janjinya pada Kushina. Ia akan berkerja sama dengan Anaknya, Kushira untuk mengembalikan Naruto. Ya itu lah yang akan dilakukan oleh Minato.

TBC?

 _Lama aku terpisah_

 _Dari dirinya_

 _Sekian lama_

 _Lama sudah berlalu_

 _Tapi jejaknya_

 _Tertanam selamanya_

 _Dia selalu ada_

 _Di dalam doa_

 _Terselip nama_

 _Di dalam doa_

 _Lewat radio aku sampaikan_

 _Kerinduan yang lama terpendam_

 _Terus mencari biar musim berganti_

 _Radio cerahkan hidupnya_

 _Jika hingga nanti ku tak bisa_

 _Menemukan hatinya_

 _Menemukan hatinya_

 _Menemukan hatinya lagi_

 _Lama sudah berlalu_

 _Tapi jejaknya_

 _Tertanam selamanya_

 _Dia segalanya bagiku_

 _Dia segalanya bagiku_

 _Apa yang terjadi jika ku gagal menemukannya._

 _ **SHEILA ON 7 ~ RADIO.**_

Hey :D Maafkan saya karena udate super lama ini, saya sibuk, sesibuknya seorang pelajar bagaimana sih, lagi saya belum ada alat buat ngetik ini fic,laptop saya saya gade butuh uang, jadi mumpung ada Hp baru saya ngetik di hp aja :D oke Chapter ini tentang Perbuatan akatsuki, terutama Naruto yang udah menangkap Yonbi. Jadi konoha mengutus tim yaitu Minato dan OC baru bernama Hiro wanaka yang bakalan ke Kirigakure mungkin ke Suna lebih tepat nya Rouran. Terus team 7 ke Suna, hampir sama kayak canon. Di chapter depan bakalan ada pertarungan Dreyoka(OC) V Minato loh :) Jadi tunggu aja chapter depan Oke (y) Terus kalo ada yang nanya soal Pair, pairnya sebentar lagi kalian juga tau kok :) Jadi bersabarlah, karena sabar sebagian dari iman :)

Oke See ya :)

afdaldis


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter: 29 ~ Namaku Inazuma!

Rated: M

Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V

Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.

≈WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT :)

Manusia sama saja dengan binatang

selalu perlu makan

Namun caranya berbeda

dalam memperoleh makanan

Binatang tak mempunyai akal dan pikiran

Segala cara halalkan demi perut kenyang

Binatang tak pernah tau rasa belas kasihan

Padahal di sekitarnya tertatih berjalan pincang

TAMPAR KIRI KANAN

ALASAN UNTUK MAKAN

PADAHAL SEMUA TAU DIA SERBA KECUKUPAN

HIMPIT KIRI KANAN

LALU CURI JATAH ORANG

PEDULI SAHABAT KENTAL KURUS KERING KELAPARAN.

IWAN FALS ~ OPINIKU.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengira murid dari Baa-sama selemah ini." Ucap Sasori yang sudah mengalahkan seorang pengendali Kugutsu Kankurou dengan sangat mudah. Mudah karena Kugutsu yang Kankurou pakai adalah Kugutsu lama milik Sasori.

"Percuma kau menatap tajam seperti itu 3 jam lagi kau akan berakhir sama seperti semua Kugutsu 'mu' Kau akan jadi yang pertama jika kau hidup lebih dari 3 jam lagi, jadi selamat tinggal." ucap Sasori meninggalkan Kankurou yang tergeletak tak berdaya karena sudah terkena sedkit racun yang sudah di arahkan kearah nya.

Sementara Kankurou yang merasa kesakitan karena efek racun mulai bereaksi menatap tajam kearah Sasori dari jauh. Ia tidak menyangkan ia akan bertemu dengan Sasori. Seorang dewa dalam hal Kugutsu. Tentu saja ia tidak sepadan, lagi pula semua Kugutsu yang ia pakai adalah peninggalan milik Sasori jadi wajar saja ia dapat menghancurkan semua Kugutsu nya.

Sekarang rasa sakit akibat racun mulai menyebar ke seluruh aliran darah nya. Sakit mulai terasa di semua bagian tubuh nya. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang menyamatkanya ditengah gurun pasir ini.

-Sementara itu-

"Baik mulai dari sini kita akan berbeda arah kalian lurus menuju Sunagakure sementara aku dan Minato akan ke arah timur laut ke suatu tempat bernama Rouran, kalian ber 4 ber hati - hatilah." Ujar Hiro Wanaka kepada Kakashi, Kushira, Sakura dan Seorang Ninja Suna yang bernama Temari yang mereka temui di sebuah kedai makanan kecil.

Temari yang belum tau tentang peristiwa yang bersangkutan dengan adiknya kaget setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura tentang Gaara yang dibawa oleh kelompok yang menamai diri mereka dengan sebutan Akatsuki. Temari yang berstatus kakak kandung dari Kazekage langsung ikut bersama dengan Ninja dari Konoha tersebut. Berhubung dia baru dari Konoha untuk mengirim sebuah surat langsung untuk Hokage.

Sekarang disini lah mereka tanpa berlama-lama mereka langsung memisahkan diri dengan Minato dan Hiro menuju kearah Sunagakure. Begitupun dengan Kushira ia langsung mengikuti Kakashi tanpa berpamitan pada Ayahnya karena ia sudah percaya pada ayahnya bahwa ayahnya akan melakukan apa yang ia janjikan pada Kishira.

Ya itu pasti akan terjadi ia yakin ayahnya dapat mengembalikan Kakak nya kembali ke Konoha, ia sangat meminginginkan hal tersebut terjadi di mana Kakanya akan bersamanya lagi, ia dan kakaknya akan berlatih bersama, mungkin nanti kakaknya lah yang akan menjadi Gurunya karena kakaknya sudah menjadi lebih kuat, jauh lebih kuat dari Kakaknya yang dulu.

-Flashback-

"woy Kushira lihat aku bisa melakukan ini!" teriak seorang anak berambut pirang kepada seorang wanita berambut merah berwajah serupa dengannya.

Kushira langsung melompat menuruti perintah kakak kembar nya.

Naruto melakukan sesuatu, ia melakukan sebuah Jutsu ciptaan Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze yang berstatus sebagai ayah kandung dari Naruto dan juga Kushira. Sebuah putaran Chakra berwarna biru berhasil tercipta di tangan kanan Naruto, ia berhasil lagi membuat Rasengan.

Kushira tercengang, setahu dia ayahnya tidak mengajari Naruto Jutsu yang bernama Rasengan tersebut, bahkan ayahnya baru memberi sebuah bola berisi angin yang wajib ia pecah kan sebagai langkah awal untuk bisa mempelajari jutsu tersebut, ia saja belum bisa membuat satu lubang pun pada sebuah balon berisi angin tersebut.

Kakaknya adalah seorang Jenius. Ia sangat senang kakaknya dapat mempelajari Jutsu tersebut meskipun tanpa bantuan sang ayah.

"Naruto-Nii hebat! Cepat ajari aku cara untuk cepat agar aku dapat menguasai Rasengan!" Kata Kushira memaksa Kakaknya mengajarinya Rasengan.

Naruto tersenyum, ia tentu saja akan melalukan hal tersebut, ia akan sedikit menggoda adik manis nya dahulu baru melatih nya. " Tidak, tou-san sudah memberi mu cara-cara nya kau harus mengikutinya dengan benar." Kata Naruto.

Wajah Kushira langsung cemberut. "Nii-chan ayolah aku juga ingin menguasai Rasengan." Kata Kushira memaksa kakaknya agar melakukan apa yang Kushira ingin kan.

Naruto berbalik, ia berjalan tapi tangannya di pegang oleh Kushira. "mau kemana kau Nii -chan? Latih aku cepat!" Kata Kushira sambil menarik kakaknya mendekat padanya.

"aku lapar, aku ingin makan ke Ichiraku." Goda Naruto kepada Kushira.

"A-apa? Baiklah aku yang traktir setelah itu kau akan melatihku agar dapat membuat Rasengan! Ingat itu kalau tidak kau akan menyesal!" Kata Kushira membuat ancaman kepada Kakaknya.

Naruto tersenyum rencana nya selalu berhasil kali ini Kushira yang membayar makanannya.

-FLASHBACK END-

Ya itu akan terjadi lagi, dimana dirinya dan Naruto berlatih bersama. Pasti nanti jika ia berlatih kembali dengan Naruto, ia pasti akan sekuat kakaknya, dan nanti ia akan berebut untuk menjadi siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi Hokage.

Menjadi Hokage adalah cita-cita mereka berdua, Kushira berambisi menjadi Hokage karena ia ingin melakukan apa yang ibunya impikan yaitu menjadi Hokage wanita pertama. Tapi karena sekarang Hokagenya adalah seorang wanita ia hanya ingin menjadi saingan terberat kakaknya untuk menjadi Hokage yang terkuat sepanjang sejarah.

Kushira tersenyum dalam keadaan berlari, Sudut mata Kushira perlahan mulai mengeluarkan cairan. Ia harus menahan air mata tersebut, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi. Untuk apa menangis lagi jika ia bisa melakukan sesuatu agar ia dapat mencari dan mengembalikan kembali kakaknya ke Konoha.

-Sementara itu-

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan rekannya yang berambut hitam berjalan pelan karena ia sudah sampai di depan sebuah reruntuhan besar yang bernama Rouran. Minato pernah kesini, sebuah tugas yang diberikan oleh Sandaime Hokage untuk menyegel Chakra yang disebut Ryumyaku tidak membahayakan daerah sekitar dan juga tidak dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab, oleh sebab itu ia menyegel Chakra Ryumyaku yang hanya ia sendiri yang bisa melepaskan Chakra tersebut.

Sementara disaat yang sama Dreyouka dan Naruto berjalan keluar dari Rouran,.mereka berdua sudah selesai untuk mendapatkan Yonbi, sekarang ia akan ke markas selatan untuk menyegel Yonbi dan beristirahat sejenak. Tapi lain bagi Naruto, ia merasakan Chakra yang sudah ia hafal betul, ini adalah Chakra ayahnya, Minato.

Mereka berjalan semakin dekat menuju pintu besar yang berada beberapa puluh meter dari hadapan mereka berdua. Dre pun tersenyum ia sudah tau Chakra siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"Naruto kau tau siapa didepan kita bukan?" Tanya Dre kepada Naruto. Naruto menoleh menatap wajah Dre dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan melawan ayahmu, kau lawan yang satu nya lagi, kau mengerti Naruto." Kata Dre kepada Naruto sambil membuka penutup mata pada mata kirinya. Naruto sudah menduga, ternyata di balik penutup mata tersebut adal Sharingan. Bukan, lebih baik itu Mangekyo Sharingan dengan 6 segitiga kecil yang melingkari pupil mata tersebut (Mangekyo Sharingan Shin).

Minato juga perlahan tapi pasti ia berjalan mendekat menuju pintu masuk Rouran. Akhirnya, ia masuk dan melihat 2 orang dari kejauhan. Overcoat Hitam, awan merah, mereka akatsuki. Dan benar saja di sebelah kanan adalah anaknya Naruto, yang rambutnya sudah panjang. Dan di sebelahnya adalah seorang yang masih belum jelas tampang rupanya.

"Berjanjilah Tou-chan, bahwa Tou-chan tidak akan bertarung dengan Nii-chan!" Kata-kata Kushira tiba-tiba muncul dibenaknya. Ya ia akan melakukan apa yang anaknya katakan. Lagi pula mana mungkin anaknya melawannya, itu tidak mungin.

Namun tiba-tiba Dre menghilang dan muncul dihadapan Minato sambil mengayunkan sebuah pedang Hitam kearah Minato. Hiro yang melihat itu langsung membuat sebuah segel tangan. "Hyoton: Tate Wari" Dan setelah itu pedang milik Dre membeku terkena perisai yang di ciptakan oleh Hiro.

Dre memutar dan menarik pedangnya dan mencoba kembali menusuk Minato. Minato segera mengambil Kunai Hiraishin dan menahan Serangan pedang tersebut dengan Kunainya. Hiro yang melihat kedua orang itu saling serang dalam jarak dekat segera mengambil sebuah Kunai. Tapi tangannya tiba-tiba dicekal dan ia melihat tiba-tiba di depannya ada seorang Naruto dihadapannya dengan Sharingan yang menyala.

"Dre aku urus yang ini!" Ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Minato dan Dreyoka.

Dre tersenyum, lawan yang kali ini ia hadapi adalah seorang yang penting bagi masa lalu Dreyoka. "Kau lihat Minato, karena masa lalu mu kau membuat seorang yang benar - benar berbahaya." Ucap Dreyoka kepada Minato.

Minato terus menatap orang di hadapan nya ini. Byakugan di mata kanannya sementara di mata kirinya Sharingan yang ia yakini adalah Mangekyo Sharingan. 2 kekei genkai Konoha terdapat pada orang yang wajahnya ia kenal namun sulit untuk mengingat siapa orang tersebut.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Minato sambil terus nenahan pedang orang dihadapannya tersebut dengan Kunai Hiraishin nya.

Dreyoka tersenyum dan menarik pedangnya lalu melompat mundur, menjauh dari Minato. "Nama ku Inazuma!"

-Sementara itu-

Naruto muncul di tempat yang dipenuhi dengan air mancur bersama dengan Hiro Wanaka. Naruto mencoba menyerang Hiro dengan tangannya yang ia aliri Dengan chakra Raiton ke arah kepala Hiro, tapi Hiro bisa menghindari serangan tersebut dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Hiro dengan keadaan tangan kiri nya yang masih di pegang oleh Naruto, menendang Naruto dengan tendangan Roundhouse kirinya, tapi Naruto menggunakan pergelangan tangan kanan nya untuk menangkis tendangan Hiro.

Tatapan Hiro melebar melihat Naruto merubah Sharingan nya menjadi sebuah kekei genkai yang hanya di miliki oleh Rikudo Sennin, Rinnegan. "Seperti nya kau sangat mahir dalam taijutsu,bagaimana kalau kita sedikit menggunakan Ninjutsu?" Kata Naruto kepada Hiro.

"Hentikan Naruto, aku tidak ingin melawan mu, hentikan! keluarga mu menginginkan kau kembali." Ujar Hiro mengingatkan Naruto betapa inginnya keluarga nya menginginkan Naruto agar kembali ke Konoha.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Kau tau sendiri bagaimana aku disaat aku masih di Konoha bukan." Tanya Naruto lalu melepas cekakan tangannya pada Hiro lalu melompat mundur. "Kalau kau tak tau bagaimana kau tanya dengannya?" Ujar Naruto lalu di samping kanan nya muncul sebuah kepulan asap tebal menandakan adanya sesuatu dibalik kepulan asap tersebut.

Setelah asap tersebut mulai menghilang terlihat seseorang pria berambut pirang memakai sebuah over coat hitam dengan aksen awan merah dengan Rinnegan di kedua matanya. Hiro melebarkan matanya tidak percaya siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini. Naruto menyeringai, ini akan menjadi reuni yang sangat menyentuh sekaligus menarik.

"Nii-san?" Ucap Hiro kepada orang dihadapannya. Dia mememiliki wajah yang sama hanya saja warna rambutnya berbeda sekarang berwarna kuning dan juga mata nya sekarang menjadi Rinnegan. Dan benar saja orang di hadapan nya sekarang ini adalah kakaknya Seichi Wanaka, saingan terberat Minato Namikaze untuk menjadi Yondaime Hokage, dinyatakan menghilang saat menjalani tugas di Kirigakure bersama dengan Teamnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

-SEMENTARA ITU-

'Trank' 'Trank'

Bunyi dari beradunya Sebuah Kunai Hiraishin dan sebuah pedang hitam dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi saling beradu. Jutsu bernama Hiraishin dan sebuah jutsu bernama Inabikari (Kilatan petir) saling beradu kecepatan super cepat.

'Trank!' Lagi-lagi kunai dan pedang beradu dan mereka berdua pun saling berhadapan langsung.

"Kau bukan dia! Inazuma-nii sudah tewas lebih dari 18 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Minato menatap orang dengan byakugan dan sharingan di kedua matanya.

Orang dihadapannya tersenyum. "Begitu lalu bagaimana aku bisa tau kalau nama ibu kita Rikami Namikaze?" Tanya Orang yang diketahui bernama Dreyoka yang sekarang mengaku bernama asli Inazuma kepada Minato.

Mata Minato melebar, hanya sedikit orang yang tau nama ibunya. "Dari mana kau tau nama ibu ku?" Teriak Minato.

"Jawabannya mudah, aku adalah kakak mu, Inazuma Namikaze." Jawaban yang di katakan oleh Dre atau Inazuma membuat badan Minato bergetar, bagaimana mungkin kakaknya yang ia tau menjalankannya misi di Iwagakure dinyatakan menghilang oleh Konoha saat perang dunia ninja ke dua akan berakhir.

Minato menyipit kan mata nya, memperhatikan penuh orang dihadapannya. Hanya beberapa orang yang tau orang tua nya terutama ibunya, karena tidak seorangpun yang tahu siapa ayahnya. Tapi jika benar orang dihadapan nya ini adalah kakaknya bagaimana ia bisa hidup, ia sudah di beritakan tewas bersama rekannya Hyuga Eiji.

Byakugan dimata kanan nya bisa jadi petunjuk bahwa orang dihadapan nya adalah kakak kandung nya. Tapi sharingan, darimana ia mendapatkan Sharingan tersebut. Klan Uchiha sudah punah dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke dan Itachi saja, dan satu orang lain yang masih memiliki Sharingan adalah anaknya Naruto Namikaze.

"Kalau itu kau, kenapa kau tidak kembali kalau ternyata kau masih hidup? Dan setelah selama ini kau muncul sebagai seorang buronan, dan lagi kau berikan partner dengan anakku. " Ujar Minato sambil terus menahan Pedang Kakaknya dengan kunai nya.

Dre menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. "Kenapa kau tanya? Aku ingin tau kenapa aku bisa mempunya Sharingan." Jawab Dre.

"Jadi semacam kau membangkitkan Sharingan mu, begitu? Lalu namamu? Kenapa kau menyamar sebagai Dreyoka? Itu yang tadi di ucapkan oleh Naruto." Tanya Minato kepada Dre.

"Ya setelah beberapa bulan setelah aku selamat dari serangan ninja iwa, aku dan Eiji berdebat, dan..

-Flashback-

"Kita harus kembali ke Konoha Inazuma!" Teriak seorang pria berumur 13 sampai 14 tahun bernama Eiji Hyuga. Pria dengan kekei genkai khas klannya yaitu Byakugan bersikeras untuk kembali ke Konoha. "Kita akan tanya pada Sandaime soal Sharingan mu." Tegas seorang Eiji.

Inazuma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Negatif, kita tidak akan kembali ke Konoha. Aku akan mencari sumber kenapa aku memiliki Sharingan ini." Tegas Inazuma dengan jalan pikiran nya.

"Terserah denganmu aku akan ke Konoha kalau kau terus bersifat keras kepala begitu." Ujar Eiji. "Aku bilang untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kau ikut atau tidak."

Inazuma memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya, jika ia sendiri ia lebih mudah untuk mencari tau dari mana ia mendapatkan Sharingan. Tapi ia butuh sesuatu seperti Byakugan, ya ia butuh. Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengucapkan sesuatu sehingga Eiji ikut dengannya.

Dan sebuah ide gila muncul di benak nya. Tapi ide itu terlalu ekstrim, ia tidak mungkin mempunyai 3 buah mata bukan. Jika ia mencuri Byakugan Eiji, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi sebuah perkataan muncul di benaknya.

-Flashback end-

"Apa maksud mu? Perkataan?" Tanya Minato tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Orang dihadapannya.

"Kau pernah mendengar kalau 'Sharingan bisa berkembang' misalnya dari satu tomoe ke 2 tomoe lalu ke 3 tomoe….

"Dan selanjutnya Mangekyo Sharingan begitu menurutmu?" Ucap Minato memotong penjelasan Inazuma. Sambil terus bersiap menyerang jika ada yang ia curigai.

"Kau pikir tidak ada pengorbanan? Segala sesuatu perlu pengorbanan. Bahkan anakmu, ia rela melakukan apapun agar menarik perhatian mu dulu Minato, semua perlu pengorbanan." Ujar Inazuma lalu menghilang dan muncul di belakang Minato sambil mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menebas leher nya.

Minato menoleh, dengan kilatan kuning ia menghilang dan muncul di atas Inazuma dan membuat bola spiral biru di tangannya dan menyerang Inazuma di punggungnya. 'Blarr' itu berhasil, namun kenapa Ia merasakan sakit pada punggungnya. Dan setelah beberapa detik ia pasti terkena sesuatu, ia yakin itu serangan tak terlihat milik Kakaknya.

-Disisi Naruto-

"Katon: Honseka."

Serangan 4 bola api sedang berwarna biru menyerang Hiro Wanaka.

Hiro yang melihat serangan datang ke arahnya tanpa sengaja melihat Posisi Naruto. Ia akan memanfaatkan jutsu kakaknya yang sudah dirombak oleh Naruto menjadi mainannya.

Hiro melompat dan membuat segel tangan. "Fuuton: Atsugai." Hiro meniup angin berkekuatan sangat kuat kearah api tersebut. Dan hasilnya adalah api tersebut mengarah ke posisi Naruto berada.

Dengan gunbai yang masih menggagur sedari tadi dipunggungnya, ia langsung mengambil dan mengayunkan Gunbainya. Hasilnya api besar tersebut menghilang dan hanya ada asap mengepul akibat sapuan Gunbai Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau licik, aku tidak ikut campur dalam reuni kalian." ujar Naruto.

Hiro mendarat dan seketika tangan Hiro membeku dan langsung membuat segel tangan. "Hyoton: Koori senbon." Ujar Hiro sambil menembakan banyak senbon yang terbuat dari es dari ujung jarinya yang mengarah langsung menuju Naruto.

Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya. Ia menghilang dan muncul dengan kilatan merah disamping Hiro, segera Naruto menyerang Hiro dengan tangannya yang masih di lapisi dengan chakra petir berwarna merah. Hiro mengelak tapi sudah terlambat, Naruto mengenai sisi kanan kupingnya dan itu menyebabkan telinga kanan Hiro robek terbagi menjadi 2 bagian atas dan bawah.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit Hiro melompat menjauh namun tiba-tiba di hadapanya ada Kakaknya, Seichi. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, Hiro merapal sebuah segel tangan rumit. "Hyoton: Jidai Koori." Lalu Hiro melebarkan kedua tangannya, dan selanjutnya seluruh area di tempat itu membeku diselimuti oleh es. Termasuk juga Naruto dan orang yang ada di hadapannya yaitu kakak nya.

Ini sudah berakhir, ia berjalan perlahan-lahan ke arah pintu yang membeku namun ia mendengar suara dibelakangnya. Lapisan es yang melapisi badan Naruto meleleh. Ternyata Naruto mengeluarkan Lava panas dari sekujur badannya yang membuat lapisan es meleleh. Dan juga disampingnya lapisan es pada badan kakaknya juga ikut mencair. Kakaknya menggunakan api yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya yaitu api berwarna biru.

Tubuh mereka ber dua sudah mencair, mereka menggunakan lava cair dan api berwarna biru untuk mencairkan es yang membuat diri mereka membeku. Pria berambut pirang bermata Rinnegan mendekat, itu adalah kakaknya. Pria itu mengeluarkan besi hitam pada telapak tangannya dan menusuk dada kiri Hiro hingga tertembus.

Hiro tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia sudah mengeluarkan banyak chakra untuk melawan mereka berdua. Ia sudah kalah, dadanya tertembus besi hitam yang berada di telapak tangan mayat kakaknya yang nampaknya di kendalikan oleh Naruto.

Besi itu menembus jantung Hiro dan memberikan efek tidak bisa menggunakan chakra untuk beberapa saat. Sesaat sebelum Hiro tewas Naruto membuat perintah untuk menghisap chakra es dari dalam diri Hiro agar Mayat dari Seichi mempunyai dua elemen yaitu api spesial ciri khas Seichi wanaka yaitu Katon(api) berwarna biru dan elemen Hyoton(es) yang menjadi elemen andalan Hiro.

Pria itu menarik keluar besi tajam berwarna hitam itu dari dada tubuh Hiro yang sudah tak bernyawa. 'Lepas' ucap Naruto dan Seichi menghilang meninggalkan asap putih pekat. Sekarang ia akan kembali ke tempat Dreyoka dan Ayahnya bertarung didekat pintu keluar.

-Inazuma V Minato-

Inazuma berdiri, Minato melihat tidak ada bekas serangannya di punggungnya, padahal tadi jelas ia mengenai punggungnya. Apakah ia terkena Rasengan yang mengenai punggung Inazuma.

Inazuma tersenyum, teknik Matanya berhasil, ini adalah teknik Mangkekyo Sharingan nya yang membalikkan serangan lawan apapun itu ke tubuh penyerang nya. Tapi ia harus tepat perhitungan kalau tidak itu bisa fatal karena serangan tersebut adalah Rasengan jutsu andalan Minato Namikaze, adiknya.

Minato menahan sakit pada punggungnya itu, ia rasa itu adalah jutsu pembalik serangan. Ya mungkin itu benar.

"Pikiran mu benar Minato, itu adalah salah satu teknik dari Mangekyo Sharingan ini. Dengan cara memperkirakan dimana kau akan menyerang ku dengan Rasengan mu, dan ternyata benar kau menyerang ku dipunggung." Ujar Inazuma menjelaskan cara kerja teknik matanya.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal Sharingan ku aku menyatukan Kedua Mangekyo Sharingan ku di satu mata Sharingan jadi aku mempunyai satu buah tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk Byakugan Eiji. " Jelas Inazuma soal Mangekyo Sharingan nya dan juga Byakugan nya.

Dan tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dihadapan Minato yang tengah duduk dengan lutut nya menahan rasa sakit pada punggungnya. Naruto langsung menendang Minato tepat pada wajah nya. Minato terpental cukup jauh akibat tendangannya.

"Kau sudah ku peringati agar tidak mencoba mencari keberadaan ku atau apapun yang ada hubungannya dengan ku Minato!" Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Minato tersungkur.

Minato menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya berdiri. "Tidak akan Naruto, kau anakku itu adalah hal yang mustahil, bagaimana pun caranya kau harus pulang kembali ke Konoha. Kushira, ibumu dan juga aku menyesal telah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu Naruto, jadi kembali lah." Ujar Minato memohon agar anaknya kembali ke Konoha bersama mereka kembali ke kehidupan lamanya tapi nanti mereka akan memperlakukan Naruto penuh dengan kasih sayang begitu juga dengan Kushira.

Naruto mengambil Kunai dari saku ninja di belakang nya dan mendekat ke arah Minato. 'Jraashh' Naruto menebas Dada Minato dengan kunainya. Robekan terlihat dari rompi Jounin Minato dan juga kulit sampai daging Minato juga ikut robek terkena sayatan Kunai yang di tebas oleh Naruto kedadanya.

"Kau akan Kuhabisi Tou-san." Ujar Naruto berniat menusukkan Kunai ke dada ayahnya.

Sementara Inazuma di belakang Naruto hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada nya. Melihat pertarungan, bukan ini bukan pertarungan, ini penyiksaan yang di lakukan Naruto yang berstatus sebagai anak dari orang yang di siksa yaitu Minato.

"Kalian ber dua hentikan, Deidara sudah datang, ia dan Sasori berhasil menangkap Jinchuriki Ichibi, cepat ke markas selatan, kita akan menyegel Ichibi dan juga Yonbi." Ujar seseorang melalui telepati, nampaknya itu pemimpin mereka yang memerintahkan agar pergi ke markas Selatan.

"Naruto ayo" Ujar Inazuma sambil mendekat ke arah Naruto dan memegang bahu anak dari adknya tersebut.

"Keberuntungan selalu ada pada mu Tou-san." Ujar Naruto menghilang bersama Inazuma meninggalkan kilatan berwarna merah.

Minato menahan rasa sakit di dua tempat, ia merasa sakit di punggungnya karena Inazuma membalikan serangan serangannya kepada dirinya, dan juga Naruto menebas Dada Minato hingga robek lumayan dalam. Naruto, benar-benar sudah berubah, ini adalah akibat masa lalunya dulu, lebih mengutamakan Kushira yang berstatus sebagai Jinchuriki Kyuubi dari pada Naruto.

"Dia serius" Dan terdengar suara dari dalam tubuh Minato. Dan ternyata itu adalah suara Kyuubi.

Di dalam Mindscape. "Aku tau itu" Balas Minato kepada Makhluk di hadapannya yang tengah tertidur. "Kalau kau tau, kenapa kau tidak melawan." Balas Kyuubi kepada Minato.

Minato menggerakkan kepalanya membuat sebuah gelengan kepala. " Aku tidak akan melawan anakku, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. " Balas Minato. Kyuubi menegakkan kepalanya menatap Minato. "Kau tau anakmu saja ingin membunuhmu, ku peringati lagi, jika kau mati aku pun mati." Balas Kyuubi kepada Minato.

Minato tidak membalas, ia keluar dari Mindscape. Minato mengoleskan Darah yang ada di dada nya ke telapak tangannya dan membuat sebuah segel tangan. "Poof" terlihat ada sebuah kepulan asap. "Hey kenapa kau memangg—Astaga Minato kau kenapa?" Teriak Shima katak yang di panggil oleh Minato yang melihat Minato terluka cukup parah.

"Tak apa, aku meminta pertolonganmu untuk membawa ku ke Myobokuzan" Ujar Minato.

"Luka seperti ini, aku tidak bisa menjahit luka seperti ini Minato. Kau akan kubawa ke Konoha. " Ucap Shima kepada Minato.

"Baiklah, kalau itu menurut mu yang terbaik."

Lama aku terpisah

Dari dirinya

Sekian lama

Lama sudah berlalu

Tapi jejaknya

Tertanam selamanya

Dia selalu ada

Di dalam doa

Terselip nama

Di dalam doa

Lewat radio aku sampaikan

Kerinduan yang lama terpendam

Terus mencari biar musim berganti

Radio cerahkan hidupnya

Jika hingga nanti ku tak bisa

Menemukan hatinya

Menemukan hatinya

Menemukan hatinya lagi

Lama sudah berlalu

Tapi jejaknya

Tertanam selamanya

Dia segalanya bagiku

Dia segalanya bagiku

Apa yang terjadi jika ku gagal menemukannya.

SHEILA ON 7 ~ RADIO.

Dah Seminggu yah, waktunya Neo Namikaze Naruto Update Chapter yang ke-29. Oh ya di atas tadi ada pertarungan antara Adik vs Kakak, dan Kakak vs Adik, dan Anak Vs Ayah yah. Gmane menurut kalian Pertarungannya abal apa gmana, atau bahkan jelek? Silahkan Dijawab di Kolom Riview yak soalnya biar tau itu bagus atau gak penting banget soalnya. Dan Saya buat Inazuma di sini menjadi OC terpenting di NNN karena berperan besar bagi Shinobi Konoha khususnya. Dan juga kekuatan Rinnegan Naruto lebih kuat dari Rinnegan Pain/Nagato karena... Apa ayo bisa di tebak :p tunggu aja Chap 30 disitu Insyaallah ada jawaban nya Kok :) . Dan ada yang mau ngasih saran gak buat lagu _**Opening Chap 31 - 39**_ lagu apa aja asal bukan lagu dangdut, atau lagu alay yang banyak di TV :p dan udah pasti lagu Indonesia yak! Ditunggu Review-nya oke! Atau PM, Tweet/Mention saya di Twitter pribadi saya afdaldis !

 _ **BIARKAN SAYA TAU ISI PIKIRAN ANDA TENTANG CHAPTER INI!?**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter: 30 ~ TEAM NARUTO.**

 **Rated: M+×÷=**

 **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK. Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**

 **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**

≈ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT :)**

 **Manusia sama saja dengan binatang**

 **selalu perlu makan**

 **Namun caranya berbeda**

 **dalam memperoleh makanan**

 **Binatang tak mempunyai akal dan pikiran**

 **Segala cara halalkan demi perut kenyang**

 **Binatang tak pernah tau rasa belas kasihan**

 **Padahal di sekitarnya tertatih berjalan pincang**

 **TAMPAR KIRI KANAN**

 **ALASAN UNTUK MAKAN**

 **PADAHAL SEMUA TAU DIA SERBA KECUKUPAN**

 **HIMPIT KIRI KANAN**

 **LALU CURI JATAH ORANG**

 **PEDULI SAHABAT KENTAL KURUS KERING KELAPARAN.**

 **IWAN FALS ~ OPINIKU.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita berambut merah berlari menyusuri lorong demi lorong rumah sakit sambil menggendong anak nya. Ia mencari seorang pria yang berstatus sebagai suami nya. Akhirnya ia menemukan kamar tempat suaminya berada, begitu ia masuk ia melihat ada Tsunade, Jiraiya dan ada seekor katak kecil berwarna biru yang tidak ia kenal.

Wanita itu adalah istri dari yondaime hokage, Kushina uzumaki. Kushina melihat bahwa suami nya di perban pada bagian dadanya. Ia mendekati suami nya. Ia meletakkan anaknya yang bernama Naruko di samping Minato.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kushina kepada Minato sambil menggenggam tangan suaminya.

Sementara dibelakang Jiraiya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah, Kushina Minato tidak apa-apa, ia hanya kelelahan." Bohong Jiraiya kepada Kushina agar tidak tau cerita sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tanya kau Jiraiya! aku bertanya Dengan Minato." Balas Kushina.

Minato tersenyum, ia menoleh menatap anak ketiga nya Naruko Namikaze. Meskipun perempuan, Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto. Dan ia membalas genggaman tangan Istrinya, ia gagal menepati janjinya pada Istri dan juga anak nya untuk memulangkan kembali anak pertama mereka, tetapi ia gagal, bahkan ia hampir mati di tangan anaknya sendiri.

Minato menatap Kushina. "Yang Sensei katakan itu benar Kushina, aku hanya kelelahan. Aku tidak apa-apa. " Balas Minato.

Kushina mengeraskan genggaman tangannya pada suami nya. "Aku ingin jawaban jujur Minato, lagipula jika kau hanya kelelahan, mana mungkin dadamu di perban. Aku ingin kau jujur." Tegas Kushina memaksa Minato agar memberikan jawaban yang jujur.

Masih dengan senyuman, Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya kelelahan Kushina, percayalah aku hanya kelelahan." Lagi, Minato berbohong kepada Kushina, karena itulah yang terbaik, dan juga mana mungkin ia menjawab kalau dirinya hampir tewas oleh Naruto.

"Aku bilan—

'Poof' Perkataan Kushina terhenti setelah ia mendengar ada suara jutsu pemanggil di hadapan Katak berwarna biru itu.

Setelah asap tersebut menghilang, terlihat ada seekor katak. " Minato, benarkah Naruto hampir membunuh mu? " Teriak katak yang baru datang itu.

Kushina mendengar itu. Tidak ia berharap ia salah dengar. "A-apa? Minato? Tidak mungkin?" Ujar Kushina dengan suara parau air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari matanya.

Tidak mungkin Naruto melakukan itu, bagaimanapun Minato adalah ayah dari Naruto, tidak mungkin Naruto ingin membunuh Minato. "Benarkah itu Minato? Naruto menyerang mu dan hampir membuat MU tewas? Jawab aku!" Paksa Kushina kepada Suaminya.

"Kushina tenanglah, Naruto tidak melakukan itu." Jawab Jiraiya dari arah belakang Kushina.

"-" Kushina diam, ia tidak menanggapi jawaban yang di jawab oleh Jiraiya. Begitu pula dengan Minato, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Istrinya.

Sementara Tsunade ia yang sedari tadi hanya diam angkat bicara. "Semua itu benar, Naruto menyerang Minato dan membuat Minato seperti itu. " Jelas Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan yang bukaan untuknya.

Kushina melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya akan jawaban yang di ucapkan oleh Godaime Hokage. "D-dia benar Minato?" Tanya Kushina kepada Minato.

Minato mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tenanglah Kushi—

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang mendengar kalau kau hampir tewas oleh Naruto, bagaimana? " Kushina berteriak memotong ucapan suaminya sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

Tangan Kanan Minato bergerak melepas genggaman tangannya, dan menggerakanjari telunjuk nya menahan bibir merah muda milik Kushina. "Ya, itu benar, aku gagal memenuhi keinginan mu dan Kushira untuk mengembalikan Naruto, maafkan aku." Dengan tangan kirinya ia memukul pelan, sangat pelan perut kecil Naruko agar tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

-Sementara Itu-

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Lagipula ini bersangkutan dengan cucu ku, jadi aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan cucu kesayangan ku itu." Ucap Seorang wanita tua yang berstatus sebagai Nenek dari salah satu anggota Akatsuki, Akasuna no Sasori.

"Oh, kau itu nenek yang tadi yang mengatakan kalau Kakashi-sensei yan—mmfff." Ucapan Kushira tertahan karena mulutnya di tutupi dengan tangan kiri Kakashi.

"Apa Anda yakin, ini misi yang sangat jauh, anda dengar sendiri kita harus ke arah selatan hingga mene–

"Tidak apa! Kau pikir dengan tubuh ku yang seperti ini aku tidak mampu, justru sebaliknya. Lagi pula ini bersangkutan dengan Kazekage, jadi aku harus ikut bersama kalian." Ucap Seorang Nenek bernama Chiyo yang memotong ucapan Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker nya, terlihat dari smile eye nya. Melepas pegangan pada bibir Kushira dan menganggukan kepalanya yang berarti ia memberi persetujuan untuk ikut mengajak Chiyo yang ahli dalam Kugutsu meskipun sudah dalam usia Yang terbilang sudah uzur.

Kushira berbalik bersama Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang besar Sunagakure diikuti Kakashi dan Chiyo. Baru beberapa langkah, dari arah belakang ada yang memanggil mereka.

Ternyata itu adalah Kankurou yang di bopong oleh kakaknya temari. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekat kearah Kushira. Kankurou bertatap muka dengan Kushira. "Aku tau di masa lalu, aku pernah ada gesekan dengan Konoha, tapi aku mohon, Bawalah Gaara kembali." Ujar Kankurou memohon agar mereka membawa kembali Gaara yang berstatus sebagai Kazekage desa Sunagakure.

Kushira membuat senyuman di wajah cantiknya. "Tenang saja, aku akan membawa kembali Gaara, itu sudah menjadi tugas kami–ttebare!" Ucap Kushira kepada Kankurou.

Temari tersenyum betapa baiknya gadis ini, dia adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage, adik kembar dari Naruto Namikaze, orang yang dulu pada saat ujian Chunnin hampir membunuh Gaara, bahkan Gaara harus bertransformasi menjadi Shukaku sempurna dan itu juga Seorang bernama Naruto bisa mengalahkannya. Tapi gadis ini berbeda dari Kakaknya, ia adalah kebalikan dari Kakaknya.

-Sementara itu-

Di sebuah ruangan berwarna biru dengan banyak hiasan bunga-bunga terlihat ada seorang Wanita cantik berambut merah marun panjang tengah duduk di bangku kebesarannya didalam ruang kebesarannya, yaitu ruangan Mizugake.

Sambil membaca dan melihat buku yang ia pegang, di sampul buku tersebut Tertulis 'DAFTAR BURONAN' dan di halaman 3 adalah seorang Pria berambut Pirang dengan tatapan menoleh menatap kamera Dengan mata merah yang diketahui sebagai Sharingan menjadi top-of-the top buku Tersebut.

 **Namikaze Naruto.**

 **Anak dari; Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, dan Istrinya; Kushina Uzumaki.**

 **Memiliki seorang adik identik(kembar); Kushira Namikaze.**

 **Asal; Konohagakure.**

 **Umur;17**

 **Kemampuan; Sangat baik dalam Jarak dekat, menengah. Memiliki 2 Kekei Genkai; Sharingan(Mangekyo), Rinnegan. Unsur elemen; Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Suiton, Yoton, Mokuton.**

 **Senjata; Kipas perang/Gunbai Hitam yang telah dimodifikasi dengan Pedang Nuibari.**

 **Status; Sangat berbahaya, Masih Hidup, Anggota Akatsuki.**

 **Harga buronan; 600.000.000Ryo(Hidup), Ryo(Mati)**

 **Terakhir Terlihat; Mengalahkan Roishi(Jinchuricki Yonbi) dan Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi disekitar perbatasan Kirigakire.**

 **Rekan; (Belum diketahui)**

 **Pasangan; (Belum diketahui)**

Mei membaca Buku daftar buronan terbaru, yang baru terbit 12 menit yang lalu, dan membacanya. Dan daftar utama nya adalah Pria yang masih ia cintai dan pria yang ia benci Naruto Namikaze. Semenjak ia tahu kalau Naruto seorang kriminal, ia menyewa sebuah tim yang merupakan satuan dengan anggota 4 pria dan 4 wanita.

Tapi harga yang sudah ia keluarkan sama sekali tidak menemui hasil. Ia merasa ditipu untuk kedua kalinya. Mei Berdiri dari duduknya. Dihadapannya ada seorang pria mengenakan rompi Jounin Kirigakure bernama 'Ao' dan rekannya bergigi tajam, salah satu dari 7 ninja pedang Kirigakure Chojuro.

Mereka berdua Khawatir pada Mizukage, ia hampir tewas oleh rekan lama Kirigakure, Naruto Namikaze. Seiring berjalannya waktu, terkuak fakta bahwa Naruto dan Rekannya adalah seorang Kriminal. Mizukage sangat marah, ia menyewa sebuah team untuk membawa Kepala Naruto kehadapannya. Dan selanjutnya Mizukage terus mencari tau keberadaan Naruto, dan akhirnya dia menemukan nya, dan hasilnya Mizukage di serang dengan Genjutsu.

"Ao, Chojuro, bersiaplah! Aku baru mendengar kabar ada pertarungan di Reruntuhan Rouran, kemungkinan itu Naruto, jadi kalian persiapkan diri kalian. Ao panggil Riku di gadis terkuat, ajak dia agar ikut dalam pencarian kita. ® ∆ tidak bisa diharapkan. Kalian bertiga ku beri waktu 30 menit untuk bersiap setelah itu, kembali kemari. CEPAT! " Teriak Mei kepada Ao dan Chojuro. 'Dan jika kita bertemu lagi, kau harus membunuhku Lava Girl' Kata-kata Naruto masih terbayang dalam benak nya.

Ia harus bisa, pasti bisa. Ia harus melakukan nya. Pertama ia akan melupakan semua yang Naruto Lakukan padanya, semuanya, kata-kata, sentuhan, ciuman panas, senyumannya, bahkan Blowjob mengenakan yang ia beri untuk Naruto Seorang, Semua itu harus ia lupakan.

-Rumah sakit Konoha-

Mata Kushina melebar, sudah mengalir deras air matanya keluar. Mendengar cerita tentang Anaknya yang 'Bertarung' dengan ayahnya, benar-benar membuatnya menjadi bukan apa-apa.

Jadi Anaknya sudah benar benar berubah. Tapi bagaimana pun ia akan melakukan cara untuk memberi kasih sayangnya kepada Naruto meskipun ia masih menjadi seorang kriminal, karena ia adalah anaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kushira, kecil bukan kemungkinan nya untuk bertemu Naruto." Tanya Kushina.

"Ya kau benar, dia berada di Suna. Lagipula tugasnya bukan untuk Naruto, jadi kecil kemungkinan nya." jawab Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Kushina. "Kau tenang saja, Kushira baik-baik saja."

Kushina sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Tsunade tadi. Ia berharap Kushira baik-baik saja. Namun ia merasakan Minato menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kau tenang saja, Kushira akan baik baik saja. Benarkan Naruko." Ujar Minato sambil menggoda bayi kecilnya ini. Naruko menggerakan kedua tangannya, sepertinya ia setuju dengan pikirannya bahwa kakaknya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi Minato teringat akan orang yang ia temui dan ia lawan tadi. Orang itu adalah kakaknya. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya masih hidup, dia bilang dia mencari kebenaran tentang Sharingan yang ia peroleh, dan ternyata Byakugan di mata kanannya adalah mata dari Hyuga Eiji. Kemungkinan ia mengambil dulu mata Byakugan Eiji dan membunuhnya, karena setiap orang dari Klan Hyuga terdapat segel yang melindungi anugrah yang terdapat hanya pada klan Hyuga saja.

Dan ia menduga pada saat ia bertarung dengan Inazuma, Naruto pasti sudah menghabisi Hiro. Hiro adalah Shinobi yang kuat. Kakaknya memiliki elemen api unik yaitu api berwarna biru, Namun Seichi menghilang hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang adiknya juga menghilang, tapi kemungkinan besar Hiro tewas ditangan anaknya Naruto.

-Disebuah tempat-

Terlihat sesosok pria besar bungkuk bercadar Hitam menutupi mulutnya, mengenakan Over Coat Hitam dengan aksen awan merah berjalan memasuki sebuah gua besar, pria yang dikenal sebagai Sasori, tidak itu bukan dirinya itu hanyalah kugutsu bernama Hiruko. Sasori yang asli berada didalam Kugutsu bernama Hiruko tersebut.

Setelah Sasori masuk, perlahan sebuah batu besar naik keatas menutupi Pintu Gua tersebut. Sasori melompat menuju jari tengah Gedo Mazo di samping Seseorang yang diketahui bernama Deidara, rekannya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Sasori-danna? Hmm." Ujar Deidara kepada orang yang ada di sebelah nya.

"Diamlah kau Deidara." Balas Sasori dengan suara Khasnya.

Sementara Pria bermata bulat mirip seperti mata ikan(bukan penyakit) memperhatikan seluruh objek yang ada dihadapannya. Ada 10, kurang Naruto, dimana dia. Rekannya Dreyoka/Inazuma ada tapi dimana Naruto. "Hey, Dre dimana Naruto?" Tanya orang tersebut kepada Dreyoka/Inazuma.

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh dengan Tampilan baru yaitu Byakugan dan Sharingan dengan pola 6 Segitiga yang mengelilingi Pupil matanya. "Dia akan kembali, dia ada urusan mendesak." Balasan yang di keluarkan menjadi jawaban juga bagi semua orang yang ada di masing-masing 10 jari tersebut, termasuk Pain, Ketua dari Akatsuki.

"Tapi kurasa ia tengah menangis, karena ia baru saja bertemu rindu dengan Ayahnya, seperti yang Zetsu katakan." Ucap seorang bayangan dengan sabit besar bermata 3 di punggungnya yang diketahui bernama Hidan.

Dreyoka/Inazuma tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Anggota lain bernama Hidan tersebut. Ia melihat tidak ada rasa ragu sama sekali bagi Naruto untuk membunuhnya, kalau saja mereka berdua tidak dipanggil Naruto pasti sudah membunuh Minato, ayahnya sendiri.

-Dengan Naruto-

Ia berdiri menatap ke 11 Wujud dengan rambut yang sama yaitu Kuning dan memiliki Rinnegan di kedua matanya, dan tentu saja memakai Jubah Akatsuki. Ia sudah membuat sebuah team yang lebih kuat dari Pain, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki chakra sendiri.

Sekarang ia akan menguji coba teamnya, tes pertama ia memerlukan senjata, memang ia sudah memiliki Gunbai, tapi Gunbai itu bukan senjata untuk Ofensif, cenderung bertahan jika ia memakai Gunbai itu.

Dia sudah bertanya kepada Zetsu, apakah ada senjata yang bagus diluar sana. Dan tentu saja Zetsu tau.

-Flashback-

"Ada sebuah rumor mengenai pedang andalan Shodai Raikage Z(Oc) yang terbuat dari baja ringan impor dari dunia barat yang tak boleh di masuki oleh Shinobi, dan sebuah potongan Asteroid yang jatuh hampir seabad yang lalu. Tersimpan rapi disalah satu kuil di Kumogakure." Jelas Zetsu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Lalu Naruto bertanya apa hanya itu yang terbaik?.

"Ada semacam Tombak sepancang 32 Sentimeter terbuat dari baja Hitam yang ditempa sehingga menjadi sebuah gagang sepanjang 27 sentimeter yang di ukir relief-relief Khas Iwagakure. Oh ya bahan pegangannya sama seperti pedang Dreyoka, dan yang menjadi keistimewaan Tombak ini adalah Mata tombaknya yang jika patah akan tumbuh kembali dengan sangat cepat, dan juga gagang tombak tersebut jika di aliri sedikit chakra akan memanjang setara dengan 58 sentimeter dengan mata tombaknya menjadi 63 Sentimeter, kalau Tombak ini aku tidak tau tempatnya. Tapi yang pasti Di sekitar Tsuchi no kuni." Jelas Zetsu putih kepada Naruto.

"Jadi kau ambil yang mana?" Tanya sisi hitam Zetsu.

"keduanya"

-End of Flashback-

'Kalian bergerak, ambil pedang dan tombak dan bawa kepadaku, aku mau dalam waktu satu hari.' Ucap Naruto melalui telepati memberitahu ke 11 orang dihadapannya.

Dan ke-11 Wujud itu berjalan keluar dari tempat bernama Sengoku No habanaka. Tempat ia bertemu dengan Seorang pria tua yang ternyata adalah seorang Madara Uchiha yang telah memberikan Naruto banyak sekali hal-hal. Ia akan membalas itu dengan mewujudkan impian nya 'Tsuki no Me'

"Kenapa kau di sini Naruto." Ucap Seseorang Pria bertopeng spiral oranye.

"Tidak apa aku hanya mencoba mencari sesuatu benda yang bisa kupakai." Jawab Naruto kepada orang di hadapan nya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya orang bertopeng itu.

"Hanya mencari 2buah senjata impor. Hanya itu" Balas Naruto.

-Bersama 11 Wujud Naruto-

Naruto memerintahkan agar membagi menjadi 2 team terpisah satu ke Iwagakure dan satunya lagi di Kumogakure.

Jadi 6 orang berpencar mencari kesetiap kuil, karena di Kumogakure Hanya ada 4 kuil seperti 4 arah mata angin yaitu Barat, timur, Selatan, Utara.

Ningendo ke kuil barat, sesosok pria berambut cepak berwarna Kuning, dengan jubah Akatsuki, ia memasuki Kuil itu secara santai, beberapa orang melihat orang ini menaikan alisnya melihat ada seorang pria berambut kuning memakai jubah hitam.

Beberapa biksu mulai curiga dengan kehadiran orang ini, jadi ia mendatangi pria berambut kuning tersebut. "Anda mencari sesuatu Tuan?" Tanya Biksu botak dengan hormat kepada jalan Ningendo.

Ningendo menoleh, menatap Biksu tersebut. "Apa kau tau tempat pedang peninggalan Raikage Z?"

Biksu tersebut menyipit kan matanya curiga. "Maaf, aku tidak tau tempat yang kau katakan." Balas Biksu tersebut.

Ningendo bergerak menendang tepat di lutut biksu tersebut hingga tulang lutut patah. Tangannya bergerak memegang kepala botak Biksu tersebut. "Cepat katakan, atau kau akan mati." Ancam Ningendo kepada Biksu yang menahan rasa sakit di tulang lutut nya.

"Demi kami-sama, aku tidak tau" Balas Jujur biksu tersebut.

Ningendo melakukan sesuatu, ia menarik keluar semua chakra dan jiwa orang tersebut. Jiwa berwarna biru transparan itu sudah di tarik keluar, dan benar orang ini tidak tau apa-apa.

Sementara Biksu lain melihat rekannya tewas mulai berdatangan menuju ke arah Ningendo.

Sementara di Kuil Selatan, Shurado masuk dan bertanya kepada seorang Biksu. "Apa kau tau Letak pedang Raikage Z?" Tanya Pria bermuka 3 berkulit Hitam dengan 2 Rinnegan di masing-masing wajahnya kepada segerombolan Biksu.

Dengan tegas Biksu tersebut tidak mengetahui letak pedang tersebut. Karena memang mereka tidak mengetahui letak pedang tersebut.

Shurado yang merupakan seorang Cyborg, membuka Jubah Akatsuki nya. Dan terlihat ada 6 tangan dan ia merapal segel. Dan muncullah kepulan asap. Dan dua tubuh terbang dengan api di bawah telapak kaki mereka dan langsung mengeluarkan banyak rudal dari Pundaknya.

Rudal-rudal Tersebut mengarah gedung Kuil tersebut. 'Blaar' Ledakan terjadi karena rudal mengenai target nya. Kedua Shurado yang masih di udara mengeluarkan masing-masing 1 pipa kecil di masing-masing telapak tangannya. Dari pipa tersebut keluar api besar, keduanya terbang sambil tersenyum membakar bangunan, pohon, dan beberapa Biksu yang masih hidup.

Dan dalam beberapa menit Kuil tersebut sudah rata dengan tanah. Shurado meratakan Kuil tersebut, dan hasilnya ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya asap dan runtuhan dan jeritan orang minta tolong terdengar di telinga nya.

.

Sementara di Kuil Utara Jigokudo dan Gakido juga mendapatkan hasil yang Nihil, Jigokudo sudah memanggil keluar raja neraka dan memaksa beberapa Biksu untuk buka mulut, tapi tidak ada yang menjawab jadi dengan menggunakan lidah raja neraka, ia menarik lidah Biksu hingga beberapa Biksu tewas.

Sementara Gakido tidak berbuat apa-apa ia hanya menemani Jigokudo mencari keberadaan Pedang tersebut.

.

"Katakan dimana Pedang nya berada?" Tanya seorang wanita muda bermata Rinnegan sambil menusukan besi hitam di pudak kiri Salah satu Biksu tersebut.

Biksu tersebut tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama lagi. 'Maafkan aku Kami-sama' "Didalam, lantai bawah tanah ruang artefak." Ujar Biksu tersebut dengan suara khas orang menahan sakit.

Wanita pirang yang memiliki kekuatan Chikushudo itu menarik kesamping besi hitam tersebut hingga kepala Biksu tersebut putus, dan menggelinding kearah kakinya. Chikushudo mematahkan besi hitam dan melompat ke udara dan melakukan segel tangan.

.

Sementara Wanita berambut kuning bermata Rinnegan berdiri di pegunungan tertinggi di Kumogakure, ia berhasil. Salah satu anggotanya menemukan letak Kuil yang menyimpan Pedang Legendaris tersebut. Ia akan di summon oleh Jalan Chikushudo bersama yang lainnya.

.

Seorang Biksu berlari dengan terburu-buru dan menggedor pintu milik kepala negara Kumo yaitu Raikage.

Dari dalam seorang wanita pirang membukakan pintu. Begitu masuk Biksu tersebut langsung menjelaskan kalau semua Kuil di Kumogakure di masuki oleh segerombol pria dan wanita. Mereka mencari hal yang sama, yaitu Pedang Raikage Z. Dan semua Kuil sudah rata dengan tanah.

"Apa?" Teriak pria berotot besar yang menjabat sebagai Raikage ke-4 "Darui, Shin, kalian ikut dengan ku."

"Baik Boss."

.

Terlihat seorang Wanita berambut pirang sebahu, membawa sebuah pedang dan memasukannya kedalam Fuinjutsu penyimpanannya. "Naruto-sama akan senang dengan pedang ini. Ayo kembali."

Tendo, Chukushudo, 3 wujud Shurado, Ningendo, Jigokudo dan Gakido berjalan keluar Kuil. Mereka berdelapan telah keluar dan dihadapan mereka ada 3 orang dan yang di tengah adalah Raikage ke-empat.

Pria berbadan besar itu berjalan mendekati ke-delapan orang yang berada di hadapannya. "Kembalikan pedang itu, aku hanya memperingatkan satu kali." Teriak Raikage A kepada orang-orang di hadapannya.

Sementara Shin, ia tau mereka adalah Akatsuki. "Hey, Darui mereka Akatsuki." Ucap Shin kepada Darui.

Darui menoleh dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga sudah tahu." Balas Darui.

"Lebih baik kau cium pantat ku Keparat!" Teriak Tendo sambil mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah Raikage. Sambil tersenyum ia melihat kalau mereka sudah siap.

Shin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, berani sekali ia melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh kepada Raikage.

Raikage melapisi tubuhnya dengan Chakra Petir dan membuat retakan di tempat yang ia pijaki. Raikage melesat, menghilang dan muncul di hadapannya. Tapi Wanita di hadapannya sudah mengarahkan tangan kiri nya.

'Shinra tensei'

Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah bencana, Raikage, Darui, dan Shin terpental puluhan meter bersama puing-puing akibat Jutsu tersebut.

Raikage melihat lagi ke arah mereka dan melihat lagi-lagi wanita itu mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah nya untuk ke dua kalinya. Dan akhirnya mereka menghilang meninggalkan percikan kilat merah.

.

Kelima sosok berambut pirang sedang melihat sesuatu yang menancap di sebuah batu hitam. Dan itu adalah target mereka, tombak yang diperintahkan oleh tuan mereka agar membawakan tombak tersebut kedepannya.

Mereka sudah meratakan desa terisolir dari masyarakat dan mereka berhasil membunuh hampir semua penjaga & Ninja Iwa. Dan disini lah mereka didalam sebuah bangunan arsitektural yang berisi target mereka.

Pria berambut pirang yang berdiri di tengah-tengah maju untuk mencabut tombak yang menancap di batu besar berwarna hitam. Pria pirang itu melompat dan berdiri di atas batu besar berwarna hitam dan berjalan lalu memegang dan menarik tombak tersebut. Berhasil, tombak tersebut berhasil ditarik keluar dari batu besar hitam tersebut dan ke-empat orang berpakaian hitam dengan awan merah yang menandakan Meraka salah satu bagian dari Akatsuki.

Pria tersebut memberikan tombak tersebut ke salah satu wanita pirang bermata Rinnegan. Wanita menerimanya dan menyegel tombak tersebut dalam Fuin-nya. Mereka ber-lima berhasil, sudah saatnya mereka kembali.

Mereka berlima sudah berada di luar bangunan penuh dengan ukuran dan beberapa unsur khas Iwagakure dan berjalan santai menuju ke-enam lainnya team mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke arah mereka.

Dari bawah mereka melihat ada empat orang yang terbang di ketinggian, dari penglihatan ke-empat orang tersebut adalah Ninja Iwagakure dan pemimpin desanya Tsuchikage.

Ke-empat ninja Iwa mendekati target mereka yang sekarang sudah dekat dengan mereka. Mereka berjalan mendekati ke lima orang berambut pirang bermata ungu dengan pola aneh, tapi Tsuchikage tau kalau matau tersebut adalah Rinnegan dan mereka semua memakai sebuah kostum yang sama, awan merah mereka adalah Akatsuki, tempat salah satu mantan murid Tsuchikage yaitu Deidara.

Pria kecil itu menatap lima orang dihadapannya, bagaimana ada Doujutsu yang sama pada kelima orang di hadapannya ini. Pria di tengah ini seperti nya pemimpinnya, dengan potongan rambut hanya memperlihatkan mata kirinya ia yakin orang ini adalah yang terkuat diantara mereka berlima.

"Kalian Akatsuki sudah membuat sebuah keputusan dan perbuatan yang sangat bodoh! Apa yang kalian inginkan dari sebuah tombak itu?" Tanya pria bernama Oonoki yang berstatus sebagai Tsuchikage.

"Kami tidak menginginkan tombak itu. Ini untuk Naruto-sama." Jawab Wanita berambut pirang pendek sebahu yang berdiri paling kanan.

"Naruto? Anak dari Yondaime itu, kalian mempunyai pemimpin yang lebih bodoh dari kalian!" Tegas Oonoki.

Kelima orang ini tersenyum, dihadapannya ada seorang Tsuchikage yang menghina tuan mereka. "Ulangi kata kata mu tadi." Ucap pria yang berada di tengah dengan rambut menutupi sebelah matanya yang menpakan mata Kanannya saja.

Tsuchikage tersenyum. "Kalian mempunyai pemimpin yang sangat bodoh." Ucap Tsuchikage sambil tersenyum menuruti keinginan yang diajukan oleh pria dihadapannya. Begitu juga dengan ketiga orang di belakang Oonoki, mereka tersenyum. Mereka adalah cucu dari Oonoki, Kurotsuchi seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek seleher mengenakan dress panjang berwarna coklat, dan satu pria bernama Iwaga yang berpenampilan besar berambut botak mengenakan celana hitam panjang dan jaket anti peluru Iwagakure, sementara satu lagi pria bernama kagaira pria berambut hitam tidak terlalu tinggi mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan jaket jounin anti peluru Iwagakure.

Namun pria bernama Kagaira terpental setelah tiba-tiba wanita berambut pirang pendek berada di belakang Oonoki dan siap berhadapan dengan Kurotsuchi dan pria botak bernama Iwaga. Wanita itu membuat segel tangan tikus dan di tangan kanan wanita itu muncul sebuah kilatan petir berbentuk kepala naga yang di arahkan ke Tsuchikage.

Iwaga yang melihat itu langsung membuat lapisan tebal tanah di kedua tangannya. Iwaga menangkap tangan kanan wanita itu dan memukul wanita itu. Tapi tiba-tiba wanita itu mengeluarkan pukulan yang sama dan mengarahkan nya kearah pukulan tangan Iwaga, kedua tangan itu beradu tangan kiri wanita itu beradu dengan tangan kiri milik Iwaga. Hasilnya lapisan tanah yang melapisi tangan Iwaga hancur dan Iwaga terpental beberapa meter.

Tsuchikage dan Kurotsuchi yang melihat itu menjauh. Kagaira bangkit dan berusaha menyerang wanita itu dengan Kunainya, tapi seorang pria dengan pedang yang terbuat dari elemen es menahan serangan Kunainya dengan hanya satu tangan kirinya saja. Pria pirang itu yang sudah di ketahui dulunya bernama Seichi membuat satu segel hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Katon: Komakai Kaki!"

Ucap Pria itu lalu meniupkan api dari mulutnya. Api itu sangat cepat Kagaira tidak sempat untuk menghindari serangan api tersebut, dan akhirnya membakar habis tubuh Kagaira.

Tsuchikage yang melihat itu marah. Ia merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan perlahan menjauhkannya, dan terlihat semacam segitiga kecil transparan yang nampaknya sangat berbahaya.

"Kalian akan mati, setelah itu tuan kali–" Oonoki tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, karena ia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit pada tangan dan badannya. Dan itu menyebabkan Jutsunya gagal karena kehilangan Chakra. Ia merasakan bahwa tangannya digerakan begitu juga dengan cucunya, Kurotsuchi, Ia dikendalikan.

Tubuhnya dipaksa terduduk lemas dengan lutut sebagai penopangnya. Ia melihat satu lagi wanita menggerakkan tangannya yang menandakan bahwa ia yang telah mengendalikannya. Rasa sakit begitu terasa saat tangan dipaksa diletakan di pinggangnya dan ia melihat wanita itu bergerak bersama ke-4 rekannya.

"Kau tau itu tadi sangat berbahaya?" Ucap Wanita yang memiliki rambut ponytail pirang yang sekarang tengah mengendalikannya dan Kurotsuchi. "Sakit bukan, semakin kau lawan maka akan semakin sakit." Lanjut wanita itu.

Dan ia dan Kurotsuchi melihat ada sekitar enam orang memakai kostum yang sama. Seperti nya ia akan di habisi disini, tidak ia akan melawan. Pada saat ia akan melawan tiba-tiba saja semua anggota Akatsuki itu menghilang dan meninggalkan kilatan petir berwarna merah.

Dan Oonoki merasa bahwa ia tidak di kendalikan lagi. Ia segera berdiri dan melihat sekitar dan ternyata semua sudah menghilang. Semua anggota Akatsuki tersebut menghilang.

-Sementara itu dengan Naruto-

Naruto sedang duduk di sofa empuk berwarna hijau sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat buatannya sambil menunggu kedatangan pesanannya. Sekarang ia bersantai, sementara anggota lain sedang melakukan penyegelan Yonbi, dan Ichibi yang sudah tertangkap.

Ia paling tidak suka berkumpul bersama anggota lainnya apalagi berdiri sepanjang hari lalu menyegel Bijuu kedalam Gedo Mazo, itu sangat membosankan, lebih baik ia bersantai sejenak.

Meminum sedikit kopi nya ia melihat ada kilatan merah di hadapannya. Dan ia melihat sebelas orang berada dihadapannya. Naruto tersenyum, ini terlalu cepat. Belum genap 7 jam, tapi mereka berhasil mendapatkan keduanya.

Ke dua Wanita pirang maju dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan fuin dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto meletakkan gelas berisi kopi di meja di sampingnya. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya Naruto menerima perkamen fuin tersebut. Dan hal selanjutnya ia mengalirkan chakra nya dan perkamen tersebut berubah menjadi Sebuah pedang dengan desain hitam dengan ukiran yang terbuat dari bahan alami emas dan pegangannya sangat pas dengan nya. Sementara satu lagi adalah tombak hitam dengan bagian yang lancip berukuran kecil sekitar 5 sentimeter.

Ini sangat cocok dengannya. Naruto tersenyum dan ke-11 orang di hadapannya menghilang meninggalkan asap putih.

#Bersambung :)

Lama aku terpisah

Dari dirinya

Sekian lama

Lama sudah berlalu

Tapi jejaknya

Tertanam selamanya

Dia selalu ada

Di dalam doa

Terselip nama

Di dalam doa

Lewat radio aku sampaikan

Kerinduan yang lama terpendam

Terus mencari biar musim berganti

Radio cerahkan hidupnya

Jika hingga nanti ku tak bisa

Menemukan hatinya

Menemukan hatinya

Menemukan hatinya lagi

Lama sudah berlalu

Tapi jejaknya

Tertanam selamanya

Dia segalanya bagiku

Dia segalanya bagiku

Apa yang terjadi jika ku gagal menemukannya.

SHEILA ON 7 ~ RADIO.

 **Author Note.**

Maaf ya semua saya baru update. Seharusnya saya updatenya pas tanggal 20 kemarin, ya tapi saya ada masalah di daerah pasar rebo, daerah Ciracas (yang aktif main Twitter pasti tau masalah saya-_-) Oke tadi chapter di atas gimana? Udeh liat kan saingannya pain-nya Nagato, ya Naruto membuat sekelompok manusia yang sudah ia kalahkan dan abis ntu di olah menjadi salah satu semacam pain gitu, ngerti gak seh(susah jelasinnya neh-_-) saya lage cari nama buat team Naruto, kan kalo Nagato namanya pain, kalo Naruto itu saya lagi nyari. Doain ya supaya Nemu nama yang cocok, kalo bisa bantuin saya dengan cara ketik: Reg(spasi) *Dilempar keyboard sama reader* hehehe bantu cari namanya abis ntu kirim aje bisa rivew PM mention saya, apa ajalah nanti yang terbaik saya gunakan namanya hehehe:* Buat yang udah rivew makasih ya! Maaf belum bisa bales rivewnya tapi semuanya udehan saya baca kok. Makasih banget ya buat semua yang Udeh rivew fav dan follow NNN tanpa kalian ini fic ga bakalan nyampe chapter 30! Makasih banget ya :* Dan, Oke kira-kira nanti NNN bakal update lage sesudah hari raya idul Fitri doain aja, soalnya chap depan dan depannya lage dan depannya lage lage dan lage kayaknya ada lemon;) ingat kayaknya! Oke?

 _ **Beritahu saya apa yang anda pikirkan!**_


	31. Aku akan memulangkanmu kak!

_**Chapter 31 ~ Aku akan memulangkanmu kak!**_

 **Rated: M+×÷=**

 **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK.**

 **Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**

 **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**

≈ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT :)**

 _ **Jangan dengarkan orang bicara**_

 _ **Jangan ikuti orang mengarah**_

 _ **Mereka cuma sirik sama kita**_

 _ **Percuma omongan orang dipercaya**_

 _ **Percuma banyak mulut-mulut berbisa**_

 _ **Mereka hanya sirik dengan cinta!**_

 _ **Oh cinta kita!**_

 _ **Cinta kita tak kan terbelah**_

 _ **Walau banyak cerita cerita**_

 _ **Yang gak mengasyikan**_

 _ **Cinta kita tak kan terpecah**_

 _ **Walau penuh kisah dankisah**_

 _ **Yang coba tuk menghancurkan kita**_

 _ **Acuhkan nada sumbang yang ga jelas**_

 _ **Acuhkan suara pengadu domba**_

 _ **Mereka selalu sirik dengan cinta**_

 _ **Oh cinta kita!**_

 _ **Cinta kita tak kan terbelah**_

 _ **Walau banyak cerita cerita**_

 _ **Yang coba tuk menghancurkan kita.**_

 _ **Slank ~ Cinta kita.**_

"Berarti kita satu tujuan, kalian mencari Kazekage, sementara aku mencari Naruto." Ucap seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut merah marun panjang sebatas pahanya, mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjang dan dilapisi jaket anti peluru kirigakure dan rok biru pendek selututnya. Wanita itu bernama Mei Terumi, pemimpin desa Kirigakure.

Sementara dihadapannya ada tiga ninja Konoha dan satu orang Wanita paruh baya. Ia tau gadis muda berambut merah sebahu itu, dia adik kembar Naruto. Meskipun ia perempuan, ia benar-benar mirip dengan Naruto. Dari mata besarnya pipi dengan 3 kumis yang menandakan ia benar-benar identik,kecuali rambut dan jenis kelaminnya saja yang membedakan mereka berdua.

"Apa maksud anda Mizukage-sama?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Mizukage.

Mei tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, karena Naruto punya urusan pribadi dengan ku." Balas Mei dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Kushira yang mendengar nya menaikan sebelah alis merahnya. " Apa maksud anda Mizukage-sama?" Tanya Kushira bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" Balasannya. "Hari sudah malam, Ao, Chojuro, Riku, kalian persiapkan tenda dan berjagalah." Ucap Mei kepada ke-tiga bawahan nya.

"Baik Mizukage-sama!" Ucap mereka bertiga.

Mei berbalik menghadap ke arah ninja Konoha dan Nenek Chiyo. "Tidak keberatan bukan aku bermalam disini bersama kalian?" Tanya Mei kepada orang-orang dihadapannya.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Tentu tidak Mizukage-sama." Balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

.

"Kakakmu benar-benar hebat Kushira." Ucap Mei Terumi kepada orang di samping nya.

Di dalam tenda mereka berdua dari tadi terus saja mengobrol membahas Kakaknya, Naruto Namikaze. Kushira tersenyum, senang kalau seorang Mizukage memuji kakaknya. "Terima kasih Mizukage-sama. Tapi aku berharap Niichan menggunakan kehebatannya untuk berbagai macam kebaikan." Ucap Kushira.

Mei tersenyum, ia tahu kalau kakaknya baik, tapi jalan yang ia pilih salah, ia jadi seorang buronan besar dunia. Tapi meskipun begitu, Mei masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto. "Kau tau Kushira, aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia besarku. Mau mendengarkan?" Tanya Mizukage kepada adik dari Naruto. Ya meskipun ini rahasia, tapi tidak salah seorang adik mengetahui rahasia kakaknya.

Mata Kushira fokus menatap wajah cantik Mizukage. "Apa itu Mizukage-sama?" Tanya Kushira.

Mei tersenyum. "Aku jatuh cinta pada Kakakmu, Naruto."

Mata Kushira melebar, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Mana mungkin seorang Mizukage jatuh cinta dengan Kakaknya, lagi pula ia yakin umur mereka berbeda jauh. "Anda bercanda kan Mizukage-sama?" Tanya Kushira.

Mizukage menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Sangat jatuh cinta padanya." Ujar Mei terus terang.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Anda jatuh cinta dengan Niichan?" Tanya Kushira heran bagaimana Mizukage bisa jatuh cinta pada kakaknya.

Mizukage menunduk menatap ujung kaki nya. "Entahlah, tapi aku begitu mencintainya. Bahkan hingga saat ini aku masih mencintainya." Ujar Mei terus terang.

"T-tapi umur kalian pasti berbeda jauh, benar bukan?" Tanya Kushira.

Mei menoleh menatap Kushira. "Berapa Umurmu, Kushira?" Tanya Mei.

"17 tahun, umur Anda?" Tanya balik Kushira.

"Berarti perbedaan umur ku dan Kakakmu 14 tahun." Ujar Mei memberi tau perbedaan Naruto dan umurnya yang berusia 31 tahun.

Kushira membuka sedikit mulutnya, bagaimana bisa kakaknya bisa membuat seorang wanita seperti Mizukage. Memang ia cantik, seksi tapi binal menurut Kushira. Ia tau kakaknya menawan, tapi masa iya Mizukage juga terperdaya oleh Kakaknya. "Dimana kalian pertama bertemu? " Tanya Kushira.

"Aku menyewa sebuah kelompok, dan ternyata mereka adalah Akatsuki. Dan itu adalah Kakakmu dan seseorang bernama Dreyoka. Kakakmu benar-benar hebat, ia melakukan segala hal dengan begitu.,... Kau pasti tau sifat Kakakmu. Hal itu lah yang membuat aku begitu mencintainya." Ujar Mei jujur.

Namun Kushira merasakan posisi yang benar-benar tidak nyaman untuk nya. Ia akan pamit keluar tenda dan memberikan Mizukage sendirian. "Aku akan Pam—

"Sebelum itu, kau harus berjanji tidak akan berbicara tentang hal ini pada siapapun."

-Sementara itu di Konoha-

Minato sudah diperbolehkan untuk kembali kerumahnya karena luka yang ia alami sudah membaik. Begitu kembali Minato menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi di Roran sambil berbaring di ranjang bersama istri nya.

Kushina baru tau ternyata Minato memiliki seorang Kakak. Tapi dari semua ceritanya, ia heran kenapa kakaknya memiliki Sharingan?prediksi Minato, Kakaknya yang bernama Inazuma, mencuri Sharingan tersebut dan mengimplannya pada matanya. Karena tidak mungkin seperti yang diceritakan Inazuma adalah realitas, ibunya bukan Uchiha dan ayahnya ia juga yakin meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa ayahnya, ia bukan Uchiha.

"Bagaimana bisa Kakakmu berpartner dengan Naruto, Minato?" Tanya Kushina khawatir.

Menato menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu Kushina. Tapi jika mereka berdua muncul aku sendiri tidak mampu menghadapi mereka berdua." Ujar Minato terus terang. Dan itu adalah kenyataan, sulit baginya untuk menghadapi mereka berdua.

"Tidak, kau tidak melawan mereka berdua. Hanya Inazuma, Naruto Bukan Musuhmu!" Ujar Kushina memperingatkan Minato sambil berbalik menatap Minato.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku tau, tapi dari gerakan nya Naruto benar-benar serius untuk membunuhku, seandainya saja ia tidak di tahan oleh Inazuma aku yakin ia akan membunuhku." Ujar Minato terus terang.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak bodoh! Tidak mungkin Naruto melakukan itu, dia itu anak mu, ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut." Ujar Kushina yang menjadi harapannya.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya dan memajukan kepalanya dan mencium bibir merah merona istrinya, perlahan ia melepaskan ciumannya, dan tersenyum. "Aku harap itu benar Kushina." Ujarnya dan menidurkan Kembali badannya.

Kushina tersenyum, ia menatap Minato dan mencondongkan tubuhnya melumat bibir suaminya. Kushina perlahan naik keatas badan Minato sambil terus menciumi bibir suaminya. Minato membalas ciuman istrinya, ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan dengan pelan membalik badannya menjadi di atas sementara Kushina berada di bawahnya.

Minato tersenyum, sudah lama ia tidak bercinta dengan istri nya. Tangan Kushina perlahan mulai menaikan keatas baju putih yang dikenakan suaminya. Minato yang sudah tak memakai baju mulai lagi menciumi bibir istrinya, tangan kanannya mulai bergerak mengarah ke dada yang masih terbalut baju oranye Kushina.

Sambil terus meremas dada Kushina, mulut Minato perlahan pindah ke dagu dan secara perlahan terus turun ke leher Istrinya. Menggigit gemas leher istrinya, sambil terus meremas-remas dada kanan Kushina. Kushina mendesah hebat, saat tangan Minato masuk ke celanannya, mulai meraba bulu vagina nya. Dan perlahan jarinya mendekati Vaginanya. Jari Minato mulai membelai Vagina Kushina dan mulai terasa kalau Vagina Kushina sudah mulai basah.

Minato dengan perlahan melepas baju oranye Kushina, dan membuang sembarang Baju tersebut. "Tanpa bra, kau benar-benar…." Ujar Minato srtelah melihat kedua payudara Kushina tidak si bungkus oleh bra.

Mulai menciumi dada kanan Kushina, membuat Kushina melepaskan sebuah desahan indah keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan Kushina dari yang dari tadi terus melingkarkan tangannya di leher suaminya, perlahan bergerak ke pinggang dan terus turun menuju sebuah Batang keras kebanggan Minato.

Minato yang tidak mau kalah, mulai menurunkan celana Kushina. Minato yang masih terus menciumi dada istrinya membuang asal celana hitam istrinya. Sekarang Kushina hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya saja.

"Ahh" Desah Kushina saat jari telunjuk Minato memasuki vaginanya. Dengan gerakan bertahap dari pelan menuju cepat Minato menggerakkan jarinya keluar dan Masuk Vagina Istrinya.

Merasa terganggu dengan celana dalam biru yang masih berada di tempatnya, membuat pergerakan tangan Minato terganggu. Ia menarik kebawah dan melepaskan celana dalam Kushina dan membuang sembarangan celana dalamnya.

Minato tersenyum sudah lama ia tidak melihat Kushina tanpa busana seperti ini. Kushina yang melihat mata Minato terus menatapnya, menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas ikatan celana Minato.

Minato menurunkan celanya setelah Kushina berhasil melepas ikatan celanannya. Minato membuang sembarang celananya dan juga celana dalamnya.

"Tunggu apalagi?" Goda Kushina.

Minato tersenyum dan mulai bergerak memasukan penisnya ke dalam Vagina Kushina.

"Ahhh!"

.

Kushina meletakan kepalaanya di dada Suaminya. Ia memegang bekas luka besar yang di buat oleh anaknya. 21 jahitan pada dada luarnya sementara 10 jahitan pada dada bagian dalam yang robek akibat sabetan Kunai Naruto.

Setelah melakukan hal yang sudah lama ia tidak lakukan Minato langsung tertidur. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya, ia berharap anaknya baik-baik saja maupun itu Naruto atau Kushira, keduanya adalah orang-orang yang ia cintai, selain Minato dan Naruko.

Bagaimana pun ia akan melakukan cara agar anaknya kembali bersama mereka. Ia tau ia sudah menua dan juga dengan Minato, ia ingin sisa hidupnya penuh kebahagiaan bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya terutama Naruto. Ia ingin sekali melakukan segala hal dengannya, menggodanya dengan gadis-gadis yang mungkin dipacari olehnya, membuatkan makanan favoritnya, memeluknya, menciuminya. Ia ingin melakukan itu.

Andai orang bertopeng itu tidak datang pada saat itu pasti sekarang ia sudah melihat Impian besar Naruto terwujud, yaitu menjadi Hokage. Ia tersenyum, mengingat betapa percaya dirinya ia dulu ingin sekali menjadi Hokage. Dan ternyata impiannya menular ke kedua anak Kembar nya, Naruto dan Kushira.

Air mata mulai terbentuk di sudut-sudut matanya. Tidak, ia tidak akan menangis. Ia bersama Minato dan Kushira akan mengembalikan Naruto. Itu adalah Janji nya.

-Keesokan Harinya-

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu menggoyangkan tubuh seorang gadis berambut merah, gadis tersebut tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak, terbukti dengan ada aliran air liur yang mengalir di pipinya.

Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar Kushira bangun dari tidurnya. Dan berhasil, Kushira membuka matanya perlahan. "Bangun peri kecil hari sudah pagi." Ucap Sakura kepada Kushira sambil tersenyum.

Kushira menguap dan mengucek matanya dan memberi anggukan kepala. "Aku sudah bangun." Ucap Kushira.

.

Kakashi melihat ke arah Kushira, Sakura, dan Nenek Chiyo. "Baiklah tinggal beberapa Kilometer lagi, kita akan sampai di tujuan kita. Dan nanti kita akan bertemu dengan Team Guy." Ujar Kakashi menyampaikan informasi bahwa Pakkun, hewan yang menjadi Kuchiyose Kakashi itu sudah bertemu dengan Team Guy.

Kushira menaikan sebelah alis merahnya. "Guru alis tebal?" Kushira membayangkan Guru Guy bersama dengan teamnya, Neji, Ten-ten dan seorang yang mempunyai tampang yang sama persis dengan Guru Guy. Spandex Hijau, rambut hitam gaya mangkok, alis tebal, dan 'jiwa muda' yang membara.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Ujar seorang wanita di belakang Kakashi, wanita itu adalah Mei Terumi, Seorang Mizukage turun tangan langsung untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Baik, Mizukage-sama!" Ujar Ao, Chojuro, dan Riku berbarengan. "Ayo kalian juga!" Ucap Mizukage kepada Ninja Konoha dan Nenek Chiyo.

-Sementara itu-

Terlihat sepuluh orang sedang berdiri di sepuluh jari sebuah patung besar. Ke sepuluh orang itu adalah anggota Akatsuki, tujuh orang dengan wujud transparan, sementara tiga lainnya dengan wujud asli mereka.

Ke tiga orang itu adalah Deidara, Sasori, dan Dreyoka atau yang bernama asli Inazuma. Mereka dengan tubuh asli mereka ikut menyegel Ichibi. Yonbi sudah berhasil mereka segel, tinggal beberapa jam lagi mereka dapat menyegel Chakra dari Ichibi kedalam patung Gedo Mazo.

Sementara Ketua mereka, Pain, hanya diam sambil terus fokus melakukan Jutsu untuk menggerakkan Gedo Mazo agar terus memasukan chakra Ichibi yang tersisa. Tapi ini sudah kali kedua mereka melakukan penyegelan Bijuu, tapi ia belum melihat Naruto ada pada saat yang seperti ini.

Konan pun sama, satu-satunya wanita yang ada di Akatsuki itu merasa kalau Naruto tidak mempunyai urusan yang mendesak seperti yang di ucapkan oleh partner Naruto, Dreyoka. Malah sekarang Dreyoka mempunyai tampilan baru, dengan Sharingan yang begitu terang menyala dalam kegelapan ruangan.

Sebelum Dreyoka datang, Zetsu memberi tau mereka semua kalau ia baru bertarung dengan Yondaime Hokage. Tidak hanya itu, Zetsu memberi kabar yang sangat menarik ternyata Dreyoka adalah Kakak kandung dari Minato Namikaze, yang berarti Naruto memiliki seorang partner yang berstatus sebagai pamannya.

Sebuah kebetulan yang sangat mencengangkan, ia tau sebelum mengetahui bahwa Dreyoka memiliki Sharingan, Konan menyadari ada Chakra khusus berwarna hitam yang mengaliri menuju mata kirinya Dreyoka. Dan ternyata Chakra Hitam itu adalah chakra Khusus yang mengalir menuju Sharingan itu.

Dengan wajah yang tanpa penutup mata sebelah kiri nya, memang wajahnya mirip dengan Minato, hanya berbeda di beberapa titik, seperti yang paling terlihat yaitu Rambutnya yang hitam kasar, berbeda dengan Minato yang jika dengan Naruto tidak terlalu mirip. Bahkan tidak mirip sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Kakuzu memandang Dreyoka dengan tatapan mencurigakan. Sebelum ini ia tau bahwa harga buronan Dreyoka tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi sekarang sudah melonjak tajam, menurut buku Bingo(buronan), harganya lumayan besar untuk ninja baru terbit seperti dia. Ia penasaran dengan harga partnernya, terakhir ia lihat harganya diatas 80 juta Ryo. Ia berharap harga Naruto Naik Drastis.

Berbeda dengan Itachi, ia heran kenapa ada lagi orang yang muncul kenapa harus dengan Sharingan. Setelah ia berbicara dengan Naruto, ia tau bahwa Naruto mendapatkan Sharingan dari seseorang yang merupakan pemberian sebelum orang itu akhirnya mati dimakan usia. Dan ternyata, ia baru tau ternyata Rinnegan adalah transformasi akhir dari Sharingan.

-Flashback-

"Dia mengatakan, 'Sharingan bisa berkembang terus menjadi Dojutsu terhebat, bahkan bisa membuat si pemilik Sharingan itu menjadi orang bagaikan dewa, tapi itu perlu perjuangan, tidak pengorbanan yang sangat besar hingga sampai pada tahap di mana Seseorang bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan pada Sharingan nya' itu lah yang dia katakan." Ujar seorang pria Berambut pirang yang duduk di sebuah kedai makan bersama orang bernama Itachi Uchiha disampingnya.

Itachi tak merespon, ia bergerak meminum tehnya. Dan kemudian ia berbicara "Begitu, setahu aku Sharingan hanya sampai pada tahap akhir yaitu Mugen Mangekyo Sharingan. Tidak kusangka gurumu mampu membangkitkan Rinnegan pada matanya." Balas Itachi.

Naruto Tersenyum. "Hmm… Ya dia orang yang sangat berarti untuk orang seperti ku." Ujar Naruto laku memasukan sebuah bola Manis bernama Dango kedalam mulutnya.

-Flashback end-

Tapi Dreyoka, ia belum tau asal muasal dari mana ia mendapatkan Sharingan yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan itu. Ia dan Madara sudah menghabisi seluruh anggota klan, dan Madara mengambil seluruh mata yang sudah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan, tapi yang belum sepertinya dikubur dengan damai.

Dan tentu saja hanya adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke yang masih hidup, dan ia menjadi murid dari salah satu orang yang ia benci, Orochimaru. Tapi ia yakin suatu saat Sasuke dapat menghabisi Siluman ular itu, dan mustahil Orochimaru dapat mengalahkan Sasuke, karena hanya Uchiha yang dapat mengalahkan Uchiha.

-Gedung Hokage-

Minato berdiri menatap Hokage wanita pertama Konoha,Tsunade Senju, dan orang disampingnya adalah Jiraiya, Gurunya. Ia dipanggil olehnya mengenai misi yang gagal ia laksanakan kemarin. Ya ia gagal karena anaknya, Naruto Namikaze hampir saja membunuhnya.

Ia tidak ingin lagi mengingat hal itu. Ia dan istrinya sudah sepakat akan melakukan apapun agar dapat mengembalikan Naruto kembali bersama mereka

"Ada apa memanggil ku, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Minato karena kenapa ia dipanggil ke hadapannya.

Tsunade menatap wajah Minato dengan fokus. "Menurut keterangan mu kemarin, aku berspekulasi bahwa kau yang hampir tewas oleh anakmu, dan pertemuan mu dengan 'kakak'mu yang bernama Inazuma. Apakah benar Hiro Tewas oleh anakmu?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Minato dan melihat Minato menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Seperti yang aku katakan, Di saat aku sedang berhadapan dengan Inazuma, Naruto menghilang bersama Hiro-san menggunakan Jutsu semacam Hiraishin." Jelas Minato. "Dan dalam beberapa puluh menit Naruto datang dan langsung menyerang ku."

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya. "Dia adalah Shinobi penting untuk Konoha, dan ia tewas oleh anakmu Minato." Tsunade Melepaskan nafas panjang nya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anakmu sudah melewati batas, Minato." Ujar Tsunade lalu bergerak membuka Sebuah buku dan mengarahkannya kepada Minato. "Ambil dan kau baca dari daftar isi."

Minato menerima buku tersebut dan membacanya secara perlahan. Itu adalah buku yang isinya nama-nama buronan Shinobi. Dan matanya melebar saat melihat anaknya menjadi incaran tertinggi di buku tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka harga anaknya begitu tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi 4 kali lipat dari orang yang tertinggi kedua di dalam buku Bingo(Buronan) Tersebut.

Ryo600.000.000 jika hidup sedangkan mati Ryo. itu harga yang sangat tinggi untuk dia. Lagi pula apa salah anaknya sehingga harga dirinya dihargai begitu besar. Ia sudah mengakui kalau anaknya sudah jauh lebih kuat dari anaknya yang dulu. Dari Hiraishin nya saja Naruto sudah membuat itu tanpa segel Fuinjutsu yang di letakan di sebuah Kunai. Dan belum lagi warna nya merah itu menambah kesan keren pada anaknya disaat ia memakai jutsu itu, Memang ia salah tapi ia sedikit bangga pada anaknya.

"Kau tau harga kepala Naruto sama dengan ⅛ pendapatan dari seluruh kerja misi yang dilaksanakan oleh Ninja Kita Minato." Ucap Jiraiya memecah konsentrasi Minato yang sedikit bangga pada anaknya, ya sedikit.

"Dan tadi malam ada 2 buah surat langsung dari 2 pemimpin desa yang berbeda masuk ke dalam lemari surat ku, Minato." Ucap Tsunade.

"Sebuah surat" Tanya Minato bingung. Begitu pun dengan Jiraiya, ia tidak tau tentang hal yang satu ini.

Tsunade menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, tapi keduanya sama-sama ingin mengadakan pertemuan Kage yang di adakan di Iwagakure. Ini tentang anggota Akatsuki yang merusak dan mengambil barang penting di Kumogakure dan Iwagakure. "

Minato dan Jiraiya mendengarkan ucapan yang di ucapkan oleh Tsunade dengan serius. "Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Jiraiya yang berada di samping Tsunade.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya. "Tidak diketahui, tapi mereka semua mempunyai warna rambut yang sama.." Tsunade menatap Minato. "Semuanya memiliki warna rambut, kuning. Dan mereka memiliki Dojutsu yang sama, Rinnegan." Ujar Tsunade menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang yang melakukan kejahatan yang menjurus ke arah anak dari Minato, Naruto Namikaze.

Mata Minato melebar, semua itu mengarah kepada anaknya. Tapi Tsunade mengatakan 'mereka', jadi belum tentu itu adalah Naruto. "Kau tentu saja tidak menjadikan Naruto menjadi kambing hitamnya bukan? Lagipula Bagaimana mungkin Naruto mampu melakukan itu."

"Tentu, aku tidak menyalahkan anakmu dalam masalah ini. Tapi dari surat yang dikirim oleh Tsuchikage, tertulis bahwa 'mereka' yang berjumlah 5 orang yang datang dan mengambil sebuah tombak milik Iwagakure adalah bawahan dari Naruto. Jadi bisa kita berspekulasi bahwa Naruto adalah pemimpin dari Akatsuki." Jelas Tsunade mengeluarkan semua pendapat nya.

Jiraiya memejamkan matanya, itu bisa jadi sebuah petunjuk. Itachi dan rekannya Hoshigake Kisame adalah anggota Akatsuki yang pertama kali muncul di Konoha. Dan Itachi berasal dari Konoha, dan ia pergi dari Konoha 2 hari sebelum Naruto mengikuti jalannya meninggalkan Konoha. Jadi menurut Jiraiya, Itachi dan Naruto berkerja sama dalam Akatsuki.

Tapi itu masih perkiraan, dengan Rinnegan nya, Naruto mampu melakukan apapun. Dan juga ia menurut semua sumber, Naruto memiliki Sharingan yang sudah naik ketahap berikutnya, Mangekyo Sharingan. Sama seperti Itachi, dan sudah dipastikan jika keduanya muncul itu akan menjadi masalah serius.

Mata Minato menatap ujung kaki nya dengan tatapan sendu. Ya sudah dipastikan ia akan menjadi seorang ayah terburuk, terpayah, apapun itu asalakan jelek itu lah ia. Lihat lah perbuatannya, meskipun ia berharap Naruto bukan Ketua Akatsuki tapi mengetahui bahwa anaknya sudah tidak menganggapnya bukan orang tuanya lagi sudah membuat hatinya menjerit.

Kalau tau ia masih hidup hingga saat ini, ia tidak akan membagi Chakra dan Wujud Kyuubi menjadi 2. Semua ini karena orang yang ia duga adalah Madara Uchiha yang menarik keluar Kyuubi dari tubuh Kushina. Ia menyiapkan sebuah rencana besar dengan memasukan Chakra Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Kushira. Ia berharap dengan Chakra itu ia akan mempelajari cara untuk melakukan perubahan besar pada dunia bersama dengan Naruto yang sangat ia harapkan menjadi seseorang yang menjadi panutan untuk Kushira. Itu adalah rencananya, memasukan Chakra Kyuubi agar Naruto bisa mendapingi Kushira agar bisa meneruskan perjuangan nya.

Tapi ia selamat, ia hanya koma kurang dari empat bulan dan dia beruntung bisa hidup, karena Chakra Kyuubi menyelamatkan nyawa dari Shinigami yang ia panggil untuk menarik keluar jiwa Kyuubi. Begitu juga dengan Kushina, ia selamat. Ia tertusuk kuku-kuku tajam Kyuubi dan langsung mendapatkan pertolongan dengan membawanyake rumah sakit. Beruntung Kushina bertahan, begitu siuman ia langsung memeluk dan menciumnya terus-menerus Naruto dan Kushira.

Sementara sekarang salah satu anaknya menjadi orang paling ditakuti, diburu, dan paling ia sayang di dunia. Rasa sayang yang tak tersampaikan kepada Naruto semakin membuat ia menyesal kenapa ia selalu dan selalu bertindak pasif untuk Naruto. Selalu mementingkan Kushira dibanding Naruto. Melatih Kushira dengan serius, dan hasilnya Kushira berkembang dengan lambat. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, kakak dari Kushira berkembang diluar perkiraan nya, dia yang jarang sekali memberi masukan kepada Naruto begitu melihat Naruto menguasai Hiraishin, hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata "Kembangkan jutsu itu Naruto" sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ingin sekali ia mengarahkan kunainya dan merobek mulutnya, atau membuat sebuah bacaan 'Ayah Bodoh!' di jidatnya mengingat kembali kejadian waktu itu.

"Dan karena itu, aku ingin kau dan Jiraiya ikut dengan ku ke Iwagakure." Ujar Tsunade memecah keheningan yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

"Untuk apa?" Ujar Jiraiya heran.

Tsunade tersenyum menatap sahabatnya. "Raikage dan Tsuchikage sepakat akan mengadakan pertemuan lima kage dalam waktu tiga hari di Iwagakure."

Minato mendengarkannya ia tau ini pasti menyangkut anaknya dan Akatsuki. Ia akan ikut dalam perjalanan bersama Tsunade. "Aku akan ikut serta." Kata Minato.

Tsunade tersenyum melihat Minato dan menatap Jiraiya. "Kau akan bersama dengan Jiraiya akan menjadi pengawal ku."

Jiraiya menyentuh pundak Tsunade. "Kau saja dengan Minato, aku tidak ikut, aku ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada berkumpul dengan orang-orang seperti itu Tsunade."

Tsunade sudah menduga bahwa Jiraiya akan menolak ajakannya, mana mau ia harus ikut bersama dengannya apalagi dengan Mizukage baru Mei Terumi itu. Ia sudah bertemu dengannya sekali dan ia mengakui bahwa ia cantik, ya meskipun tidak secantik dirinya. "Baiklah kalau itu menurutmu yang terbaik. Shizune! cepat kau masuk." Teriak Tsunade memanggil seseorang diluar ruangan.

-Sementara itu-

"Katon: Dai Endan!"

"Suiton: Gurogano!"

Teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang pria bernama Itachi Uchiha dan Seorang wanita bernama Riku. Dan setelah itu api besar di tiupkan keluar dari mulut Itachi.

Tak kalah Riku juga membuat sebuah air berbentuk kepala naga besar dari air yang ia injak mengarah ke arah api yang di ucapkan oleh Itachi. 'Bshhh' Suara beradunya api besar dan air yang tak kalah besar beradu mengahasilkan asap putih tebal.

"Kagebunshin No Jutsu"

Lalu dari arah belakang Gadis bernama Riku tersebut muncul 7 sosok wanita berambut merah berlari di atas genangan air menuju lawannya Itachi Uchiha. Begitu dihadapannya Kushira langsung menyerang Itachi dengan Taijutsu nya.

Pukulan langsung di arahkan oleh Kushira tapi Itachi menangkap dan mematahkan pergelangan tangan dan satu bunshin menghilang. Kushira makin bernafsu untuk menyerang Itachi, dengan mudah Itachi mampu menghindari semua serangan yang diarahkan ke arahnya.

"Shanaroo!"

Teriakan terdengar di hadapan Itachi. Dan ternyata itu adalah Sakura yang melompat dan mengarahkan pukulan mautnya ke arah Itachi, Kushira memberi ruang, dan akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengenai Itachi. Tapi Itachi menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya membuat pertahannya dari pukulan maut itu.

Itachi bergeser beberapa meter dari tempat ia berada, dan kali ini ia melihat dua orang berlari lagi ke arahnya. Orang pertama adalah Kakashi Hatake, dan Satu orang Ninja Kirigakure yang memegang salah satu dari tujuh pedang Kirigakure Hikamekari.

Itachi mengambil sebuah Kunai dan bersiap menerima serangan keduanya. Kakashi melempar 3 buah kunai dan Itachi melompat menghindari serangan tersebut. Itachi melempar sebuah Shuriken dan shuriken itu berubah menjadi banyak dan ia merapal sebuah segel tangan.

"Katon: Honseka!"

Itachi mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan mengalirkan api tersebut agar melapisi Shuriken itu. Dan hasilnya puluhan Shuriken berlapis api mengarah ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat itu merapal sebuah segel tangan.

"Doton: Doryuheki"

Lalu ada sebuah perisai tanah dengan kepala anjing menahan arah shuriken itu. Namun setelah Shuriken tersebut berhenti bergerak karena menacap pada perisai tanah, Chojuro menyerang Itachi dengan pedang Hikamekari. Itachi menahan serangan pedang besar itu dengan hanya sebuah kunai.

Dengan Sharingannya Itachi dengan mudah menebak arah serangan ayunan Hikamekari dari Chojuro. Dengan sekali tendangan berputar Itachi berhasil melepaskan pedang Hikamekari dari genggaman Tangan lawannya. Itachi bersiap mengarahkan Kunai yang ia pegang ke arah lawannya. Tapi kali ini Kakashi menahan pergerakan Kunainya dengan kunai yang di pegang oleh Kakashi.

Sharingan itu pun saling bertatapan. "Kali ini kau tidak bisa menggunakan Genjutsu mu pada ku." Ujar Kakashi kepada Itachi. Itachi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kakashi. "Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Itachi kepada lawannya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Kakashi menoleh menatap Kushira yang berdiri diam tak bergerak. Mata Kakashi melebar, dan langsung menyadari kalau Kushira terkena Genjutsu oleh Itachi. Mungkin tadi pada saat Kushira berhadapan dengan Itachi pada saat Kushira menggunakan Kagebunshin untuk menyerang Itachi.

-Bersama Kushira-

"Kau lemah Kushira! Kau bilang kau ingin menyelamatkan Naruto!" Ucap seorang yang hanya berwujud kepalanya saja yang muncul di bahu Kushira, dan ternyata itu adalah Ayahnya Minato Namikaze.

"Iya! Aku tau aku lemah Tou-san!" Teriak Kushira sambil menutup lubang telinga nya tidak sanggup mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Andai Kyuubi tidak tersegel di tubuhmu pasti Naruto bisa bersama kami sekarang, kau tau itu kan Kushira." Kini seorang wanita berkepala merah yang mengatakan itu, ia muncul di Bahu kiri Kushira.

Air mata sudah mengalir deras keluar dari matanya. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar semua kenyataan yang ada. Ia lemah! Ia adalah penyebab Kakanya, Naruto Namikaze pergi dan menjadi seorang penjahat. Ya ia tau semua itu.

Tapi bagaimana pun ia akan melakukan segala cara agar dapat mengembalikan Kakaknya. Dengan semua cara ia berharap kakaknya kembali lagi dengan mereka, dapat memaafkan dirinya dan Keluarganya. Dan mereka berlima akan hidup penuh cinta dari awal kembali. Itu adalah keinginannya. Kushira tersenyum di sela tangisannya. Sudah waktunya ia melakukan sesuatu agar bisa keluar dari Genjutsu sialan ini.

Ia ingat perkatan Guru genit, Jiraiya mengenai cara untuk menghentikan Sebuah Genjutsu. Ia harus fokus pada cara menghentikan peredaran chakranya. Ya karena Genjutsu terus menyebar melalui aliran chakranya, dan apabila ia menghentikan peredaran Chakranya. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai tidak mendengarkan ocehan Kedua orang tua nya. Ia fokus untuk melakukan cara agar menghentikan peredaran Chakranya.

Ia berhasil ia mulai menghentikan peredaran Chakranya. "Kau tau, kau tidak akan bisa membuat ku kembali Ke Konoha, Kau pasti menyadari hal itu bukan, Imouto?" Terdengar suara yang sudah ia kenal betul itu suara siapa. Itu adalah suara Kakaknya.

Kushira membuka matanya dan melihat kalau ada wajah kakaknya di perutnya sambil menghadap nya dengan Senyumannya. "Niichan!" Ujar Kushira melihat kakaknya, meskipun ini hanya Genjutsu, ia senang melihat kakaknya. "Kalau itu a-aku bisa Niichan!" Ucap Kushira percaya dirinya karena menurutnya ia mampu untuk membawa kakaknya kembali Ke Konoha.

Wajah Naruto itu tersenyum. "Kau saja kalah oleh Sasuke, dan kudengar kau hampir tewas jika tidak ada Chakra Kyuubi. Benar bukan Imouto?"

Wajah Kushira berubah menjadi lebih sendu. "A-aku….

"Mana semangat mu yang seperti Bushy brow-sensei(Guru alis tebal) Kushira?"

"Kau bilang kau bisa membawa ku pulang, tapi? Aku butuh bukti dari semua perkataan dan janji mu Kushira!"

Kushira menangis, air mata yang sudah setengah mati ia tahan agar tidak mengalir, tapi akhirnya mengalir keluar dari mata birunya. Ia tidak bisa hatinya berteriak mengingat kembali semua kenangan itu. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, ia gagal membawa pulang Sasuke, ia lemah, ia penyebab semua ini terjadi. Ia begitu lemah, ia tidak berguna, yang ia bisa hanya menangisi segala hal yang sudah lama terjadi dan menyesali itu. Hanya itu tidak ada gerakan sama sekali, lihat sekarang Kakaknya menjadi orang paling di cari, bahkan seorang Mizukage yang meskipun mencintai kakaknya mencarinya bagai buronan.

Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini, jika ia kalah hanya oleh Genjutsu. Berarti ia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Kakaknya, bahkan untuk Sasuke. Ia memfokuskan kembali dirinya. Ia melakukan sesuatu.

Namun ia tiba-tiba terbangun dan ia berada di prlukan pelukan hangat Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Ia tersenyum kepada wanita dihadapannya. "Kau terkena Genjutsu Kushira, tapi sekarang aku sudah melepaskan efek genjutsunya pada dirimu Kushira." Ujar Mei.

Kushira mengucapkan terimakasih dan ia berdiri dan membuat dua buah bunshin. Kushira mengatakan tangannya membuat sesuatu, kedua bunshin nya juga, mereka membuat Rasengan. Dan terlihat sebuah pusaran angin terlihat di tangan Kushira. Itu sebuah Rasengan yang berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini lebih besar dan lebih keren dari Rasengan biasanya.

Itu sebuah Rasengan yang sudah dialiri sebuah chakra Fuuton(angin) yang menyebabkan Rasengan itu lebih hebat, kuat, dan keren dari biasanya. 'Aku akan buktikan, aku mampu untuk menggembalikan mu Niichan!' Teriak Kushira dalam hati dan ia berlari menuju arah Kakak dari Sasuke itu.

Kushira semakin mendekati Itachi di temani dua orang Bunshinnya ia berlari dan melompat mengarahkan jutsu nya ke arah Itachi.

"Fuuton: Rasenkamikaze!" Teriak Kushira karena ia berhasil mengenai tubuh Itachi lebih tepatnya di bagian perutnya. Itachi terpental jauh kebelakang dan terjadi pusaran angin yang sangat besar terjadi karena efek dari jutsu tersebut.

Kushira langsung merasakan nyeri pada tangan kanannya. Ia terlalu banyak mengalirkan chakra Fuuton(angin) dalam Rasengannya. Kakashi yang melihat itu kagum pada Kushira, ia berhasil berkembang pesat setelah menjalani latihan bersama Jiraiya, buktinya ia berhasil mengembangkan Jutsu yang sudah di ciptakan oleh Ayahnya.

Mei menatap Kushira dengan pandangan kosong, ia melihat Kushira sangatlah mirip dengan Naruto. Ia yakin ia juga sekuat kakaknya, buktinya ia dapat mengalahkan Itachi.

.

Mata dengan pola riak air tersebut terbuka. Ia yang baru saja mengendalikan tubuh seseorang yang senantiasa mendonorkan tubuhnya agar bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari Akatsuki, tapi sayang sekali ia tidak bisa bertahan lama. Ia baru saja tewas dalam serangan yang di lakukan oleh jinchurikki Kyuubi, Kushira Namikaze. Ia tewas dalam wujud dan 40% chakra Itachi Uchiha.

Ternyata adiknya mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat setelah ia menjalani latihan bersama salah satu dari tiga legenda sanin, Jiraiya.

Mungkin sekarang ia bisa memberi sedikit perlawanan jika waktu untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sangat penting itu di paksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya nanti. Tidak seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, adik dari Namikaze Naruto tersebut sama sekali tidak berkutik saat dirinya di datangi oleh Itachi Uchiha dan Kisame Hoshikage.

Pain menutup kedua matanya, ia sangat penasaran dengan sosok kakak beradik itu. Sang kakak mempunyai kekuatan misterius dengan Saringan yang sudah sangat sempurna, Rinnegan yang entah asal muasal nya dari mana, tapi ia berhasil menguasai kedua Doujutsu tersebut.

Tapi sudah dua kali ritual penyegelan terjadi, sosok anggotanya yang berambut pirang itu belum sekali pun ikut dalam ritual penyegelan ini, bukan seorang bermulut tiga alias Deidara melainkan Naruto. Tapi ia sendiri harus mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah yang Ninja tercepat dari seluruh anggotanya, dan mungkin dirinya. Dan mungkin dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang ketua tidak sebanding dengannya, tapi masih banyak hal yang tidak di ketahui oleh Naruto tentang mata samsara ini.

 **#Bersambung!**

 _ **Lama aku terpisah**_

 _ **Dari dirinya**_

 _ **Sekian lama**_

 _ **Lama sudah berlalu**_

 _ **Tapi jejaknya**_

 _ **Tertanam selamanya**_

 _ **Dia selalu ada**_

 _ **Di dalam doa**_

 _ **Terselip nama**_

 _ **Di dalam doa**_

 _ **Lewat radio aku sampaikan**_

 _ **Kerinduan yang lama terpendam**_

 _ **Terus mencari biar musim berganti**_

 _ **Radio cerahkan hidupnya**_

 _ **Jika hingga nanti ku tak bisa**_

 _ **Menemukan hatinya**_

 _ **Menemukan hatinya**_

 _ **Menemukan hatinya lagi**_

 _ **Lama sudah berlalu**_

 _ **Tapi jejaknya**_

 _ **Tertanam selamanya**_

 _ **Dia segalanya bagiku**_

 _ **Dia segalanya bagiku**_

 _ **Apa yang terjadi jika ku gagal menemukannya.**_

 _ **Sheila on 7 ~ Radio.**_

 _At a backstage:_

 _Minato: Um... Tadi kenapa scene saya cuma segitu doang afdal-san?_

 _Afdhal: (Devil smile) Segitu juga Udeh enak kale :) benerkan Kaa-chan?_

 _Kushina: Pe-pertama aku bukan ibumu, dan kenapa kau tulis scene seperti tadi dan ayolah besok puasa?_

 _Afdhal: Hahahaha biarin aja biar Reader saya makin banyak dosanya (digangbang Reader)_

 **A/N**

 **Oke dalam waktu sebentar saya update lage chapter ke 31 NNN, keren kan. Yah walaupun saya niatnya update lage pas abis lebaran tapi kayaknya lama banget, saya paling males nunggu update, yegak! Dan buat opening itu adalah pemanis buat awal bumbu roman antara Naruto x kepo :p tapi sabar aja oke sebentar lagi muncul kok siapa nanti pair nya naruhhh :***

 **Balasan Komentar:**

 **ViRUZ.S.u.C.K. : Makasih :) Kalo nama teamnya Naru saya tampung dulu. Makasih atas masukan dan perhatiannya.**

 **ahmad. .9: Unik nih namanya :p**

 **Otsutsuki Nero: Setdah, namanya seram amat :p saya tampung dulu oke!**

 **Jonta Rapael524: Wait aja! Oke mas :)**

 **Uzunamisenju: Lu gila ya?**

 **Alma Restu440: Sabar oke, nanti sekalian ama nama teamnya Naru :)**

 **Tamerlane 12: Tenang, saya baru update kan :)**

 **Lora bozz Allus29: (y) Oke, tapi saya ini bukan aktor Chris Hemsworth yang bawa-bawa palu kemana-mana :v**

 **Kurotsuhi Mangetsu: Emang banyak seh yang bilang kalo NNN itu keren(pede gila Lo dhal) Kalo OC kan itu buat alurnya tambah menarik dan keren Gito, kan OC nya bukan sembarang OC soalnya OCnya penting semua :) Weh? Sorry yak:( jalan ceritanya mau di ke akhir cerita yang keren pokok nya yang pasti :)**

 **Lusy922: Yang jelas ntu pedang ama tombak ga bakal di jual ama Naru :p Udeh up Kaka :D**

 **Lafayete' Anda salah :) Ending nya bukan kaya gitu :p**

 **Jasmine DaisyonoYuki: kan awalnya ke11 painnya Naru boros chakra, nah sekarang mereka punya chakranya sendiri. Jadi ga ada efek sampingnya deh :p**

 **Shin Kazumiya: Amin :) Tapi yang mati lu dulu gan, kan saya masih belom tamatin NNN :***

 **Uzuuchi007: Oke makasih :)**

 **Alexis: Sorry 11 aja kan semakin banyak semakin bagus. Tapi namanya keren tuh, 6 kesatria suci :)**

 **.980: Udeh mas :)**

 **Guest: emng bagus? Saya munafik kaya gimana coba? Bisa jelasin ga? Lu kalo nulis Mikir dulu ah males kalo galaknya di dunia Maya kaya gini apalage di Ffn :***

 **Guest: kan setau ente doang mas:)**

 **Guest: Makasih :)**


	32. Penantian Kushira

**Chapter 32 ~ Penantian Kushira.**

 **Rated: M+×÷=**

 **Disclaimed: Naruto © MK.**

 **Neo Namikaze Naruto © Afdhal ^^V**

 **Warning: Gaje, Abal, OC, OOC, Ide pasaran, TYPO bertebaran, Lime+lemon, Fic menyebabkan iritasi mata dan Stroke.**

≈ **WAKTU MEMBACA NEO NAMIKAZE NARUTO PASTIKAN RUANGAN TERANG DAN JANGAN MEMBACA TERLALU DEKAT, DAN JIKA SUDAH SELESAI MEMBACA, PEJAMKAN MATA, DAN GERAKAN MATA KE ATAS, BAWAH, KIRI, DAN KANAN SUPAYA MATA READER SEMUA TETAP SEHAT WALHAFIAT :)**

 **Jangan dengarkan orang bicara**

 **Jangan ikuti orang mengarah**

 **Mereka cuma sirik sama kita**

 **Percuma omongan orang dipercaya**

 **Percuma banyak mulut-mulut berbisa**

 **Mereka hanya sirik dengan cinta!**

 **Oh cinta kita!**

 **Cinta kita tak kan terbelah**

 **Walau banyak cerita cerita**

 **Yang gak mengasyikan**

 **Cinta kita tak kan terpecah**

 **Walau penuh kisah dankisah**

 **Yang coba tuk menghancurkan kita**

 **Acuhkan nada sumbang yang ga jelas**

 **Acuhkan suara pengadu domba**

 **Mereka selalu sirik dengan cinta**

 **Oh cinta kita!**

 **Cinta kita tak kan terbelah**

 **Walau banyak cerita cerita**

 **Yang coba tuk menghancurkan kita.**

 **Slank ~ Cinta kita.**

Terlihat seorang pria berambut silver melawan gravitasi yang bernama Hatake Kakashi tengah bersiap untuk melepas sebuah kekai pada sebuah kertas segel, kertas segel tersebut ternyata tidak akan bisa di buka, kecuali dengan cara melepas semua kertas segel lainya.

Ya lainnya, ia sudah berada di salah satu kertas segel yang menyegel sebuah goa besar yang di tutup oleh sebuah batu raksasa. Dan tadi team Guy sudah bergerak mencari sisa kertas segel tersebut, dengan bantuan dari Byakugan milik Hyuuga Neji akhirnya sisa dari kertas segel tersebut dapat ditemukan.

Sekarang Kakashi hanya menunggu beberapa saat lagi untuk melepas kertas segel tersebut. "Bagaimana apakah kalian sudah berada di posisi kalian yang sudah ditentukan oleh Neji?" Tanya Kakashi melalui radio jarak jauh nya.

"Ya! Aku sudah berada di posisi ku Kakashi." Terdengar suara dengan nada tinggi yang sudah akrab betul dengan Kakashi, dan itu adalah suara dari Maito Guy, rival abadi Kakashi.

"Sebentar lagi Kakashi-sensei, aku sedikit kesulitan mencari kertas segel itu." Terdengar suara feminim dari radio jarak jauh yang berada di lubang telinga sebelah kanan Kakashi.

Kakashi mendekatkan speaker kecil tersebut ke depan mulutnya yang tertutup masker hitamnya itu. "Baik lah, kertas segel itu berada di dekat bebatuan, 12 meter dari bibir sungai." Ujar Kakashi mengingatkan satu-satunya wanita yang ada di team Guy berkat penglihatan Byakugan milik Neji.

Sementara Kakashi sedang berkomunikasi dengan team guy, salah satu wanita yang berada di sana yaitu Namikaze Kushira–adik dari Namikaze Naruto–berharap nanti pada saat batu besar yang menyegel sesuatu yang di anggap menjadi markas dari Akatsuki.

Ia akan mengatakan segala yang ia rasakan selama ini kepada kakaknya. Ia rindu dengannya, segala perlakuan orang tua mereka pada kakaknya sudah ia jamin tidak akan terulang lagi jika kakaknya kembali ke desanya, Konoha.

Dan juga nanti mungkin kakaknya akan menjadi Hokage pada saat nanti Naruto kembali ke Konoha. Kushira tersenyum membayangkan ketika nanti kakaknya memakai jubah ala hokage dan juga topi hokage. Pasti nanti kakaknya akan terlihat lucu mungkin, tidak ada yang tau bukan.

.

Sementara itu dibalik batu besar yang menutupi sebuah goa besar, terlihat ada 7 sosok siluet tubuh manusia dan 3 sosok manusia. Dan mereka adalah akatsuki.

Seluruh anggota di sana sudah mengetahui bahwa ada ninja Konoha yang datang tidak dengan damai. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan tiruan dari Uchiha Itachi, dan Juga rekannya Kisame Hoshigake. Dan juga sepertinya nanti akan ada reuni antar kakak beradik.

Dengan kemunculannya Kushira Namikaze yang tak lain dan tak bukan yang dirinya seorang jinchuricki dari Musang ekor sembilan alias Kyuubi, sang leader sedari tadi sudah mikirkan sesuatu yang dapat menangkap sang Jinchuricki Kyuubi tersebut.

Sang leader, Pain, sedari tadi matanya terus menatap Sharingan yang mempunyai chakra yang sepertinya spesial dilihat dari warna Chakra nya yang berwarna Hitam. Sang pemilik Sharingan itu ternya adalah 'Kakak' dari Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, dan juga merupakan seorang Paman dari salah satu anggotanya Naruto.

Tenyata dunia ini begitu sempit, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa sang Yondaime memiliki seorang saudara kandung. Dan lagi kini, mereka akan berhadapan dengan keponakan dari si pemilik Sharingan yang ia yakini mempunyai kekuatan spesial itu.

Itu akan menarik, ya. Sebelum ada pertarungan antara Kakak beradik, lebih baik pertarungan antara Paman dan Keponakan. Ia akan melihat sebenarnya sekuat apa kekuatan dari Sharingan tersebut. Pria yang awal mula muncul dengan Nama Dreyoka setelah di kalahkan oleh Naruto, dan ia bersedia masuk kedalam Akatsuki.

Dan setelah beberapa Misi yang ia berikan, ia akhirnya berpasangan dengan Keponakan nya sendiri. Seluruh misi yang ia berikan selaku sukses mereka laksanakan dengan baik, dan lagi seluruh misi yang mereka selesaikan selalu selesai tidak lebih dari dua hari.

Dan beberapa tahun kemudian, tepatnya beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto dan Dreyoka berhadapan dengan Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, dan rekannya. Terjadi pertarungan antara mereka dan tentu saja mereka menang, bahkan Naruto hampir membunuh ayahnya sendiri, ironis, karena masa lalunya Naruto benar-benar berubah.

Dan pada saat itu juga lah, identitas asli dari Dreyoka terbongkar. Nama aslinya adalah Namikaze Inazuma, kakak kandung dari Namikaze Minato.

Ia akan memperingatkan Inazuma agar turun tangan mengatasi masalah yang berada di luar goa besar ini. Lagipula penyegelan Ichibi masih sangat lama. Dan selanjutnya ia menatap Inazuma.

"Inazuma, kau sudah tau siapa yang berada di luar bukan? Segera lumpuhkan mereka. Dan ingat Salah satu dari mereka adalah Jinchuricki Kyuubi." Ujar sang Pemimpin kepada salah satu anggotanya.

Inazuma yang mendengarnya tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku mengerti." Dan selanjutnya Inazuma menghilang dari mereka hadapan anggota lainnya.

.

.

Sementara diluar, Kushira terlihat bosan karena dari tadi ia hanya melihat sang guru hanya berkomunikasi dengan team guy dan tangan kirinya terus saja bersiap untuk melepas kertas segel pada batu besar yang menjadi penghalang mereka untuk masuk kedalam goa yang diperkirakan menjadi markas Akatsuki.

Dirinya benar-benar bosan, ia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya jika nanti ia bertemu dengan Kakaknya. Ia akan membujuk Naruto agar kembali lagi bersama mereka lagi di Konoha, lagi pula apa yang kakaknya lakukan dengan Akatsuki? Hanya menjadi seorang buronan yang di cari oleh hampir seluruh dunia. Sungguh itu bukan Narutonya dulu, Kakaknya bukan tipe orang yang mau repot untuk urusan yang tidak jelas, lagipula apa tujuan Akatsuki menangkap dan mengumpulkan Jinchuricki beserta Bijuu-nya? Tidak jelas bukan lebih baik kakaknya kembali lagi ke Konoha, tinggal bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya.

Nanti jika kakaknya pulang pasti nanti ada gadis yang akan tertarik dengan kakaknya, dan itu benar kakaknya memang mempunyai kharisma yang benar-benar besar. Bahkan wanita di belakangnya ini salah satunya.

Kakaknya mampu membuat seorang Wanita sekelas Mizukage jatuh cinta kepadanya. Lihat Mizukage bahkan harus turun tangan langsung untuk mencari Naruto, yah meskipun tujuannya belum jelas tapi ia yakin Mizukage cantik itu akan membantu nya memulangkan kembali kakak kembarnya.

Ia benar-benar rindu dengan Kakaknya, segala hal dari Kakaknya ia rindukan. Sikap cabul kakaknya jika ia melihat gadis seksi, sikap cuek kakaknya, ngambeknya kakaknya kalau tidur dibangunkan tidak pada waktunya, segala hal tentang kembarannya ia rindukan.

Dan yang paling ia rindukan adalah momen di mana kakaknya yang setiap malam selalu mentraktir nya makan di Ichiraku Ramen, ia selalu memesan ramen kuah kental dengan potongan ayam goreng dan potongan kecil wortel di atasnya, oh dan jangan lupakan dua buah telur rebus di atas mangkuk besar ramen tersebut.

Dirinya selalu memesan sama seperti itu, sama seperti kakaknya. Hanya berbeda kakaknya dengan rasa pedas, sementara dirinya tidak terlalu suka pedas. Tapi pernah ia beberapa kali harus terpaksa memakan makanan pedas, dirinya selalu saja kalah dari kakaknya jika kakaknya mengajaknya balapan dari tempat latihan menuju tempat Ichiraku berada. Dan akhirnya ia harus memakan ramen pedas dan juga ia yang membayar apapun yang dirinya dan juga apapun yang kakaknya pesan, heh sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, tapi sekarang jika ia harus kembali berlomba seperti itu, yah sudah jelas bahwa dirinya akan kalah telak bahkan. Bayangkan kakaknya bisa menguasai Hiraishin tanpa Fuuin berbeda dengan ayahnya yang sampai sekarang masih menggunakan Hiraishin versi kunonya mungkin, tapi meskipun kuno ia bahkan belum bisa menguasai jutsu tersebut.

Tapi meskipun demikian, ia sangat ingin melakukan itu semua. Rasa itu benar-benar nyaman, berjalan bersama saudara kandung sendiri, bercanda, kata-katanya, dan yang paling ia rindukan di saat kakaknya selalu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya erat lalu menariknya untuk berlari dan berteriak, "Aku akan menjadi Hokage terkuat sepanjang sejarah –Tebbayo!"

Dirinya dari dulu memang selalu berlomba-lomba dalam hal apapun dengan kakak kembarnya itu, hal apapun bahkan ia dulu pernah berlomba dengan kakaknya dalam hal mencorat-coret monumen patung wajah hokage, mereka berdua berlomba siapa yang paling banyak mencoret wajah keempat patung itu dialah yang menang.

 _ **Flashback!**_

"Bilang saja kamu takut kalahkan, sudah akui saja Kushira." Ucap seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan ikat kepala shinobi Konoha berwarna biru terikat di dahinya.

Bibir lawan bicaranya mengerucut, ia bukan takut kalah, hanya saja tidak ada hal lain yang kakaknya jadikan perlombaan selain mencorat-coret patung para Hokage. "Ta-tapi, itukan patung Hokage, seharusnya kan jangan kita corat-coret, malah sebaliknya Nii-chan. Kita harus mempe–"

"Takut! Kalau takut kalah bilang aja" Ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba menyela perkataan adiknya. "Kalau kamu mengalah begitu bagaimana nanti jika kamu melihat aku akan menjadi Hokage Nanti. Apa kamu rela melihat ku menjadi penerus Tou-san? Mana ucapan kata bersaingmuKushira?" Ujar Naruto sambil melipat tangannya di dada nya.

Mata birunya membulat sempurna, ia tak rela, ia harus bisa memberikan perlawanan sengit jika ini bersangkutan tentang Hokage, ia harus bisa. "Baiklah cara apapun bolehkan Nii-chan?" Tanya Kushira mengikuti gaya kakaknya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada nya.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengganguk. "Disana catnya" Ujar Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah banyaknya kaleng cat-cat berbagai macam warna.

"Jika kamu kalah berarti kamu sudah melepa–"

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Teriak Kushira lalu terlihat sebuah kepulan asap putih dan tak lama keluar banyak bunshin dari balik asap Yang tebal tersebut. Terlihat ada sekitar 15 bunsin dan tentunya salah satunya adalah Kushira.

"Kalau kamu diam saja, kamu akan kalah Nii-chan, uweee!" Ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah kakaknya.

Naruto terkaget begitu tau adiknya curang kepadanya, ia tersenyum dan merapal segel. "Baiklah, Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

 _ **Flashback end!**_

Dan akhrinya dirinya menang, ia mencoret habis patung wajah dari Shodaime, Sandaime dan patung ayahnya dengan berbagai warna cat yang melapisi ketiga patung wajah dari ketiga pemimpin Konoha di masa lalu dan di masa depan.

Kakaknya kalah cepat dengan dirinya, ia hanya mencoret patung Nidaime saja, dan akhirnya kakaknya mengaku kalah untuk pertama kalinya. Dan masih dalam euforia kemenangan yang benar-benar terasa dalam dirinya, ia tiba-tiba merasakan sakit pada telinga kanannya. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, Ia melihat Tou-san nya muncul disampingnya dan langsung menjewer telinganya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya, Kakaknya ditarik kebawah oleh rantai chakra berwarna hijau. Siapa lagi yang memiliki itu, tentunya saja ibunya, sang ibu dengan sadis terus saja menarik rantai Chakranya dan langsung menjitak kepala Naruto tepat di ubun-ubunya.

Dia sadar, ajang pencoretan patung hokage ini bukan hanya sekedar menang atau kalah. Tapi ia yakin ini juga sekaligus menarik perhatian kedua orangtuanya agar bisa memberi perhatian pada Kakaknya yang memang kurang akan perhatian dan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya, yang juga orangtuanya juga.

Ia sadar juga hal itu adalah salah satu, dari penyebab utama dari kepergian kakaknya dari desa. Di siang sebelum kepergiannya Naruto benar-benar tidak bicara pada siapapun, bahkan dirinya. Sejak mayat Naomi di temukan, dan Kelakuan kakaknya yang menyalahkan salah seorang Tetua desa, Shimura Danzo sebagai dalang dari semua yang terjadi di balik pembantaian Uchiha, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang percaya pada hal itu.

Sejak saat itu kakaknya dan orangtuanya berubah, Naruto lebih cenderung menutup dirinya dan menjadi orang yang sangat dingin. Ia tidak lagi menanggapi nya bicara, bahkan ia mencekal erat tangannya pada saat ia menarik paksa tangan kakaknya menuju Ichiracku.

Ibunya nya hampir setiap saat selalu mendekati Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman 'Hn' atau 'Hm', ia benar-benar berbeda tidak ada lagi hawa kasih sayang seperti yang sudah-sudah di Kakaknya. Ibunya selalu menawarkan akan membuatkan makanan dan hanya dibalas gumanan lagi, makanan yang di buatkan oleh ibunya jangankan di makan sendok beserta isinya tidak berubah posisi sedikitpun.

Kakaknya membentak keras ibunya beberapa jam sebelum kakaknya meninggalkan desa. "Kau tidak pernah ada untukku! Sekarang keluar dari kamar ku, urus saja yang lainya dan dirimu sendiri!" Teriak Kakaknya sampai terdengar oleh dirinya yang berada di bawah di ruang tengah. Ia naik keatas dan melihat bahwa ibunya baru saja menampar keras pipi Kakaknya.

Kakaknya menangis dan meminta Kushira dan Ibu keluar dari kamarnya, sebelum keluar tangan ibunya bergerak memeluk tubuh Naruto erat. Dan berkata "Kaa-san minta maaf belum bisa menjadi ibu yang kamu mau, tapi mulai sekarang Kaa-san akan akan melakukannya untukmu Naruto." Kata Ibunya membuat Kushira Tersenyum, Ia melihat Ibunya mencium puncak kepala Naruto lama, sangat lama dan kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menarik tangan Kushira keluar dari kamar Kakaknya.

Dan pada saat Ibunya menutup pintu, ibunya berkata Naruto akan baik-baik saja, untuk sekarang ia perlu waktu untuk sendirian Kushira. Setelah mengatakan itu ibunya langsung mengelus-elus rambut merah Kushira, dan bergerak menuju kamarnya.

Pada saat itu Kushira sudah sangat senang, akhirnya orangtuanya sudah mulai menggangap Naruto ada di antara mereka, Ia sangat senang.

Tapi beberapa jam kemudian ia benar-benar tidak percaya mendengar kejadian bahwa kakaknya kabur dari rumah dan membunuh seorang ANBU dan bahkan ia hampir membunuh Kakashi-sensei.

Tangis ibu nya pecah, ia memaksa Minato untuk segera mencari keberadaan kakaknya saat ini, tentunya Minato langsung bergerak bersama beberapa Ninja Konoha lainnya. Dan hasilnya nihil, Mereka tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Kakaknya telah pergi jauh dari Konoha, meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi orangtuanya dan Kushira.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Kushira?"

Suara rekan setimnya, Sakura Haruno memecah lamunannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa sekarang ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian diantara mereka, bahkan Ninja Kirigakure juga ikut memperhatikan nya, Dan Mizukage menatapnya dengan senyuman misterius.

"Kau melamunkan Kakakmu?" Tanya wanita yang menjabat sebagai Mizukage itu.

Kushira menegaskan badanya. "Tentu saja Mizukage-sama." Balas Kushira kepada Mei Terumi.

Mei berpikiran positif, tentu saja pasti seorang adik pasti akan sangat menantikan kehadiran sang kakak bukan, terutama gadis di hadapannya ini. Rambut merah sepundak, ikat kepala Hitam panjang dengan bangga ia pasang di dahinya menutupi rambut merahnya. Mata biru sebiru mata sang kakak, wajahnya juga begitu mirip dengan kembarannya.

Wajah nya sangat cantik, lawan dari wajah tampan Kakaknya, juga dengan tiga garis di pipi kiri dan kanannya. Dan juga dadanya, ia tahu di balik baju itu terdapat dua buah payudara dengan kualitas tinggi, terbukti dengan menonjolnya dua buah gudukan dada di balik baju tersebut. Diusia muda ia sudah di anugrahi wujud sempurna sebagai seorang wanita.

Sambil tersenyum dalam memandang wajah Kushira, ia mendengar ada langkah kaki. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar di belakangnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang berambut hitam dengan jubah hitam berawan merah berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

Pria beRambut hitam spiky, Sharingan yang menyala, berjalan dengan santai ke arah tiga ninja Konoha satu ninja Suna dan empat ninja Kiri. Tersenyum manis pada mereka semua, tetapi tatapan matanya mengarah ke gadis cantik berambut merah sepundak.

Kakashi dengan waspada, bersiap untuk keadaan terburuknya. Sepertinya orang dihadapannya ini tidak sembarangan, dengan Sharingan itu ia yakin bahwa orang di hadapannya ini bukan orang sembarangan, lagi ia melihat bukan hanya Sharingan tapi di mata kanannya juga ada Byakugan, Kekei Genkai Khas Klan Hyuuga.

Selama ini Kakashi selalu mendengar desas-desus tentang Akatsuki, mulai dari berapa banyak anggotanya, seberapa kuat mereka, dan apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Itu masih dalam tanda tanya besar, dan dengan munculnya pria ber-Sharingan dihadapannya ini makin menguatkan fakta bahwa memang benar di balik ke misteriusannya Akatsuki terdapat banyak sekali orang-orang kuat.

Tapi dengan Sharingan dan juga Byakugan itu, ia yakin seluruh anggota Akatsuki adalah orang-orang yang sangat berbahaya. Naruto adalah salah satunya, ia memiliki mata yang konon hanya dimiliki oleh Rikudo Sennin.

Tapi apapun itu ia siap untuk menghadapinya. Meskipun ia masih berharap Naruto kembali ke desa, selalu ada orang yang menantinya di desa, orangtuanya dan juga adiknya selalu berharap agar Naruto kembali, tapi hingga sekarang jangankan kembali, memunculkan batang hidungnya pun tidak.

Dan Kakashi menghentikan lamunanmya melihat orang berpakaian ala Akatsuki itu semakin mendekati kearah mereka berdiri sekarang.

Inazuma berjalan semakin mendekat dan berhenti hanya sekitar sepuluh meter di hadapan para Shinobi, dan tatapan matanya tidak pernah lepas menatap mata biru seorang gadis bernama Kushira Namikaze. "Namamu Kushira?" Tanya Inazuna kepada Kushira.

Mendengar suaranya saja Kushira gemetar, suaranya benar-benar dingin. Ia menelan ludahnya, "I-iya, Aku Kushira." Jawab Kushira kepada lawan bicaranya yang nampak sedikit menyeramkan.

Inazuma yang masih dalam jarak sedekat ini masih memasang pose santai dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Di mana ayahmu saat ini?" Tanya Inazuma Kepada Kushira.

Kushira sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yang didengarnya, kenapa orang ini membawa-bawa ayahnya? "Ada urusan apa kau dengan Tou-san? Dan dimana sekarang Naruto-Nii?" Ujar Kushira bertanya balik pada orang dihadapannya ini.

Semua orang yang ada di sana kecuali Kushira dan Inazuma hanya diam dan bersiap dengan keadaan terburuknya yaitu berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota dari Akatsuki yang identitasnya masih belum diketahui siapakah orang yang berada dihadapannya sekarang ini.

Dan tentu saja sang Mizukage, Mei Terumi juga bersiap dengan keadaan itu. Dari awal ia memang sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk keadaan yang terburuk yaitu bertarung dengan Akatsuki, tidak lebih tepatnya untuk bertarung dengan Naruto.

Itulah tujuannya datang kesini, untuk menghabisi nyawa seorang Pria pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Ia menatap pria ber-sharingan yang ia ketahui adalah rekan setimnya Naruto, Dreyoka. Sekarang ia tahu, dibalik penutup mata yang menutup mata kirinya dulu terdapat sebuah Sharingan. Dan ia yakin Sharingan itu sudah benar-benar terasah dengan sangat baik, ditambah lagi dengan mata kanannya yang sekarang masih ia tutup dengan kelopak matanya. Tapi ia tau itu adalah Byakugan, Kekei genkai yang sempat menjadi perenggang hubungan antara Kirigakure dan Konoha, tapi semua itu sudah di selesaikan dengan damai.

Tapi ia butuh jawaban yang di tanyakan oleh adik dari seorang yang sudah ia cari selama ini, Dimana Naruto? Itu saja begitu ia tau dimana letaknya ia Mungin akan segera ketempat yang dikatakan pria bernama Dreyoka itu.

"Dimana Naruto." Ujar Mei dengan suara dengan nada tinggi itu. Ia sama sekali tidak sabaran untuk mendengar jawaban itu. "Kau rekan setim Naruto di Akatsuki, katakan saja dimana Naruto sekarang ini!" Ujar Mei melanjutkan ucapannya sekarang dengan nada ancaman didalamnya.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya menatapnya tajam dan membuat sebuah senyum di wajahnya. "Mizukage Mei Terumi, sempat aku berpikir kalau waktu itu Naruto membunuhmu... Tapi nyatanya tidak." Ujar Inazuma kepada Mei Terumi.

Sementara yang lain kaget mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan pria yang bernama Dreyoka berkat hasil mendengar percakapan antara Mei dan Anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

Ternyata Naruto Namikaze dengan mudahnya bisa saja membunuh seorang Mizukage. Bisa dibilang kekuatan Naruto sudah sangat pesat berkembang nya sejak pergi meninggalkan desa.

Begitu juga dengan adiknya, entah kenapa sejak ia menatap wajah pria dihadapannya ini–yang sedang tersenyum itu–ia merasakan adanya sebuah rasa yang berbeda jika menatapnya, rasanya seperti ia memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan pria–yang lumayan rupawan–berSharingan dihadapan Kushira ini.

ngomong-ngomong tentang rupawan ia juga sangat penasaran dengan wajah kakaknya sekarang, terakhir mereka bertemu, wajah kakaknya begitu berbeda. Tidak lagi memakai ikat kepalanya yang menjadi kebanggaannya dulu, masih memiliki tiga garis di kiri dan kanan pipinya tapi tidak terlalu jelas lagi seperti dirinya, dan senyumannya yang jauh berubah. Senyumannya yang sekarang lebih baik tidak usah di munculkan, karena sama sekali bukan senyumannya yang dulu, sama sekali tidak ada rasa apapun didalam senyuman itu selain rasa merendahkan. Dan Mata biru itu, Dengan mata birunya itu, membuat siapa saja pasti akan masuk kedalam semacam genjutsu, ya seperti yang ia rasakan saat ia melihat mata biru kakaknya.

Matanya saja mampu membuat seseorang merasa dirinya tidak lebih dari seorang wanita lemah tak berguna, ia terus saja terbayang akan hal itu. Benar-benar seperti terkena sebuah Genjutsu.

Selalu saja merasa tidak berguna, padahal dirinya sudah melakukan segalanya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan kakak kembarnya itu. Matanya saja mampu membuatnya terus-menerus berpikiran seperti itu.

Apalagi jika Naruto sudah merubah matanya menjadi Sharingan, sudah pasti akan ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari pada itu. Dan juga pasti kakaknya itu sudah mahir betul dalam hal mengendalikan Sharingannya itu.

Dan juga ia dengar-dengar dan juga ia tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya, kalau kakaknya itu sudah membangkitkan kedua matanya menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan.

Hebatnya, kakaknya bisa memanggil sebuah...entah apalah bentuknya, seperti seorang manusia yang memakai pakaian ala Samurai berwarna biru dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Makhluk itu menyelubungi tubuh kakaknya.

Dan juga ia tahu dari ayahnya kalau hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mampu membangkitkan makhluk bernama Susanoo itu.

Jujur ia senang mengetahui kalau kakaknya bisa membangkitkan makhluk bernama Susanoo itu, secara hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang mampu membangkitkan nya, tapi rasa senangnya itu bercampur juga dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa. Karena ia tahu kakaknya sudah melakukan banyak tindak kriminal dengan kedua Mangekyo Sharingannya itu.

Tapi ia selalu berharap dan melakukan segala cara agar Kakaknya menghentikan segala tindakannya yang tidak berguna itu, ia harus bisa mengembalikan kembali kakaknya ke Konoha bersamanya.

Dengan rasa positif yang sangat tinggi Kushira mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia harus tau di mana kakaknya sekarang juga, masa bodo dengan adanya sesuatu ikatan dengan orang dihadapannya ini.

"Di mana Nii-chan! Katakan sekarang juga!" Ujar Kushira dengan nada ancaman.

Inazuma yakin-seyakinnya kalau ia merasakan sebuah gejolak chakra pada tubuh Kushira Namikaze. 'Itu chkara Kyuubi' Batin Inazuma.

Sedikit saja dengan membuat Kushira panas dan ia yakin selanjutnya yang akan mengambil alih tubuh Kushira adalah Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya kau ingin tau sekali Kushira" Jawabnya dengan enteng.

Sakura Haruno meneguk ludahnya sendiri, jujur ia takut dengan kondisi ini. Hawanya begitu mencekam. Belum lagi orang dihadapannya itu yang terus-terusan tersenyum seperti itu.

Ia yakin dibalik senyuman itu terdapat sebuah kekuatan besar yang akan ia keluarkan nantinya. Dari Sharingannya itu, tapi apakah dengan saringan itu menandakan bahwa ia adalah Uchiha? Karena Uchiha sudah di bunuh habis oleh salah satu anggota klannya sendiri yaitu Itachi Uchiha.

Dan dari semua pembantaiannya hanya tersisa dua orang klan Uchiha saja lah yang masih hidup yaitu, tentu Uchiha Itachi dan Adiknya; Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang menjadi bagian penting dari hidup Sakura Haruno.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia seharusnya fokus dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Bukannya berimajinasi tentang dia secara terus-menerus.

Ia harus siap menghadapi masalah hidup yang berada dihadapannya ini. Di seorang ninja medis, didikan langsung dari Godaime Hokage; Senju Tsunade. Ia akan tumbuh menjadi dirinya dan tentu akan melewatinya.

Sementara Kakashi sedari tadi sengaja mematikan alat komunikasinya dengan tim guy yang tengah mencari empat buah kertas segel. Sekarang itu tidak penting lagi ia tau pria dihadapannya mengincar 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam tubuh anak didiknya, Kushira.

Ya tidak ada cara lain selain berhadapan dengannya, tidak mungkin hanya dengan Taijutsu atau Ninjutsu saja jika menghadapi musuh seperti nya. Terakhir kali ia menghadapi pria ber-Sharingan dirinya di buat tak berdaya hanya karena Genjutsu.

Tapi kali ini ia sudah mempunyai yang lebih baik dari hanya sekedar Sharingan biasa. Tanpa sadar ia sudah membangkitkan sesuatu yang akan sangat berguna jika ia gunakan untuk kondisi darurat seperti ini.

Dengan sekali gerakan ia mengangkat ikat kepalanya sedikit ke atas dan membuka kelopak mata kirinya. Dan sudah terlihat sebuah Sharingannya. Ia sekarang membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk membangkitkan mata tersebut.

Inazuma menoleh menatap Sharingan Kakashi. Dari penglihatannya ia melihat aliran chakranya Kakashi mengarah ke arah Sharingannya berada, mungkin ia sudah membangkitkan Mangekyo Sharingan tapi karena ia kurang pengalaman dalam penggunaannya ia memerlukan proses untuk mendapatkan hasil maksimal dari Mangekyo Sharingannya.

Tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Yang menarik adalah wanita yang berada di samping Mizukage tersebut. Ia terus saja menampilkan wajah yang benar-benar berbeda, mungkin ia benar-benar kesal.

"Kau ingin tahu di mana Kakakmu bukan, Kushira?" Tanya Inazuma. "Kalau kau ingin tahu, cepat kalahkan aku, dengan begitu aku akan memberikanmu lokasi kakakmu berada saat ini." Ujar Inazuma berusaha memancing Kushira agar paling tidak agar menyerangnya.

Kushira yang mendengar itu semakin mengeraskan kepalan tangannya. Ia sangat kesal mendengar perkataan orang di hadapannya ini.

Sementara yang lainnya semakin bersiap untuk keadaan yang terburuknya, mereka yakin kalau mereka akan bertarung dengan salah satu anggota Akatsuki di hadapan mereka ini.

Dan benar saja Sakura melihat Kushira berlari menuju pria berkostum Akatsuki itu sambil memegang sebuah Kunai di tangannya.

.

"Tunggu! Luce tunggu dulu!" Ujar seseorang pria berambut jabrik berwarna merah muda atau bisa dikatakan dusty pink.

Yang dipanggil oleh pria itu adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan dua ikatan kecil di belakang menoleh menatap ke pria yang barusan memanggil nya. "Ada apa Natsu?" Tanya Wanita kepada rekannya yang berambut pink itu.

Natsu, begitu kira-kira nama pria yang berada dihadapan wanita pirang itu. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sang gadis cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa bosan ku ini, aku ingin menjernihkan sedikit pikiran ku ini Natsu." Ujarnya kepada pria dihadapannya. "Mungkin aku akan berbelanja, wajar bukan?" Lanjutnya.

Pria itu hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis dihadapannya ini. "Boleh aku ikut, Luce?" Tanyanya apakah dirinya boleh ikut dengan gadis itu.

"Aku hanya sebentar Natsu, lagipula sudah lama aku tidak berbelanja, biarkan aku sendiri dulu. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam sepuluh." Balasnya sambil membenarkan posisi poni di dahinya.

Lagi-lagi Natsu mengganguk. "Baiklah, aku dan Gray akan pergi untuk mencari target kita. Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik Lucy." Ujarnya. "Dunia ini, meskipun mirip, tapi semuanya terasa berbeda. Ingat itu Luce."

"Iya Natsu, aku sudah tau. Sudah hampir dua tahun kita di sini, jadi aku sudah tahu semua itu." Balasnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, aku kedalam dulu untuk bersiap mancari Naruto."

 **.**

 **#LohkokadaNatsusamaLucy;D**

 _ **Lama aku terpisah**_

 _ **Dari dirinya**_

 _ **Sekian lama**_

 _ **Lama sudah berlalu**_

 _ **Tapi jejaknya**_

 _ **Tertanam selamanya**_

 _ **Dia selalu ada**_

 _ **Di dalam doa**_

 _ **Terselip nama**_

 _ **Di dalam doa**_

 _ **Lewat radio aku sampaikan**_

 _ **Kerinduan yang lama terpendam**_

 _ **Terus mencari biar musim berganti**_

 _ **Radio cerahkan hidupnya**_

 _ **Jika hingga nanti ku tak bisa**_

 _ **Menemukan hatinya**_

 _ **Menemukan hatinya**_

 _ **Menemukan hatinya lagi**_

 _ **Lama sudah berlalu**_

 _ **Tapi jejaknya**_

 _ **Tertanam selamanya**_

 _ **Dia segalanya bagiku**_

 _ **Dia segalanya bagiku**_

 _ **Apa yang terjadi jika ku gagal menemukannya.**_

 _ **Sheila on 7 ~ Radio.**_

 _ **Maaf chap di atas saya gantungin gitu aja, chap depan baru ada pertarungan Inazuma. Dan nanti Inazuma bakal mengeluarkan Jurus Sharingannya loh! Dan yeah! Pair dari fic ini adalah, jengjengjeng...NarutoxLucyHeartfilia! Kenapa? Ya emang dari awal saya buat NNN pair-nya antara NaruLucy atau NaruSaku! Tapi saya lebih milih NaruLucy, hehehe. Lah kok bisa ada Lucy Heartfilia seh? Tenang bukan cuma Lucy doang, ada yang lain, Natsu Dragneel ada, GrUvia Fullbuster ada, Erza Scarlett ada, Wendy Marvell ada, Gajell Redfox ada, Laxus Dreyar juga ada, terus juga ada tiga kucing(?) juga loh hehehehe. Tapi tetep musuhnya bukan anggota Fairy Tail itu kok, mungkin hehe:D oke segini dulu ya :)**_

 _ **Balasan komentar:**_

 **Laffayete : Hmmm... Oke tunggu aja :D**

 **King Mongkey 29 : Deh lanjut Vroh...**

 **Taufiqqurahman 172 : Kalo nama team Naru saya tampung dulu yak, tapi arti Hikari keren tuh :)**

 **Esya. : Umm... Kan dia dapat kabar ada pertarungan Naruto vs Minato di Rouran, nah pas di Rouran Mei ama ninja Kirigakure ga sengaja bertemu sama Team 7+Chiyo. Tapi sangat disayangkan, Mei gak Hamil Vrohhh...**

 **Tamerlane : Selow aja PDS4 masih lamaaa... Kalau senjatanya yag dipake sama Naruto lah... Gunbai? Gimana yak? Kayaknya kurang cocok aja dipake sama Naru, tapi tenang ntu Gunbai bakalan di pakai lagi dan tentu aja dengan jutsu yang lain :) Ya you Right, nanti ada 1 atau 2 karakter yang bakalan mati sama dua senjata itu(Pedang sama Tombak)**

 **Lusy922 : Iya nanti Kushira bakalan ketemu kok sama Naruto. Kenapa Mei pengen ketemu sama Naru? Karena Mei ingin menghabisi nyawa Naruto. Tujuan Naruto itu, ya tujuannya yang di berikan oleh Madara. Kalo tujuan Dreyoka(Inazuma)Nanti juga tau kok hehe.**

 **.9 : Iya gan.**

 **Ilikebob : Wkwkwk... Dosamu sudah dicatat oleh malaikat loh(DevilSmile)**

 **Kang Delis : Hehe, You Wrong man :D**

 **TsukiNoChandra : Itu kan kekuatan Rinnegan di Cannon? Kalo di NNN beda, Baru bisa mengendalikan maksimal sebelas Tubuh. Iya dari ke sebelas tubuh itu, enam tubuh juga punya kaya gitu; Tendo, Gakido, Chikisodo, Shurado, Jigokudo, Nintendo plus kekuatan dari lima tubuh lainnya loh, dan ada kekuatan spesial nya loh :D Sorry walaupun bagus, saya gak terima lagu dari luar Negeri men ;)**

 **Guest : ha-ha-ha... Emang saya orangnya kaya gitu, maunya langsung gak pake lama gak pake bertele-tele. Makasih udah suka NNN.**

 **Guest : bentar lagi men :)**

 **.980 : Udeh :)**

 **Antoni Yamada : Udeh lanjut neh:)**

 **Guest : Hiks..Hiks..Hiks... Akhirnya ada yang bela saya dari Flamers ;)**

 **Guest : Maksudnya apaan seh?! Rada gak ngerti neh?!**

 **Nokia 7610 BLACK : Udah lanjut neh :)**


End file.
